


Не только о драконах

by Madoshi



Series: Не только о драконах [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Content, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, possible major character death, regular mentions of sexual promiscuity as a lifestyle, snowflakes characters, возможна смерть главного персонажа, даб-кон, неоднократные упоминания промискуитета как образа жизни, обилие оригинальных персонажей, смерти второстепенных персонажей, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом мире с небес падает смерть, единственное спасение от которой — быстрые крылья и жаркое пламя драконов. Перед драконьими всадниками, защитниками Перна, преклоняются и простые землепашцы, и умелые мастера, и важные лорды. Поэтому после гибели юного всадника из Форт-Вейра только один человек готов увидеть в его смерти не трагическую случайность, а преступление — и вычислить виновного. Потому что Ш’лок, бронзовый всадник из Форт-Вейра, как правило, находит преступника, даже если никто ему не верит.<br/>На сей раз у него неожиданно появляется союзник: зеленый всадник Д’жон, в срочном порядке переведенный в Форт.<br/>Но раскрыть преступление, даже самое сложное, иной раз бывает проще, чем понять, что, несмотря на любовь твоего дракона, ты всю жизнь был одинок. До дня вашей встречи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не самая простая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Канон Тодда Маккефри в расчет не берется.  
> 2\. За основу взят перевод издательства «Северо-Запад», поэтому драконы голубые, а не синие, и апострофов в их именах вы тоже не найдете.
> 
>  
> 
> **Материалы по миру:**
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. [Глоссарий](http://archiveofourown.org/works/414566) основных понятий для тех, кто не читал канон Маккефри или читал давно.  
> 2\. [Алфавитный список персонажей](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1WJxQLexoIyIsTGd7eYhkhTnLBIeQfCMzuvUxd22a2UU/edit) со всеми драконами. Курсивом выделены оригинальные персонажи.  
> 3\. Карты: [Северный континент](http://peoplepern.narod.ru/img/atlas/northern_cont_m.jpg), [Срединные равнины](http://peoplepern.narod.ru/img/atlas/central_plains_m.jpg) (Телгар, Айген и Лемос), [Форт-Вейр](http://peoplepern.narod.ru/img/atlas/moreta_fort_weyr_bowl_m.jpg) и [Форт-холд](http://peoplepern.narod.ru/img/atlas/fort_hold_m.jpg) (англ.).  
> 4\. [Хронологическая таблица](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AvyGAHa5ujN1dEhhc00wNm5hNm5IZVpjZVN4VUNuMmc#gid=0), где подробно расписано все, что происходит в романе и в какой момент (немного спойлерная, так что читать на ваш страх и риск или уже после прочтения текста)

**Пятое Прохождение, 120-й день 19-го Оборота, Цех Целителей в Форт-холде и Форт-Вейр**

 

 

С высоты драконьего полета Цех Арфистов выглядел в точности таким, каким Д’жон его помнил: массивное здание под железной крышей, узкие окна-бойницы, обширный, пустой по утреннему времени двор — все школяры на занятиях. Ничего не изменилось за... сколько? Во имя Фарант[1], двадцать Оборотов? Неужели так много?

Цех Целителей, упрятанный глубже в толщу скалы, терялся на заднем плане. Когда Мэрит, сделав последний аккуратный разворот, приземлилась на плиты двора, его украшенные фиолетовыми вымпелами ворота совсем скрылись из виду.

Д’жон спешился, хлопнув Мэрит по теплому плечу, огляделся. Встречать визитера из Вейра уже спешил упитанный лекарь с нашивками подмастерья на плече. Наверное, все-таки мастер: староват для подмастерья, и туника явно давно переведена в разряд рабочих — линялая, в застарелых пятнах от холодилки...

— Всадник… — начал лекарь, подслеповато щурясь, и тут же заулыбался: — Джонни! Джонни, во имя первого яйца, да это же ты! То есть, прошу прощения, зеленый всадник Д'жон.

Д'жон на секунду нахмурился — и тут же вымученно улыбнулся, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Стэмфорд! Не нужно так официально. Тебя поздравить с новым званием?

Гарри упоминала Оборота два назад, что старому приятелю дали мастера.

Стэмфорд бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на нашивку и рассмеялся.

— Да, для подмастерья я толстоват, ничего не скажешь. Беспокойное было утро. Я теперь учу мальчишек — не то же самое, что драться с Нитями, но, боюсь, что близко... А ты, выходит, и есть новый драконий лекарь из Форт-Вейра[2], который прислал запрос на свежий травник[3]? Узнаю Джеона-зануду[4]!

— Точно, я и есть, — Д’жон снова попытался улыбнуться.

— Последний раз, когда я о тебе слышал от Гарри, ты никуда не собирался переводиться из Исты. Климат там получше, чем здесь. Что-то случилось?

— А теперь я в Форте, — оборвал Д'жон его речь, гадая, на самом ли деле сестра, от которой ничего не скроешь, держала язык за зубами, или Стэмфорд разыгрывал простачка. — Мне есть чему поучиться у К'тела.

— Да уж, — Стэмфорд закивал. — Старик — лучший драконий лекарь на всем Перне, хотя характерец... — он вздохнул, помялся и сменил тему. — Слушай, заказ твой не готов пока. Я усадил пару школяров переписывать, но к нам прилетел один бронзовый всадник, тоже из Форта, между прочим. Выгнал всех из архива и сидит там. Так что придется подождать.

Бронзовый всадник из Форта сидит в архиве Цеха Целителей? Удивительно.

— Он у нас часто бывает вообще-то, — Стэмфорд пожал плечами в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. — Иногда настоящая катастрофа. Может, попробуешь его урезонить?

— Урезонить бронзового всадника? — Д’жон закатил глаза. — Не бывает. Давай заберу хотя бы черновики. Сколько-то там они успели переписать, твои мальчишки?

 

Цех Целителей тоже не изменился: в знакомых базальтовых коридорах все так же витал аромат лечебных снадобий — горьковатая нотка туссилаго, пряная нежность толченых плодов лунного дерева и неискоренимый, впитавшийся в стены чуть ли не со времен первого Прохождения намек на гнусную вонь холодильного варева.

«Если бы я потерял Мэрит, — подумал Д'жон, — я мог бы вернуться сюда».

В последние месяцы его часто посещали подобные мысли. Целительница Исты говорила, что с ними не нужно бороться: их нужно просто переживать, принимать и отпускать в вольный полет. Если бы все было так просто.

Он сперва боялся, что Мэрит это будет пугать. Но нет, она привыкла. Вот и сейчас поправила его:

«Тебе никогда не придется, — ее голос немного напоминал ему о Гарриет и еще немного — о рано умершей матери. — Я здесь. Я с тобой, и мы оба принадлежим Вейрам».

Д’жон улыбнулся.

«Да, любовь моя. Я просто...»

«Ты вспоминаешь. Я тоже иногда вспоминаю. Это ничего. Все будет хорошо».

«Без тебя я ничто», — просто сказал Д'жон.

«Разумеется», — если бы драконы кивали, это был бы кивок; а еще в мысленном голосе Мэрит слышалось лукавство.

Д’жон улыбнулся ей в ответ. Но увы — мрачные мысли, как и ночные кошмары, не могли раствориться в Промежутке по воле его дракона.

Д'жон часто ругал себя за слабость воли. За долгие Обороты Прохождения мало кто в Вейрах не успел испытать, что такое потеря близких, и большинство не показывали своего горя. Д'жон держался и сам — раньше, например, когда погиб М'рей — но в этот раз получилось иначе.

Капля по капле — вода камень точит.

Д’жону сравнялось тридцать пять Оборотов, девятнадцать из которых он, зеленый всадник, провел, сражаясь с Нитями, патрулируя территорию вейров Айген и Иста и латая раненых людей и драконов после Падений. Эту жизнь он знал, любил и не мог представить себя без нее. А представлять себя без Мэрит не то что не мог — от одной мысли ему делалось дурно.

Но все же Д'жон родился и вырос в Цехе. Получил звание подмастерья целителей, даже, благодаря учителям Гарриет, кое-что смыслил в музыке, умел играть на свирели и флейте. Не самое пустое прошлое, не самая пустая жизнь. Ему было бы куда вернуться.

Не всем так повезло. Кое у кого нет ничего, кроме мрачной клетушки в особой лечебнице и...

Джон поглядел на свою руку, конвульсивно сжавшуюся в кулак, и медленно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Все наладится. Все постепенно уйдет в прошлое. Совсем все.

Стэмфорд между тем продолжал выкладывать предсказуемые местные новости: марка цеха кузнецов последнее время подорожала, лорд Форт-холда взял новых воспитанников из Набола; наследников у лорда по-прежнему нет — одна из наложниц в прошлом месяце снова родила девочку; да, Д’жон, ты не слышал о М'таре из Форт-Вейра? Ужасные, ужасные новости, бедный мальчик, и даже не на Падении, я знал его, он из малого холда, тут недалеко, родители приехали утром...

Д’жон не слышал про марку: последние две большие Встречи, в Форте и Керуне, прошли мимо него; он еще не проникся жизнью Форта заново, чтобы переживать о здешних политических новостях — в любом случае, у лорда, кажется, есть то ли младший брат, то ли племянники?.. Про М'тара Д’жон, разумеется, знал, как все всадники Перна всегда знают о гибели своего собрата, но лично с ним знаком не был, и сказать по этому поводу ему было нечего. Все эти новости его пока не касались.

Жизнь за стенами Вейров шла своим чередом; обычная жизнь, наполненная обычными событиями, вне привычного, как биение сердца, ритма падений, тренировок, починки снаряжения и брачных полетов. Д'жон подумал, что чересчур давно не выбирался из Исты и это, в сущности, неправильно. Иста-Вейр расположен далеко от холда Иста, и сам холд втрое меньше Форта, но это не оправдание.

Шаги гулко отдавались под сводами архива; окон тут, естественно, не было  — внутренние помещения Цеха Целителей когда-то вырубались глубоко в толще скалы. Однако зеленоватого света от лишайника хватало, чтобы разглядеть высокого тощего парня, склонившегося над заваленным бумагами столом.

Рукава рубахи незнакомца (светлой, с причудливой вышивкой по вороту) были закатаны по локоть, небрежно сложенная летная куртка с наплечным узлом командира Крыла из Форт-Вейра лежала рядом на столе. Неужели жарко? На взгляд Д'жона, в Архиве полагалось стучать зубами.

Всадник обернулся к ним, и Д’жон тотчас поправился: нет, не так уж он и молод, может быть, даже ровесник Д'жона. Некрасивое, но запоминающееся лицо. Слишком светлая для всадника кожа (мало патрулей?), почти опалесцирующие, «драконьи» глаза, темные волосы.

В Форте всего двадцать восемь бронзовых всадников; двадцать восемь бронзовых и, вместе с Д'жоном, больше трехсот зеленых. Бронзовые всадники всегда на виду, зеленые — как придется. Драконий лекарь — должность заметная, но Д'жон не любил привлекать к себе внимание. Он собирался кивнуть, поздороваться, забрать черновики школяров Стэмфорда (весна — отличное время для сбора, а он уже подзабыл, где и что растет в окрестностях Форта) и уйти.

Знай Д'жон, чем на самом деле закончится эта встреча — он бы, пожалуй, наплевал на травники и ушел бы сразу. Или даже убежал. Но ни драконы, ни их всадники не умеют заглядывать в будущее.

 

***

Старые летописи почти рассыпались под пальцами в труху, и Ш'лок презрительно сощурился, пытаясь разобрать каракули нерадивых школяров прошлых лет. Какой идиот их переписывал?.. В разлохмаченных полях потерялась половина дозировок.

Стиснув до скрежета зубы, он оттолкнул тетрадь прочь. Бесполезно. Иногда бронзовому всаднику то ли снилось, то ли чудилось: он приходит в неведомую библиотеку с полками от пола до потолка и диковинными столбиками по углам, пишет на таком столбике вопрос (чем пишет, Ш'лок не знал, потому что в старых легендах про это не говорилось, и представлял себе обычное перо или стилус для вощеных табличек) — какие растительные яды произрастают в окрестностях Форт-холда, Руата или Телгара?.. От каких смерть наступает в течение часа двух, симптомы такие-то?..

Пишет — и получает ответ.

Вот это было бы прекрасно, гармонично и эффективно. Вот что стоило бы сохранять из наследия предков, а не сказки, домыслы и пустые россказни. Вот об этом стоило бы помнить, а не о том, как на Рассветных Сестрах без конца строили машины и потом погибли от них.

Пока же ему приходилось мириться с теми скудными сведениями, которые один идиот когда-то давно посчитал достойным передать для копирования другим идиотам. Но, увы, даже самый гениальный разум не способен обработать такой объем информации за часы, оставшиеся до уничтожения главной улики. Он должен спешить — иначе Б'римора не убедить.

Прежде Ш'лок думал, что многое знает о ядах. По крайней мере, о самых распространенных. Увы, события этой ночи показали, как неправ он был. Ничего он толком не знал, да ведь и сталкиваться ему с ними часто не приходилось: мало кто будет связываться с ядами, когда проще снять с пояса кинжал. И вот нашелся убийца, который и умен, и оригинален — а Ш'локу не позволяют нормально _работать_. Идиоты. Все.

«Сюда идет человек, который разбирается в травах, — вдруг сказал Скаллт. — Они с лекарем говорят в коридоре».

Ш'лок в очередной раз восхитился способностью своего дракона отслеживать сознания людей, никак, казалось бы, с ним не связанных.

«Тут рядом со мной зеленая, — пояснил Скаллт, то ли загадочно, то ли огорченно. — Не хочет приближаться. Кажется, стесняется меня».

Ага, значит, зеленый всадник... понимающий в травах...

Ш'лок хищно усмехнулся. На ловца и зверь бежит.

— ...здесь ничего не изменилось, — прозвучал вдруг голос от дверей.

— И не изменится еще столько же, — с готовностью подхватил другой.

Второго вошедшего бронзовый всадник сразу отодвинул на край своего восприятия. Со Стэмфордом они уже встречались сегодня утром, когда тот пытался — безуспешно, разумеется — отвоевать архив для срочного заказа.

А первый…

— Драконий лекарь Д'жон, мне нужна твоя помощь[5], — сказал Ш'лок, улыбаясь широко и, он знал, фальшиво. — Насколько ты разбираешься  в ядовитых травах?

Зеленый всадник замер на секунду, взгляд его остекленел — должно быть, спросил у своего дракона, не называла ли она Скаллту их имена, и та ответила, что нет, не называла... Его лицо (скорее, приятное, из тех, что обычно внушают людям расположение) свидетельствовало о сравнительно заурядном уме, но от удивления зеленый всадник оправился довольно быстро.

— Разбираюсь, — сказал он. — Немного. Мы знакомы?

— Едва ли, — бросил Ш'лок. — Насколько немного?

— Любое лекарство — яд, в сущности. Я много работал с кроветворными для людей и драконов.

— Сможешь опознать яд по симптомам?

— Смотря по каким, — лекарь собрался, сощурился; глядел настороженно.

Решительность. Интеллект все-таки выше среднего... ну, или, по крайней мере, любопытен, это уже что-то.  Стоит потратить время.

Вторая удача за утро.

— Судороги, посинение, затрудненное дыхание, смерть в течение четверти часа, может, скорее. Твои версии?

— Так сразу не скажу. Жара не было? Если жар, то передозировка красухи[6]. Может быть, настойка полыни, только у нее отвратительный вкус, ни с чем не перепутаешь, сложно перебрать. Нужно на тело посмотреть. Кто-то отравился?

— Отравили. М'тара, голубого всадника из Крыла М’торола.

Д'жон на секунду задержал дыхание.

— Я слышал, это был несчастный случай, — медленно проговорил он, выдохнув. — На Встрече.

— Они хотят так думать, — Ш'лок нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. — Но это очевидно и неинтересно; разумеется, им страшно признать, что кто-то мог убить всадника. Крушение основ, чушь и ересь.

— Но зачем... нет, стой. Как ты понял?

Ш'лок вновь улыбнулся, на сей раз торжествующе,  и оставил вопрос без внимания:

— Значит, тебе нужно посмотреть на тело? Что ж, это можно устроить. Придется заручиться разрешением, но это пустяки, Б'римор, к счастью, не настолько туп, — на лице зеленого всадника появился шок, когда он осознал, что Ш'лок говорит о Предводителе Форта.

Скучно.

Бронзовый вскочил, подхватил куртку.

— Пошли, — решительно заявил он. — Нам нужно успеть, пока они не приступили к идиотской церемонии уничтожения свидетельств.

— Ты об огненном погребении? — нервно воскликнул зеленый.

— Ну а о чем же? Неприятный предрассудок, что тело должно быть сожжено до заката: в нашем климате да на горном воздухе могло бы и полежать пару дней, ничего бы не случилось, — Ш'лок уже почти выскочил за порог (толстяк Стэмфорд вовремя увильнул в сторону), но сообразил, что драконий лекарь по-прежнему не отрывает от него глаз и не думает никуда идти. — Что? — спросил он, смиряясь с тем, что придется все-таки потратить пару минут на объяснения.

— Ты... Как ты узнал, кто я? Как меня зовут? — напряженно спросил зеленый. — Могу поклясться, Стэмфорд, — кивок в сторону мастера-целителя, — ничего тебе не успел сказать.

Ш'лок тяжело вздохнул.

— Это все очень просто, — лениво произнес он, — настолько просто, право, я удивлен, что приходится объяснять такие вещи. Сам посуди. У тебя нет наплечного узла, но твоя куртка застегнута на все пуговицы, одежда не новая, но в отличном состоянии. Движешься скупо, говоришь четко. Привык к порядку и дисциплине. Такой человек, скорее всего, вылетит из Вейра, одетый по форме, даже когда это не требуется... если только он в своем Вейре не новичок. Тогда ты мог еще не успеть переменить цвета в узле. Значит, новичок. Откуда? Ты можешь быть из любого Вейра, я не слежу за перемещениями всадников по всему Перну, однако твоя фраза, обращенная к Стэмфорду, показывает, что ты проходил обучение в Цехе целителей. Всадников с подготовкой Цеха целителей немного: не считая золотых всадниц[7], трое на весь Перн. И один из них, вот совпадение, как раз недавно перевелся в Форт-Вейр.

— Надо же, — зеленый отреагировал на редкость уравновешенно. — Удивительно!

— Ничего особенного, — Ш'лок дернул плечом, стараясь не показать, насколько он не привык к похвалам. Правда, он намеренно постарался не сказать ничего такого, что, как он знал, людей особенно расстраивало — например, не упомянул, что добрый лекарь перевелся в Форт из-за _разбитого сердца_ (глупый, но подходящий в некоторых ситуациях термин, как настаивала Марта). Но все равно комплимента не ожидал.

 — И тебе нужно, чтобы я осмотрел тело? — поинтересовался лекарь.

— Да, — Ш'лок вскинул подбородок, ожидая, что вот сейчас последует взрыв. Мысленно он ругал себя за то, что, радуясь удаче, позволил словам так легко соскользнуть с языка. Нужно было заманивать лекаря постепенно, одним мелким одолжением за другим, чтобы он сам не понял, чем занимается. Сейчас откажется. Все знают, что осматривать мертвые тела — неуважение и нарушение традиций.

— Д'жон, ты не обращай внимания. Ш'лок... — начал Стэмфорд успокаивающим тоном, однако зеленый вскинул руку, прерывая приятеля.

— Хорошо, — сказал он спокойно.

— Хорошо?! — кажется, Стэмфорд и Ш'лок произнесли это в унисон и одинаково пораженно посмотрели на Д’жона.

— Если ты прав, то убили _всадника_ , — произнес зеленый со спокойной злостью, отчетливо видной в серых глазах. — Чтобы найти отравителя, я осмотрю хоть сотню трупов. Я достаточно мертвецов повидал.

Ш'лок еле сдержал удивленный возглас.

— Люди, как правило, не это говорят, — произнес он осторожно.

— А что они говорят?

— Молча убегают в ужасе.

Зеленый только усмехнулся уголком рта. Не очень добродушно, но Ш'локу понравилось.

Вообще говоря, повадками он зеленого всадника напоминал мало. По уверенной манере держаться, по развороту широких плеч, по манере говорить сдержанно и веско Ш’лок, скорее, счел бы его коричневым. Правда, этот бешеный темперамент, явственно скрытый и удерживаемый в узде...

— Д'жон, всадник зеленой Мэрит из Крыла Л'рада, — проговорил лекарь. — Рад познакомиться, командир Ш'лок из Форт-Вейра.

 

***

Имя этого бронзового всадника, несомненного смутьяна, еретика и сумасшедшего, угадать не составило труда: о Ш’локе из Форт-Вейра Д'жон был наслышан давно и разнообразно. Во-первых, еще когда Д'жон учился в Цехе целителей и ни о каких драконах не помышлял, весь юго-запад вздрогнул от громкого скандала: младший сын тогдашнего лорда Форт-холда запечатлел бронзового в необыкновенно юном возрасте (десять, что ли, Оборотов), случайно оказавшись на площадке Рождений. Его, по малолетству, даже в качестве зрителя на Запечатление брать не собирались. Никому не известно, как он пробрался в Вейр — возможно, в чьей-то седельной сумке.

Гораздо позже (всадник Д'жон, поддавшись уговорам некоего командира Крыла, уже перевелся из Айгена в Исту) по континентупрокатился странный слух о пропавшем призовом скакуне руатанского лорда, которого впоследствии нашли на руатанских же пастбищах; и нашел не кто-нибудь, а бронзовый всадник из Форта. Видно, свойство проникать куда надо и куда не надо без масла он сохранил с детства.

До рыбацкой Исты от этой скотоводческой истории долетели лишь отголоски — Д'жон ее запомнил только потому, что любил тогда ставить на скачках, ни одной Встречи не пропускал. Да еще Гарри хотела написать шуточную песню о руатанских жеребцах и их сравнительных достоинствах, но не написала.

В целом не сказать чтобы о Ш’локе говорили постоянно; но то и дело где-нибудь на Встрече вспоминали о несносном бронзовом: одного он уличил в жульничестве в кости, другому невозможно нагрубил, и Крыло-то у него какое-то странное, как только в командиры попал… Сам Д'жон никогда с Ш'локом не встречался.

Когда Д'жон вышел за дверь, Ш'лок уже нетерпеливо вытаскивал из карманов летные перчатки.

— Итак, красуха и полынь? — продолжил он, будто и не прерывался. — Полынь, кажется, здесь растет?

— Полынь везде растет, — пожал плечами Д'жон. — Конечно, не рядом с Фортом: здесь хорошо пропалывают растения даже в предместьях.

— Интересно, — Ш'лок поджал губы. — Проверим. Поторапливайся, Д'жон, дело не ждет.

И пошел по коридору, не оглядываясь более на Д’жона и даже не попрощавшись со Стэмфордом.

Большинство знакомых Д'жону бронзовых были славными ребятами и настоящими лидерами. Они всегда старались держаться с коричневыми и голубыми всадниками подчеркнуто на равных, а зеленым слегка благоволили — смотри, мы летаем с королевами, но если мой зверь положит глаз на твою малышку…

В Ш'локе этого порядком раздражавшего порою отношения не чувствовалось. Ш’лок был высокомерен, невежлив, невыносим... но невероятно умен и, безусловно, обаятелен. Поразительное сочетание.

Спеша за ним по коридору, Д’жон подумал, что, несмотря на трагедию с этим мальчиком, М’таром, его начинает щекотать знакомое, волнительное предчувствие чего-то хорошего. И любопытство.

Впервые после истории с М’раном Д’жон почувствовал, что живет — а не только выполняет свой долг. Пусть и на какие-то пять минут. Определенно, это стоило продолжения знакомства. Он же надеялся, что Форт, где больше и драконов, и людей (а значит, больше раненых и больше дел) не даст ему думать о прошлом? Вот, уже начинается.

Четверть часа спустя, когда Д’жон оказался между молотом и наковальней на совещании Предводителя Вейра, его заместителя и командиров Крыла в Форте, ему так больше не казалось.

 

***

Каменная громада Форт-Вейра навалилась на них сразу же, как только драконы вынырнули из Промежутка; Ш’лок обратил внимание, что зеленая Мэрит оказалась ниже, чем бронзовый Скаллт — довольно рискованный маневр, очевидно, этот лекарь еще и лихач. Отметил и сразу же забыл: у него было о чем подумать, пока Скаллт закладывал круг, чтобы удачно приземлиться на пятачок прямо у каменной лестницы к Залу Совета.

Говорить с Б’римором иногда — все равно что со стенкой. Л’рад чуть разумнее и имеет влияние на предводителя, это хорошо. Но другие командиры Крыла... Их нельзя назвать трусами. Но они слишком горды собой, своей героической миссией и напрочь лишены воображения. Многие, к тому же, еще и родились в Вейрах (все, кто старше Ш’лока — до начала Прохождения Запечатление старались проводить среди собственной молодежи и в Поиск отправлялись только ради золотого яйца) и плохо представляют себе жизнь в холдах. Большинству из них и в голову не придет, что кто-то может убить всадника не в случайной потасовке, не в горячке момента, а сознательно и расчетливо. Если Ш’лок скажет им, что, допустим, десятина[8] отравлена, они поверят ему не раньше, чем все будут валяться в судорогах.

Лицемеры и идиоты, подумал Ш’лок, спрыгивая с шеи Скаллта. Увы, это были _его_ лицемеры и идиоты; никуда не денешься.

Ш’лок не ожидал, что зеленый всадник последует за ним на совещание командиров Крыльев. Признаться, он забыл о лекаре, отвлекшись на свои мысли и, поднимаясь по лестнице в Зал Совета, даже не обратил внимания, что зеленый поднимается следом, отставая на две ступеньки.

Однако, едва отдернув кожаную занавесь, отделявшую зал от коридора, он понял, что что-то не так: сидящие за длинным овальным столом командиры воззрились на него с удивлением.

Они удивились не только из-за его опоздания: Ш‘лок частенько вообще не являлся на эти сборища или присылал одного из своих помощников. Дело было в его компании.

— Где ты был, всадник Скаллта? — гневом Б'римора можно было жечь Нити.

— В Форт-холде, Предводитель, — ответил Ш’лок, привычно вскинув подбородок.

— И почему же ты там был, когда я запрещал тебе покидать Чашу, всадник Скаллта?

Обычно Ш’лок относился к Б'римору с определенной долей уважения. К сожалению, иногда тот забывал, что получил власть в этом Вейре далеко не только с помощью своего громкого голоса и быстрых крыльев своего дракона.

— Ты запретил мне? Правда? Когда и на каком основании?

— Я тебе сказал, чтобы даже не пытался приближаться к семье М'тара.

— У меня были дела в Форт-холде. Не моя вина, что они вздумали именно сегодня забрать его вещи…

— Ш'лок… — предупредительно начал Л'рад.

— Но все это не важно, — отмахнулся бронзовый всадник, даже не слушая, — что эти холдеры вообще могут знать? Я с ними и не встречался.

— Тогда, что ты вообще забыл там, ты… — вскинулся М'торол.

Естественно — командир М'тара. Что-нибудь скрывает?

— О, сделай вид, что озабочен делом, наконец, а не своими регалиями, М'торол! Ты словно опасаешься, что я скоро найду виновного.

— Да как ты…

— Оба, молчать!

— Б'римор, это неуважение ко всем нам, к самому Вейру, он не одного меня здесь оскорбляет!

— Нам не до распрей сейчас, _бронзовый_! Что скажешь, всадник Скаллта? Ты и в самом деле не...

— Б'римор, уж _я_ о дисциплине Вейра все, пожалуй, знаю. Я не ослушался приказа. Не тревожил ни безутешных родителей М’тара, ни прочих маленьких беззащитных холдеров, о душевном спокойствии которых ты так печешься. Опоздал на совещание, но только и всего. Проверял версию с помощью нашего нового целителя.

На Д'жона вмиг уставились тяжелые изучающие взгляды; кажется, тот даже сделал пару шагов назад.

— И к чему же ты пришел, Ш’лок? — спросил М’торол издевательским тоном. — Я не сомневался, что тебе нужен лекарь, но не думал, что ты сам это признаешь.

Кое-кто из прочих командиров, которые во время этой перепалки хранили молчание, усмехнулся шутке. Ш’лок не обратил внимания и, прежде чем Б’римор или Л’рад успели одернуть М’торола снова, произнес:

— Я лишний раз убедился, что симптомы, которые мы наблюдали у М’тара, походят на действие яда. И я заручился согласием Д’жона осмотреть тело. Если вы не верите моим выводам, надеюсь, вы поверите опытному подмастерью?

            Командиры за столом переглянулись; кто-то шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу и покачал головой, кто-то возмущенно закашлялся.

— К’тел сам осматривал его! — начал М’торол. — Нечего тревожить...

— Что ж, — Б'римор хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Бронзовые, мы поговорили обо всем. Не позволяйте людям волноваться. Семья М'тара и разговоры с ними на тебе, М'торол.

— Да, Предводитель.

Зашумели отодвигаемые стулья; командиры вставали и обходили Ш’лока, которому и в голову не пришло отодвинуться от прохода. Кто-то раздраженно задел его плечом, кто-то, проходя с другой стороны, наоборот, ободряюще хлопнул по спине — он не обратил внимания.

— Задержитесь, Л’рад, Ш’лок и ты... — Б’римор замялся на секунду.

— Всадник зеленой Мэрит, Д'жон, — спокойно произнес зеленый, хотя Ш’локу видно было, что тому не по себе. Видимо, на советы Вейра он попадал нечасто.

Мог бы, в принципе, не представляться: Б’римор старался помнить все имена всадников и драконов в Вейре, он бы наверняка сообразил.

— Да, всадник Д'жон, — Б’римор вновь обернулся к Ш’локу. 

Все прочие всадники уже покинули Зал, и Ш’лок без помех видел стену позади Б’римора, с распяленной на ней картой Северного континента. Карту перечеркивали стрелы, обозначающие падения; в возрасте двенадцати Оборотов Ш’лок исправил несколько, добавив господствующие ветры; его ругали.

— Ты помнишь, — произнес Б’римор, глядя Ш'локу в глаза, — как я сказал, что ты можешь однажды стать настоящим всадником, достойным своего дракона и своего Вейра? Помнишь, как ты клялся, что будешь добиваться этого? С тех пор прошло семнадцать Оборотов. Семнадцать Оборотов, но когда я на тебя смотрю, Ш'лок, передо мной все еще тот заносчивый, высокомерный, избалованный, эгоистичный маленький лорденыш, который считает, что мир создан только для его развлечения. Можешь идти. Подумай, что я говорю, _холдер_. А если что-то не поймешь… спроси у Скаллта.

 Ш'лок развернулся на каблуках и вышел, не взглянув ни на Л’рада, ни на Д’жона.

Форт-Вейр — древнее и легендарное место! Серый камень и серые умы. Больше двадцати Оборотов вспоминать ему Форт-холд и его происхождение — насколько же медленно нужно соображать, насколько же нужно закостенеть, чтобы не видеть, до чего это _не важно_?

С другой стороны, не все так контролируют эмоции, как Ш’лок. Нужно учитывать. Люди... путаные, полные сомнений и нелогичные существа, увы.

«Беллта опять волнуется?»

Беллта, старшая королева Вейра, носила яйца. Она не так молода — за ее благополучием, затаив дыхание, следил весь Форт. В основном, конечно, все беспокоились, как бы ее срок не подошел до того, как проклюнется кладка Тобиты.

«Да, — тут же отозвался Скаллт, — и ужасно злится Баскерот».

Главная пара Вейра нервничает, все драконы это понимают, а Предводитель все еще не хочет признать, что кто-то убил _всадника_ , все еще считает, будто Ш’лок паникует зря.

«Как думаешь, Л'рад поговорит со мной?»

Иногда Л’рад действует в обход Предводителя — к счастью, Б’римор придерживается мнения, что победителей не судят.

«И что там они плетут лекарю?»

Ш’лок мог бы поклясться, что получасом ранее зеленый всадник согласился бы, может быть, даже пробраться к телу тайком. Надо надеяться, что он все-таки не откажется сотрудничать после разговора с Б’римором и Л’радом.

«Мэрит сейчас рассказывает мне, что Предводитель спрашивает ее всадника, как именно он встретился с тобой».

Значит, они все же хотят узнать, что он понял, а спросить из гордости не могут?

В этом все люди. Весь старый хитрюга Предводитель Форта — весь Б'римор.

«Когда не знаешь, кому верить — верь дракону», — так он сам Ш'локу сказал когда-то.

Л'рад придет к нему, он нужен Вейру, это понимают все, даже М'торол. Он нужен Вейру, пусть иногда Ш’локу начинает казаться, что места для него здесь нет.

«Твое место рядом со мной, и все», — спокойно произнес бронзовый.

«В самом деле».

Ш’лок мягко прикоснулся к теплому боку своего дракона. Что бы ни произошло, сколько людей ни злилось бы, ни хитрило наивно и ни отвергало бы его выводы, щадя свое болезненное самолюбие…

Что бы там ни было… У него есть его дракон. И его место всегда будет здесь, в Форте, в Бендене, на Падении, до самого последнего Прыжка, не важно где, всегда — рядом со Скаллтом.

 

 

***

Форт-Вейр — больше, чем просто Вейр. Это легенда.

Первое поселение драконов и всадников на Перне. Сюда когда-то прибывали отчаявшиеся беженцы с Южного, у которых под ногами горела земля, а над головой с небес сыпались Нити. Здесь поднималась в первый брачный полет легендарная Фарант, здесь Шон О'Коннел разрабатывал первые тактики и стратегии, а Торина[9] писала первые летописи. Живая история. Этому месту почти столько же лет, сколько и всему человечеству на Перне.

Окрестности Телгара, на взгляд Д’жона, красивее — горы там выше и величественнее. В окрестностях Форта скалы не очень высокие, сточенные ветрами. В Исте больше солнца, песчаные пляжи и теплые воды, а здесь климат, пожалуй, слишком влажный, часто наползают туманы. Не бывает ни нормальных зим, ни нормального лета, вечно какие-то моросящие дожди. Вейры Айген и Бенден куда удобнее: там хоть пещеры большие. В Форте Д’жону и Мэрит пришлось поселиться в вейре, где зеленая едва могла развернуться: здесь живет слишком много драконов и всадников, куда больше, чем способна вместить Чаша. Пожалуй, неудобнее Форта только холодный Вейр Плоскогорье, затерянный в северных горах. И то местные всадники не жалуются: рассказывают, какие красивые северные сияния и как легко зато бороться с Нитями, когда до половины года держатся суровые морозы, от которых паразиты еще в воздухе рассыпаются в безвредный черный прах.

Но кому какое дело?.. Форт — это не просто место, это символ.

Удивительно ли, что Предводитель Форта всегда считается старше других Предводителей?.. Именно он ведет совместные вылеты, когда в том возникает нужда, разрешает споры. Но на нем лежит и большая ответственность.

Д’жон даже представить себе не мог, как чувствует себя Б’римор, если М’тара действительно убили. Не хотел бы он оказаться на его месте. Впрочем, и никогда не окажется: ему и на своем месте проблем хватает.

Например, одна проблема образовалась тут же: Ш’лок, приземлился позже него и, спрыгнув с шеи Скаллта, прямиком направился к лестнице, ведущей к помещениям Предводителя Вейра и Залу совета.

— Эй, мне как, тут подождать? — крикнул Д’жон вслед.

Ответа не последовало.

Он вспомнил, о чем они говорили раньше, подумал о возможном убийстве всадника, о разрешении на осмотр тела — проклял все и поспешил за Ш’локом.

Д’жон разговаривал уже с предводителем Форта вчера — нормальный разговор с новым всадником, понятно и предсказуемо; «рад приветствовать тебя в нашем Вейре», «…очень нравится здешний лазарет, думаю, мы с К'телом сработаемся» и все такое прочее.

Б’римор, немолодой уже всадник, много старше Д’жона, стал предводителем давно; его Баскерот летал с Беллтой, королевой Госпожи Степлин, кажется, Оборотов десять или больше. За эти десять Оборотов он зарекомендовал себя прекрасным боевым лидером: в Форте, насколько слышал Д’жон, было сравнительно немного раненых и еще меньше убитых, а наземные команды Форта, Руата и Южного Болла[10] редко жаловались на пропущенные Нити. Но помимо того Б’римор славился тяжелым и резким нравом — и даже по короткому обмену любезностями вчера Д'жон понял, что слухи совершенно оправданны и что Предводителю лучше попадаться на глаза пореже. Впрочем, и Госпожа Вейра Степлин, с которой Д’жон также вчера перекинулся парой слов, не выглядела особенно мягкой и добродушной. Непростая парочка.

Сегодня это предположение подтвердилось: Б’римор буквально парой слов так пробрал Ш’лока, что тот стрелой вылетел из зала. На взгляд Д’жона, ругань бронзовый никак не заслужил: в конце концов, если убийство действительно имело место...

С другой стороны, Д’жон очень мало знал о взаимоотношениях Ш’лока с остальным Вейром. Судя по всему, репутация у него тут была та еще.

— Что от тебя хотел Ш'лок? — жестко поинтересовался Б'римор.

— Да ничего! — Д'жон едва удержался, чтобы не вскинуть в защитном жесте руки. — Мы случайно встретились, он был в Архиве Цеха Целителей, а я зашел туда за травниками.

— Какими еще… — начал Б'римор, но тут же явственно оборвал себя, взял в руки. — Похвальное трудолюбие, целитель. Что конкретно хотел от тебя Ш'лок?

— Спрашивал, разбираюсь ли я в ядах. Описал симптомы, интересовался, на что это похоже.

— А что ты ответил?

— Сказал, что сложно сказать, — пожал плечами Д’жон. — Если бы я видел, как парень умирал, может быть. А так... откуда я знаю, какие там на самом деле были симптомы?..

Он не стал упоминать перед Предводителем осмотр тела лишний раз.

— И только?

Д'жон поколебался.

«Милая, Баскерот тебя ни о чем не спрашивал?» — поинтересовался он у Мэрит, сам не зная, зачем.

«Нет, Баскерот со мной не разговаривал, — ответила зеленая. — А вот Скаллт — да».

У Д'жона не было времени обдумать непонятную фразу своего дракона, потому что Б'римор, явно почувствовав его колебание, насел:

— Что утаиваешь, всадник?

— Если он тебе чем угрожал, не бойся, — поддержал его Л'рад, — Ш'лок любит запугивать, но…

Д'жон машинально выпрямил спину, перенося вес на пятки — ох уж эти покровительственные нотки.

— Он мне ничем не угрожал и ничего от меня не требовал. Мы встретились совершенно случайно. Табличку я ему сам предложил, ему не на чем было делать записи. Потом он спросил, разбираюсь ли я в травах, вот и все.

— Почему травы? — Б'римор практически сделал стойку; Д'жон против воли подумал о псах: он однажды видел, как в Форте охотились с ними. Предводитель Форт-Вейра походил на такую черную поджарую гончую.

— Он разглядывал конверты с образцами, я решил, что он просто интересуется, — Д'жон решил сыграть дурачка; если он правильно понял смысл недавно развернувшегося перед ним представления, Б'римор меньше всего желал, чтобы кто-то повторял версию об убийстве.

— Понятно, — Б'римор слегка наклонился к Д'жону: Предводитель стоял достаточно далеко, чтобы это нельзя было счесть прямой угрозой — и все равно приятного мало.

Д'жон напрягся, но не пошевелился и не отступил.

— Спасибо за информацию, всадник Д'жон. Очень жаль, что тебе пришлось в первый день столкнуться с Ш'локом. Зато после него завтрашнее Падение покажется особенно легким и приятным. Вы с… Мэрит летите в первой смене? — пауза перед именем дракона оказалась почти незаметной; Б'римор явно не спрашивал Баскерота, вспомнил сам. Он наверняка из тех, кто гордится, что знает каждого дракона и всадника в своем вейре.

— Так точно. А потом помогаю в лазарете.

Падения длились до шести часов; зеленые драконы, самые мелкие, легкие и летающие выше всего, как правило, не выдерживали этот срок полностью, сменялись. Д'жон уже и не помнил, когда последний раз видел окончание небесного боя. Ему иногда казалось, что все Падения, на которые он вылетал — одна сплошная непрекращающаяся битва, смертоносным дождем омывающая Северный континент с Востока на Запад; просто Вейры перехватывают эстафету друг у друга.

— Тогда можешь идти, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Л'рад, ты тоже. И проследи, чтобы похороны прошли без инцидентов.

— Понял, — Л'рад кивнул.

Выходя из зала, Д’жон поймал себя на мысли, что удивлен поведением Предводителя. Правда удивлен.

Что же Ш’лок такого натворил в прошлом, что теперь они даже не хотят его выслушать?.. Хотя... они его знали с десяти Оборотов, вероятно, ребенком он был запоминающимся. Ужас.

Д’жон подумал, что ему повезло, что он не познакомился с Ш’локом раньше. А еще подумал, что этот всадник нуждается в его помощи. Действительно нуждается.

 

 

  


* * *

[1] "Во имя яйца", "во имя первого яйца", "во имя Фарант", "чтоб тебе ни скорлупы, ни осколков" и все, что на это похоже — пернские эмоциональные идиоматические выражения. (Фарант — это не божество, а, согласно преданиям, первый золотой дракон на Перне). Религии здесь нет вообще, поэтому в плане божбы персонажи ограничены.

[2] Форт-Вейр и Форт-холд — находятся рядом, но это разные места. В Вейре живут всадники, Форт-холд — это 1) централизованное поселение людей, высеченное в камне, 2) довольно обширный регион (ср. Вейр Телгар и холд Телгар, Вейр Иста и холд Иста).

[3] Травник — руководство по сбору и полезным качеством растений и грибов. В данном случае речь идет о ежегодном издании с поправками и рекомендациями по сбору.

[4] На английском имя Джона-всадника выглядело бы так: «J’ohn». Поэтому «детский» вариант его имени — Джеон (Jeohn). На наш взгляд, это был самый благозвучный и близкий к исходнику вариант. (И произносилось бы это Jeohn, кстати, почти неотличимо от John — точно так же, как Sh’lock произносится почти неотличимо от Sherlock).

[5] Твоя помощь... — все всадники обращаются друг к другу на «ты».

[6] Красуха — она же белладонна.

[7] В моем хедканоне все золотые всадницы проходят подготовку в Цехе целителей.

[8] Десятина — Вейры находятся на обеспечении холдов; пару раз в Оборот приходят караваны с припасами.

[9] Разумеется, Торен Островская была Госпожой Бендена, тут Д'жон ошибается.

[10] Форт, Руат и Южный Болл составляют «зону покрытия» Форт-Вейра. После каждого падения холд обязан высылать наземные команды, которые прочесывают землю на предмет упущенных Нитей.


	2. Целитель за работой

**Пятое прохождение, 120-й день 19-го Оборота, Форт-Вейр**

 

Из Зала Совета Д'жон и Л'рад вышли вместе, друг за другом начали спускаться вниз по вырубленной в скале узкой лестнице: Д'жон направлялся к лазарету, хотел проверить, как там и что перед завтрашним боем — нервничал слегка. Л'рад, кажется, просто следовал за ним, как будто не закончил разговор.

— Так насчет Ш'лока… — начал Л'рад на полпути вниз. — Д'жон, в чем там с ним по правде было дело?

— Ты думаешь, я буду врать Предводителю, командир? — Д'жон напрягся.

— Не думаю, и Б'римор не думает, — Л'рад досадливо цокнул языком. — Только мы Ш'лока не первый Оборот знаем. Слушай, ты правда согласился... возиться с трупом ради него? Что он тебе сказал?

Д'жон поколебался, и сам удивился себе. Неужели Ш'лок за какую-то четверть часа так его очаровал?.. Да, безусловно, человек он очень обаятельный — с этим его молодым, холодным и уверенным лицом, которое улыбка сминает в неожиданные складки, проявляя вдруг настоящий возраст. И умен поразительно. Но не в этом же дело.

— Он сказал, что это было убийство, — произнес Д'жон решительно. — Отравление. Что он понял это по... честно говоря, он так и не ответил мне, но он казался либо безумно уверенным в своих словах, либо просто безумным, а бронзовые всадники не бывают сумасшедшими. Если есть хоть малейшая вероятность, что он прав, хоть самая небольшая… Если я могу что-то сделать — я должен.

Он ожидал, что Л'рад отмахнется, скажет что-нибудь вроде «Ох уж этот Ш'лок». Но Л'рад посмотрел на Д'жона со всей серьезностью, и Д’жон как-то сразу догадался, что его новый командир куда моложе, чем выглядит, просто седина его старит.

А еще Д’жон впервые заметил, что Л’рад, в отличие от Ш’лока, очень красив — той внушающей доверие мужской красотой, на которую моментально реагируют женщины и дети.

— Ты действительно разбираешься в ядах? — спросил бронзовый.

Д'жон кивнул.

— Интересовался. Но я не смог определить яд по описанию. Тут нужно смотреть и щупать.

Л'рад передернулся.

— И станешь?

— Л'рад, я все-таки лекарь. Человеческое тело меня не смущает. Ни в каком состоянии.

Л'рад хлопнул его по плечу.

— Хорошо, зеленый всадник, — сочувственно произнес он. — Огненное погребение мы проведем в Вейре, мне нужно будет привезти семью М'тара. Но я сделаю это чуть позже. Пошли, поглядишь на него, в самом деле. И позови Ш'лока.

Д'жон моргнул.

— Я думал, ты ему не веришь.

— О, он очень умен, — Л'рад усмехнулся. — Даже гениален. И Б'римор прекрасно это понимает, ты не думай. Или нет, думай… и еще подумай вот о чем: мы сейчас на пике Прохождения, всадников и драконов не хватает, припасы из холдов не всегда поступают регулярно, только в прошлом месяце, например, Телгар потерял кусок посевных земель из-за одной пропущенной Нити... насколько нам сейчас надо, чтобы пошли слухи об _убийстве всадника_? Б'римор сделает все, что можно сделать. Но тайно.

Д'жон нахмурился.

— Тогда почему Ш'лок…

— Он возможные последствия ни в грош не ставит. Осложнения с холдами для него пустой звук, паника в Вейре — тоже. Ему нужно понять, что произошло, отыскать убийцу — а там хоть траву не поли.

В голосе его слышалась усталость.

Мозги Д'жона описали мертвую петлю.

— Так это что, не в первый раз? — потрясенно спросил он.

— О, убийство всадника — в первый, — Л'рад дернул плечом. — Но инциденты всякого рода в Вейрах случаются постоянно. Неудивительно, что ты не слышал; серьезные вещи королевы и бронзовые всегда стремятся сохранить в секрете. Ш'лок — единственный в своем роде специалист. Его и в холды иногда приглашают… и он даже летит, если кто-то из лордов сумеет его достаточно заинтересовать.

— Замечательно, — сухо произнес Д'жон.

«Я передам Скаллту, что ты думаешь о его всаднике, — проговорила Мэрит. — Ему будет приятно. Позвать его?»

«Да, скажи Скаллту, что мы идем осматривать тело», — быстро проговорил Д'жон, направляясь за Л'радом ко входу в Нижние Пещеры.

 

***

Ш'лок забежал в свой вейр ненадолго, захватить лупу и письменные принадлежности: если Д’жон не согласится осмотреть тело для него, придется делать это самостоятельно.

К сожалению, чтобы результатам осмотра поверили, придется раскопать неопровержимые свидетельства... Если бы удалось найти фляжку с отравленным вином! Это обязана была быть фляжка, узор брызг на рукаве М’тара недвусмысленно указывал на это. В вейре М’тара ее не было, а на площадке Встречи уже все убрали.

Ладно, если никто не поверит, Ш’лок найдет разгадку самостоятельно. Это не естественная смерть: молодые парни не умирают от скоропостижных колик за пару часов, не в силах даже проснуться. Боль бы его разбудила; значит, его напоили ядом и снотворным. Согласуется с наблюдениями: М’тар почти не пил, да и на Встрече пробыл мало, а когда возвращался, говорили свидетели, ноги его не слушались, он еле с дракона слез.

Это очень интересно, потому что у М’тара не было врагов: слишком молод, улыбчив (улыбался даже Ш’локу) и скучен. Никому не нужно было его убивать — если только... если только это, наконец, не первый удар в объявленной войне.

Ш’лок позволил мысли, которая билась у него в голове с самой ночи, всплыть на поверхность.

Это может быть он. Таинственный Лорд Бездомных[1]. Тот самый, который объявил, что пойдет войной на всадников и драконов. Никто не верит Ш’локу, не принимает его всерьез, когда он говорит, что за похищением дочери лорда Плоскогорья, кражами скакунов из Керунских табунов и ограблением каравана с десятиной на пути в Вейр Айген стоит один и тот же человек.

А когда поверят, остановить бездомных будет сложнее.

Это точно убийство, почему ему никто не верит?.. Молодые здоровые парни не сваливаются с коликами за полчаса.

И практически сразу Скаллт сообщил ему:

«Мэрит передает, что Д'жон и Л'рад идут осмотреть тело в Нижние Пещеры. Просит тебя прийти».

Ну надо же!

Новый целитель все-таки побеспокоился сам. Удивительно. Наконец-то в лазарете заведется нормальный лекарь кроме закостенелого ворчуна К’тела и бездаря Андерсона, который только и умеет, что лечить самые простые ожоги да больное горло.

У Д’жона открытое лицо и довольно интересные глаза. Интереснее многих. Его легко прочесть, но за твердым взглядом как будто мелькает что-то большее. Двойное дно. Нужно больше времени на изучение.

— Летим скорей! — он выскочил из вейра на карниз и одним прыжком взлетел на шею Скаллта.

С высоты Ш’лок заметил распластавшуюся на камнях над входом в лазарет Мэрит — надо же, старый Гарт, голубой дракон К’тела, пустил ее на излюбленный насест! Неужели заигрывает? Вроде бы он давно уже ни за кем не летает.

«Мэрит красивая, — заметил Скаллт спокойно, — и ей здесь нравится. Ей тут интересно. И ее всаднику тоже».

Действительно. Ш'лок улыбнулся, поняв. У нового драконьего целителя в глазах горел не праведный гнев, как у Л'рада, не желание порядка, как у Предводителя — не только они. Прежде всего, там светился жгучий интерес. Если это вновь запутанная игра Лорда Бездомных...

Возможно — лишь возможно, пока что рано делать выводы — у него теперь есть тот, кто сыграет на его стороне.

Скаллт приземлился на каменный пол вейра и, едва Ш’лок спрыгнул с его шеи, взвился вверх, намеренно выбрав такую траекторию, чтобы бросить на Мэрит свою тень. Зеленая задрала голову и зевнула, широко разинув ужасающую пасть.

Ш’лок хмыкнул — Скаллт, выходит, заигрывает тоже? Ну надо же. А судя по ее шкуре, она может подняться в ближайшие несколько дней. Не то чтобы такое неприятное осложнение, но... Если Скаллт действительно положил на нее глаз, трудновато будет потом сохранить отношения.

«С ней проблем не будет», — возразил Скаллт.

«О да, ваш род беспроблемен. Но ее всадник? Ты знаешь, люди от вас, к сожалению, отличаются».

Бронзовый ничего не ответил.

Ш’лок между тем прошел через лазарет — к счастью, там никого не было и, скользнув в маленькую неприметную дверь, начал спускаться по узкой лестнице в холодное хранилище: насколько он знал, тело пока положили там.

Еще на полпути он услышал, как снизу переговариваются:

— Мне нужен еще свет, слишком темно, — голос зеленого всадника. — Будь добр, подмастерье Андерсон. Одежду точно нет возможности увидеть? Ту, в которой он умер? Да, помоги мне, я хочу снять рубаху.

Предельная вежливость и уверенный тон. Приказы, замаскированные под просьбы, или просьбы, которые исполняются как приказы?

Ш'лок затаился на последних ступенях крутой каменной лестницы, прижимаясь к стене. Слышно отсюда было прекрасно, а незаметно подкрадываться он научился еще в детстве. Если бы на Перне существовала такая профессия, как «расследование преступлений», Ш’лок бы порекомендовал в качестве подготовки отдавать мальчиков на воспитание в качестве младших наследников в большие и помпезные холды, вроде Форта. Школа выживания.

— Его уже одели для погребения, это точно необходимо? — Андерсон.

Андерсон, трус и невежа, цепляется за авторитет К’тела.

— Жаль конечно, что обмыть уже успели, но я хочу осмотреть кожу. Это мог быть и укус насекомого или змеи.

Услышав ответ лекаря, Ш’лок даже усмехнулся: тот мастерски проигнорировал чужую глупость, но формально не оскорбил, даже, вроде бы, согласился. Сам он этот трюк так и не освоил.

— При всем почтении, всадник Д'жон, целитель К'тел наверняка заметил бы воспалившийся укус, — судя по интонациям, подмастерье нарывался.

Боится, что его уличат в невежестве, или просто раздражен из-за того, что здесь замешан Ш'лок — в целом, причина неважна.

— Не сомневаюсь, — зеленый всадник говорил сдержанно и спокойно. — И что же сказал многоуважаемый мастер К'тел?

Подслушивающий их Ш'лок только скривился. Старик даже толком не осматривал труп — он и прибыть к парню не успел. «Лечить здесь нечего, так для чего целитель», — вот что он сказал. И так уперся, что даже Ш'лок не сумел его переупрямить.

— Что он не видит ран, — многозначительно заявил голос подмастерья.

Ш'лок закатил глаза. Важничание двух Форт-Вейрских целителей казалось бы забавным, но опротивело еще Оборотов пять назад.

— Ну что ж, не смею спорить с мастером, — заметил Д'жон, немного приглушенно, очевидно, склонившись к телу, — он абсолютно прав, и ран на теле нет. Как и укусов, насколько я могу судить при подобном освещении.

— По мне, так выносить наверх не стоит, и так слухи ходят... Да и солнце уже не то, — заметил до сих пор молчавший Л'рад.

Этот хоть говорил о деле.

— Конечно, — откликнулся зеленый всадник, — посвети-ка мне еще, поближе.

— Для чего ты осматриваешь его рот? — к восторгу Ш'лока, Андерсона явственно мутило, если судить по голосу.

— Его не рвало, точно? Поноса не было? — голос зеленого всадника звучал то ближе, то дальше. Послышались тихие шаги и шелест, когда Д’жон обошел вокруг мертвого тела.

— Ш'лок говорит про отравление! — Андерсон запоздало понял, видимо, что ищет Д'жон. — Не стоит ему верить, он в угоду своим фантазиям кого угодно обвинит. Увидит насильственную смерть там, где и близко… Всадник Д’жон, что ты делаешь?!

Как интересно.  Теперь Андерсон прямо-таки в ужасе.

— Не беспокойся, подмастерье, все в порядке. Я просто осматриваю пациента, к несчастью, мертвого. Даже не представляешь, из каких мест мне приходилось извлекать разную дрянь…

— Всадник, но это неприлично! — ну конечно. «Всадник», да через слово, в жизни не признает старшего целителя. Профессиональная ревность? Они ведь ровесники и официальное звание у Д’жона такое же — подмастерье. — И это…

— Да, вот это. Это кровь.

Ш'лок не мог больше подслушивать: он обогнул угол и выскочил в холодное хранилище.

— Ты сказал «кровь»? — бегать бесшумно было уже невозможно, но, видимо, его шагов все же не слышали, судя по тому, как зло глянул в его сторону Андерсон и  вздрогнул Л'рад.

Света тут было столько, сколько, видимо, сумели принести; корзины со светящимся лишайником соседствовали с факелами и несколькими длинными свечами. Тело лежало на столе, над ним склонились оба целителя, причем Андерсон резко отпрянул, словно его уличили в чем-то преступном, а вот Д'жон и не пошевелился, продолжая аккуратно ощупывать промежность трупа.

— Не совсем чистая, но это и понятно, осталась в складках кожи на… — взгляд на Андерсона, едва заметно раздраженный, — то есть вокруг мочевыводящих путей. Удачно, что не все женщины смыли, постеснялись, вероятно. Он жаловался на работу почек? На любые проблемы в этой сфере?

— Нет… — Андерсон нахмурился, впрочем, умнее его вид от этого не стал, — я его редко видел.

— То есть, был здоров. Вряд ли у него и прежде была кровь в моче.

— И что это доказывает? — Ш'лок поймал взгляд Д'жона, почти вцепился в этот взгляд, чувствуя себя одновременно восторженно и неудовлетворенно. — Можешь определить причину смерти?

— Это незрелое вино, перегулял на ярмарке, что здесь определять?! Конечно, отравление! — не удержался Андерсон.

Д'жон улыбнулся и кивнул, пожав плечами:

— Конечно, отравление, — Ш'лок испытал удар горького разочарования. И этот тоже, скорлупа и!..

— С ядом сложней, — продолжал Д'жон. Глаза его не улыбались. — Есть подозрение, но я не стал бы говорить с полной уверенностью. Укуса ни одной из мне известных змей на теле нет, окоченение до сих пор выражено сильно, судороги и агония налицо, но цвет трупных пятен, как и состояние всей кожи в целом, говорит против отравления сивухой. Крепкий молодой парень, даже не представляю, сколько нужно было бы выпить за один вечер, чтобы... Но мне не нравится его рот, такое чувство, словно он уксусом его полоскал, только от уксуса цвет другой — видел однажды. И эти пятна на шее — это кровоподтеки, судя по всему.

— Я думаю, мы бы поняли, если бы всадник глотнул уксус, — опять этот идиот, на сей раз с претензией на сарказм. — Как ты вообще себе это представляешь — пил какую-то обжигающую жидкость и не морщился?

— Обжечься можно и не заметив этого сразу, ты же должен знать, подмастерье Андерсон. Солнцем, к примеру, или неправильно сваренной холодилкой. Множество возможностей.

— Что это было в нашем случае? — резким тоном поинтересовался Ш’лок.

Опять правильный вопрос. Это же не мог быть несчастный случай? Самоубийство отметаем сразу, ни один всадник не покончит с собой, пока его дракон жив, а с драконом М’тара все было в порядке.

— Нечто, разрушающее почки и разжижающее кровь, судя по пятнам. Арсеник[2] похож, но он не дает ожогов и действует дольше. Какая-то растительная кислота; возможно, яд насекомых, только проглоченный, а не полученный с укусом.

— Прекрасно! — Ш'лок возбужденно улыбнулся, пожирая взглядом тело.

Ну почему, во имя Скорлупы, невозможно заполучить трупы для опытов? Все было бы намного проще, можно было бы проследить закономерности между видом смерти и последующем состоянием тела, можно было бы вести записи! Древние поступали так, но большинство целителей нынешних дней не только позабыли значение большей части старинных слов, но и считали святотатством все, что делали их пращуры, хотя, если припереть их к стенке, терялись, вынужденные признавать противоречие между нынешними традициями и уважением к знаниям древних. Хорошо, хоть этот зеленый не был таким же косным и твердолобым, как большинство его собратьев по Цеху.

— Он мог что-нибудь принять сам? — Л'рад, скорлупа ему… мнит себя гласом разума. Еще бы хоть предположение было разумным, только время тратит. — Какое-то лекарство, не рассчитать дозировку?

Но, разумеется, а чего от него еще ждать… Помощник Б'римора пытался цепляться за все возможные версии.

Д'жон лишь пожал плечами, одновременно протирая руки мокрым полотном — Ш'лок обратил внимание, что делает это он так же, как и К'тел перед серьезной операцией: обрабатывает каждый палец, каждый ноготь, неимоверно тщательно, но вовсе не брезгливо, хоть и прикасался к не самому свежему трупу в таких местах, о которых иные и думать-то не желают:

— Он явно не болел. И вряд ли ему кто-то мог продать снадобья, придающие красоту или мужскую силу — возраст не тот. Мало ли глупостей, конечно. Но ведь, найди вы в его вейре какую-нибудь склянку или листья, Ш'лок не рылся бы наугад в архиве.

Ш'лок встретился с лекарем глазами — теперь тот улыбался.

Вот и все. Теперь можно искать, и никаких утомительных оправданий перед Б'римором:

— Итак, ты думаешь, что это отравление, и не просто плохим вином.

— Да, точно.

— Ты прав, целитель, склянок мы не находили. Я осматривал его вейр, когда тело уже унесли.

— Ты был там? — вспылил внезапно Л’рад. — Ш'лок, это уже слишком! Предводитель запретил всем подлетать к вейру…

— Но кто-то должен же был принести бедняге чистую одежду, — Ш'лок даже добавил голосу наигранной печали.

Л'рад втянул воздух через зубы, но, конечно, промолчал. Командир Крыла вспомнил, кто именно занимался убитым вместе с К’телом и кто до сих пор позволяет Ш’локу творить в лазарете все, что ему заблагорассудится. _С ней_ Л’рад спорить не стал бы.

— Попутно я и осмотрел все, что осталось после буйства его дракона, — Ш’лок сложил вместе кончики пальцев, вспоминая все детали обстановки. — Он вернулся со Встречи незадолго до полуночи, рано, и сразу же лег спать не раздеваясь. Он полагал, что выпил слишком много; во всяком случае, он не показывался в лазарете. Он вообще не сообщил о возвращении никому, кроме сторожей — слишком хотел спать. Потом у него начались боли, он метался по постели, но так и не проснулся. Помощи попросил его дракон, который не смог его добудиться — бедный зверь испугался настолько, что связался с К’телом напрямую. Когда К'тел появился, парня уже били судороги, а температура тела сильно упала, поэтому жара целитель не заметил. Через несколько минут М’тар просто умер. Не примчись К'тел в одной рубахе среди ночи, все решили бы, что причина в больном сердце, скоротечной болезни или прочей ерунде в том же духе, — Ш'лок улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, насколько неприятно улыбается.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что там был именно К’тел? Ты что, говорил с ним? Я думал, он тебя терпеть не…

— Ради Яйца, Л'рад, ну не будь ты идиотом! Разумеется, это был К’тел, половина Вейра, взбудораженная суматохой, наблюдала фасон его ночной рубахи. Кроме того, Андерсон в ту ночь даже не выбирался из кровати, причем не из своей, это очевидно.

— Я н-не… Моя жена у родственников!

В точку.

— Я так и полагал, Андерсон, грех этим не воспользоваться, правда? А Салли тоже была, видимо, больна. И ты лечил ее… — Ш'лок чуть принюхался, — маслом погостемона[3]? Используется для лечения проблем с кожей и привлечения женской любви.

— Я же целитель, от меня пахнет лекарствами!

— От Салли теперь тоже. Кстати, у неё чудная кожа, вероятно, лечение ей помогает?

— Не отвлекайся, Ш'лок.

Бронзовый отвернулся от подмастерья с отвращением:

— Простыни и подушка сильно пропотели, хотя в целом выглядели чистыми — у М'тара, очевидно, был сильный жар. К'тел прилетел к мальчишке в одной длинной рубахе, даже без штанов и без сапог, зато с лекарской сумкой. Он ее так и оставил на столе, слишком расстроился из-за смерти парня. Будь она там, где ей положено — на поясе, он бы просто не сумел ее забыть. Но он схватил ее, чтобы немедля лететь, а вот одеждой пренебрег. Прибыв на место, осмотрел больного и кинулся укутывать его, сорвав со стены шкуру, но при этом не пытался обтереть его ни водой, ни уксусом, чтобы сбить жар, и, стало быть, жара уже не было, напротив, температура упала ниже нормы. Дальше он развел огонь в жаровне, чтобы заварить цветки горицвета. Впрочем, отвар не понадобился, и вскоре он залил жаровенку водой, скорее всего, чтобы обезумевший дракон не устроил пожара. Предусмотрительно: бедная тварь все же перевернула ее — мокрая зола вперемешку с горицветом рассыпалась по полу, на котором есть теперь отличные отпечатки пары босых ног и нескольких пар ног в сапогах. А М'тар с постели не вставал.

— Но судороги?!

— Горицвет — противосудорожное снадобье, а простыня не только пропотела, не только смята и скручена по краям, она еще и порвана, словно на ней боролись, ну или, как минимум, отмечали брачный полет. Да и разрывы указывают…

— Ш'лок!

Он обернулся. Зеленый всадник смотрел пристально, и вид у него был… немного нетипичный. Потрясенный.

Сейчас начнется. Но он же только что подтвердил половину сказанного. Правда, на простынях Ш'лок не заметил крови, но погибший всадник снял только куртку летного костюма, а кожаные штаны — штука непроницаемая...

— Бронзовый, ты что, наугад перечислил симптомы?

— Я ничего не делаю «наугад»!

— Ясно, но ты же предварительно не говорил с целителем? Тебе никто о них не рассказал?

— Постель мне рассказала, пол, стена, вейр, что тут еще нужно? К'тел не хотел обсуждать это, полагаю, из-за моего интереса… в общем, он не одобряет мой интерес к целительству. К той его части, которая убивает.

— Но это… это невероятно, — Д'жон усмехнулся краем рта, и бронзовый всадник ощутил странное желание закусить губы от смущения. — Ведь это полная картина. Жар, дезориентация, беспокойный сон, боль, судороги, как ты… впрочем, ты уже сказал, как. А не проснулся он потому, что вместе с ядом добавили снотворного. Это потрясающе.

— Ты третий раз об этом говоришь.

— Да, извини…

— Не стоит извиняться.

Потрескивали факел и свечи; в холодном хранилище, над остывшим телом молодого парня, непонятно как и непонятно кому перешедшего дорогу, повисла неприятная, растянутая тишина. Л’рад откашлялся.

— Ладно, Ш’лок, полагаю, ты был прав. Но не думай, что мы вот так возьмем и объявим об этом на весь Вейр. Б’римор прав, что огласка нам сейчас совершенно не нужна.

— Не хотите — не объявляйте! — рявкнул Ш’лок, не сдержавшись. — Хотя бы препятствий не чините.

— Хорошо, — Л’рад поморщился. — Извини. Но и ты тоже... поаккуратнее. С ума сойти, его все-таки убили... Но кто и зачем?

— Это еще предстоит выяснить, — Ш’лок покачивался с пяток на носки, все еще держа руки под подбородком. — Я уже успел поговорить со многими из тех, кто его знал. Врагов у М’тара не было, и никто не мог желать его смерти. Можно было бы подозревать дела семейные — он старший сын, а у его отца вполне процветающий маленький холд, — но всадники и их потомки лишаются права наследования...

— То-то тебе это, сын лорда, не по нраву, — фыркнул Андерсон; Ш’лок эту глупость проигнорировал.

— Нет, никто не мог бы желать смерти М’тару самому по себе. Это либо ошибка, он выпил яд, который предназначался не ему, либо...

Ш’лок замер.

— Что? — резко спросил Л’рад.

Сказать или нет?

Ш’лок бросил косой взгляд на своего бывшего командира Крыла. Нет, лучше, пожалуй. Л’рад один из тех, кто _почти_ ему доверяет; нет нужды подрывать это доверие, пока нет ничего, кроме смутного предчувствия, что без Бездомного это дело не обошлось.

— Д'жон, — вместо ответа Ш’лок повернулся к зеленому всаднику, даже, перегнувшись через труп, положил ему руки на плечи, чтобы донести мысль. — Тебе срочно надо в Цех целителей!

— Но я…

— Мастер Стэмфорд наверняка уже готов вручить тебе твой травник, я хочу, чтобы ты порылся в летописях, твой опыт поможет мне точно определить яд, — Ш’лок убрал руки и развернулся на каблуках. — Л'рад, можешь допускать родственников и сжигать тело, сколько тебе заблагорассудится, Андерсон, спасибо, мог не приходить. Всадник Мэрит, нам нужно торопиться.

И всадник бронзового Скаллта взлетел по ступеням, оставляя внизу уже ненужный труп, злого Андерсона и опечаленного Л'рада.

Зеленый всадник Д'жон несся за ним буквально по пятам.

 

 ***

— Тебе правда нужно собрать еще информацию о ядах? — Д’жон торопился вслед за бронзовым всадником по коридору прочь из Нижних пещер; слишком поздно он, однако, заметил, что свернули они не назад, в Чашу, а к тому коридору, что вел наружу, на караванную тропу.

— Нет, — Ш’лок нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. — Я там все утро просидел, поверь, никакие _разборчивые_ записи не избежали моего внимания.

— Тогда зачем...

— Позови Мэрит, пусть приземлится снаружи, за гребнем. Так меньше любопытных глаз заметят, что мы куда-то улетели. Решат, драконы отправились на охоту.

«Тут есть на кого поохотиться?» — заинтересованно спросила Мэрит.

Заинтересованность была обоснованной: на Исте[4] зверей крупнее, чем дракону на один зуб, давно уже не водилось.

— В горах есть дикие верии, — ответил Ш’лок, прежде чем Д’жон успел озвучить вопрос. — Жесткие, ловить их сложно. Но приятное разнообразие, по словам Скаллта.

Поймав удивленный взгляд Д’жона — неужели Ш’лок может слышать драконов? — бронзовый всадник только глаза закатил.

— Нет, я не могу слышать Мэрит, Д’жон — ты хоть какие-то выводы сделал из учебных баллад в детстве или просто зазубрил? Способность слышать всех драконов развивается только у женщин. Я не нуждаюсь в этих фокусах: очевидно, что твоя зеленая слушает тебя постоянно, это видно по тому, как ты привык строить фразы. Упоминание охоты не могло не вызывать ее интерес.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Д’жон и тут же добавил. — Но ты работаешь на публику. Мог бы пояснить про верий сразу, но сделал паузу на реплику Мэрит.

Ш’лок только самодовольно хмыкнул углом рта.

— Уж не хочешь сказать, что публика — это ты?

— Похоже на то.

— Д’жон, в тебе говорит самомнение.

— И от кого бы я мог им заразиться?

Ш’лок расхохотался, запрокинув голову; смех ему не очень шел, но зато сразу делал живым, превращал в человека из мраморной статуи. Тут же он продолжил деловым тоном:

— Мне нужно переговорить кое с кем в холде, теперь, когда у нас есть новые сведения. И осмотреть ярмарочную площадь. Конечно, после Встречи уже все убрали, но всегда остается шанс...  Мне интересно, как его отравили. Еда? Вино? Жаль, что мы не можем вскрыть желудок. Дурацкие традиции.

— Это делают только с животными, — сухо пояснил Д’жон. — Не с людьми. И не с драконами.

Строго говоря, мертвые драконьи тела остаются крайне, крайне редко: даже самые тяжело раненные или немощные от старости звери, как правило, находят силы уйти в Промежуток перед концом. Оно и к лучшему — хоронить или сжигать их было бы непросто.

— Все мы животные, — Ш’лок дернул плечом. — Цех Целителей стоило бы объединить с Цехом Скотоводов, больше проку.

Несмотря на цинизм этого заявления, Д’жон не смог удержаться от смешка, представив вытянувшиеся лица Главных мастеров от этакого кощунственного предложения.

Коридор, тем временем, закончился, и они оказались у подножия Чаши, перед началом купеческой дороги, что, змеясь вдоль скальной стены, убегала выше, к перевалу. Фиолетовые пики гор стояли над ней в предвечернем воздухе, как призраки. Д’жон никогда не бывал ни в одном Вейре наземным путем, даже когда был только юным, свежеиспеченным подмастерьем — в Айген его тоже привезли на драконе. Впервые Д’жон подумал, каково это — днями ехать между величественных скальных пиков, пока легкие, тонкокрылые силуэты драконов проносятся над головою, на фоне заката или рассвета...

До чего хорошо, что он Запечатлел!

К этому невозможно привыкнуть. Даже через двадцать Оборотов.

Когда Мэрит грациозно опустилась рядом, сложив крылья, чтобы не поднять ветер, Д’жон не мог удержаться, чтобы не погладить ее по скуле, не почесать надбровья, прежде чем забраться на крепкую шею, в углубление между выступающих позвонков — идеально по размеру Д’жона, словно Мэрит была создана для него. Скаллт опустился чуть поодаль, но Ш’лок не стал нежничать, просто влез на него — проявив изрядную ловкость, потому что на бронзовом не было упряжи.

Упряжь во время Падений требовалась из соображений безопасности: не так-то просто усидеть на драконьей шее во время фигур высшего пилотажа. В Вейре ее, как правило, не одевали, но предпочитали одевать, отправляясь в дальние полеты или на патрулирование. Драконья упряжь не скопирована с лошадиной: она не стесняет движения, в ней нет ничего похожего на уздечку или стремя. Она нужна, просто чтобы зафиксировать всадника и груз (например, мешки с огненным камнем). На крупных драконов без упряжи трудно даже забраться.

А Ш’лок вот не обеспокоился, хотя через пару часов должно стемнеть. В темноте легче потерять равновесие, пошатнуться...

«Драконы видят в темноте, — почти со смешком напомнила Мэрит. — Скаллт не даст ему упасть. Мы с тобой тоже не надели упряжь».

«Да, но мы...» — Д’жон запнулся. Ему не нужно было формулировать мысль, не нужно было объяснять Мэрит это великолепное чувство свободы, когда только воля и силы твоего дракона стоят между тобой и небом, между тобой и падением — или полетом?

Д’жон никогда не пользовался упряжью больше необходимого — на Падениях или когда они перевозили груз и пассажиров. И никому не рассказывал, почему. Никто, впрочем, и не удивлялся: зеленые и голубые всадники в Вейрах считаются лихачами, склонными к неоправданному риску.

«Нам это нравится», — закончил он.

«Может быть, им тоже», — ответила Мэрит и оттолкнулась от земли.

  


* * *

[1] Бездомные — на Перне смертная казнь не в чести, вместо нее применяется изгнание, особенно во время Прохождения. Иногда бездомных набирается на дорогах Перна столько, что они сбиваются в стаи и начинают угрожать торговцам и редким путешественникам. В каноне был такой персонаж: Телла, леди Бездомных — атаманша, которая сколотила весь этот сброд в организованную армию и чуть было не отвоевала с ними собственное «государство». Но Телла жила в начале Девятого Прохождения, а у нас тут середина Пятого.

[2] Арсеник — мышьяк.

[3] Он же пачули.

[4] Иста — это остров.


	3. Родственные связи

**Пятое Прохождение, 120-й день 19-го Оборота, Форт-холд, Цех Арфистов и Форт-Вейр**

 

Когда темнота Промежутка расступилась и под крыльями драконов возникли знакомые очертания Форт-холда, Д’жону захотелось ущипнуть себя: утренний визит сюда показался нереальным или невероятно давним. Слишком много всего успело с тех пор случиться. Д’жон начинал подозревать, что рядом с Ш’локом и Перн вращается быстрее.

Сейчас солнце уже клонилось к закату: на высоте было еще светло, однако прямоугольные дворы холда и Цеха Арфистов уже скрывала густая тень. Д’жон вспомнил, как в детстве по вечерам, когда его рано укладывали в постель, мечтал, чтобы в комнате были окна — он бы мог тогда смотреть, засыпая, как солнце опускается за горы.

Мечта так и осталась мечтой: разумеется, такой уважаемый мастер, как его отец, не мог жить в наружных помещениях, ему полагались апартаменты на нижних уровнях.

Д’жон происходил из Форт-холда, точнее — из Цеха целителей. Его отец был хорошим лекарем, его мать, как рассказывали, тоже понимала в лечебных травах, но даже не пыталась сдать экзамены на подмастерье — предпочитала возиться с детьми в цеховых яслях.

Мама умерла, пытаясь привести в мир третьего ребенка. Д’жону — тогда Джеону — сравнялось только Оборотов шесть или семь. Отец обвинял в ее смерти себя и так, кажется, никогда и не оправился, прожил потом всего пару Оборотов.

Но сперва окончательно пристроил Гарриет в ученицы к своему приятелю, мастеру вокала. Тогда они трое всё равно еще жили вместе в комнатах поблизости от кладовой с лекарственными травами. Когда отец не мог прихватить на работу младшего, сестра брала Джеона с собой на занятия и велела сидеть тихо. Кто-то из подмастерьев, чтобы занять ребенка, давал ему то барабан, то дудочку, кто-то показывал, как читать ноты. Но хорошие времена скоро закончились, Гарри стала сердиться на что-то и убегать раньше, чем брат проснется.

Отец совсем побелел — в их семье все мужчины рано седеют — но не казался стариком. Когда он умер, Джеон даже не сразу понял, не поверил: мастер Хэмиш просто схватился за сердце и попросил воды с каплями кошачьей травы. Лекарство он уже два Оборота как носил в особом кошеле, но в тот раз оно ему не помогло: он обмяк в кресле и затих, глядел бессмысленно. Джеон закрыл ему глаза и позвал взрослых.

Гарриет осталась у арфистов, Джеона же взяли в ученики целители — немного раньше, чем полагается по возрасту. Он уже много знал о семейном ремесле, многие мастера в память об отце любили и его. Он быстро выучился и заслужил узлы младшего подмастерья, а потом и старшего. Подмастерья частенько отправляются странствовать: большинство товарищей Д’жона мечтали попасть в крупные западные холды (лучше всего остаться в Форте; еще можно попасть в Руат... или если уж на Восток — то куда-нибудь в Нерат, там круглый Оборот сладкие фрукты и загорелые красотки). Многие хотели получить распределение и в какой-нибудь Вейр, но туда неопытных новичков не берут.

Д’жон же назначения в Вейр не ждал, напротив, хотел увидеть что-то еще кроме знакомого с детства старого холда, другие горы, помимо холодных северных, другое небо. Он даже не возражал против жары и пустынь, поэтому не протестовал, когда его распределили в один из малых холдов засушливого Айгена с его сонными обитателями — назначение, которого многие, откровенно говоря, страшились.

В Айген-Вейр Д’жон попал случайно: как раз начались Падения, и после первого же из них его срочно вызвали ассистировать драконьему лекарю. Нужны были сильные молодые руки, чтобы приматывать шины к массивным драконьим костям, сшивать плотные ткани разорванных крыльев и тому подобное.

Целитель в Вейре был человеком пожилым. Во время Интервала он справлялся: всадники, по меркам холдов, народ почти неприлично здоровый. Но новая нагрузка оказалась ему не по силам, поэтому Джеон остался.

Работать в Вейре ему понравилось. Непривычны были пациенты-драконы, непривычны были масштабы (на шины для костей иногда шли целые молодые деревца, холодильная мазь расходовалась ведрами, а немногие действующие на драконов настои — котелками). Но грация и доброта крылатых зверей покорили его раз и навсегда. Ему казалось: он влюбился бы в эту жизнь, даже если бы прибыл в Вейр круглым невежей, даже если бы не разучивал в детстве, как всякий перинит, героические баллады, не искал глазами в небе крылатые силуэты: «Полетели, полетели! Тень отбросили! Помаши рукой, Джеон, всадники увидят!».

Поэтому, когда во время следующей кладки местной золотой королевы его попросили выйти на Площадку Рождений вместе с кандидатами, он долго не раздумывал.

Правда, по обычным меркам Джеон был уже староват для Запечатления...

— А что, шестнадцать Оборотов — самый подходящий возраст, — сказали ему, — скоро сможешь вылетать с нами на Падения. Нужно пополнение постарше, а не эти детишки. Сам видишь, как после Интервала осталось мало всадников[1]. Ты парень способный, надежный, наверняка запечатлеешь по крайней мере коричневого или даже бронзового. Да кого бы ни Запечатлел — об этом никто еще не пожалел.

И Д’жон в самом деле не жалел ни секунды, хотя и не ожидал, что станет зеленым всадником. Перспектива брачных полетов, например, его поначалу страшила. Но Мэрит... Мэрит все равно была лучше всех, и он не желал себе иной судьбы. Пусть даже ему никогда не суждено стать мастером и завести большую семью, как мечтал отец.

С другой стороны, а думал ли он когда-нибудь серьезно о том, что станет с его жизнью?..

Когда он переводился из Айгена в Исту по просьбе М’рана, он был уверен, что нашел, наконец, место, где ему следует быть, и человека, рядом с которым не жалко остаться до конца. А что теперь? Он снова в Форте, с которого все и начиналось, и — Д’жон проверил себя — как ни странно, ничуть не грустит по этому поводу.

Скаллт и Мэрит приземлились не во дворе, а на огневых высотах, да еще и за выступающей кромкой скалы — так, чтобы снизу и из сторожевой башни их не было видно.

В вечернем свете верхняя кромка скал Форт-холда казалась настоящей пустыней: ни кустика, ни травинки. Геометрический узор ям с огненным камнем, характерный запах фосфина в воздухе — Д’жон вспомнил, как тайком карабкался сюда с друзьями-приятелями из Цеха в детстве, и улыбнулся. Один раз он на спор забрался ночью перед Падением — особый шик — и целую семидневку наслаждался вниманием девочки на два Оборота постарше, которую уже и не чаял очаровать. Она была воспитанницей одного из мастеров Цеха Арфистов и дружила с Гарри. С сестрой они тогда очень крупно поссорились из-за нее же, Д’жон только спустя долгое время понял, почему.

Ш’лок спрыгнул с дракона первым, достал из кармана клетчатую косынку в цветах скотоводов, повязал на голову и начал быстро расстегивать летную куртку.

— Давай, раздевайся, — велел он спешившемуся Д’жону.

— Холодно, — запротестовал Д’жон.

— Удивительная хрупкость для всадника.

— Я двадцать Оборотов прожил на юге. Зачем ты пытаешься скрыть, что мы всадники? Бесполезно, для скотовода у тебя рубаха слишком хороша. И сапоги, — резонно указал Д’жон.

— Сумерки, никто не будет присматриваться, — махнул рукой Ш’лок. — И я не столько пытаюсь сойти за скотовода, сколько стараюсь, чтобы меня не узнали сразу же. Ну же, зеленый всадник! Где твой дух приключений?

— Все равно. Когда мы приземлимся, твоя маскировка станет бесполезна. Драконы, знаешь ли, бросаются в глаза.

— Приземлится одна Мэрит, — качнул головой Ш’лок. — Если что, ты навещаешь сестру в Цехе Арфистов. Можешь в самом деле навестить, при ваших натянутых отношениях это не отнимет много времени.

Д’жон с шумом втянул воздух.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня сестра в Цехе Арфистов?

Тот закатил глаза.

— Ради Фарант, я же проходил через лазарет! На твоем столе ящик с песком для записей, лекари такими редко пользуются, а вот арфисты — постоянно. Где еще ты мог подцепить такую привычку? К тому же, я заметил, как ты глядел на ворота Цеха арфистов раньше и отводил глаза, у тебя связаны с этим местом какие-то неприятные воспоминания. Итак, неприятные воспоминания, но при этом укоренившаяся в детстве привычка... а сам ты проходил подготовку в Цехе Целителей. Я бы предположил, что ты рано осиротел и у тебя был старший родственник, арфист или ученик, который какое-то время о тебе заботился. После этого осталось просто вспомнить: арфистка Гарриет, которая часто бывает в Форт-Вейре на официальных празднествах. Вы не слишком похожи, но ваши мимика, жестикуляция и походка буквально кричат о совместном воспитании. Она никогда не упоминала, что у нее есть брат-всадник — а ведь это повод похвастаться. Лишний раз говорит о натянутых отношениях. Ее прекрасный голос недостаточно хорош, чтобы закрывать глаза на проблемы с вином и темпераментом, из-за которых она до сих пор младший подмастерье (хотя сама она, конечно, винит в этом свой пол и нежелание следовать предписанным для него правилам). Вероятно, в ссоре с тобой она по тем же причинам.

Д’жон уставился на Ш’лока потрясенно, облизнул губы. Тот слегка напрягся: видимо, осознал, что последняя фраза была лишней в вежливом разговоре.

— Уже третий раз вижу, как ты это делаешь, — Д’жон тряхнул головой. — И все равно поразительно.

Ш’лок усмехнулся, кажется, почти облегченно.

— В этом нет ничего особенного, просто наблюдательность. Если бы люди по-настоящему видели, что происходит вокруг них, вместо того, чтобы витать в своих простеньких фантазиях... — он оборвал себя. — Кстати, Д’жон, твои переживания излишни: ни один лекарь не способен вылечить от пагубной привычки, если человек того не хочет.

— Не в этом дело, — Д’жон сам не знал, почему вдруг решил сказать это; не то чтобы он любил обсуждать дела своей сестры с кем попало, но Ш’лок, несмотря на всю свою бесцеремонность, уже не казался ему чужим. — Гарри... если бы ее выбрали в Поиске, она, может, сумела бы запечатлеть голубого дракона[2].

Ш’лок кивнул, ничуть не удивившись: он, несомненно, читал о таких случаях. А может быть, и про Гарри уже все вычислил, раз уж был с ней знаком.

— Тебе кажется, что ей бы пошла на пользу жизнь в Вейре и она бы не дошла до пьянства? Еще глупее — чувствовать вину за то, что тебя выбрали в Поиске, а не ее.

Вероятно, это и впрямь было не слишком умно, но Д’жон действительно думал: Гарри бы прижилась в Вейре.

В Вейрах нравы самые легкие: всадники превыше всего ставят своих драконов и приспосабливаются к драконьим нуждам. Для золотой всадницы любовный темперамент считается преимуществом — чем больше партнеров у всадницы, чем чаще ее золотая летает с разными драконами, тем лучше порода. Конечно, считается, что старшим Госпожам лучше проявлять постоянство, чтобы в Вейре не менялись Предводители каждый год, но это, опять же, только пожелание. И уж тем более никто не смотрит косо на однополые связи.

Строже всего нравы в холдах: там незамужняя женщина не смеет поднять на мужчину глаза, а любые «извращения» осуждаются и часто наказываются вплоть до бойкота или изгнания. Цеха... с цехами по-разному: у твердокаменных, как их минералы, рудокопов взгляды на любовь и брак иные, чем у веселых и дипломатичных арфистов. Однако даже в Цехе Арфистов — да что там, даже в Цехе Целителей, где, казалось бы, без этого никак — подросткам не рассказывают, что делать, если ты девушка и вдруг полюбила свою лучшую подругу.

Или если ты парень, целовался с легкомысленными юными красотками из обоих ближайших Цехов (на тех же огневых высотах, между прочим!), никогда не думал о других мужчинах в этом ключе и вдруг нежданно-негаданно стал всадником зеленого дракона со всеми вытекающими.

— И вдвойне это глупо, — продолжал Ш’лок, — поскольку ты просто не осведомлен о ее ситуации. Вероятно, она намеренно не говорит тебе, подпитывая твое чувство вины. Ей предлагали постоянное место в Форте, когда наш прежний арфист перевелся в Южный Болл, в более теплый климат. Она отказалась. Но у нас нет времени на дальнейшее погружение в семейную историю, пора спускаться. Куртку можешь не снимать, ладно.

Д’жон только глаза закатил.

«Если Гарри часто бывает в Форте, возможно, — подумал Д’жон с горькой усмешкой, — стоило все-таки попросить в Бенден... Там, кстати, вейры просторнее. И никто не заставлял бы меня заниматься всякой ерундой, попутно пытаясь залезть мне в голову без дракона».

«Но ты же не хочешь переводиться в Бенден? — с тревогой спросила Мэрит, когда он вновь залез ей на шею. — Здесь гораздо интереснее».

«Не собираюсь, все хорошо», — успокоил Д’жон зеленую и подал руку Ш’локу.

Тот руку проигнорировал и легко разместился позади Д’жона без всякой помощи, очень естественным, деловым жестом обхватив его за пояс, как будто только и делал, что разъезжал на чужих драконах.

— Спасибо, Мэрит, что пустила, — проговорил Ш’лок неожиданно мягким тоном и добавил, зачем-то вслух: — Скаллт, ты можешь погреться здесь на солнце, но постарайся, чтобы тебя не увидели снизу или со сторожевой башни.

Д’жон хмыкнул (следовало ожидать, что Ш’лок будет с драконами вежливее, чем со всадниками) и попросил свою драконицу спланировать вниз, к Квадратному лугу, где традиционно проводили Встречи и ярмарки.

— Опускайся возле здания Цеха Арфистов, зеленый дракон не должен привлечь много внимания, — громко сказал Ш’лок ему на ухо.

Д’жон послушно передал Мэрит новые указания.

            Они опустились на камни снаружи широкого квадрата Цеха Арфистов, не там, где драконы приземлялись обычно, а ближе к станции скороходов. Ш’лок спрыгнул с шеи Мэрит первый и — вот же гад — протянул Д’жону руку тем же жестом но с явной издевательской смешинкой в глазах.

            Настал черед Д’жона фыркать; спешился он, разумеется, сам.

            «Вы как дети, — сказала Мэрит; глаза ее светились одобрительным зеленым. — Хорошо».

            Их сапоги заскрипели по гравию — Д’жон с удовольствием отметил, что камни Форт-холда, как всегда, безупречно чисты, ни следа растительности. Не было видно ни души: солнце уже заходило, работники вернулись с полей; из окон холда тянуло запахом жареного лука. Никто их не окликнул, не поздоровался.

            — Давно я не бывал в Форт-холде по вечерам, — Д’жон оглянулся. — Почему так пусто?

            — Весь Западный Перн ужинает примерно в одно и то же время, — с сарказмом произнес Ш’лок, — изо дня в день, из Оборота в Оборот. В это время они не замечают ничего кроме своих тарелок. Какое счастье, что хотя бы Нити нарушают этот скучный распорядок дня!

            Д’жон не мог удержаться от смешка.

            — Ты первый, кто на моей памяти сказал что-то хорошее о Нитях.

            — Ты не шокирован моим черным юмором и отсутствием правил приличия? — Ш’лок кинул на него заинтересованный взгляд.

            — Ш’лок, я только что осматривал труп — по твоей, между прочим, просьбе. Как думаешь, меня сложно шокировать шутками?

— Нити — это явление природы, — Ш’лок кивнул, словно сделав какой-то вывод. — Почему я должен разделять всеобщую глупую и неконструктивную ненависть к явлению природы?

— Почему ты так хочешь остаться незамеченным? — Д’жон сменил тему. — Неужели из-за Б’римора?

Ш’лок не ответил. Вместо этого он хмуро посмотрел на Д’жона:

— Иди навести сестру. Ты сейчас только помешаешь.

— Но я не собирался навещать Гарри, — запротестовал Д’жон, постаравшись подавить недостойную, почти детскую обиду. Он чуть было не сказал: «Но с тобой мне интереснее!» — Я даже не знаю, в Цехе ли она. И ты сам сказал, что сейчас время ужина.

— Ужин уже заканчивается. Давай, Д’жон. Нам нужно как-то оправдать наш визит. Точнее, твой визит. Прилет Мэрит.

— Да зачем нам как-то оправдываться? Мы оба свободны, можем быть где угодно, если захотим, хоть в центре двора Форт-холда, хоть в нератских джунглях! Ну, тебе к семье М’тара нельзя подходить, но они сейчас в Форт-Вейре, так что...

— Д’жон, я тебя хоть раз обманывал?

— Ш’лок, мы знакомы всего несколько часов! — Д’жон сам поразился, когда произнес эту фразу. Неужели несколько часов? У него было такое ощущение, что несколько дней, как минимум.

— Вот видишь. Д’жон, я серьезно. Иди навести сестру. Или этого твоего приятеля-целителя. Забери у него травник. Мне нужно поговорить с некоторыми людьми, тебя они не знают, и твое присутствие может стать помехой. Иди.

Д’жон сжал зубы. Обида никуда не делась.

— От этого зависит, найдем ли мы убийцу всадника, — колко сказал Ш’лок. — Давай. Иди.

Д’жон развернулся и пошел — а что было делать?

 

Гарри он, разумеется, навещать не собирался, а вот к Стэмфорду заглянуть стоило — узнать, закончили ли травники. Кроме того, Д’жон припомнил, как они с товарищами в свое время мучились, забираясь за редкими травами на западное плато в нескольких милях от Форт-холда (четыре часа езды туда, четыре часа обратно, весь день насмарку) и подумал, что надо предложить Стэмфу прихватить пару учеников для сбора трав, раз он все равно туда летит. Кстати, лучше позвать с собой еще кого-то из Вейра. К’тел точно не захочет, с его-то радикулитом, но кто-то из женщин в Нижних Пещерах наверняка ждет — не дождется... интересно, кто из них занимается варкой снадобий? Или в Форте этим заведует одна из золотых всадниц?

Однако, когда Д’жон уже стоял перед входом во внешний двор Цеха целителей, его окликнули.

— Всадник Мэрит!

Он обернулся.

Позади него стоял молодой человек, Оборотов, наверное, двадцати с небольшим. Высокий, стройный, светловолосый — и поразительно красивый, хоть в балладу его вставляй. Самыми красивыми были умные серые глаза и спокойная улыбка. Судя по наплечному узлу — помощник управляющего центральным Форт-холдом. Высокий чин для такого молодого парня.

Д’жон совершенно точно его раньше не встречал — такое лицо не забывается.

— Да, это я, — Д’жон кивнул. — Чем обязан?

— Мой господин хотел бы с вами поговорить, — сказал молодой человек. — Если вам не трудно.

— Зачем я понадобился управляющему Форт-холдом? — нахмурился Д’жон.

У него промелькнула мысль, не связано ли это каким-то образом с М'таром; но каким? И еще, откуда этот управляющий узнал имя — даже не Д’жона, а Д’жонова дракона?

— Не управляющему, — поправил молодой человек. — Лорду.

А это уже было совсем интересно.

— Вы меня ни с кем не путаете? — поинтересовался Д’жон.

— Ни в коем случае. Лорд Майкрофт всегда очень точен в том, кого он ожидает и когда. Прошу, — помощник управляющего сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

«Точно, это как-то связано с М'таром, — решил Д’жон. — Лорд откуда-то знает, что я с Ш’локом». Д’жон помнил, что Ш’лок — сын старого лорда Форт-холда, значит, нынешнему он приходится... братом? Родным или сводным? Д’жон не знал. Но если этот лорд как-то засек, что Ш’лок прилетел сюда, почему не пригласить на встречу самого бронзового?

Неужели Ш’лок маскировался именно от лорда Форт-холда? Ну надо же. Он не только с вейрским начальством умудрился рассориться.

Первым побуждением Д’жона было отказаться: пусть эти высокородные семейства разбираются без него, заставить его явиться к лорду невозможно.

Однако любопытство пересилило. Во-первых, ему интересно было, откуда лорд Форт-холда знает имя одного из многих зеленых всадников (ладно бы, Д’жон был давним приятелем его брата, но ведь познакомились они только сегодня днем!), во-вторых... Во-вторых, Д’жон вообще никогда близко не общался с лордами. Ну, видел в Вейре во время Рождений, как-то раз танцевал с дочерью лорда Исты на Встрече... Не считается.

Все-таки человек управляет самым древним холдом на планете, чего-то это да стоит!

— Охотно, — Д’жон пожал плечами и широкими шагами направился вслед за безымянным юношей.

К его удивлению, их путь лежал отнюдь не в главный холд, а в Цех Арфистов, прекрасно знакомый Д’жону с детства. Однако эту комнату в подвальном этаже главного корпуса Д’жон совершенно не помнил.

На кабинет Лорда или даже мастера она ничуть не походила: пустая, невзрачная, почти целиком занятая письменным столом. Не таким, как у арфистов, с песком — обычным. Стол был девственно пуст, если не считать двух кубков и бурдюка с вином. Сам лорд поджидал гостя стоя, опершись на угол.

Д’жон, безусловно, раньше видел лорда Майкрофта издали, но вблизи — первый раз. Он тут же решил, что Ш’лок ему, конечно, сводный брат.

Лорд Майкрофт оказался высоким худым человеком Оборотов сорока, в безупречном камзоле нейтральных цветов без каких бы то ни было знаков различия, с ранними залысинами и холодноватым, не особенно приятным лицом. Ничего похожего на взрывное обаяние бронзового всадника.

Когда Д’жон вошел в кабинет, на лицо это выползла какая-то змеиная улыбка.

— Рад познакомиться с вами, всадник, — сказал лорд, слегка наклоняя голову. — Прошу прощения, что вызвал вас так резко и помешал переговорить с мастером Стэмфордом. Я не отниму у вас много времени.

Д’жон также поклонился: ниже, чем лорд, но ненамного.

— И вторично позвольте принести свои извинения, — проговорил Майкрофт тем же спокойным, любезным тоном, — на сей раз за своего брата. Он имеет обыкновение втягивать людей в свои... операции, не спрашивая согласия.

Д’жон мгновенно подобрался.

— Не за что извиняться, — сказал он спокойно. — Я отправился сюда по доброй воле.

Д’жон чуть было не добавил «Мне было интересно», но вовремя прикусил язык. Речь, в конце концов, об убийстве всадника, какой у нормального человека тут может быть интерес!

Майкрофт, однако, посмотрел на него так, как будто Д’жон таки произнес эту фразу вслух. Уголок его губ чуть дернулся.

— Тогда вы тем более не откажетесь передать моему брату кое-что, — он потянулся и достал из ящика стола простую металлическую фляжку.

Д’жон принял предмет, нахмурился.

— Полагаю, именно это ищет Ш’лок, — спокойным тоном проговорил Майкрофт.

— Это... — Д’жон догадался почти сразу.

— Да, это. Фляжка, вином из которой отравили бедного молодого человека. Мой подчиненный нашел ее возле коновязи, когда убирали палатки. Нам крайне повезло, что я успел отдать соответствующее решение, и никто не рискнул отпить.

Д’жону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сделать вывод:

— Вы знали, что возле коновязи будет валяться фляжка с ядом?

— Предполагал, — поправил лорд Форт-холда с тонкой улыбкой.

— И ничего не сказали всадникам?!

— Я говорю вам. Сейчас. И даже передаю уникальное свидетельство. Я знаю свой долг перед Вейрами и Перном, зеленый всадник, — улыбка стала еще тоньше и еще приятнее.

Д’жон почувствовал, как по позвоночнику скользнули мурашки — легкое негодование, смешанное с восхищением. Ш’лок вызывал нечто похожее, но лорд Форта казался совсем другим. Так огонь и лед могут давать похожие ожоги.

— Выходит, Ш’лок — не уникальный случай в вашем семействе, — раздумчиво проговорил Д’жон. — Во всех смыслах.

Лорд Форт-холда хмыкнул и посмотрел, пожалуй, с еще большим интересом.

— Вы познакомились с ним вчера? Вы же вчера прибыли в Форт, если я не ошибаюсь?

— Прибыл вчера, — охотно подтвердил Д’жон, глядя лорду в глаза. — Но Ш’лока встретил только сегодня. А почему вы передаете флягу мне, а не ему, раз уж хотите помочь?

— У нас сложные отношения, — пожал плечами Майкрофт, — что вас удивлять не должно. Раз уж вы так хорошо изучили Ш’лока за столь короткое время. Однако я все еще его брат и я действительно стремлюсь помочь ему... Вы знаете, например, что то, чем он занимается, весьма опасно? Все эти расследования... Дракон не защитит от ножа в спину в темном коридоре какого-нибудь затерянного в горах холда.

— Догадываюсь, — Д’жон кивнул.

— И я... не всегда знаю об этом и не всегда могу придти на помощь столь же своевременно, — он кивнул на фляжку. — Если бы нашелся человек, который согласился бы... просвещать меня об основных затеях моего брата, я мог бы многое сделать для него.

Д’жон поразмыслил.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал он.

— Вы так преданы Вейру? Но я вовсе не собираюсь вмешиваться в дела...

— Дело не в Вейре, — перебил Д’жон.

— Даже так? — лорд приподнял бровь. — Что ж, мне остается только порадоваться за Шерлока... То есть, прошу прощения, за Ш’лока. Кажется, он обзавелся защитником. Практически без усилий со своей стороны. Типично.

Д’жон нахмурился и чуть ли даже не покраснел: он запоздало сообразил, как могли быть истолкованы его слова. «Он что, решил, что Ш’лок за мной ухаживает — точнее, за Мэрит, ради Скаллта — и намекает, что я недостаточно хорош для его брата? Чушь какая».

«Зачем Ш’локу за тобой ухаживать, и при чем тут мы со Скаллтом? — удивилась у него в голове Мэрит. — Это _ты_ целитель, ты за всеми ухаживаешь», — последнюю фразу она произнесла с гордостью.

«Люди иногда делают странные вещи, я и сам понять не могу. Ты слушала?»

«Солнце село, лежать здесь уже не так хорошо. Мы скоро полетим назад? Скаллт говорит, Ш’лок возвращается».

«Скоро. Сейчас закончу этот разговор, и все».

«Если не понимаешь, просто не обращай внимания. Мне Ш’лок нравится. И тебе он нравится. С ним весело».

— Я могу ошибаться, — сердито проговорил Д’жон, ободренный словами дракона, — но дела всадников — не дела холдеров. Хотя спасибо вам за помощь. И не думаю, что Ш’лок нуждается в защитниках.

— Вероятно, вы правы, — чуть склонил голову Майкрофт. Улыбался он при этом тонко и неприятно. — Осторожнее с ним, всадник Д’жон. Насколько мне известно, его дракон ни за одной зеленой не поднимается больше одного раза.

Д‘жон почувствовал себя крайне двусмысленно: то ли убежать хочется по-детски, то ли врезать хорошенько.

— Вы закончили? — холодно спросил он.

Теперь лорд Форт-холда вскинул уже обе брови.

— Надеюсь, мы продолжим наше приятное знакомство, — сказал он, по-прежнему любезно. — А пока не смею вас больше задерживать.

 

***

«Не смеет он меня задерживать, — сердито думал Д’жон, — знакомство ему приятное... да такого самоуверенного ублюдка!»

Теперь он гораздо лучше понимал Ш’лока. От такого старшего брата не то что в седельной сумке в Вейр проберешься — в вольер диких Стражей без штанов кинешься. Тяжелое детство, обязанности младшего сына могущественного лорда, холодный и деспотичный отец, тихая и забитая мать (если Ш’лок вообще ее знал, она могла и не быть законной женой, просто наложницей, которую не допускали до собственного сына, Д’жон знал о подобных случаях)...

Он зашел к Стэмфорду, который уже поужинал и необычно рад был его видеть. С полчаса поговорили о том о сем, вспоминая старые деньки в Цехе, а потом Д’жон уточнил, ездят ли по-прежнему ученики и подмастерье на то плато, где они когда-то собирали травы. Стэмфорд сразу же уловил намек, просиял и с энтузиазмом заверил Д’жона, что он невероятно любезен и что он с удовольствием передаст в его распоряжение хоть десяток учеников, пусть он только скажет. Д’жон ответил, что десяток на шее Мэрит не поместится, а вот две-три пары рук лишними не будут. Что касается времени... как насчет после следующего Падения? Не завтрашнего, а через одно? Как раз алоцвет[3] войдет в силу, еще можно будет горную ромашку собрать параллельно... Отлично, вот и хорошо, договорились.

Д’жон уходил от старого приятеля с чувством, что даже если у Ш’лока и ничего не получилось, все-таки второй визит в Форт-холд они нанесли не зря.

После Стэмфорда, переварив впечатления от разговора с лордом Майкрофтом, Д’жон возвращался на место встречи с Ш’локом в несколько лучшем настроении и со смутным желанием быть к бронзовому всаднику терпимее и снисходительнее. Тем более, раз его выбрал дракон, значит, у него в душе есть много хорошего — гораздо больше, чем одно желание покарать преступника, ведь верно же?..

Однако, оказавшись вновь на Квадратном луге, Д’жон быстро забыл о своих благородных намерениях.

Во-первых, Ш’лока там не оказалось.

«Мэрит, где он? — поинтересовался Д’жон у дракона. — Еще общается с... кем он там хотел поговорить?»

«Нет, Скаллт говорит, он уже закончил. Они в Форте. Говорит лететь назад, он ждет нас в своем вейре».

В первый момент Д’жон не понял, во второй — задохнулся от возмущения.

«Он же говорил, что ему нужно маскироваться! — вспылил зеленый всадник. — А потом спровадил меня... на растерзание своему лорду-брату, вызвал Скаллта вниз и улетел!»

Да, определенно, вызвал Скаллта и улетел, потому что он никак бы не успел подняться назад на огневые высоты к оставленному бронзовому своим ходом — не так уж долго Д’жон отсутствовал.

            Драконий целитель не знал, что его возмутило сильнее: то, что Ш’лок демаскировался; то, что он не дождался его; то, что не предупредил о старшем брате; то, наконец, что вот так запросто «ждет в своем вейре».

            «Скаллт говорит, они только недавно улетели, — произнесла Мэрит явно примирительно. — Он говорит, Ш’лок узнал, что хотел, и Скаллту больше не нужно было прятаться. И еще он говорит, что ему надо срочно все обдумать. Мы нужны ему».

            — Это еще зачем... — сердито пробормотал Д’жон себе под нос, взбираясь на шею Мэрит.

            Драконица промолчала с таким видом, будто плечами пожала.

            «Между прочим, завтра Падение, нужно выспаться, — подумал Д’жон, когда они уже вышли из Промежутка над скалами Форт-Вейра. — А Ш’лок меня задерживает... Мэрит, который вейр его?»

            «Скаллт говорит, вон тот, дальний».

            «Это вейр? — поразился Д’жон. — Я думал, просто трещина».

            Вход в этот вейр действительно казался чересчур узким даже для зеленой, не говоря уже о вдвое большем бронзовом.

            Просто удивительно, что командир Крыла предпочел поселиться так близко к дальней, полуразрушенной стене Вейра, где когда-то давно оползень разрушил красивую форму каменной чаши. Многие вейры здесь до сих пор были не расчищены...

            Карниз у входа тоже казался сплошным недоразумением, только-только дракону приземлиться. Правда, чуть в стороне от пещеры Д’жон заметил довольно удобный просторный выступ — как раз драконам греться на солнце. Сейчас выступ был занят: там лежал Скаллт, ловя шкурой последние лучи заходящего Ракбета.

            «Я тебя высажу и присоединюсь к нему, — сказала Мэрит. — Он говорит, там хватит места».

            «Там и на троих хватит, — согласился Д’жон. — Но не думаю, что мы надолго...»

            «Погреться всегда приятно, даже если недолго, — философски заметила Мэрит. — Камни вечером теплые, и шкура у Скаллта тоже...»

Внутри вейр оказался куда просторнее и уютнее, чем выглядел снаружи. Узкий вход явно прорубили позднее (или он образовался случайно), потому что от него в драконью пещеру не вело лаза, как обычно, пещера начиналась сразу. Д’жон быстро понял, что вейр и впрямь представлял собой одно из древних жилищ, вырубленных еще машинами самых первых всадников: стены были гладкие, словно обточенная волнами галька, и на уровне глаз тянулась полоска изрядно потертого, но красивого орнамента из незнакомых Д’жону цветов — может быть, такие росли на Рассветных Сестрах, откуда родом человечество.

Сейчас первая пещера, естественно, пустовала; в дальнем ее конце имелся проем, задернутый плотной кожаной занавесью. Ш’лок прокричал оттуда:

— Входи, Д’жон, и покажи, что Майкрофт тебе передал.

— Скаллт тебе сказал? — спросил Д’жон, отдергивая занавеску.

Пока он летел сюда, то успел подумать, что, наверное, в вейре Ш’лока к потолку подвешено чучело верии, в углу свалены образцы огненного камня из десятка разных холдов, а к стене пришпилена схема анатомии скакуна в разрезе. Действительность его слегка разочаровала: комната казалась попросту необжитой, несмотря на солидные размеры. Вдоль стены на крючках висели два комплекта драконьей упряжи, под ними выстроилось несколько сундуков; крышка одного из них была распахнута, демонстрируя, что он под завязку набит свитками и намертво засохшими восковыми табличками. Вот и все, пожалуй. И в углу стояла большая педальная арфа. В отличие от крышек сундуков, на ней пыли не было видно. А это уж совсем удивительно: на арфе учатся играть долго, да и тренироваться нужно каждый день. У командира крыла столько времени просто не может быть. Все-таки декорация?.. Или, допустим, осталась от предыдущего обитателя вейра?

— Нет, — ответил Ш’лок на вопрос Д’жона; бронзовый с отсутствующим видом валялся на широкой постели, занимающей спальную нишу. — Это был вывод, сделанный на основе продолжительности твоего отсутствия. С большим допуском, признаю, но вывод. Скаллта я спросил только о твоем настроении.

— И что он ответил? — поинтересовался Д’жон.

            — Что ты раздражен, но тебе интересно. Итак. Подачка Майкрофта. Что это? Фляга?

            Д’жон кивнул и вытащил флягу из кармана куртки.

            — Да, тут еще осталось вино.

            Глаза Ш’лока буквально вспыхнули.

            — Ты его пробовал? Что за яд? Подтвердилось?

            — Разумеется, нет! — Д’жон даже шагнул назад. — Ты смерти моей хочешь?

            — Да ладно, — Ш’лок закатил глаза, — парень выпил как минимум половину фляжки, если не больше, с одного глотка ничего тебе не будет. Да и глотать не обязательно, покатаешь на языке и выплюнешь. Вот сюда, — он перегнулся через край кровати, пошарил под ней и вытащил ночной горшок, к счастью, чистый.

            Д’жон вздохнул.

            — Нити за двадцать Оборотов меня не извели, а всадник Ш’лок за полдня...

            — Восемь часов, — поправил Ш’лок. — Мы с тобой знакомы ровно восемь часов. Давай, тебе же хочется.

            Д’жон бросил на бронзового красноречивый взгляд и послушно открутил крышку.

            Вино на вкус оказалось ожидаемо кислым; это-то Д’жон и озвучил, сплюнув пробу в предупредительно подставленный сосуд. Надо бы еще и рот прополоскать. Д’жону вовсе не улыбалось получить ожоги на слизистой.

            — Кисличный порошок, как я и сказал, она же румексовая кислота, — Д’жон вздохнул и, видя заинтересованный взгляд бронзового, продолжил: — Целители получают из самого румекса, в южных холдах из звездного фрукта, но, кажется, в цехе кожевенников ее научились выделять чуть ли не из опилок для своих дубильщиков. Используется в составе мазей, купить ее проще простого, только обращаться нужно очень осторожно. Вино, кстати, еще и разбавлено — в воде порошок растворяется хорошо, а вот в крепком вине совсем плохо, так что сначала проще растворить в воде и потом уже смешивать. Хотя пить это все равно противно.

            — Доказано, — кивнул Ш’лок. — Это был всадник.

            — Почему не кто-то из холдеров? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Д’жон.

Он оглянулся, ища, куда бы присесть. Ничего не нашел, бесцеремонно захлопнул крышку ближайшего ко входу сундука и опустился поверх. Ш’лок, казалось, не обратил внимания: он энергично вещал, по-прежнему лежа на кровати.

            — Кислое! Он выпил половину фляжки, чтобы отравиться, хотя, как ты сказал, пить это невозможно! Значит, его угостил кто-то, кого он не хотел расстраивать... Парень явно уже порядочно выпил: не столько, чтобы не держаться на ногах, но достаточно, чтобы язык слегка онемел и руки распустились. Поскольку голубой всадник, могла быть и женщина, и мужчина... Уж ты-то, — тут Ш’лок усмехнулся, внезапно садясь и глядя на Д’жона пронзительно, — не станешь мне доказывать, что всем голубым и зеленым всадникам не нравятся женщины?

            — Не стану, — Д’жон упрямо выставил вперед подбородок. — Но все равно непонятно, почему не холдер.

            — Из-за фляги. Она была изготовлена в Телгаре, судя по клейму, но клейма перекупщика из Форта на ней нет. Значит, что?

— Фляга принадлежала телгарцу?

— Не обязательно. Майкрофт не приволок убийцу и не ткнул меня в него носом — значит, его _подчиненные_ , — Ш‘лок выговорил это слово с явным презрением, — не сумели его найти. Телгарского гостя они бы вычислили в момент, не самый близкий к Форту холд, визитеров оттуда просто не могло быть много. Но если фляга была поставлена в один из Вейров, тогда все сходится. На вещи в десятинных караванах дополнительные клейма не ставятся, а телгарские кузнецы рассылают десятину по всему северо-западу.

— Поразительно, — пробормотал Д’жон; он смотрел на Ш’лока и не мог отвести глаз. — И ты даже не взял эту фляжку в руки!

— До сих пор не требовалось, — Ш’лок пожал плечами с явно деланным безразличием.

— Кстати, как ты узнал, что она вообще в холде, а не... ну не знаю, он мог ее уронить уже у нас, и ее кто-то подобрал?

— С отравлениями никто не обращался, — фыркнул Ш’лок. — К тому же, найди ее здесь, скорее всего, поместили бы в корзину с находками в Нижних Пещерах, да и все, не из серебра же она.

Тут Д’жону пришло кое-что в голову.

— А не мог кто из Форта украсть флягу у всадника?.. Или она попала к убийце случайно? Ну или в обмен на что-то? И он решил из этой фляги...

— Мог бы, — Ш’лок усмехнулся неприятно. — Это была моя первая версия. Я думал, что М’тара мог прикончить кто-то из холда... или, скорее, человек без холда.

— Без холда? — Д’жон нахмурился. — Как бездомный мог... чушь какая-то.

— Ты тоже не слышал о Бездомном лорде не так ли? — поинтересовался Ш’лок скучным тоном. — Неудивительно: когда о нем услышат все, будет поздно. Но в данном случае он не при чем: я переговорил со сбродом из внешних поселений Форта, они заверили меня, что Джим Мориарти вот уже месяца два сидит тихо. А если бы М’тар был делом его рук, о бездомных слышали бы уже все, от Тиллека до Нерата: нет смысла убивать всадника, если не можешь присвоить себе преступную славу за это.

— Джимориати? Странное имя, — Д’жон почувствовал легкую тошноту. Сама мысль, что всадника могут убить, казалась Д’жону жуткой; но что кто-то может сделать это ради _известности..._ Невыносимо, просто невыносимо.

— Джим — пауза — Мориарити, — раздельно и по слогам проговорил Ш’лок, по-прежнему глядя в потолок. — Взял двойное имя в подражание Древним. Никто не знает, как его зовут по-настоящему, хотя у меня есть пара идей. Он любит бессмысленную жестокость, любит привлекать к себе внимание.

— В смысле?

Ш’лок вздохнул; на лице его появилось выражение смирения со всемирной тупостью.

— Слышал я такую байку. Рассказывают, что у Мориарти был медальон в виде какого-то ядовитого цветка. Медный, весь в зелени от времени, цена — от силы тридцать вторая марки, и того жалко. И будто бы прибрал его к рукам один ловкач. Просто так, чтобы похвалиться, никаких других мотивов у него не было. Так этого ловкача якобы нашли в десяти местах вдоль реки Айген. Разумеется, без медяшки. Пять из этих десяти мест я даже сам посещал.

Д’жон только крякнул.

— Пока все считают его лишь сказочкой, кочующей в среде людей, лишенных холда. Но поверь мне, сказка эта страшная. Однако я вынужден пока исходить из версии, что убийца не Мориарти. И не случайный холдер: здесь мы опять возвращаемся к Майкрофту. Своего собственного холдера он бы вычислил очень быстро.

— Ты высоко оцениваешь его способности.

— Я оцениваю их адекватно. Майкрофт не просто лорд Форт-холда. Майкрофт — старый друг... или нет, я не думаю, что это правильное слово. Скажем так, давний деловой партнер мастера Халларда. Если тебе о чем-то говорит это имя.

— Помощник Главного арфиста? — нахмурился Д’жон.

— Да. Халлард ценит интеллект моего брата: без него этот малый никогда не сумел бы подняться так высоко. А Майкрофт без Халларда не смог бы так эффектно совать нос не в свое дело. Теперь к нему стекается информация со всего Перна. Но Вейры он не может просчитать. Он недолюбливает всадников за «преобладание смелости над рационализмом», — тут Ш’лок явно цитировал, — и «потакание звериной части своей натуры».

— Он говорил со мной достаточно уважительно.

— Он худший человек на Перне, — фыркнул Ш’лок. — Разумеется, лорд Форта не может вслух сознаться в неприязни к всадникам. Это был бы скандал. С Б’римором он тоже поддерживает взаимовыгодные отношения. Найди Майкрофт убийцу, давно передал бы его или сообщил бы, но Б’римор двумя часами ранее приземлился у Звездных камней мрачнее тучи. Не нужно быть мной, чтобы заключить: побывал в Форт-холде и вернулся ни с чем.

— То есть ты тоже понимаешь, что Б’римор верит в убийство? — уточнил Д’жон.

— Естественно, он же не полный идиот, — слегка удивленно заметил Ш’лок; в следующий момент фыркнул. — А, да, конечно. Ты уже имел разговор с Л’радом. Бедный несчастный Ш’лок с его юношеской тягой к справедливости, считает, что вокруг одни враги... Я когда-то летал в крыле Л’рада, он сохранил ко мне чересчур трепетное отношение.

— Хорошо, а если не считаешь, зачем себя так ведешь?

— Я веду себя эффективно для моих целей, — пожал плечами Ш’лок. — Итак, подводя итоги. Мы имеем дело со всадником. Возможно, из Форта, но может быть, из Телгара или Плоскогорья... или даже из Исты.

— Но зачем? — Д’жон сглотнул. — Зачем всаднику убивать всадника? Это невозможно, его дракон бы помешал! Или в крайнем случае рассказал бы всем, ты же знаешь драконов, Ш’лок!

— Хороший вопрос, — пробормотал Ш’лок. — Что мы вообще знаем о драконах?

У Д’жона сложилось впечатление, что это был риторический вопрос. Нервно облизнув губы, чтобы преодолеть внезапный комок в горле, он выдвинул еще одну версию, стараясь говорить легко и непринужденно:

— Может быть, этот всадник как раз дракона потерял? От этого сходят с ума.

Ш’лок хмыкнул, очевидно, не заметив в тоне Д’жона ничего особенного:

— Да ты, оказывается, мастер задавать вопросы, Д’жон. Не знай я, что это статистическая случайность, счел бы тебя умнее, чем ты есть. Иди-ка ты спать. Завтра Падение, до него все равно ничего не сделаешь. Ты ведь сокрушался, что не выспишься.

Д’жон закатил глаза.

— Прочитал это по моим мешкам под глазами?

— Нет, — Ш’лок усмехнулся. — На сей раз спросил у Скаллта. Давай, иди. Или мне сыграть тебе колыбельную?

Д’жон бросил недоверчивый взгляд на арфу. Значит, не просто декорация.

— А что, ты сыграешь?

— Вряд ли. Я, как правило, играю по ночам. Одна из причин, почему живу на отшибе.

— А вторая?

— В моем репертуаре нет колыбельных.

Тон был не сухой, скорее интригующий, как будто Ш’лок напрашивался — ну спроси, спроси, что, или попроси исполнить. Д’жон не поддался. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Мне по ночам, бывает, не спится. Как будет настроение сыграть — позови, я обожаю арфу.

Ш’лок взглянул на него с удивлением и некоторой неловкостью.

— Д’жон, я... — начал он.

— Без всякого подвоха! — торопливо произнес Д’жон, сообразив, как это могло прозвучать. — Я правда арфу люблю! А в Исте арфист предпочитал гитару, ну и тут тоже, у него только маленькая... Так что, если ты не против, то я вовсе не...

Тут он окончательно запутался и бросил на Ш’лока почти отчаявшийся взгляд — надо же, завел в какие дебри. Как будто не может прочитать со всем своим умом, что Д’жон в жизни не станет флиртовать с бронзовым, который заведомо не заинтересован. Разве что за полчаса до брачного полета, но это не считается.

Ш’лок хмыкнул, как будто недоверчиво.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Позову. А сейчас иди, мне нужно подумать.

Д’жон позвал Мэрит и улетел — только не к себе, а в Нижние Пещеры. Он понятия не имел, чем питался Ш’лок, но сам за всеми этими делами пропустил и обед, и ужин.

Только по дороге к кухонному залу у Д’жона мелькнула мысль, уж не напросился ли он только что на побудку посреди ночи. Ну что ж. Учитывая, что кошмары ему снятся почти непрерывно — судя по тому состоянию, в котором он просыпается, даже если их не помнит — пробуждения ему не повредят.

«Он поможет тебе с кошмарами», — удовлетворенно заметила Мэрит.

«Что ты имеешь в виду? — поинтересовался Д’жон. — Он не сможет меня будить так же хорошо, как ты».

Мэрит иногда будила Д’жона, когда его сны становились уж совсем невыносимы. К сожалению, более слабые кошмары она не чувствовала — точно так же, как Д’жон не ощущал извечные драконьи сонные предчувствия об Алой Звезде, всходящей на небосклоне.

Мэрит, однако, загадочно промолчала.

 

***

 

Л’рад сидел, нахохлившись, в пустой кухне за поздним ужином, невесело обдумывая события дня и свою несчастную личную жизнь, когда в пещеру, пока не слишком уверенно оглядываясь по сторонам, вошел новый всадник его крыла, лекарь Д’жон. Парень Л’раду еще вчера понравился — не сорвиголова, в отличие от большинства зеленых, нормальный мужик, опытный. К тому же, как он слышал, превосходный лекарь: Степлин давно хотела кого-то умелого в помощь старику К’телу.

Зеленый довольно бодро прошел в дальний угол кухни, положил себе каши из маленького котла, оставленного на ночь над углями — для ночных патрулей и тех, кто не успел поужинать — и начал медленно и устало есть, то ли замирая, то ли раздумывая над каждой ложкой. Укатал его Ш’лок.

Л’рад с чувством обреченной усталости подумал, что надо сгладить новичку впечатление. Во-первых, боец его Крыла — ответственность; во-вторых, не дело, если Ш’лок в первый же день так его напугает, что он запросится обратно в Исту. То-то посмеиваться будут над Б’римором — не в лицо, в кулак. Зеленого всадника не удержал. Надо же.

Сглаживать впечатление не хотелось. Хотелось посидеть спокойно и поразмыслить о том, как заштопать висящее ошметками сердце — тоже все из-за Ш’лока, между прочим, будь он трижды замечателен. Это надо же было десять Оборотов ждать, чтобы...

На этом месте Л’рад решительно размышления прекратил и, прихватив свою кружку с кла, направился к столу зеленого.

— Командир, — Д’жон поднял на него глаза (спокойный, твердый взгляд, даже не такой уставший, как Л’раду в начале показалось, скорее, просто задумчивый). — Что случилось?

— Как тебе второй день в Вейре? — поинтересовался Л’рад, присаживаясь рядом. — Не помешаю?

— Если ты о том, попрошусь ли я обратно под крыло Лианоры в Исту — нет, не дождетесь, — скупо улыбнулся зеленый. — Тут у вас интересно.

Л’рад легкого тона не принял. Не было у него настроения на легкий тон.

— Нашли что? — спросил он.

— Флягу, — коротко произнес Д’жон. — С остатками вина и яда. М’тар выбросил ее, прежде чем лететь в Вейр, люди лорда Майкрофта подобрали. Так что последние сомнения в убийстве отпали.

Л’рад тяжело вздохнул. Всадник Ярта до сих пор, вопреки здравому смыслу надеялся, что, может, паренек просто отравился чем-то на празднике.

— Я доложу Б’римору, — сказал он. — Сам, можешь не беспокоиться.

— Баскерот сказал Мэрит, что Предводитель спит.

— Да, Степлин пришлось напоить его феллисом. Завтра Падение, ему нужно выспаться. Сейчас ночью ничего уже сделать нельзя. Как его заместитель, беру на себя ответственность: доложу утром.

Они замолчали. Д’жон неторопливо ел; Л’рад потягивал кла и пытался вернуться к мыслям о личном, но не возвращалось. Наконец он спросил.

— И что лорд Майкрофт потребовал с брата за помощь?

— Э... ничего? — Джон поерзал на скамейке. — А что он мог потребовать? Всадник убит. Долг каждого перинита...

— Ты его не знаешь, — вздохнул Л’рад. — Майкрофт — человек сложный... вся их семейка сложная. Ш’лок как-то еще резче, понятнее, что ли... Или я просто привык к нему за это время?.. Он, кстати, тоже не из-за нарушения традиций переживает, — добавил Л’рад. — Это ты не думай. И не из-за убийства товарища. У него охота. Он охотится, как дракон. Мне Мо... — он закашлялся, — один человек говорил, что Ш’лок сам на дракона похож. Думаю, это близко к истине. Драконы никогда на его выходки не злятся, что бы он ни отколол. Любят его за что-то. Поэтому я думаю — я и еще кое-кто в этом Вейре, имей в виду, это не только мое мнение — что в глубине души Ш’лок хороший человек. Дракон у него первый класс, Скаллта любой зверь тебе отрекомендует. Молчун только.

— Да... — Д’жон помедлил. — Ш’лок считает, что убийцей был всадник. Или человек Вейра.

Л’рад сморщился, как от зубной боли.

— Невозможно, — сказал он. — Это Ш’лока занесло. Даже если парень умудрился настолько кого-то разозлить... ни один из наших не пожелает смерти чужому дракону. Это в нашей крови.

Зеленый промолчал. В глазах у него мелькнуло непонятное выражение — и тут же скрылось.

  


* * *

[1] На всякий случай для незнакомых с каноном: нет, во время Интервалов никто сознательно не сокращает число всадников и драконов, просто драконы медленнее размножаются, когда Алая Звезда далеко от Перна (удобная генетическая программа!), и поголовье падает в два или три раза. Кроме того, как уже упоминалось выше, общепринятая практика заключается в том, что во время Интервала для Запечатления ищут мальчиков и девочек помладше, а во время Прохождения — постарше.

[2] Таким образом Д’жон пытается сообщить о гомосексуальности Гарри.

[3] Перинитское растение, придумано мною.


	4. Падение

**Пятое Прохождение, 121-й день 19-го Оборота, Форт-Вейр и где-то над равнинами Телгара**

 

Мэрит вздернула Д’жона с постели ни свет ни заря — а он и так вечером провалялся без сна, наверное, с час или два, переживая еще раз в голове события предыдущего дня.

«Там Ш’лок разговаривает с Б’римором и Л’радом, — в голосе зеленой звучало беспокойство. — Ссорится. Поторопись!»

Д’жон даже не успел засомневаться, а что, собственно, будет делать при ссоре Предводителя и двух Командиров Крыльев; решил, что его зовут как свидетеля. Спросонья никак не мог выбрать, надевать куртку или забежать потом в Вейр до вылета; потом сообразил, что если «торопись», то упряжь он на Мэрит все равно надеть не успеет, и выскочил на карниз прямо как был, в кожаных штанах и рубахе. Хорошо хоть обулся: к холодному камню он привык, но являться к Предводителю босиком как-то неприлично.

Над Фортом висел привычный по весне густой молочный туман. Не видно дальше собственной руки. Даже сердце забилось чаще, когда Мэрит оттолкнулась от карниза и взмахнула крыльями. Почудилось, будто они парят в иной реальности, обратной Промежутку: все белое и какое-то слишком осязаемое, даже воздух гладит кожу прохладными влажными лапами.

На карнизе вейра Предводителя, кроме Баскерота — громадной бронзовой горы, перевитой белесыми полосами шрамов, — примостился более изящный и легкий Скаллт. В холке он был почти таким же высоким, может, с ладонь разницы, но казался куда менее массивным. Ярта, дракона Л’рада, видно не было.

Скаллт галантно слетел с карниза, уступая место Мэрит — может быть, это он ее и вызвал? Д’жон, соскочив со спины зеленой, торопливо бросился в вейр.

Еще в коридоре он услышал полный сдерживаемой ярости голос Б’римора:

— Да, Ш’лок, но даже ты и твоя драгоценная логика не в состоянии понять, как всадник — всадник! — мог обмануть своего зверя, чтобы совершить это убийство! Или ты и на такое способен?

— Зверя, Б’римор, ключевое слово, — ответил Ш’лок холодно, проигнорировав оскорбление. — Драконы — глупые твари. Их запутать ничего не стоит. Ты уже забыл, как распространяются в Вейре слухи? Одному всаднику приснился кошмар, другой дракон сказал, третий подумал — и вот уже весь Вейр твердит о десанте с Алой звезды!

— Мальчишка! — прорычал Б’римор.

— Ш’лок! — одновременно обеспокоенно воскликнул Л’рад.

В этот момент Д’жон и переступил порог Зала Собраний. Разумеется, тотчас все Нити посыпались на его голову: Д’жон уже и не помнил, когда на него последний раз смотрели с такой яростью.

Он выпрямился под этим взглядом, заложил руки за спину.

— Мэрит сказала, что я здесь нужен, — сказал он сухо. — Вы вызывали меня, Предводитель?

— Какого... — начал Б’римор, но тут же замолчал, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то.

Д’жон посмотрел на Ш’лока, чье лицо сделалось, словно каменное; бронзовый даже попятился, отступил на несколько шагов от стола и от Б’римора, словно дистанцируясь от ситуации в целом. Видно, пытался взять себя в руки. Л’рад встревоженно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Когда пауза затянулась, седоволосый командир Крыла прочистил горло и сказал:

— Ну вот что, Ш’лок, я думаю, тебе следует...

— Да, — вдруг перебил его Ш’лок, — прошу простить мой выпад, Предводитель, всадники. Я не имел целью никого оскорбить и менее всего — драконов. Я всего лишь прошу разрешения проверить появившиеся у меня подозрения — в мое свободное время. Я сам поговорю с Предводителем и Госпожой Телгара, и...

Госпожа Телгара! У Д’жона слегка сжалось сердце, но он постарался никак не показать свою реакцию.

— Нет, — резко произнес Б’римор. — Не стоит беспокоить другие Вейры. Если это все-таки убийство — в чем я до сих пор не убежден — ничто пока не указывает на то, что убийца где-то за пределами Форт-холда.

— Но...

— Идите, готовьтесь к падению, всадники, — Б’римор отвернулся к столу. — Лекарь Д’жон, желаю вам меньше работы сегодня. Л’рад, задержись.

Ш’лок и Д’жон вышли из покоев Предводителя бок о бок; Ш’лок весь кипел от ярости. Едва окончился тоннель, он ударил кулаком по каменной стене Вейра.

— Отвратительно, — пробормотал он. — Перед нами такая роскошная загадка, а этот напыщенный солдафон думает только о том, как его Вейр будет выглядеть!

— И что ты будешь делать? — спросил Д’жон.

Он подумал, что надо, наверное, как-то оправдать Предводителя... Да только вот у Д’жона возникло неприятное чувство, что в данном случае бронзовый всадник совершенно прав.

А еще у Д’жона не шел из головы вопрос: кто же его вызвал?

«Ярт, — сказала Мэрит. — Ярт попросил тебя позвать. Сказал, что в твоем присутствии Ш’лок спокойнее».

«Что?!» — ахнул Д’жон.

Он, кажется, сказал это вслух, потому что Ш’лок непонимающе посмотрел на него и резко кивнул.

— Вот именно, что! Свяжусь с Телгаром самостоятельно после Падения. Летишь со мной?

— У меня будет работа в лазарете.

— Раньше завтрашнего утра не полетим, вечер после Падения — не лучшее время задавать вопросы.

— Б’римор тебе запретил.

Ш’лок усмехнулся.

— Нет, он просто отказался помогать. А даже если бы и запретил... Тебя это волнует?

Д’жон почувствовал, как улыбается в ответ.

— Едва ли.

— Тогда постарайся не потерять сегодня значительных частей тела, лекарь.

— Тебе того же, бронзовый.

На том они расстались.

 

***

Перед Падением все вылетающие Крылья собираются над Чашей Вейра, над Звездными камнями. Испокон веков; с Первого Прохождения и до нынешнего. Их Крыло пока оставалось на земле, но в любую минуту…

В последние минуты перед сигналом взлетать Д’жон проверял уже надетую упряжь и в очередной раз смазывал шкуру Мэрит, размягчая старый шрам на ее левой передней ноге.

— Где это вы так? — уважительно спросила Салли, одна из двух зеленых всадниц крыла Л’рада и одна из немногих зеленых всадниц в Вейре. В Форте их было гораздо меньше, чем в Исте. Д’жон про себя объяснял это тем, что легкие характером береговые жители не так ревностно относятся к земельным наделам, потому что живут с моря, и легче отпускают дочерей в Вейр. — Где это вы так?

— Над Айгеном, больше десяти Оборотов назад, — Д’жон постарался тоном дать понять, что не расположен к воспоминаниям. Обычное дело.

— Удивительно, что она может двигать ногой, — с невероятным для боевой всадницы отсутствием такта зеленая словно бы не заметила намека; впрочем, она была молода, Оборотов двадцать пять всего. Женщины часто Запечатлевают позже, бывает, и в двадцать, и в двадцать два. Кто знает, сколько лет она в строю? — Ты, наверное, потрясающий лекарь. Наконец-то! К’тел, может, и хорош, но его ворчание у меня уже в печенках сидит. А ты, вроде, нормальный парень.

— Ее нога — не моя заслуга, — несколько резко произнес Д’жон. Ссориться с товарищем по Крылу ему не хотелось, но и вдаваться в объяснения казалось лишним.

Он действительно подлатал ногу Мэрит быстро, как только мог, а потом еще зашил дыру в боку коричневого Лата... М’ран тогда его и приметил: потом признал, что впервые встретил зеленого всадника, который способен сосредоточиться на деле, когда его дракон в истерике. Д’жон плохо помнил первую их беседу за бурдюком вина, потому что напился тогда вдрызг, опасаясь умножить боль и страх Мэрит. Пару месяцев спустя М’ран, уже командир Крыла, перетащил Д’жона в Исту.

Д’жон был хорошим лекарем, даже, пожалуй, очень хорошим. Но если бы не М’ран, некого было бы зашивать. Д’жон мог бы и уцелеть — раз клубок Нитей не выбил его из седла, Мэрит бы его вынесла. Но вот сама Мэрит...

Д’жон решительно отогнал воспоминания, чтобы не напоминать своему дракону о старой ране. Боль была адская: Д’жон от одного сопереживания потом хромал несколько месяцев, хотя то Падение оставило его шкуру целой.

Поздно: Мэрит тревожно курлыкнула, изогнула шею, пытаясь взглянуть Д’жону в лицо. Но он стоял у ее заднего бедра: даже для гибкой и длинной драконьей шеи это немного чересчур.

Салли все-таки уловила этот жест, пробормотала какие-то извинения и ретировалась к собственной зеленой, яркая шкура которой была лишена каких бы то ни было отметин: ну точно, очень молода.

«Всадница младше, чем выглядит, — подтвердила Мэрит молчаливо. — Тебе лучше? Не расстраивайся. Что было, то прошло, а нам нужно думать о драке с Нитями».

«Ты, как всегда, права, — улыбнулся Д’жон. — Я почти закончил».

К нему подошел Д’мок, один из заместителей Л’рада, сказать, что Д’жон полетит с верхней группой, которую как раз Д’мок и поведет. Д’жон кивнул — он обычно дрался как раз наверху, в эту группу всегда ставили самых опытных и спокойных всадников. Л’рад, вероятно, уже успел перекинуться несколькими словами с бывшим командиром крыла Д’жона, когда-то заместителем М’рана, а может быть, составил о Д’жоне свое собственное мнение.

Д’мок отошел, а Д’жон принялся перебирать в уме сделанные в лазарете приготовления: бинты, холодилка, отвар плодов лунного дерева, феллис, спирт, шприцы, на случай если понадобится кого-то погрузить в сон быстрее, прокипяченные нити… Д’жон не боялся, что забыл что-то. Он ничего не забывал уже Оборотов десять, если не дольше, и к тому же, К’тел со свойственной ему педантичностью все проверил, ворча над каждым сделанным Д’жоном приготовлением: от количества снятой с дальних полок мази до чистоты чана с водой для промывания. Просто знакомые, привычные мысли помогали Д’жону собраться, настраивали на нужный лад. Мэрит одобрительно заворчала.

«Мы славно полетаем сегодня. И сожжем много Нитей».

«Конечно, милая».

Ага, вот оно.

Б’римор скомандовал всем давать зверям огненный камень. В пасти полетели первые куски серовато-коричневого, крошащегося минерала... Мэрит уморительно надувала щеки и закатывала глаза, когда ее крепкие белые зубы дробили камень; Мэрит двадцать Оборотов, и проблем с зубами нет, хорошо... У драконов зубы крепче человеческих (древние писали — кости у них состоят из других материалов), но Оборотам к сорока все равно частенько изнашиваются, и при жевании огненного камня бывали несчастные случаи. Д’жону несколько раз приходилось удалять сломанные клыки. Приятного мало: что доктору, что пациенту. Естественно, ни один зверь сознательно не повредит человеку, тем более всаднику, но когда залезаешь в гигантскую пасть по пояс, и вся надежда только на самоконтроль чужого дракона, да на сдерживающее влияние золотой королевы, которая его ментально «держит», волей-неволей задумаешься о том, что все бывает впервые.

Л’рад повернулся к своему бронзовому Ярту и, опершись на плечо гигантского зверя, одним прыжком вскочил в ложбинку между шейными гребнями. Все прочие всадники Крыла, включая Д’жона, последовали его примеру.

«Ярт говорит взлетать», — сказала Мэрит.

В тот же момент Л’рад вскинул кулак, давая древний, как сам Перн, сигнал.

«Значит, взлетай, моя быстрая», — Д’жон наклонился к теплой зеленой шее.

Драконы оторвались от земли, разноцветные крылья подняли ветер. В общей пестрой сутолоке Д’жон попытался высмотреть Крыло Ш’лока, однако, каким бы оригиналом ни был бронзовый всадник, его упряжь ничем не отличалась от прочих, дракон не выделялся размерами среди других бронзовых, а рисунок шрамов Д’жон еще не запомнил — да и все равно издалека не разглядишь. И незачем.

«Ярт говорит проверить ориентиры, — Мэрит передала ему картину поймы реки Телгар. — Все верно?»

«Да, все хорошо. Давай».

Их обняла ледяная тьма, знакомая каждому всаднику.

 

***

 

Падение нитей часто сравнивают со смертоносным дождем, но на самом деле оно меньше всего напоминает ливень. Нити падают клубами, потоками; куда реже, чем любые дождевые капли. Д’жон помнил наизусть около десятка распространенных узоров Падений: волна, редкие сгустки, частые сгустки, «хлопья», «потоки», «порывы», «лесенка», «клубни». И самый худший: «лавина». Это когда за несколькими клубками идет сплошная волна. Тогда одна надежда на верхних драконов — что те успеют выжечь в этой волне коридоры и вовремя уйти в Промежуток (Д’жон и на их с Мэрит шкурах, и в качестве лекаря испытал, что больше всего травм приносит как раз такой вариант Падения). Нижним драконам тоже приходится несладко: на их долю тогда выпадает основная часть работы, ведь от «коридоров» толк есть только в тактическом смысле, чтобы было, где развернуться. Защиты от них никакой — если хоть одна Нить достигнет земли, акры и акры полей будут потеряны.

Итак, Нити не похожи на дождь, ни по сути, ни по форме — но их ждут, как дождя, высматривают, как дождь; их появлению сопутствует тысяча погодных примет, как и дождю. Вероятно, этого достаточно, чтобы дать таковое сравнение.

Когда крылья вышли из Промежутка над поймой реки Телгар, небо здесь было чистое, ясное — ничуть не похоже на так хорошо знакомую Д’жону хмарь над Айгеном или Истой, когда в воздухе висит то ли песчаная, то ли водяная взвесь, скрадывая расстояния и смазывая горизонт.

И в этом прозрачном, холодном небе было видно все на многие мили вокруг. Пока никакой серой дымки, предвещающей появление Нитей, но Д’жон многолетним чутьем чувствовал: уже скоро. Воздух, что ли, изменил свой вкус?

Л’рад взмахнул рукой; Д’жон, Салли, Б’стрит и еще двое голубых по спирали поднялись выше, над общей плоскостью Крыла — им предстояло попытаться спалить Нити, когда они еще летят плотными клубками перед тем как рассеяться ниже, в более теплых воздушных слоях.

Щедрая телгарская земля плыла внизу, под крыльями Мэрит — пестрые правильные многогранники полей, серебряная лента реки. Долина, окруженная горами, с этой высоты казалась дном огромной чаши, куда более величественной, чем чаша любого вейра. Многие ярусы драконов спиралью развернулись под ними — выше всего самые ловкие голубые и зеленые, потом — драконы покрупнее, бронзовые и коричневые, которые принимают на себя основной удар Нитей; ниже всего золотыми искрами блестело королевское Крыло, сегодня дополненное четырьмя всадницами из Телгара, хотя вела его, по традиции, Степлин — как Госпожа самого старого Вейра.

Да, телгарские Крылья уже были тут. Когда Д’жону сказали про совместное падение, он подумал, что очередь Форта настанет, когда Падение перекинется на их территорию: так обычно делали общие вылеты Иста и Айген. Но Л’рад пояснил, что Форт, Телгар и Плоскогорье часто проводят совместные Падения от начала до конца, особенно, когда ожидается широкий фронт. Тогда каждый Вейр выставляет не все Крылья, а только самые лучшие — шесть-семь из тех, где меньше всего раненых зверей и людей — и, разумеется, асы стараются не ударить друг перед другом в грязь лицом. Если все проходит хорошо (то есть никто не умирает и не получает тяжелых ранений), один из Вейров по жребию, — сегодня это Форт — выставляет угощение.

Д’жон решил, что этот обычай ему скорее нравится, но Падение еще нужно пережить.

«Милт видит Нити! — произнесла Мэрит у него в голове. — Милт предупреждает нас!»

И она выпустила пламя, сжигая первый клубок, летящий прямо на них — а потом, не дожидаясь команды Д’жона, переместилась через Промежуток вперед, уворачиваясь от очередного потока.

Баллады говорят, что Падение похоже на кошмар, на огонь, на пытки — «мчись Промежутком в огненный бред ставшего явью сна»[1] — но нет, это все не так. Падения не похожи ни на что.

Потом, когда все окончено, память действительно показывает тебе сплошные обрывки, а бывает, что и обрывки исчезают, сохраняя одно: пот на лице, быстро сдуваемый встречным ветром, усталость в руках, которым нельзя отпустить натянутых опорных ремней, запах огненного камня, шум ветра в ушах, отвращение и ярость при виде серебристых, мерзко извивающихся Нитей — то ли свои чувства, то ли драконьи.

Но пока Падение длится, оно — череда поступков и мыслей, частью инстинктивных, частью влекущих одна другую, как камни сшибают другие на своем пути вниз по склону. Падение — это бой, а значит, оно полно рутины и даже скуки, когда все эти постоянные повороты, петли, уходы в Промежуток, еще кусок огненного камня, еще рывок, сливаются в одно общее, бесконечно изматывающее действие; тогда-то и остаются потом в памяти отдельные, яркие лоскуты.

Падаешь вниз, входишь в пике, и под тобой разворачивается разноцветное колесо возделанных земель в темных пятнах рощ; мохнатая шкура леса уходит куда-то вбок, мелькает высоко и слева лазурное пятно неба; Мэрит выпускает огонь, в глаза летят оранжевые и зеленые пятна. Другие драконы мелькают то далеко, то опасно близко, и если бы Мэрит не вела мысленные переговоры, уж точно было бы не избежать столкновений или ожогов.

— Берегись! — крикнул Д’жон, зачем-то вслух; но Мэрит передала всаднику чужой зеленой, и они разминулись; вот клубок нитей пролетел мимо, и Мэрит рванула следом, но Д’жон одернул ее: они вышли из своего горизонта, надо вернуться выше, держать строй, там найдется, кому позаботиться...

«Вовсе не к чему показывать, что мы недисциплинированные, как птенцы», — заметил Д’жон, и Мэрит, мысленно фыркнув, послушно набрала высоту — они с Д’жоном гордились умением владеть собой. Правда, уравновешенность не спасала, когда в горячке боя на них обоих находило. Вот уже Мэрит дышит огнем снова, и ветер несет в лицо Д’жону частицы пепла и сажи, а кожу обдает привычным жаром. А вот она выбралась в затишье, чуть в стороне от фронта. Д’жону не надо объяснять, зачем это: кончился огонь. Потянуться, достать из мешка, притороченного к упряжи, огненный камень, кинуть в привычно подставленную пасть — огня драконов никогда не хватает надолго...

И тут Д’жон заметил восточнее что-то странное — в соседнем секторе почему-то сверху летали только зеленые звери, не видно ни одного бронзового или коричневого... нет, они летели ниже, двумя группами — коричневый и бронзовый с одной стороны и два коричневых с другой. И еще там была группа голубых драконов, только голубых, чуть в стороне...

«Это Крыло Ш’лока, — пояснила Мэрит. — Это его строй. Не отвлекайся!»

И Д’жон в самом деле не стал, послушно ныряя за Мэрит в воздушные ямы и вихри, продираясь сквозь огонь, вздрагивая от вскриков драконов и стискивая зубы на суховатый отчет Мэрит: «Теннет ранена... Милт получил ожог крыла, но несерьезный, продолжает бой».

Потом у него в мешке закончился огненный камень, и Д’жон попросил у Мэрит затребовать пополнение. Однако вместо этого Мэрит передала:

«Ярт говорит, есть серьезные раны. Наши два часа почти прошли, он велит возвращаться».

Первые два часа Падения — и уже тяжелые? В чем дело?

«Тагот и Бетт попали под один клубок, глубокие ожоги. И еще пострадала Моримета».

«Моримета? — ахнул Д’жон; так звали одну из королев Форт-Вейра. — Как это случилось?!»

«Она помогала ловить Тагота и не успела уйти в Промежуток. Ярт просит поторопиться».

Бросив последний взгляд на кипящую вокруг битву, Д’жон представил скалы Форт-Вейра. Жаль, конечно, что возвращаются раньше — но зато Мэрит не устала и не пострадала. Это хорошо.

 

***

Как выяснилось, торопиться не было особой нужды. Повреждения Тагота оказались серьезными (большая площадь крыла обожжена, обнажилась кость), но им уже занялся К’тел, который по старости Оборотов десять как не летал на Падения. Бетт же пострадала гораздо меньше, требовалось только холодилку наложить. Д’жон решил, что с этим замечательно справится и Андерсон. Что же касается Мориметы, то там все оказалось похуже: саму золотую, правда, Нити только слегка задели, дело должны были решить пара швов. Но пострадала и ее всадница, Луиза: рука получила приличные ожоги, и еще Нить стегнула женщину по щеке. Не слишком частая ситуация для золотой всадницы, которые летают ниже всех и редко подвергаются опасности непосредственного боя. Ничего удивительного, что и всадница, и дракон, несмотря на многолетний опыт, изрядно запаниковали, и Моримета отрапортовала, что они чуть ли не умирают.

Джон торопливо сунул всаднице горшочек с холодилкой и марлевый тампон (поначалу сама справится), пробормотав несколько утешительных слов и занялся драконом: требовалось наложить мазь и зашить порез на боку.

Мэрит сидела рядом и, тихонько курлыча, успокаивала золотую — необычное зрелище, но Моримета была так расстроена и выбита из колеи, что с благодарностью принимала утешения от вдвое меньшей самки. Мэрит начала помогать Д’жону во врачевании еще в Айгене. Редкость для зеленого дракона, но Мэрит вообще особенная.

Впрочем, найдется ли хоть один всадник на Перне, который не скажет, что его дракон лучше всех?..

С Мориметой Д’жон управился быстро — а вот всадница, как оказалось, все еще сидела с горшочком в руках.

— Ну-ка, давай мне, — распорядился Д’жон, отбирая у нее мазь

Луиза не отпустила вовремя; горшочек упал на пол и разбился.

— Ох, — кажется, всадница начала приходить в себя, — прошу прощения, я...

— Сейчас новый принесу, этого добра у нас полно, — успокаивающе произнес Д’жон, поворачиваясь к своему шкафу (К’тел настаивал, чтобы у каждого лекаря был свой запас лекарств, и Д’жон не мог не согласиться с разумностью меры — в Айгене ему приходилось очень жестко контролировать подмастерьев, а тут все сразу видно, кто сколько потратил драгоценных запасов и не зря ли). — Кстати, это же ты занималась сбором?

— Нет, — Луиза улыбнулась в ответ, и тут Д’жон впервые увидел, насколько она красива: до сих пор он этого как-то не замечал. Темноволосая, яркая, с гордым носом и элегантно изогнутыми арками бровей. Примерно его возраста, не девочка какая-нибудь... — Не я, другая всадница — Молли... мы все помогали варить, во главе со Степлин. Сам понимаешь...

— О да, — кивнул Д’жон, доставая с полки новый горшочек. — Положение обязывает.

Д’жон решил, что холодилки на самом деле впритык на оставшиеся до нового сбора месяцы. Ох уж вонь... Готовая холодилка пахла даже приятно, но запах, который она издавала при обработке, не поддавался описанию.

Ну, назвался лекарем, становись первый у котла. Раз в году варкой занимались все женщины Вейра во главе с Госпожами — и все свободные всадники, которых последним удавалось запугать или заманить посулами.

— Ты молодец, Луиза, — начал Д’жон заговаривать ей зубы, разрезая рукав куртки и осторожно накладывая мазь зажатым щипцами тампоном, — ты большая молодец, и не переживай, кость не задета, и даже артерии, просто мясо, а мясо-то нарастет... и вот на лице даже шрама не будет, мы сейчас быстренько все уберем... А если бы и остался — не беда. Такую красоту шрамом не испортишь.

Луиза неуверенно, как-то с удивлением улыбнулась.

— Спасибо... но я больше беспокоюсь за Моримету...

— А с ней все хорошо, ты серьезнее пострадала... Кстати, я тут человек новый, не расскажешь мне, что там за странный строй был у одного Крыла? — это Д’жон начал перевязку и стремился отвлечь Луизу от болезненных ощущений.

— Ты имеешь в виду Ш’лока? — Луиза наморщила нос. — Да, довольно странно. Но работает. У Ш’лока уже четыре месяца не было ни одного ранения в Крыле. Ну, не считая мелких ожогов, знаешь, которые драконы едва замечают... ой!

— Прости, — Д’жон кивнул. — Так что это за тактика такая? Он что, разделил свое Крыло по цветам?

— Вроде того... смотри, зеленые у него — как разведка, они летают в верхнем ярусе и крупные клубки не жгут, только мелкие Нити. И летают они там одни, без поддержки крупных.

Д’жон нахмурился:

— И говоришь, нет потерь?

— Да, все тоже удивлялись, — Луиза пожала плечами. — Я не разбираюсь в боевых формациях, я летаю с огнеметом... Но Б’римор на него долго орал в самый первый раз, когда он так вылетел! Только Ш’лок летописи наизусть знает, и все специальные баллады тоже: командир Крыла сам определяет строй. Пришлось Б’римору это съесть! — она хмыкнула, а Д’жон отметил про себя, что младшая госпожа не слишком-то любит Предводителя. — М’торол, правда, возмущался, что Ш’лок втайне от Вейра  готовил новую тактику, но Ш’лок только сказал, что Крыло на виду у всех тренировалось, и всадники его болтали совершенно свободно... Не его, мол, вина, если прочие командиры слишком высокомерны, чтобы смотреть у себя под носом. М’торол, конечно... возмутился, — Луиза вновь улыбнулась с довольным видом, явно забыв о боли.

А Д’жон спросил себя, относится ли она хорошо хоть к одному бронзовому — Ш’лока, несмотря на то, что хвалит, вроде как тоже недолюбливает. Интересно, раз так, может, и у зеленого всадника есть шанс... Нет, отставить посторонние мысли, почву можно и потом прощупать.

— А что коричневые с бронзовыми?

— А у него в Крыле он один бронзовый, больше к нему не пошел никто. И три коричневых. Он их поделил на двое, а голубых всех собрал вместе, и они там как-то курсируют, и вроде бы приходят более крупным на помощь... — Луиза пожала плечами. — В общем, я деталей не знаю, но помню, когда стало ясно, что все работает, командиры Крыльев долго обсуждали эту тактику. Оказалось, что Ш’лок просто держит в голове схему сектора, его Скаллту все драконы передают свою картинку, а потом Ш’лок через него передает драконам команды... Больше ни у кого так не выходит. Ш’лок вообще странный.

— И что?

— И ничего. Так Ш’лок и летает. Еще одна сплетня Форт-Вейра. Я ему за это даже благодарна, — еще одна улыбка, на сей раз грустная и загадочная. — У него в заместителях зеленая всадница и голубой всадник, представляешь, что за тема для разговоров? Лучше, чем если бы коричневый летал с королевой... чего в нашем Вейре не происходит.

Д’жон не успел никак это прокомментировать — в лазарет с бешеными глазами ворвался мальчик-помощник из числа подрастающего в Нижних Пещерах молодняка и выкрикнул, что прибыли новые раненые. Д’жон привычно подхватил сумку со своим «срочным набором», велел Луизе заглянуть завтра на перевязку и выскочил из лазарета — работать.

 

***

Раненых оказалось больше, чем Д’жон предполагал, кроме того, дополнительную суету внесли телгарские всадники, которых почему-то тоже отправляли в Форт. Краем уха Д’жон расслышал, что у них там то ли лекарь болен, то ли огненного камня мало...

В общем, не все из них, особенно молодежь, хорошо представляли Форт, и только путались под ногами почем зря. Д’жон, кажется, минимум дважды налетел у лазарета на ребят с телгарскими нашивками на куртках и второй раз даже наорал на ничем не заслужившую такое обращение юную всадницу. Ну как наорал... посоветовал сделать перевязку и провалить побыстрее, но после этого почувствовал себя виноватым.

Поэтому когда Д’жона окликнул незнакомый мягкий голос, он даже не сразу понял, что можно, оказывается, немного перевести дух.

— Вам нужна помощь, зеленый всадник? — Д’жон обернулся, нахмурился: стоящую позади него миниатюрную женщину ему не представляли в качестве помощницы лекарей. Да она и не помощница, она всадница: об этом говорили летные штаны из кожи верий и легкая блуза из того сорта, какую женщины носят под летными куртками. Но не зеленая: те всегда держатся слегка вызывающе, а у этой мягкое, извиняющееся выражение лица. И на золотую тоже не похожа: их всюду окружает аура спокойной властности, кроме, может, совсем молодых, а этой Оборотов тридцать… или нет?

Салли из-за апломба выглядела старше; эту неуверенность сильно молодила.

«Молли, всадница золотой Тобиты, — подсказала Мэрит, как всегда, почувствовав удивление Д’жона. Помимо уважения, которое все драконы питали к золотым королевам и их всадницам, в ее голосе звучала еще несколько необычная теплота. — Она спрашивала о тебе».

Д’жон подумал было, что ничего удивительного, если золотая всадница интересуется новичком в Вейре — даже младшие госпожи часто помогают Старшей. Одно и странно, что Молли не подошла к нему раньше. Правда, из-за Ш’лока Д’жон постоянно отсутствовал…

Еще через секунду Д’жон сообразил: это рыжеватые волосы Молли он видел мелькавшими среди коротких стрижек всадников Крыла М’торола: она оказывала двоим тяжело обожженным первую помощь. Вероятно, именно она в Форте помогает раненым. Д’жон знал, что всех золотых всадниц обучают лекарскому делу, но занимаются целительством обычно только те, кто чувствуют к этому склонность или имеют талант… или, иногда, те, на кого старшие и более властные всадницы свалили традиционную обязанность.

Д’жон сразу же почувствовал к Молли симпатию.

Всадница улыбнулась и подтвердила его догадку:

— Я уже закончила с ожогами М’река и Х’дона. Помочь?

— Нет, спасибо, я уже… — Д’жон жестом указал на опустевший лазарет. — К’тел, кажется…

— Он наорал на меня, что еще не настолько стар, чтобы нуждаться в помощи пигалицы, у которой нет силенок даже крыло приподнять, — Молли улыбнулась, показывая, что не восприняла ворчание старика всерьез. — Так что, если я могу быть полезна…

— Мне осталось только убрать, так что если бы ты могла послать сюда пару ребят из Нижних Пещер или юных всадников… — начал было Д’жон, соображая про себя, что едва ли золотая всадница будет пачкать руки, убирая заскорузлые от крови бинты или сметая с пола осколки разбитого горшочка с мазью.

Однако Молли уже принялась со знанием дела сматывать перевязочный материал. Д’жон хмыкнул, взялся за совок — и они закончили уборку в два счета.

— Если бы я позвала молодняк, — пояснила Молли со сконфуженной улыбкой, — они бы еще не пришли до сих пор. Они любят липнуть к всадникам после Падений.

Тут Д’жон вспомнил, что самой Молли на Падении не было: от Форта летали только три золотых дракона. «Все правильно, — понял он, — это Тобита сейчас занимает площадку Рождений…»

Что-то такое было в голосе всадницы, отчего Д’жону захотелось сказать ей что-нибудь приятное — комплимент ее умелым рукам, или грустным глазам, или чему-нибудь в таком роде.

Она несчастлива, понял он. Почему-то очень несчастлива. И тени под глазами.

Д’жон попытался вспомнить, какой бронзовый сейчас охраняет вход на площадку Рождений, с каким всадником Молли… и не смог.

— Тобита не возражает, что ты ухаживаешь за ранеными? — неловко спросил Д’жон. Он знал, что золотые могут быть очень ревнивыми, когда откладывают яйца.

— Она отпустила меня на пару часов, — Молли улыбнулась слегка нервно. — Послушай, я хотела спросить… Это ты вчера летал с Ш’локом в Форт?

— Да, — Д’жон слегка напрягся. Очередной человек расспрашивает его о Ш’локе! Неужели он заставил весь Вейр обсуждать свои дела? Даже для бронзового немного чересчур.

— Он… обычно не общается… — Молли замялась.

— С зелеными всадниками? — перебил ее Д’жон, возможно, несколько невежливо. — Да, я в курсе. Но я не имею привычки заманивать бронзовых перед брачными полетами своего дракона, если ты об этом. Ш’локу требовались мои навыки как лекаря, вот и все.

— Нет-нет! — Молли вскинула руки. — Я не то имела в виду! С золотыми всадницами он тоже не водится, да и с прочими не очень, за исключением своего Крыла — с тех пор, как его сделали командиром.

— Ты давно его знаешь?

— С того момента, как попала в Вейр, десять Оборотов назад, — Молли закусила нижнюю губу. — Послушай, ты… я хотела попросить: не бросай его.

— Что? — Д’жону показалось, что он ослышался.

— Тобита говорила мне, они со Скаллтом очень одиноки. Никого не подпускают: ни человека, ни дракона. Если он подпустил вас с Мэрит… — она с беспомощным видом пожала плечами.

И тут тревожно, протяжно закричал, застонал от боли дракон — так, будто его или всадника только что ранили. Но что могло ранить дракона здесь, в безопасности Форт-Вейра?

«Быстрее, — Мэрит казалась очень встревоженной, — ты нужен!»

Д’жон уже схватил сумку с набором первой помощи и кинулся к выходу из лазарета. Сердце глухо ухнуло в груди: почему-то ему показалось, что дело касается Ш’лока.

«Их Крыло вернулось без повреждений, — возразила Мэрит. — Это Миат. Его всаднику очень плохо».

Д’жон миновал коридор чуть ли не в два прыжка, выскочил в Чашу. К счастью, далеко идти не пришлось:  коричневый дракон бесновался прямо у базальтовой стены, у самого лазарета, раздвоенный хвост подметал каменную крошку. Несколько всадников, кажется, пытались то ли успокоить зверей, то ли поднырнуть под бьющие крылья, к тому, что драконы так нервно охраняли.

— Тобита, успокой их! — крикнула Молли слева и позади Д’жона: оказывается, она бежала следом. «Говорит вслух, — подумал Д’жон, — паникует».

Высоко на скалах затрубила Беллта — тоже обращалась к внезапно сошедшим с ума драконам. Коричневый замер на миг, словно прислушиваясь — и Д’жон, который, в отличие от прочих зрителей, не успел устать от предыдущих бесплодных попыток, умудрился поднырнуть под крыло Миата, увернувшись от острого когтя на локтевом сгибе.

Н’бенер, его всадник, корчился на холодных камнях, и лекарь К’тел что-то пытался с ним сделать, но двигался медленно, заторможенно, словно под водой. Д’жон, почти не думая, оттеснил старика плечом и приступил к работе.

 

***

 

Крыло Ш’лока пострадало меньше всех (как, собственно, и всегда), поэтому ему снова пришлось формировать временные отряды для патрулирования зоны Падения. Ну не глупо ли, подумал Ш’лок, когда крылья Скаллта рассекали воздух над равнинами Южного Телгара: следует установить прямую очередность, а не наваливать на самых осторожных и опытных еще и эту дополнительную обязанность. Разве не должны достижения чем-то вознаграждаться?

На самом деле Ш’лок любил эту дополнительную обязанность, хотя ни за что бы не признался. Ему не нравилось присутствовать в Вейре, во время перевязки, когда половина драконов (особенно зеленые) истерили, а всадники вели себя еще хуже. Кроме того, Скаллта, как одного из самых уважаемых бронзовых, часто просили «подержать» раненого — а это означало, что Скаллт, ментально фиксируя дракона, должен был брать на себя серьезную часть его боли. Скаллт никогда не отказывался.

«Мне не в тягость, — заметил он и сейчас, закладывая широкий круг. — Поболит и пройдет, у меня же раны не останется... Смотри, у той наземной команды всего один огнемет. О чем думают эти люди?»

«Люди, дорогой мой, как правило не думают, — привычно ответил Ш’лок, потрепав бронзового по шее. — Сейчас, однако, я предпочел бы быть в Вейре».

«Из-за Д’жона? Хочешь посмотреть, как он работает?»

«Почему ты так решил?» — слегка удивился Ш’лок. С начала Падения он даже  не вспоминал о новом лекаре, который, вот удивительно, помогал ему вчера весь день и даже не выразил желания под вечер прикончить. Показательно, кстати говоря, что Скаллт так быстро запомнил его имя.

«Тебе он понравился. Тебе с ним не скучно».

«Да, это редкость, — ухмыльнулся Ш’лок. — Хотя особенно интересным его тоже не назовешь. Но сегодня я хотел расспросить тех телгарских всадников, которые прилетели на перевязку к нам, как обстоят дела в их Вейре. При личном контакте видишь детали. Много их было?»

«Много, — согласился Скаллт. — Телгарский старший лекарь вчера свалился с лихорадкой. Их Госпожа попросила Степлин принять, по возможности, побольше раненых. Та согласилась».

«Проверка боем для новичка, — решил Ш’лок. — Как раз во вкусе Степлин».

К Госпоже Форта он теплых чувств не испытывал, но уважал ее. Больше, чем можно сказать о большинстве народа из Вейра или Холда...

«Ну что, еще кружок, — велел он Скаллту, — и возвращаемся».

После патрулирования следовало еще пообщаться с наземными командами: узнать, не видели ли они что-то подозрительное в местах, куда добраться не могли, да и просто обменяться новостями и сплетнями. Холдеров всегда волновало, сколько всадников и драконов было ранено в боях. Ш’лок никогда не понимал, почему: как будто этот народец мог что-то исправить!

Ш’лок, мало доверяя внимательности других, всегда брал на себя самые сложные ландшафты малонаселенных предгорий с их бесконечными складками рельефа, где так легко пропустить пятно внезапно увядшей растительности. А населенные районы и всю болтовню он сваливал на Сулин: она людям нравилась, ей доверяли — даже несмотря на то, что в иных дремучих холдах за глаза называли зеленых всадниц (а иногда и всадников) шлюхами. Ну так то за глаза; никто не рискнет сказать такое в лицо женщине, сидящей на шее огромного огнедышащего зверя.

Завершить круг бронзовому всаднику не удалось: Скаллт внезапно передал ему картинку чуть ли не кипящего паникой Вейра. В центре суматохи, насколько Ш’лок мог разобрать, было три дракона — голубой Гарт К’тела, коричневый, которого Ш’лок по чужой ментальной картинке не узнал, и зеленая Мэрит.

В первый миг Ш’лок подумал, что драконы сцепились между собой. Неслыханно! Только золотые могли подраться между собой из-за бронзовых во время брачного полета, другие цвета не были замечены в столь недостойном поведении. Правда, Ш’лок читал в летописях о паре случаев — как правило, связанных с сильнейшими эмоциональными расстройствами всадников. Однако он не успел даже обрадоваться возможности понаблюдать редкое событие, как Скаллт поправил его:

«Они не дерутся. Их всадникам плохо. Они их защищают. Лекарь уже с ними».

«Летим туда, — моментально принял решение Ш’лок. — Предупреди Пот».

«Сказал», — лаконично ответил Скаллт, и Ш’локу понадобилась ничтожная доля секунды, чтобы представить знакомый вид Форт-Вейра от Звездных камней.

Он даже не успел почувствовать холод Промежутка: разум всадника буквально гудел тысячью возможностей. Он не сомневался уже: суматоха связана с убийством, которое они расследовали, и мишенью, конечно же, стал Д’жон — возможно, он что-то нашел, он мог что-то понять, и этот незнакомый телгарский всадник каким-то образом добрался до него, зацепив по дороге ни в чем не повинного коричневого. Почему убийца не выцелил Ш’лока вместо лекаря, ведь Ш’лок доказывал громче всех... перепутал?

«Как именно им плохо? — почти рявкнул Ш’лок. — Они ранены?»

«Мэрит говорит, у них судороги, — ответил Скаллт очень спокойно. — Не волнуйся. Лекарь с ними».

Ш’лок чуть было не рявкнул на своего собственного дракона — какое, мол, ему дело до старого упрямца К’тела! Нужно понять, как действовал преступник, и вычислить, как спасти Д’жона и того, второго всадника. Судороги... М’тара тоже судороги швыряли по всему Вейру, значит, отравление тем же ядом? Кто-то предложил вина сразу после падения, возможно, облегчить усталость, или снять напряжение, или какая-то еще глупость в том же духе, из тех, что в ходу между «нормальными людьми», и Д’жон, разумеется, принял, еще и с благодарностью... Румексовая кислота, он сказал раньше. Неужели не почувствовал кислятину? Он же знал! Это зеленый не такой идиот, как...

Нет, он наверняка не выпил много, он наверняка принял меры, он не погибнет, как М’тар, еще не все потеряно, они что-нибудь придумают...

Может быть, яд был не в вине? Но тогда где? Убийца сменил тактику? Что это может значить? Думай, всадник, думай!

Скаллт приземлился чуть в стороне от суматохи, и Ш’лок, спешившись в мгновение ока, ринулся в самую гущу, расталкивая локтями всех подряд, независимо от ранга и возраста. Вдруг он услышал голос Д’жона — не похоже, чтобы у лекаря были судороги.

— Да принесет кто-то эту известку, наконец?! И разойдитесь, во имя Яйца!

Ш’лок протолкался наконец в первый ряд и увидел, что кто-то уже оттащил тела к каменной стене Вейра, и Д’жон, стоя на коленях у коричневого всадника Н’бенера, торопливо промывает из чана рану в боку; бинты, несомненно, снятые с этой раны, лужей серовато-розовой марли лежат в пыли, под ногами толпы. Мальчишка Бриант из Нижних Пещер держит чан, нижняя губа у него дрожит, смотрит на руки Д’жона, как зачарованный, не может отвести взгляд. К’тел, вдруг неожиданно маленький и сухой, совсем не похожий на громогласного старикана, который гонял мальчишку Ш’лока из лазарета, сидит, привалившись к стене, и стонет. Вокруг старика хлопочут Молли и Степлин — пытаются напоить и одновременно укутать его в чью-то кожаную куртку необъятного размера. Жар, значит. Жар и замутненность сознания. Также тошнота: Ш’лок увидел полузатертые следы рвоты на земле и на опрокинутой скамеечке, чуть в стороне, уже под ногами толпы. Вот значит, где они сначала были. Ну конечно, К’тел перевязывал Н’бенера, его коричневый дракон, встревоженно курлыкая, склонялся над ними обоими, как это водится у драконов, а потом что-то пошло не так. Да настолько не так, что Д’жону пришлось разбинтовать уже перевязанную рану.

— Н’бенеру, кажется, полегче, — напряженно произнес у Ш’лока над ухом кто-то из молодых всадников. — Ох, нет!

Н’бенер внезапно выпрямился, по телу его прошла судорога. Тут же протяжно, длинно, застонал его дракон: лица всех присутствующих перекосило как по команде, потому что нельзя принять на себя такой удар боли, даже чужой — и устоять.

— Стой! — закричал Д’жон; его руки ритмично надавливали на грудную клетку Н’бенера. — Миат, подожди! Может, я еще смогу...

Миат не услышал его или не захотел услышать: взвившись в небеса, он почти моментально растворился в воздухе, даже не поднявшись высоко — а зачем, собственно?.. Дракону все равно, откуда уходить в последний прыжок.

Над головами всадников промчался ветер, и тут же плач Миата подхватили все остальные звери Вейра — горестный, пропитанный скорбью вой, от которого у людей вставали дыбом волоски на коже.

Д’жон тут же опустил руки, прекратил попытки оживить Н’бенера. «Правильно», — подумал Ш’лок мрачно. Даже если бы у лекаря получилось, едва ли кто скажет спасибо за жизнь без дракона.

Д’жон тут же переключился на К’тела: до него, наконец, добрался подмастерье Андерсон, и Д’жон парой резких команд велел ему подхватить К’тела за ноги — сам Д’жон поддерживал плечи — и нести в лазарет.

К’тел мучился долго. Как выяснилось, яд впитался через кожу, когда лекарь накладывал на рану Н’бенера холодильную мазь. Доза была гораздо меньше, и Д’жон с Молли, насколько понял Ш’лок, не теряли надежды его спасти: поили известковой водой, сбивали жар отваром лунного дерева, давали болеутоляющее. При них еще неотлучно находилась Степлин: держала старика за руку, вытирала пот со лба.

Может быть, и вытащили бы, будь К’тел чуть моложе: через два часа его сердце не выдержало и остановилось. Гарт ушел в Промежуток тут же.

К тому времени никто в Форт-Вейре (и, видимо, ни один всадник на Перне) уже не сомневался, что двое всадников были убиты, точно так же, как и молодой М’тар.

Никаких больше помех в расследовании.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1] Речь идет об одном из стихотворений Маккефри в переводе Нахмансона:

_Смешались бронза, коричневый цвет,_

_Зелень, голубизна._

_Мчись промежутком в огненный бред_

_Ставшего явью сна._

_Взлетай и падай, судьбе молись,_

_И кровь свою не жалей:_

_Всадник и Нить в небе сплелись_

_Над пестрым ковром полей._


	5. Госпожа Телгара

**Пятое Прохождение, 121-й и 122-й дни 19-го Оборота, Вейры Форт и Телгар**

           

После того, как К’тел испустил последний вдох, Д’жон оставил Молли и Степлин у постели больного — одна рыдала, другая неловко утешала ее, гладя по голове и шепча что-то на ухо. К удивлению Д’жона, в роли безутешной оказалась железная Госпожа Вейра, в роли утешительницы — ее молодая помощница. Лекарю некогда было задумываться, отчего так.

            Он вынужден был своим телом преградить вход в лазарет, столько человек одновременно попыталось вломиться внутрь: начиная с законно присутствующего Андерсона, который хотел забрать настой мелиссы и закончить чью-то там перевязку, и кончая Ш’локом, который ни за чем не был нужен и которого, разумеется, никто не звал. Были там и просто какие-то случайные всадники, и женщины из Нижних Пещер — кто-то уже навострился обмывать тело — и любопытствующие дети. Кто-то рыдал, кто-то возмущался, и над всем этим в воздухе еще не затих скорбный плач драконов по погибшему собрату.

            — Тихо всем! — раздался над толпой зычный голос Б’римора. — Всем разойтись! Лекарь Д’жон, кто тебе сейчас нужен?

            Д’жон обернулся через плечо и встретился взглядом с Молли. Та медленно покачала головой. Ну ясно: Степлин все еще рыдает, и совсем не нужно, чтобы кто-то увидел Госпожу в таком состоянии.

            — Пока никто, — решил Д’жон. — Я сам тут все... в порядок приведу. Только если вы, Предводитель...

            — И я, — жестко сказал Ш’лок. — Мне нужно видеть. Если, конечно, вы хотите найти убийцу.

            Над собравшейся у входа в лазарет толпой пронесся шепоток.

            Б’римор резко выдохнул через нос, но, к удивлению Д’жона, сказал почти спокойно:

            — Ш’лок, в лазарет, даю тебе пять минут. Остальные — по делам! Н’вит, где карты ветров, которые ты мне должен был отдать еще вчера? Тернер! Займи чем-нибудь своих женщин, во имя Скорлупы!

            Д’жон не слышал остальных приказов: Ш’лок протолкнулся мимо него в лазарет и молниеносно метнулся к телу. Д’жон еле успел его перехватить:

— Эй, что ты делаешь?!

— Не будь идиотом, — прошипел Ш’лок вполголоса. — Собираюсь его осмотреть, конечно же!

— То есть моим выводам о причине смерти ты уже не доверяешь?

Ответом Д'жону стал искренне изумленный взгляд: как будто Ш’лок и думать не думал, что кто-то по доброй воле предложит ему информацию.

— Доверяю, — сказал бронзовый наконец. — Но это не значит, что я не должен увидеть своими глазами. Рассказывай. Тело Н’бенера я уже осмотрел.

И с этими словами Ш’лок деловито откинул простыню, прикрывающую старого лекаря.

— Жар, тошнота, паралич конечностей, головокружение, потеря связности сознания, сильные боли, — коротко пересказал Д’жон. — Кровотечение.

— Спазмы?

— Ты сам видел. Спазмы тоже.  И еще: раны. У К’тела на ладонях вся кожа слезла, посмотри, и плоть посерела. У Н’бенера я толком не успел даже раскрыть рану, она уже была перевязана, но то, что я увидел...

— Да, — Ш’лок быстро кивнул. — Я тоже. Яд попал внешним путем, через рану, у лекаря через кожу. Оттуда впитался в кровь. Вероятнее всего был в...

Д’жон передал ему полупустой горшочек с холодилкой.

            — Здесь.

            Ш’лок тотчас попытался сунуть внутрь палец, но Д’жон выдернул мазь у него из-под носа.

            — С ума сошел!

            — Я пытался проверить!

            — Проверил я уже! — Д’жон вытянул вперед руку с небольшой язвочкой на тыльной стороне ладони. — Да, это та самая румексовая кислота. Они сразу не заметили ожога. Женщины Вейра в этом году были на высоте: обезболивающие качества отменные. Ну а потом Н’бенер умер быстрее, потому что кислота через рану сразу попала в кровь и отравила ее.

            — Великолепно! — с довольным выражением лица кивнул Ш’лок.

            — Великолепно?! Погибли люди! И их драконы! Это ты называешь «великолепно»?!

            Пожалуй, выход из себя не делал Д'жону чести, однако он устал на Падении и потом во время обработки раненых, да еще и смерть К’тела выбила его из колеи. Д’жон знал старого лекаря всего пару дней и уже успел убедиться, что характер у него и в самом деле такой сухой и колючий, как о нем говорили. И  в то же время было в старике что-то, что сразу к нему располагало.

            — Он не это имел в виду, — вступила в беседу Молли; Д’жон уже успел забыть, что они со Степлин все еще находятся в лазарете. — Ш’лок сделал тебе комплимент, гордиться надо. Редкий случай.

К удивлению Д’жона, золотая всадница улыбалась — грустно, но вполне искренне. Степлин тоже поднялась со скамьи, на которую усадила ее Молли, и смотрела на Д’жона с Ш’локом очень холодно и очень спокойно. Сложно было поверить, что эта женщина только что рыдала навзрыд — если бы не дорожки слез у нее на щеках.

— Ш’лок, это тот же подонок, что убил М’тара?

— Да, — кивнул бронзовый. — Уверен.

— Тогда найди его, — велела она. — Я попрошу Беллту предупредить всех драконов и всадников, чтобы тебе оказывали полнейшее содействие. И свяжусь с... ты хотел лететь в Телгар?

— Именно, — согласился Ш’лок. — Теперь уже совершенно точно, что именно туда стекаются следы. Кто-то из их всадников был сегодня здесь и отравил мазь. Но сначала мне нужно поговорить со всадниками тут, проверить кое-что.

— Тебе окажут содействие, — безжизненно повторила Степлин. — А теперь меня ждет мой дракон. До встречи, всадники, — с этим она вышла, не бросив даже лишнего взгляда на труп К’тела под простыней.

Ш’лок выскочил следом за ней, не позвав Д’жона, и они с Молли остались в лазарете вдвоем. Нет, не совсем вдвоем: в дверь просунулась кислая физиономия Андерсона:

— Уже можно заходить? — спросил он.

 

***

 

Д’жон не видел Ш’лока до позднего вечера. Насколько он знал, неугомонный бронзовый мог даже в Телгар унестись, несмотря на поздний час. У самого Д’жона работы было невпроворот: мало того, что пол-Вейра бросилось к нему узнавать подробности смерти К’тела, так еще и пациентов всех пришлось взять на себя — а некоторым как раз пора было делать вторую перевязку, плюс была еще та девушка с нехорошим ожогом на животе... К тому же, Б’римор приказал подготовить огненное погребение К’тела и Н’бенера сегодня же. Д’жон бессовестно свалил обмывание тел на Андерсона, и был рад, что Молли вызвалась присмотреть: усердию подмастерья он не доверял, но и сам оторваться никак не мог.

Огненное погребение по традиции проводили не в самом Вейре, а на площадке в горах где-то неподалеку, куда можно было попасть только по воздуху. Д’жон не полетел: во-первых, времени отчаянно не хватало, во-вторых, пациентов в Вейре оставлять не хотелось. Так что при том, как тела всадников, молодого и старого, предали огню, он не присутствовал. Он в это время убирал лазарет, проверял запасы и переживал легкий приступ паники над записями К’тела, с которыми ему теперь придется разбираться. Интересно, если отправить запрос в Цех целителей, как скоро ему отправят помощника?.. Или отговорятся тем, что лекарей в середине Прохождения не хватает, а К’тел, мол, целую вечность лечил тут людей и драконов вдвоем с Андерсоном, значит, и Д’жон должен справиться?..

Но ведь К’тел уже много лет не летал на патрулирования и Падения, а может быть, и вообще никогда не участвовал в боях: старику было Оборотов восемьдесят; двадцать Оборотов назад, в начале Прохождения, он уже был немолод.

Нет, что за глупости в голову лезут: если Степлин поддержит его ходатайство, пришлют ему сменщика за милую душу, лишь бы с ним можно было работать...

 В общем, за всеми вспоминать о Ш’локе было некогда. Да что там, Д’жону некогда было позаботиться о собственном драконе! Правда, Мэрит заверила его, что не голодна, но все-таки уже после темноты, когда большая часть Вейра отправилась спать (в кухонном зале засиделось больше обычного полуночников, да кухонная смена готовилась к завтраку), Д’жон, взяв фонарь, направился к озеру: отмыть наконец своего дракона от въевшейся угольной пыли и гари.

Д’жон всегда любил Вейры ночами: в горах воздух становился чище, холоднее, ниже нависало звездное небо. Таких звезд во времена своего детства в Форт-холде он не видел. В Айгене воздух становился сух и пах необъятными просторами Пустыни; Иста наполнялась шепотом волн и ветра. А Форт весь падал в темноту и тишину, только слабо светились снеговые вершины Большого хребта. Днем весь как на ладони, ночью Форт становился загадочным местом.

В Исте Д'жон легко ходил по всему Вейру даже в безлунные ночи, знал на ощупь каждый камень. В Форте с непривычки в темноте чудилось, что на каждом шагу его подстерегают ямы и выбоины. Здесь было принято выкладывать дорожку к озеру светящимися корзинами, ими же ограждать площадку для кормления. Сверху они, должно быть, сияли зеленоватым пунктиром, снизу казались удивительно маленькими и далеко отстоящими друг от друга, как будто за много длин дракона.

Ему вдруг показалось, что Чаша Вейра распахнулась, разрослась, стала необъятной, и эти крошечные искры человеческого присутствия теряются за много миль. Потом поднял глаза — и увидел зеленые искры светильников, украшающие входы в многие Вейры. Не соперники звездному небу над головой, но все-таки...

Д’жон хмыкнул, поднял повыше собственный светильник и пошел к озеру. Мелкий гравий хрустел под ногами.

Мэрит уже ждала его на берегу и, к его удивлению, рядом с ней громоздилась незнакомая черная форма. Дракон вытянул шею; огромные светло-голубые глаза заблестели в свете фонаря, и Д’жон скорее догадался, что это Скаллт, чем узнал его. К тому же, спокойный, чуть охрипший голос Ш’лока проговорил:

— Забавная иллюминация возле вейров, не правда ли?.. Сегодня по случаю траура часть убрали. Вообще-то модно вывешивать возле Вейра по три и по четыре фонаря. Б’римор борется с этим разбазариванием ресурсов, но без особого успеха.

В голосе Ш’лока звучала насмешка.

— А ты сам не переживаешь за К’тела и Н’бенера? — спросил Д’жон.

Это прозвучало жестче, чем он намеревался; но он вымотался, физически и морально; к тому же темная пелена шока и горя, опустившаяся на Вейр со смертью Н’бенера и старого лекаря казалась почти осязаемой. Д’жон поверить не мог, что кто-то, хоть немного способный к сопереживанию — а все всадники наделены этим даром — мог остаться равнодушным.

— Скорбь поможет найти убийцу? — довольно резко спросил Ш’лок.

— Нет.

— Тогда я предпочту не делать этой ошибки. Скаллт горевал вместе со всеми — нет необходимости еще и мне поддаваться общему настроению.

Д’жон чуть было не задохнулся — вопиющее бесстыдство, вопиющая отстраненность от собственного дракона!

Но Скаллт, кажется, не возражал, хотя не мог не слышать этот разговор. «Мэрит, он серьезно?» — спросил Д’жон, подавив первую возмущенную реплику.

«Скаллт говорит, Ш’лок хорошо знал старого лекаря», — ответила Мэрит загадочно.

— Итак, — продолжал Ш’лок, — к сожалению, горе оказывает отрицательное влияние на человеческую память. После сегодняшних прискорбных событий расспросы потребовали много часов, тогда как ранее я бы управился за несколько минут. Если бы только эти зашоренные... — он оборвал себя, и Д’жон решил, что вовсе не из-за неуважительного эпитета в отношении Предводителя, а из-за готовых прорваться эмоций; на секунду Д’жону показалось, что он услышал за всей бравадой настоящие переживания Ш’лока. — Совершенно очевидно, что убийство было спланированным, но кто мишень — голубой или коричневый всадник? Или оба? М'тар и К'тел пересекались не более, чем вейрский лекарь и любой другой молодой здоровый всадник, то есть почти никак. М’тар и Н’бенер летали в разных Крыльях, отличались по возрасту на двадцать Оборотов, общих друзей не имели, но между ними есть следующие связи: во-первых, оба выигрывали конкурс «кто кого перепьет» в прошлом году с разницей в месяц, но я сомневаюсь, что их достижение имеет отношение к этому случаю. А ты?

— Поскольку их убили не бурдюком, я тоже сомневаюсь, — пожал плечами Д’жон и заработал одобрительную усмешку в свой адрес.

— Разумный довод. Так вот, а во-вторых: оба были участниками одного инцидента пару месяцев назад, в результате которого погиб зеленый всадник из Телгара, Б’неф.

— Как погиб?

— О, хм. Довольно типичная история. Если верить словам очевидцев, его дракон был тяжело обожжен, коричневый Н’бенера и голубой М’тара оказались ближе всех. Они с помощью нашей королевы транспортировали зеленую сюда, в Форт-Вейр, где сразу же принялись оказывать ей первую помощь. К сожалению, ожог был слишком силен, и едва сгрузив всадника на землю, драконица не выдержала боли и ушла в Промежуток. Сам всадник был ранен сравнительно легко — тот же клубок нитей, который прожег бок его дракону, только задел его ногу. Молли заверила меня, что он бы даже смог ходить потом, и у меня нет причин не доверять ее лекарскому мнению. Но Б’неф упал в обморок, когда его дракон ушел, и умер через сутки, не приходя в сознание. Счастливый исход.

Сказав это, Ш’лок посмотрел на Д'жона чуть ли не впервые за всю тираду, очевидно, оценил выражение его лица и добавил почти торопливо:

— Разумеется, я имею в виду обстоятельства его смерти, а не сам факт. Ты ведь и сам не продолжил свои попытки с Н’бенером сегодня днем.

Скаллт тревожно курлыкнул.

 — Не волнуйся, — не глядя на своего зверя, но явно отвечая ему, вслух проговорил Ш’лок. — Пока ты жив, я всегда приду в сознание ради тебя, это очевидно. Просто не делай глупостей.

Д’жон покачал головой.

— Ты прав, — сказал он сухо. — Я бы тоже предпочел не просыпаться. То есть ты считаешь, что кто-то из Телгара отомстил нашим за то, что мы пытались и не смогли спасти того зеленого всадника?

Ш'лок кивнул.

— Горе иногда принимает интереснейшие формы.

Д'жон предпочел не комментировать. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Ш'лок... что же это, получается, ты подумал немного, поговорил с нашим вейровским народом — и практически нашел убийцу? Потрясающе!

Ш'лок фыркнул.

— Я не просто «подумал». За моим думаньем стоит метод. Ты знаешь, как стражники в Форте расследуют преступления? Например, грабежи?

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Д'жон. Когда он жил в холде, он никогда не интересовался такими вещами.

— Если у кого-то выхватили кошелек во время ярмарки, они просто хватают всех, кто оказался поблизости, и обыскивают. Женщин, как правило, игнорируют — я знаком с одной прехорошенькой воровкой, которая сумела мелкими грабежами заработать себе на две головы молочного скота. Если к кому-то в малый холд вломились и забрали инструменты и выручку с урожая, стража просто разоряет ближайшее убежище бездомных — считается, что все они разбойники, хотя это не всегда так. Если кого-то убили, и все соседи скажут, что у этого человека была накануне ссора с женой, женщину могут просто схватить и мучить, до тех пор пока она не сознается в том, что раскроила мужу череп топором, даже если у нее сил не хватит этот топор поднять, а у соседа на дне сундука лежит парадная рубашка, запачканная кровью... — тут Ш'лок задумался. — Хотя, должен признать, однажды я столкнулся со случаем мужеубийства, когда хрупкая девушка протащила мужчину, в три раза большее ее размерами, через весь холд и навьючила на скакуна.

— Иногда бывает, — кивнул Д'жон, который слушал с таким вниманием, что даже отвлекся от намыливания Мэрит. — От страха или от гнева возможности тела увеличиваются, это еще в древних рукописях написано.

— Неважно, — Ш'лок махнул рукой. — Так или иначе, я действую на основании логических суждений. Но в этом деле мне ясно пока не все. Необходимо проверить предположения... Хотя его косвенно подтверждает то, что второе убийство случилось во время совместного вылета с Телгаром, а первое — в месте, к которому телгарцы имели доступ. Если убийца просто не отводит от себя подозрения, но я сомневаюсь, что такое возможно. На этой скучной планете крайне редко происходят подобное. Просто отравление — уже праздник. Не верю, что убийца предпринял дополнительную попытку зашифровать себя.

Ш'лок говорил с таким отвращением и одновременно с почти детской обидой, замаскированной за высокородным высокомерием, что Д'жон чуть было не расхохотался. А вместе с зарождающейся веселостью он почувствовал кое-что еще.

У Ш'лока была страсть. Ш'лок действительно всего себя посвятил расследованию преступлений, все свободное время. У него не было друзей в Вейре, не было других занятий. Он действительно видел людей насквозь похлеще драконов, и то ли излишняя честность, то ли недостаток воспитания в детстве, то ли просто мерзкий характер мешали ему уживаться с ними. Только расследование преступлений могло дать достойную задачу этому гениальному уму. Удивительно ли, что он рассматривал все эти мерзкие случаи как праздник?.. Не хватало духа его за это упрекать.

Преступления все равно в человеческой природе. Смерть все равно дело житейское. В Прохождение лишь треть всадников или даже меньше доживает до старости...

Глаза их встретились; в зеленоватом свете от корзины-светильника странноватое лицо Ш'лока выглядело почти красивым; захотелось коснуться, проверить на ощупь

— Мэрит, дорогая, войди в воду, пожалуйста. Мне надо тебя намылить.

Мэрит послушно переступила по песку, и вошла в воду; ее глаза светились в темноте зеленоватым. Д‘жон вдруг вспомнил, что в Исте тоже одно время была мода украшать входы в вейры светильниками; только у них старались вырастить лишайник разноцветным, было даже что-то вроде соревнования: Госпожи Вейра каждую семидневку определяли, чья расцветка лучше. Очень долго побеждал один парень, который как-то умудрился вывести лишайник, сияющий нежно-розовым...

— Надеюсь, это не займет у тебя слишком долго, — недовольно проговорил Ш’лок. — Нам еще лететь в Телгар.

— В Телгар?! — Д’жон понадеялся, что он не крикнул это. — Ты с ума сошел! У нас-то тут уже ночь, а у них еще позже!

— У нас большинство еще не спит.

— Но у них-то не было двойного убийства! Скорлупа и осколки, Ш’лок, я тоже понимаю, что нельзя терять времени, но подняв всех с постелей, ты ничего не добьешься. Давай подождем до утра.

— Завтра с утра у меня патрулирование, — раздраженно проговорил Ш’лок.

— А у меня пациенты, какое совпадение. И пара часов патрулей в обед. Ничего, полетим после обеда. Если это действительно кто-то из Вейра Телгар мстит за Б’нефа, то достаточно будет только объяснить все Госпоже Вейра как следует, ее королева поговорит со всеми драконами — и дело сделано.

— Если бы все было так просто, — хмыкнул Ш’лок, — мне вообще бы не пришлось наведываться в Телгар! Степлин одержима жаждой найти убийцу своего учителя; мне достаточно было бы рассказать о ее подозрениях ей, и она бы сама допросила каждого дракона на Перне — ни один дракон не утаит ничего от королевы, даже если она из другого Вейра. Нет. Я почти уверен, что это бесполезно.

— То есть ты думаешь, что убийца — золотая всадница? — охнул Д’жон.

— Напротив, — качнул головой Ш’лок. — Б’римор прав в одном: ни один дракон никогда не потерпит убийства другого всадника, это у них в крови. Кроме как в ситуации аффекта, но в данном случае мы имеем дело не с аффектом, а с тщательно спланированным преступлением. Золотые драконы все-таки умеют выстраивать логические цепочки лучше прочих, их сложнее обмануть. А я думаю, что тут всадник умудрился обвести своего дракона вокруг пальца — впечатляющее достижение, право слово, но с золотой или бронзовым практически невозможное. Нет, я бы ставил на зеленого, голубого... в меньшей степени коричневого всадника.

— Так, — сказал Д’жон, стараясь не звучать обиженно. — Мэрит, хватит отмокать, выходи и давай я тебя намылю.

К его удивлению, Ш’лок без его разрешения тоже набрал мыльного песка из мешочка, принесенного Д’жоном с собой, и, не спросив, принялся намыливать Мэрит другой бок.

— Между прочим, мне сказали, что у тебя помощник — зеленая всадница, — заметил Д’жон.

— Да, и Сулин отлично справляется. Я ведь говорил о способности драконов к формальной логике, а не о разумности всадников. Я бы поставил одного из своих коричневых, если бы Х’кин имел чуть больше опыта, Г’рих был способен на принятие волевых решений, а С’бас мог видеть что-то еще, кроме своего отражения в зеркале.

Д’жон хмыкнул.

— Ладно. Но тогда тем более, если убийца настолько умен, что задурил голову своему дракону, лететь сейчас бесполезно. Завтра.

— Да, вероятно, придется смириться с задержкой, — Ш’лок преувеличенно выразительно вздохнул.

— Ты мог бы лететь один.

— Нет. Ты мне понадобишься.

— Вроде бы, осмотра мертвых тел на этот раз не предусмотрено... если, конечно, ты не настолько не ладишь с Предводителем Телгара.

— У меня прекрасные отношения с Предводителем Телгара.

Д’жон недоверчиво приподнял бровь.

— Нет, — спокойно продолжал Ш’лок, — помощь твоя мне понадобится для другого. Видишь ли, я думаю, что мотив, вероятнее всего, месть, большинство конфликтов в Вейрах происходит на любовной почве. Значит, убийца был в Б’нефа влюблен. Это может быть его постоянный партнер, может быть случайный любовник, может быть просто воздыхатель. Я... — Ш’лок прокашлялся. — Не очень хорош в выявлении эмоциональных связей, когда нет вещественных признаков. А их за давностью срока не будет. Мне нужен эксперт.

— Эксперт? — Д’жон хмыкнул. — В любовных отношениях? Если ты еще не догадался, все мои...

— Проваливались, да, иногда трагически. Не суть важно, я вообще никогда в подобных не состоял.

Руки Д’жона машинально замерли на шкуре Мэрит.

— Что? — удивленно спросил он.

— Именно, — невозмутимо подтвердил Ш’лок. — Ценность межчеловеческих связей сильно преувеличивают. И еще мне нужен человек ненамного умнее свидетелей, чтобы проверить реакцию, при этом достаточно разумный, чтобы общаться со мной. Ты подходишь.

— Ну спасибо.

— Не за что, похвала заслужена, — Ш’лок то ли не уловил сарказма, то ли поддержал шутку. — И... Д’жон?

— Да?

— Ты уже проверил всю остальную мазь в лазарете?

— Этим и занимался, — устало сказал он. — Спасибо за беспокойство.

— Что-нибудь еще было отравлено?

— Нет. Только один горшочек.

— Хммм... — процедил Ш’лок туманно. — Возможно, я ошибся. Возможно, убийца все-таки бронзовый...

— Как это связано с тем, что был отравлен только один горшок? — поинтересовался Д’жон.

— Потом, — ответил Ш’лок. — Мэрит, я понимаю, что массаж шкуры тебе приятен, но если ты простоишь так еще немного, мыльный песок ее разъест.

Когда Мэрит вновь зашла в воду, чтобы смыть пену, Ш’лок и Скаллт незаметно исчезли в темноте.

 

***

 

В эту ночь Ш’локу пришлось спать — не терзать арфу, не размышлять, а действительно закрыть глаза и впасть в оцепенение на несколько часов. Во-первых, Падение накануне все-таки утомило его. Во-вторых, зеленый был прав — посреди ночи в Телгаре делать было нечего.

Ш’лок полетел бы туда с утра, но, к сожалению, не мог избежать патрулей. Вот оно неудобство власти и ответственности: когда он был рядовым всадником, ему частенько удавалось отговориться от нудных обязанностей или просто увильнуть; тем более, кому нужны эти патрули?.. Вроде как для того, чтобы всадники постоянно освежали в памяти ориентиры разных мест на Перне, а еще успокаивать холдеров — драконы в небе, бдят! Первое Ш’локу с его памятью было без надобности, а второе он почитал пустой тратой времени. Однако от обязанностей было не скрыться.

С другой стороны, Ш’лок всегда любил это время — наедине с драконом и с миром, когда наконец-то ничто не раздражало и можно поразмышлять без проблем!

Если бы еще на периферии разума не зудела надоедливая мыслишка, что он что-то упускает, упускает, упускает!..

Чтобы развеяться немного, Ш’лок сделал лишний круг над прибрежными водами морского холда. Рисунок волн обещал преобладающие ветры с Запада; погода будет нелетная, возможно похолодание; предупредить Б’римора. Впрочем, следующего Падения через три дня избежать вряд ли удастся.

Сильный холодный ветер немного успокоил Ш’лока. Без всякой задней мысли он попросил Скаллта скакнуть на час назад, чтобы прибыть в Вейр сразу после полудня, во время обеда: нужно было выловить лекаря. Конечно, Ш’лок мог слетать в Телгар и самостоятельно, но что-то ему подсказывало: с зеленым будет интереснее.

Кроме того, разве не поможет ему, если кто-то со стороны будет делать выводы на основе тех же данных — кто-то, чей разум, конечно, не сравнится с его собственным, но продемонстрировал цепкость и непредвзятость?..

Ну и наконец, Ш’локу было просто любопытно: вчера зеленый заметно вздрогнул, стоило в разговоре всплыть госпоже Телгара. Что, интересно, у нее с лекарем может быть общего?.. Разве что возраст. Они приблизительно одногодки, может быть, она помоложе на пару лет. Запечатлели из одного выводка?.. Нет, исключено.

До обеда Ш’лок еще успел перекинуться парой слов с Луизой и Степлин. Он не любил разговаривать с золотыми кроме Молли: с некоторых пор они всегда смотрели на него с этакой хорошо завуалированной смесью жалости и пренебрежения, как будто то, что они со Скаллтом не интересовались полетами королев, каким-то образом делало их хуже других бронзовых.

В данном случае Ш’локу нужно было точно знать, кто же была та золотая, которая спасала невезучего Б’нефа с его зеленой Гвиннет — а заодно проверить еще кое-какие свои домыслы.

Результаты опроса его удивили.

Он нашел драконьего лекаря в полупустой обеденной пещере. Тот, видимо, успел утомиться за утро, потому что не дождался даже обычных часов приема пищи и ел в дальнем углу в гордом одиночестве — хотя, исходя из вчерашних наблюдений, Ш’лок скорее бы счел зеленого всадника компанейским человеком.

— Ты всерьез флиртовал с Луизой?! — это Ш'лок спросил первым делом, бесцеремонно подсев к зеленому всаднику и утащив булочку с его тарелки: в конце концов, бронзовый тоже с утра патрулировал и еще не успел перекусить. — Или просто пытался ее отвлечь во время перевязки?

«И то и другое», — спокойно ответил Скаллт, который явно наслаждался ситуацией.

— Она выглядела грустной, — пожал плечами зеленый, ничуть не удивившись его вторжению, только придвинул к себе кла. — Это мое, возьми себе у очага!

— Скучно, — парировал Ш’лок, стащив вместо этого у лекаря кусочек жаркого. — И все равно это было бесполезно. Во всяком случае, шансы на успех я бы оценил невысоко.

Зеленый всадник, который пытается подбодрить госпожу вейра — пусть младшую госпожу — флиртом! Ну надо же.

В отличие от большинства жителей Вейров, Ш’лок не разделял расхожего стереотипа, что зеленые и голубые всадники, дескать, интересуются только собственным полом... равно как и не считал, что бронзовые и золотые не могут иногда расширить горизонты. Во имя Яйца, он расследовал достаточно неприятных сплетен, переросших в неприятные ситуации, чтобы в точности знать обратное.

Но все равно поведение Д'жона выглядело достаточно необычно.

— Я к успеху не стремился, некоторым, знаешь, просто нравится общение, — зеленый отодвинул тарелку чуть дальше и загородил ладонью. Бесполезно, у Ш'лока все равно руки длиннее. — И спасибо за высокую оценку моего очарования.

— Не за что, твое очарование тут не при чем. Ее королева летает с Кунтом, но они с Г’леном не ладят и не живут вместе. Луиза, как это называется, встречается с другим всадником.

— С тобой? — в глазах у Д'жона, кажется, мелькнул самый настоящий ужас. Он даже прекратил жевать.

— Не говори ерунды, я уже говорил вчера, эти глупости меня не интересуют. С Г'рихом из моего крыла. Коричневый и королева, что за мезальянс. Учитывая среднюю скорость распространения слухов в Вейрах, удивительно, как ты не слышал об этом еще в Исте.

Д'жон усмехнулся и вернулся к тарелке..

— Ага! — Ш'лок тут же сел прямее и насторожился. — У тебя была интрижка с золотой всадницей!

Возможно, отсюда реакция на Госпожу Телгара?..

— Я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать, — Д'жон так яростно впилился в мясо, как будто рассчитывал расколоть ножом тарелку.

— Точно. Я так думаю, Оборотов десять назад, может, больше… с молодой всадницей, недавно запечатлевший, близкой к тебе по возрасту. Она растеряна перед жизнью в вейре, ты учишь ее ухаживать за драконом, взаимопонимание. Нечто серьезное, судя по тому, как сейчас напряглись твои лопатки, но едва ли продолжительное: Оборот, два, вряд ли больше. Ее королева поднялась, и она влюбилась в бронзового всадника, чей дракон победил в открытом полете. Прискорбно банальная история, с половиной всадниц это происходит. А теперь самое интересное: похоже, эта самая девушка — Сара, госпожа Телгара, иначе ты бы так не реагировал, когда ее упомянули вчера.

«Мэрит просит тебя помолчать, а то он может тебя ударить», — вдруг подал голос Скаллт.

Впрочем, Ш'лок и сам заметил, что лопатки Д'жона буквально закаменели.

Странно; раньше он никогда не выходил из себя, слыша поток умозаключений Ш'лока — даже самого интимного свойства. Неужели из-за девушки? Ш'лок был более чем уверен, что самая свежая сердечная рана зеленого всадника была совсем иной — но этот вопрос он поднимать точно не собирался.

Вероятно, Ш’лок обрадовался слишком рано; все эти люди с их постыдными тайнами; никто не может выносить правды.

«Мэрит говорит, они дружили, — добавил Скаллт. — С той девочкой. Каждый день разговаривали. Пока ее королева не выросла».

— Сейчас, кажется, нужно принести извинения? — Ш’лок поднялся. — Прошу прощения. Я не хотел затрагивать чувствительную тему. Можешь не лететь со мной в Телгар, всадник Д’жон.

Тот резко глотнул кла, очевидно, допивая. На загорелой шее с белыми полосками от застежек шлема дернулся кадык.

— Я сыт, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Мы успеем за час? А то у меня патруль начинается.

— Ты будешь вовремя, — махнул рукой Ш’лок,  изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть облегчение.

Он сам удивился, насколько его обрадовало решение зеленого. И отсутствие обиды — во всяком случае, обиды непрощаемой — тоже.

 

***

Для Д’жона утро дня после Падения прошло настолько насыщенно, что и утра-то, можно сказать, не было. Во-первых, ему еще ночью пришлось вставать на перевязку, так что после рассвета он клевал носом и на кружку кла, всунутую ему кем-то в руку, смотрел как на дар свыше.

Тут еще поднялась в брачный полет незнакомая Д’жону зеленая. Это само по себе было довольно неплохо: когда в Вейре начиналась любовная горячка, даже больные выздоравливали быстрее. Но меда, как водится, без дегтя не бывает: он понял, что Мэрит тоже скоро поднимется. Зеленые всегда летали «стаями» — заводилась одна, тут же поднимались и другие, у кого подходило время. Так и шли волнами: два-три дня в Вейре только и разговоров было, что о брачных полетах.

            Хорошо еще, что древний инстинкт не давал зеленым подниматься в дни Падений, а то бери Вейр голыми руками.

            Д’жон только сомневался, когда наступит черед Мэрит: сегодня, завтра, или еще пару дней подождет?

            К обеду поднялись еще три зеленые, и Д’жон решил — не сегодня, но завтра уж точно. Может быть, правда, не с самого утра, а после обеда. За двадцать Оборотов он научился определять близость брачного полета по цвету шкуры и интенсивности вращения глаз Мэрит.

            Обедать он отправился рановато: кухонный зал еще пустовал. Д’жона это устраивало. Он уже успел завести пару-тройку приятелей в Вейре, но, вымотавшись за утро, хотел лишь посидеть немного в тишине и полумраке.

— Тебе нравится кто-нибудь из драконов? — поинтересовался он у своей зеленой, устроившись за столом; единственная компания, которой Д’жон всегда был рад.

            Не то чтобы он хотел с кем-то заранее договариваться на брачный полет, просто интересно. Они в Вейре всего пару дней, но коричневый Д’мока выглядел многообещающе... Правда, летать с членами своего Крыла — дурной тон, если не собираешься вступать в постоянные отношения: такое мнение Д’жон услышал от своего приятеля еще на самой заре жизни в Вейре, и от всей души с ним согласился.

            «Кроме Скаллта?» — поинтересовалась Мэрит. Д’жон мог бы поклясться, что прозвучало это с кокетливой невинностью.

            Он чуть не подавился горячим кла.

            — Я думал, ты его побаивалась.

            «Он дракон, и я дракон. С какой стати мне его бояться? Он просто не похож на других. Но с ним интересно. Как тебе с его всадником».

            «Боюсь, дорогая, с ними полетать не получится, — мягко проговорил Д’жон. — Ш’лок завтра будет занят».

            «Я не говорила, что хочу с ним летать, — уклончиво проговорила Мэрит. — И вообще, пусть попробует меня поймать! Мы с тобой быстрее всех зеленых в Исте!»

            Д’жон улыбнулся.

            «Ты вообще исключительная, любовь моя. Итак, ты пока никому не отдаешь предпочтение?»

            «А ты? — вдруг спросила Мэрит, и в голосе у нее прозвучало не свойственное дракону волнение. — Ты так долго совсем один... Ты же хочешь, чтобы еще кто-то был рядом? Кто?»

            Д’жон сглотнул непрошенный комок в горле. Драконы, искренне любя своих всадников, обычно относились к человеческим отношениям со здоровой долей равнодушия. «Я твой дракон, а ты мой всадник. Все будет хорошо», — как правило, этой фразой исчерпывалось их сочувствие.

            Но большего обычно и не требовалось. Связь с драконом ближе и глубже любых человеческих отношений; еще и поэтому всадники не заводят семьи и не воспитывают своих детей самостоятельно. Насколько же Д’жон погряз в этой яме без света, что Мэрит заволновалась за него и предложила свою помощь в личной жизни?..

            «Для нашего племени это не так, как для вашего, — мягко проговорил Д’жон. — Из-за одних брачных полетов мы не переплетаем потом шеи на солнце».

            «А зря, — спокойно заметила Мэрит. — Переплетать шеи на солнце очень приятно. Хотя, конечно, шеи у вас короткие, куда вам...»

            Разговор на этом совершенно внезапно оборвался, потому что, легок на помине, появился Ш’лок, утащил у Д'жона половину обеда и поволок лекаря за собой в Телгар. Д’жон, правда, засомневался, стоит ли лететь — в конце концов, брачный полет у Мэрит так близко... Но потом решил, что Вейр — не холд. В крайнем случае, поднимется в Телгаре. Вряд ли там кто-то будет возражать.

В мягком свете весеннего полудня Вейр Телгар выглядел особенно впечатляющим. Чаша здесь была размером, пожалуй, поменьше, чем в Форте, но скалы выше, а их силуэты на фоне бледного, словно омытого недавними заморозками высокогорного неба выглядели причудливо и зловеще.

Но Телгар-Вейр лежал в окружении каменных чудищ, ничуть их не боясь. Перед Д’жоном открылась картина, почти неприлично жизнерадостная для середины Прохождения. У каждого — ну или почти у каждого — входа в вейр красовались длинные косицы, плетеные из разноцветных шнуров или тряпочек. День сегодня был ветреный, и косицы эти полоскались по ветру. Все цвета, какие только можно себе представить: Д'жон разобрал как привычные сочетания разных холдов и цехов (должно быть, всадники решили почтить свои малые родины), так и что-то дикое, непонятное... Например — розовый, зеленый, желтый и черный, кому такое могло прийти в голову?.. Или вот: бело-сине-красный, хоть и гармонично, но как-то скучновато, неизобретательно.

И все-таки что-то невыразимо приятное было в этом зрелище: будто с чужбины сразу попал домой. Их соседка в Форте делала такие вышитые половики из старых тряпок. Собирала старую одежду и делала.

Везде своя мода. В Форте светильники, здесь — косицы. В Исте раньше тоже были светильники, а когда он оттуда улетал, молодежь украшала вейры связками раковин. Целые соревнования устраивали, кто найдет больше и красивее. Людям нужно занимать себя чем-то в перерывах между боями, и чем легче этим можно похвастаться — тем лучше.

«Ты можешь похвастаться мной, — заметила Мэрит. — Я не против. Я очень хорошо выгляжу».

Д'жон отметил, что Мэрит в самом деле выглядит превосходно. Снижалась она очень грациозно, и яркая зелень ее шкуры прекрасно смотрелась на фоне желтоватого базальта Телгарских скал — да и темно-бронзовый Скаллт удачно оттенял ее.

Д'жон хмыкнул сам себе: тоже, нашелся колорист из Цеха арфистов!

«Да ты тщеславна, дорогая моя», — привычно заметил он своему дракону, загоняя мысль о Скаллте подальше. Еще не хватало, чтобы она после сегодняшнего разговора решила, что он ее поощряет.

«Ты тоже», — ответила Мэрит.

«Я?!»

Тут Д'жон против воли порадовался, что Ш'лок выдернул его из Вейра так скоро — а то бы он еще, того и гляди, попытался бы приодеться перед встречей с Сарой.

Это было бы глупо: в годы, когда они виделись чуть ли не ежедневно, она наблюдала его в поношенной тунике подмастерья (тогда еще не успевшей прийти в негодность) и пятнистых, истрепанных кожаных перчатках, закрывающих руки от холодилки; а то еще часто либо в старых обрезанных штанах, либо вовсе в одной набедренной повязке — в Айгене было жарко, и частенько грязная работа в лазарете заставляла всех раздеваться до исподнего.

«Нет ничего глупого в том, чтобы гордиться своим внешним видом, — с достоинством проговорила Мэрит. — Или хотеть выглядеть красиво. Ты вот красив... для человека, конечно».

«Ну спасибо!»

«Не за что. Конечно, если бы у тебя был хвост... — Мэрит вздохнула. — Но чего нет, того нет».

Д'жон опять рассмеялся. И тут же понял, что перепалка с Мэрит отвлекла его достаточно, и что они уже садятся на камни Вейра возле лестницы, ведущей к вейру Госпожи, и Сара встречает их на ступенях, щурясь от солнца, бьющего ей в лицо.

 

***

 

Ш’лок был прав, когда заметил мимоходом, что все романтические связи Д’жона оканчивались неприятно, иногда трагически.

Сара... Пятнадцать Оборотов назад, когда они только встретились, Д’жон подумал, что ее имя — как шум камней, опадающих со скалы от громкого слова или звука. Тогда у него еще не было опыта, и он не знал, что ему стоит как огня опасаться людей, в чьих именах есть предательская буква «р». В самом деле, ведь даже М’рей...

И Гарриет, если на то пошло. Д’жон до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым перед ней, и не мог ничего с этим сделать. Если бы он был рядом... если бы мог помочь...

С М’реем они подружились, когда Д’жон был помощником целителя в Айгене. Коричневый всадник примерно одного с ним возраста восхитился умению Джеона — тогда еще Джеона — зашивать раны «как заправский ткач». Показал ему «секретное» озеро в горах, куда летали купаться молодые всадники. Просветил насчет всяких тонкостей жизни в Вейре: девушек, даже с кухни, здесь за бедра щипать и сажать себе на колени силком, как служанок в холде, не принято, но можно попросить прийти на ночь, подарить что-нибудь, и никто не посмотрит косо... Только нельзя настаивать, если откажется. В азартные игры на деньги не играют, всадникам деньги вообще редко бывают нужны, играют на интерес; но с той компанией лучше не садись, у них понятия странные... В кладовку с вареньем можно пробраться со стороны Площадки Рождений, недавно образовался лаз, смотри, не разболтай.

Обычное дело, короче.

Дружба распалась как-то незаметно, после того, как Д’жон Запечатлел. Казалось бы, зеленый и коричневый всадник должны сойтись ближе — нет, вышло наоборот. Позже М'рей погиб, еще очень молодым, и Д'жон ничего не смог сделать.

Потом он познакомился с Нери. То есть он и раньше видел ее в Нижних Пещерах Айгена, но никогда не присматривался, а потом заметил однажды, когда она учила свою юную воспитанницу чистить овощи. Полногрудая, широкобедрая, светлые косы, ловкие руки — очень она ему оказалась нужна, когда он привыкал к этой своей новой жизни, когда все приходилось осознавать и принимать заново и весь мир выстраивался вокруг Мэрит. Нери смеялась вместе с ним, любила его, не удивлялась, что зеленый всадник целует ее жарко в переходах за кухонной пещерой, шепчет на ухо всякие глупости, обещает отвезти, куда захочет... Нери никуда не хочет: Нери родилась и выросла в Вейре, искусно шьет и вяжет, превосходно рукодельничает и, смеясь, учит Д’жона считать петли...

Нери оставалась с ним, сколько он хотел, и уходила беззвучно, жила у него и никогда не возражала, когда после очередного брачного полета он стискивал ее особенно крепко, говорил ей: «Мягонькая моя, маленькая моя...» — и прочее в том же духе.

Потом в Поиске привезли Сару. Он еще сразу, когда увидел ее в толпе кандидаток на песке Площадки Рождений, подумал — новорожденная королева выберет ее. Как екнуло что-то в сердце. Большие серые глаза, робкая улыбка. «Спасибо, мастер Д’жон...» «Да какой я мастер, подмастерьем был... в Вейре нет титулов». «Мне неловко, Д’жон, у нас в Цехе не принято было...» «Но теперь ты всадница. Будешь звать мастером, буду звать тебя госпожой. Как тебе это понравится?»

Сара улыбалась, мягко, доверчиво, в глазах ее светились юмор и воля — она станет прекрасной золотой всадницей, может быть, даже Госпожой Вейра, а Д’жон просто зеленый всадник... Ее доверчивая неопытность (о, временная, только временная; он уже тогда хорошо видел властность на дне прозрачно-серых глаз) пролилась на него, как долгожданный дождь на пустынные равнины Айгена. Он объяснял ей, как правильно смазывать драконов мазью, как накладывать холодилку, как готовить иглы и продевать нити в шипы, показывал основные швы, и она схватывала легко — «видишь, в Цехе Ткачей меня тоже кое-чему научили!» Смех у нее был, как переливы флейты, и ничего у них не случилось, совсем ничего, только общие разговоры и общие тайны.

«Д’жон, моя Лита скоро поднимется, а я... мне никто из них не нравится, понимаешь?»

Сердце заколотилось часто; хотелось спросить — у тебя есть опыт?.. Хочешь, я... обниму, поцелую, утешу?.. Хотелось предложить всего себя, голова шла кругом. Смешно! Зеленый вздумал защищать — от кого?.. От бронзовых всадников, которые молоденькую золотую на руках носить готовы, пылинки с нее сдувать?.. Будто нуждается она в его защите.

Но ведь было же что-то, было! Сталкивались взглядами, сталкивались руками, когда в четыре руки смазывали маслом шкуру быстро растущей Литы... И был еще тот неловкий поцелуй на день летнего Солнцестояния, рожденный весельем и молодым вином, о котором они потом не говорили...

Но вслух произнеслись совсем другие слова:

«Попроси открытого полета, ты имеешь право... В Бендене много замечательных бронзовых, я знаю кое-кого, и в Исте... А еще у них там есть один коричневый, который поднимался за младшей королевой и даже стал командиром крыла — говорят, интересный тип».

«Да, я слышала... Нет, не понимаешь. Я их тоже не буду знать. Как жаль, что ты...»

«Я понимаю, Сара. Очень хорошо понимаю».

Он все-таки решился, обнял ее слегка тогда, и Сара не отстранилась, но и не подалась навстречу: промолчала, закусила губу, напряглась...

Открытый полет все-таки объявили, и появился этот бронзовый из Телгара, Х'нес. Сара влюбилась, потеряла голову — впрочем, Д’жон не мог ее за это винить, парень был такой, что Д’жон бы и сам потерял, да только с бронзовыми бесполезно — ходила счастливая и больше к Д’жону в лазарет не заглядывала. Вообще перестала заходить, как отрезала.

 А потом и вовсе перевелась в Телгар, к своему избраннику: там как раз не хватало молодой королевы, не связанной с местными бронзовыми родственными узами...

Нери, кстати, все поняла и не ревновала к его печали. Сказала только: «Ты думал, вы друзья». Они с ней тогда опять сблизились после короткого охлаждения, и какое-то время Д’жон даже думал: ну вот, у них практически настоящая семья, совсем так, как он хотел когда-то, еще учеником в Цехе Целителей.

Он правда думал...

Еще через три с половиной Оборота он впервые встретил М’рана.

Кто бы мог подумать, что это раскрутит цепочку событий, в результате которых Д’жон будет стоять посреди Вейра Телгар, глядеть на Сару — и мучительно не знать, что же сказать ей?..

И кто бы мог подумать, что после М’рана и всего, что случилось, это еще будет как-то его волновать?

 

***

 

Зал Советов в Телгаре мало отличался от такого же Зала в Форте, разве что гобелены были другие (один — кожевники за работой, другой — воздушный бой над каким-то холдом, кажется, Кромом). Еще в Телгаре традиционные каменные скамьи заменили деревянными стульями с кожаными подушками и, кажется, не жаловались. Во всяком случае, сидеть на них было удобнее, чем на камне.

Кресла Госпожи и Предводителя во главе стола были особенно велики; резная спинка того, в которое уселась Сара, изображала схему системы Ракбета, причем изображение Перна и Рассветных Сестер оказалось над головою сидящей госпожи.

Судя по цвету лака и общему виду, кресла были старые — может, тридцать Оборотов, может, сто. Однако Сара смотрелась в своем так, будто оно для нее было сделано. Царственно  смотрелась.

Очень странным казалось глядеть в глаза Сары и видеть там то, что было пятнадцать Оборотов назад — вместе с целой жизнью, которая случилось без него. О да, эта железная воля, которую он видел еще тогда, теперь обрела целостность: Госпожа Вейра проявилась в полной мере. Сара была из тех женщин, на которых в юности не взглянешь лишний раз (если не знаешь, что искать), но которые в зрелости расцветают необычайно, несмотря даже на отсутствие небесной красоты.

Однако при этом тренированный взгляд целителя не мог не замечать и другого: раннюю седину, намечающиеся морщинки возле глаз, какую-то общую усталость на выразительном лице, бьющуюся жилку на виске... Может быть, это были просто приметы возраста или, допустим, нервотрепки в связи с убийствами, но Д’жону почему-то показалось — не в этом дело. Или не только в этом.

А, и еще: Сара была беременна. Срок ранний, но уже заметно. Это хорошо; Д’жон не знал, были ли у нее дети прежде (он и в самом деле не следил за ее жизнью, а подобные новости, как правило, не проходят через сито общеизвестных межвейровских сплетен), но ребенок — в любом случае радость. Тем более, что женщины Вейров рожают только тогда, когда сами того хотят, а для всадницы ее тридцать с небольшим Оборотов — еще молодость. Вот взять Степлин: ей давно за сорок, а ее младшей дочери, общей с Б’римором — Оборотов, кажется, восемь или девять.

— Сара, — заметил Ш’лок, озираясь по сторонам. — Вижу, ты по-прежнему мастерски обращаешься с настоем кошачьей травы, так что Х’неса с нами не будет. Усовершенствовала семейный рецепт?

В отличие от Д’жона, Сара, очевидно, поняла его слова и независимо вздернула подбородок.

— Сара опоила Предводителя под предлогом, что его рана еще недостаточно зажила и ему не нужно волноваться, — любезно пояснил Ш’лок. — А на самом деле, потому что она опасается моего дурного влияния.

— Скаллт, я вижу, уже переговорил с Тэйтом?

— Отнюдь. Мне достаточно было взглянуть на твой чудесный новый браслет, как я уже знал, что ранение Х’неса не такое тяжелое, как ты расписала Б’римору — и вашим собственным драконам, я должен заметить. Еще один довод за то, что драконов можно обмануть, не так ли, Сара?

— О чем ты говоришь? Ш’лок, как бы ты там не убедил Б’римора и Степлин, имей в виду, что на меня у тебя влияния нет. Никто из моих всадников не причастен к этим... трагическим событиям в Форте! Лита знала бы.

Они с Ш’локом сцепились взглядами, и Д’жон подумал — отчасти с раздражением, отчасти с облегчением, отчасти с иронией — что он, пожалуй, зря волновался перед встречей, Сара его даже не узнала. А он, идиот, вспоминал ее пятнадцать Оборотов.

Но тут Сара обернулась к нему, вероятно, намереваясь что-то сказать... и осеклась. В глазах ее появилось чувство, как будто она мучительно пыталась что-то вспомнить, а может быть, впервые как следует его разглядела. Да, сообразил Д’жон, на лестнице солнце светило ей в лицо, а потом Ш’лок ее отвлек. Трудно обращать внимание на кого-то еще, когда Ш’лок в том же помещении.

— Д’жон? — спросила она неуверенно.

— Сара, — ответил он, против воли сглатывая. — Помнишь еще меня?

— Конечно, — она улыбнулась, сперва не слишком уверенно, потом просто лучезарно. — Во имя всего драконьего рода, Д’жон, как я рада тебя видеть! Куда ты пропал? Я потом не раз прилетала в Айген, но тебя не видела.

Д’жон не стал отвечать, что, если уж она в самом деле хотела встретиться, ей нужно было только связаться с Мэрит и уточнить, где они находятся.

— Я перевелся в Исту, — пояснил Д’жон. На секунду на лице Сары появилось недоумение, и Д’жон торопливо добавил: — А потом в Форт. Сейчас я лекарь в Форте.

Интересно, а про историю с М’раном Лита знает?.. Про это многие слышали, но вдруг она пропустила?

— Зачем ты здесь, Д’жон? — поинтересовалась она. — То есть я рада тебя видеть, но...

— Помочь Ш’локу поговорить со свидетелями нормально, — перебил ее Д’жон. — Сама видишь, у него с этим проблемы.

Ш’лок закатил глаза, как будто не сам он просил Д’жона примерно о том же самом. Сара посмотрела то на одного, то на другого напряженно, явно о чем-то размышляя. Д’жон уже приготовился к тому, что она, как Л’рад, спросит, не силком ли Ш’лок его затащил, но спросила она другое:

— То есть ты тоже веришь в убийство?

Д’жон смотрел в ее серые глаза — глаза прозрачные и глубокие, точно горные озера, как он когда-то думал — и пытался понять, куда все делось. Ведь были же разговоры за мытьем драконов, долгие прогулки по краю пустыни, когда он рассказывал ей про особенности рубцевания ожогов, а Сара отвечала историями из своего детства и юности в ткацком цехе, совместные посиделки в травяной кладовой за сортировкой мочегонных сборов...

Сердце больше не кололо.

Странно. Д’жон слегка побаивался этой встречи; точнее, попросту не хотел ее. Когда же она все-таки случилась, он даже удивился, насколько, по большому счету, все это перестало его волновать. Беспокойство о расследовании, раздражение на Ш’лока, скорбь по убитым и — весьма ощутимое! — любопытство казались более важными и настоящими.

— Тут можно верить или не верить, Сара, но убийство было, — сказал Д’жон тем самым тоном, каким когда-то разъяснял дозировку холодилки для людей и драконов. — После смерти К’тела это уже совершенно очевидно. И убийца из вашего Вейра, — Д’жон быстро описал ход размышлений.

Сара выслушала еще про фляжку с Телгарским гербом, а также про то, что М’тар и Н’бенер оба были связаны со смертью телгарского всадника Б’нефа, покивала в нужных местах.

— А вы не можете ошибаться?.. — спросила она. — Б’неф был всегда такой... спокойный. Не могу поверить, что даже его смерть...

Ей очень не хотелось, чтобы убийца оказался из ее Вейра, и Д’жон это нежелание отлично понимал. Более того, выражение полудетского отторжения и одновременной решимости на ее лице казалось очень знакомым, резало по сердцу.

«О чем ты думаешь! — резко сказал себе Д’жон. — Герой-любовник, тоже мне! О деле думай! Ты здесь не просто так».

— Может, и ложный, — заметил Ш’лок. — Тогда эта загадка станет еще сложнее и интереснее. Этот убийца, очевидно, продумал все очень тщательно, я почти готов ему зааплодировать.

— Ш’лок! — Д’жону пришлось еще раз прибегнуть к локтевому средству; Ш’лок, кажется, опомнился и пробормотал что-то насчет того, что он не имел в виду.

— Ладно, — сказала Сара, откинувшись на спинку своего хозяйского кресла. — Можете говорить с моими всадникам. Но прежде чем я отдам тебе на растерзание мой Вейр, Ш’лок, я должна установить несколько четких правил! Во-первых, ты не будешь никого обвинять в убийстве. Во-вторых, ты не будешь никого провоцировать никаким иным образом...

— Сара, такая злопамятность не делает тебе чести, — приподнял брови Ш’лок.

— Он уже здесь кого-то допрашивал? — Д’жон удивленно переводил взгляд с одного на другую.

— Три Оборота назад, когда искали пропавший гобелен лорда Диссиана, — с тоской вздохнула Сара. — Было подозрение, что его мог нечаянно перевести один из телгарских всадников...

— Я не говорил «нечаянно», — с нажимом произнес Ш’лок.

— Да, ты не говорил, — поджала губы Сара. — Вот именно. Но в этот раз ты никого из моих людей обвинять не будешь.

— Сара... — осторожно предложил Д’жон, — почему бы тебе не рассказать нам... в общем. Ты сказала, что Б’неф был всегда очень спокойным. Можешь добавить что-то? Нам интересно услышать о нем... ну и о его партнере, наверное. У него же был кто-то?

— Вы подозреваете Д’вина?.. — Сара пробарабанила пальцами по каменной столешнице. — Ну да, если убийство, вы же должны кого-то подозревать... В общем, тут и рассказывать нечего. Б’неф был молодым всадником из Крыла Т’верела, на хорошем счету, достаточно выдержанный для зеленого — прости, Д’жон — на рожон не лез, все бы так... Очень дружелюбный характер, красивый мальчик, на танцах всегда блистал... Но при этом, что удивительно, ни одной ревнивой ссоры, ни одного скандала из-за брачного полета не с тем — сами знаете, как это бывает. Да, и у него, естественно, был партнер, Д’вин — коричневый всадник, помощник Т’верела. Старше его, примерно наш ровесник. Тоже очень спокойный человек, закрытый такой. Они с Б’нефом были тихой парой... никогда никаких проблем, как я уже сказала. Не знаю, что и добавить, — Сара беспомощно пожала плечами. — С обоими я пересекалась очень мало, но мое мнение — Д’вин не способен на убийство всадника.

— То есть ты можешь назвать кого-то из вашего Вейра, кто способен? — хмыкнул Ш’лок. — Отлично, сэкономишь мне время.

— Ш’лок! — зашипел на него Д’жон.

Но Сара, видимо, слышала от Ш’лока вещи и похуже. А может, сочла вопрос риторическим (у Д’жона было подозрением, что он таковым не являлся). Она вздохнула и кивнула каким-то своим мыслям:

— Ладно. Можете оставаться здесь, я приглашу сюда Т’верела и попрошу вам помочь. А он уже вызовет ребят, которые вам нужны.

— Но мне нужно будет осмотреть вейры, — возразил Ш’лок. — Вейр Б’нефа в первую очередь, и еще жилище Д’вина. Может быть, еще кого-то.

— Пожалуйста, — Сара пожала плечами. — Кстати, Б’неф и Д’вин жили в одном вейре.

— Серьезно, — заметил Д’жон. — То есть они давно были вместе? Не просто на брачных полетах?

— А что не так с брачными полетами? — Ш’лок нахмурился, глядя на него. — Сара же сказала, что он был постоянным партнером.

— Просто... ну, — Д’жон пожал плечами, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко. — Брачные полеты не всегда значат много. А вот если начали жить вместе, это уже серьезнее. Бедняга.

— Кто? — вновь удивился Ш’лок.

— Ну, этот парень. Д’вин. Потерял друга...

— Прошло чуть больше двух месяцев.

— По-твоему, этого достаточно, чтобы утешиться?

Ш’лок не успел ответить, что он думает по этому поводу: в зал для совещаний вошел Т’верел.


	6. Ночная арфа

**Пятое Прохождение, 122-й день 19-го Оборота, Вейры Телгар и Форт**

 

Ш’лок знал о Т’вереле все самое важное, едва молодой бронзовый всадник переступил порог. Красив, но своим успехом у женщин пользоваться так и не научился из-за крайне строгого воспитания в маленьком холде (вероятно, где-то под Нератом); есть постоянная подруга, от которой он не в восторге, но привык к отношениям и не хочет их разрывать; хороший командир, но слишком придерживается правил; командиром Крыла был назначен недавно и все еще слегка переживает на этот счет. Х’нес наверняка все время говорит парню, что он должен «расслабиться и получать удовольствие» — кажется, это его любимая фраза?.. Что ж, едва ли Т’верел способен последовать примеру своего Предводителя!

Не убийца. Во всяком случае, не из тех, кто может придумать долгий и кропотливый план, а затем претворить его в действие. Не из тех, кто способен обмануть своего дракона.

Или очень хорошо притворяется.

Они обменялись напряженными приветствиями: Т’верел явно либо знал Ш’лока, либо слышал о нем, а Ш’лок не помнил ничего, кроме имени — он знал имена всех бронзовых на Перне, их меньше двухсот. Д’жону Т’верел руку пожал чуть более тепло; вероятно, потому что того представили как лекаря. Все хорошо относятся к лекарям, особенно в Вейре.

Право, даже удивительно, что при таком отношении у Д’жона столь невысокое мнение о самом себе. Или, скажем так, не невысокое, а... у него почти отсутствует это ощущение собственной значимости, характерное для большинства знакомых Ш’локу вейровских лекарей, взять хоть того же старика К’тела. Что причиной тому, интересно? Личные неурядицы? Впрочем, ладно; стоит пока забыть о Д’жоне, нужно поговорить с этим, менее интересным, но более важным на данный момент бронзовым.

— Что вы можете рассказать нам о Б’нефе? — Ш’лок терпеть не мог долгие подходы к делу.

— Он же погиб два месяца назад, — явственно удивился Т’верел. — Я думал, вы об убийствах в Форте спрашивать будете.

— О, то есть вы что-то знаете?

— Ну... это убийства, так? — Т’верел растерянно обернулся к Саре, которая сидела в соседнем кресле, поджав губы. — Теперь уже никто не сомневается... Ужасное дело, тот, кто совершил это — не человек или не перинит... Я не знаю, чем я могу помочь, но если чем-то могу, и я, и мой Мелиат к твоим услугам, Ш’лок.

— Ты поможешь, если расскажешь мне о Б’нефе, — Ш’лок откинулся на спинку кресла. — Что он был за человек?

— Хороший парень, но он-то как связан? Он уже два месяца, как мертв, говорю же!

— Поразительно, как ненадолго хватило твоего стремления помогать, — хмыкнул Ш’лок.

Сара открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Д’жон опередил ее.

— Т’верел, — сказал он, — прошу извинить за то, как говорит Ш’лок, он уже два дня работает с этим делом и переживает за его исход. А ведь вчера было Падение, и мы потеряли людей. Нам действительно важно знать про Б’нефа. Дело в том, что погибшие всадники как раз пытались его спасти два месяца назад. Мы думаем, что убийства могут быть связаны. Что кто-то решил, будто М’тар и Н’бенер виноваты в гибели парня и его дракона, и мстит.

Ш’лок отметил его тон: спокойный, сочувственный, почти родительский. Д’жон был, может, всего лет на семь старше Т’верела, но на какой-то момент Командир Крыла посмотрел на зеленого всадника с благодарностью и признанием, словно бы ища поддержки у авторитета.

Т’верел обернулся на Сару, однако та только плечами пожала, глядя на Д’жона с некоторой завистью, причины которой были Ш’локу не совсем понятны.

Тогда телгарец заговорил.

 

***

Т’верел не рассказал ничего особенного. Или, точнее, все, что он рассказал, ничуть не противоречило тому, что поведала им раньше Сара: славный парень Б’неф, у него был постоянный партнер Д’вин, с которым они вместе жили и трогательно души друг в друге не чаяли, даже на собраниях Крыла, когда обсуждают тактику и приемы, сидели рядом и держались за руки — и это, кажется, Оборотов через четыре или пять совместной жизни.

В общем, счастливая пара. Очень их жаль обоих теперь.

Но Д’вин тоже человек отличный: молчун, конечно, зато надежный. Один из самых успешных всадников: меньше всего ожогов за последний Оборот, но не оттого, что он, скажем, трусит или от боя уклоняется.

Других друзей у Б’нефа тоже хватало, и в Крыле и вне его. В Крыле?.. Ну, ближе всего он был с Бернис и Даннар, пожалуй, обе зеленые всадницы. Бернис одного с ним возраста, их в одном Поиске нашли, Даннар — Оборотов на десять постарше, она их обоих с Бернис опекала. Бернис спокойная, уравновешенная, хотя, конечно, как у всякой зеленой, бывают кульбиты; у Даннар темперамент проявляет себя постоянно, но в бою  держится хорошо.

Зато самая странная дружба была с В’луфом. В’луф — голубой всадник, но очень нетипичный. Обычно этот народ веселый, легкомысленный даже, а он нелюдимый, молчаливый. С другими всадниками не сошелся, из всех разговаривал только с Б’нефом, а после его смерти совсем в себе замкнулся. Постоянного партнера нет, женщины тоже.

— Но и он не мог никого убить, — твердо произнес Т’верел. — Это исключено. Нормальный парень, кстати, молодой совсем. Двадцати Оборотов нет, младше Б’нефа.

— Скажи, а Б’неф был из холда, цеха или Вейра? — уточнил Ш’лок.

Д’жон поглядел на него удивленно: это тут при чем?.. Однако бронзовый всадник смотрел на Т’верела с любопытством, с азартом даже, будто ему очень важен был ответ.

— Из цеха... кажется, ткачей, — неуверенно произнес Т’верел. — Я помню, он все время что-то плел, шил, мастерил руками. Местный, телгарец. Сирота, цеховый выкормыш.

— А остальные, из тех, кого ты называл?

— Д’вин родился в Вейре, в Айгене, кажется, или в Исте. Где-то на юге. Отец Бернис — мастер Цеха Кузнецов, она частенько летает к нему в Керун, привозит вкуснейшие сыры, в Десятину такие не поступают, а если поступают, то не к нам. Даннар и В’луф — бывшие холдеры. Даннар — внучка покойного лорда Южного Болла, он, помню, очень возмущался, что она стала зеленой всадницей. Ее, вообще-то, выбрали для запечатления золотой, — Т’верел улыбнулся. — Но она быстро деда как-то укротила. Очень дельная женщина. Ну и В’луф из маленького горного холда в Плоскогорье. Это я точно помню, я участвовал в Поиске, я его и нашел. Жутковатое было место, должен сказать, мы залетели туда почти случайно. Ему уже было лет пятнадцать, некоторые считают, что поздновато, но у нас лидером Поиска был Х’нес. Он сказал — а что, парень мне нравится, давай попробуем.

Ш’лок сардонически усмехнулся углом рта.

— Да, похоже на Х’неса.

— Я запечатлел в шестнадцать, — заметил Д’жон. — Нормальный возраст.

— Я в одиннадцать, — хмыкнул Ш’лок.

— А мне тринадцать было, — машинально улыбнулся Т’верел.

— Чудесно, я очень рад, что мы просветили друг друга по этому важнейшему вопросу, — очаровательно улыбнулся Ш'лок. Нет, без шуток, очаровательно; Д'жон подумал даже, что вчера еще эта улыбка даже могла бы его обмануть. — А теперь, Т'верел, я был бы крайне признателен тебе, если бы ты вызвал на разговор с нами людей из твоего крыла. Скажем, Д'вина, мы все равно собирались с ним побеседовать. Еще В'луфа, Даннар, Бернис и... парочку по твоему выбору, которые, наоборот, меньше всего общались с покойным Б'нефом.

— Секунду, Ш'лок! — возмутилась Сара. — Я все могу понять: ты допрашиваешь меня, допрашиваешь Т'верела... но он ведь сказал тебе ровно то же самое, что и я! И люди из его Крыла... ты что же, думаешь, они будут врать тебе? В Вейре вранье невозможно, любая королева выведет драконов, а значит, их всадников на чистую воду!

Ш'лок вздохнул с таким видом, как будто объяснял на сотый раз очевидные вещи очевидным идиотам. Возможно, с его точки зрения ситуация так и выглядела.

— Во-первых, то, что дракон якобы знает абсолютно все, что задумал всадник, распространенное заблуждение, — резко произнес Ш'лок. — Во-вторых, Сара, ты рассказала нам не все то же самое, что и Т'верел. Ты еле смогла припомнить имя партнера Б'нефа, а о прочем, происходящем в его Крыле, не имела ни малейшего понятия — зачем, ведь в дело вовлечены зеленые и голубые. У тебя же еле хватает времени разбираться с непростыми отношениями золотых и бронзовых, поскольку противоречивое поведение твоего Предводителя вызывает у тебя дополнительную головную боль, а кроме того, он переложил на тебя практически все политические проблемы, включая заботу о взаимодействии с лордами и поставках десятины. Помощи же прочих золотых всадниц ты не доверяешь, отчасти потому, что боишься подпустить их ближе к Х'несу: он отнюдь не отличается выдержанным поведением, когда дело касается женского пола.

— Довольно! — Сара вскинула голову; Т'верел, пораженный, переводил взгляд с одного участника сцены на другого.

К собственному удивлению и некоторому ужасу, Д'жон обнаружил, что по столу хлопнул именно он.

Хорошо хоть не кулаком — раскрытой ладонью. Но все равно получилось громко.

— Ш'лок, — сказал он спокойно. — Это едва ли относится к делу. Сара... извини нас, — Д'жон встретился глазами с Ш'локом, и вдруг ощутил, что бронзовый всадник обижен. И обижен не на то, что Д'жон встрял в его разговор с Госпожой Вейра; обижен на то, что он взял ее сторону!

Обида замерла, заледенела, готовая превратиться в черную злость — и Д'жон, облизнув губы, понял, что надо спасать положение.

— Сара! — проговорил он, обернувшись к женщине, которую он когда-то... любил — не совсем верное слово. Обожал? И тоже не то. Благоговел перед ее юной чистотой и твердостью, пожалуй, так будет верно. — Т'верел ведь рассказал все гораздо подробнее, чем ты вспомнила. А в этом деле нужны мельчайшие детали. Может быть, твои всадники не убивали, но кто-то убил, это уже ясно. Погибло три человека и три дракона; два боевых всадника и лекарь, которые могли спасти сотни жизней. Ш'лок пока до сих пор был прав в этом деле; может быть, стоит довериться ему и теперь?

            Сара не успела ему ответить: занавеска, ведущая в проход к личным покоям Сары, отодвинулась, и на пороге появился Предводитель Х'нес — Д'жон, разумеется, знал его в лицо, но лично ни разу не общался.

            Сейчас этот статный светловолосый красавец выглядел не слишком презентабельно: волосы всклокочены, глаза покраснели, домашняя туника смята со сна, левая рука на перевязи, причем повязка не очень свежая, пора бы сменить.

            — Ш'лок! — воскликнул он. — Чтоб тебе ни скорлупы, ни осколков, мерзавец! Выбираешься к старым друзьям, только когда очередное преступление, а? Ни стыда ни совести, — он хмыкнул, вразвалку подошел к столу и уселся в свободное кресло.

            — Он считает, что убийство совершил кто-то из наших! — напряженно произнесла Сара; в голосе ее, несмотря на проповедь Д'жона, клокотал гнев. — Хочет поговорить с всадниками...

            — Так пусть говорит, — Х'нес приобнял Сару за плечи. — Милая, я не понимаю, в чем проблема. Ты не видела Ш'лока в действии так, как я. Я — видел. Мы еще мальчишками были, как он...

            — Детская дружба — еще не основание... — начала Сара запальчиво. — Ты не знаешь всех обстоятельств!

Д'жон почувствовал странный укол в сердце, и сложно было сказать, в чем было дело — то ли в том, как Сара посмотрела на Предводителя Телгара совершенно беспомощными глазами, то ли в том, как Ш'лок косо ухмыльнулся при этих словах.         

— Мы не были друзьями, — произнес Ш'лок. — Вообще-то, он меня ненавидел.

— Ага, — широко усмехнулся Х'нес. — Терпеть не мог, пока с меня прыщи не сошли. Девчонки на нем так и висли.

— А где вы... — Д'жон не смог удержаться от вопроса, позабыв, уместно это или нет в разговоре. Ш'лок и Х'нес были примерно одного возраста, но Х'нес никак не мог происходить из Форта: Д'жон бы запомнил, если бы все сплетничали, что Предводителем Телгара стал фортовский всадник. Такие вещи случались, но не особенно поощрялись.

— Я Запечатлел в Телгаре, но был трудным подростком, меня отправляли под начало к Б'римору на несколько месяцев, спесь выбить, — Х'нес, кажется, наслаждался интересом нового человека к своей персоне — солнечная натура, привык покорять. Он очаровательно улыбнулся, показав ямочки на щеках (в отличие от Ш'локовских — абсолютно ожидаемые) и подмигнул; у Д'жона снова что-то дернулось в груди, на сей раз не от ревности.

«Вот же чертов герой-любовник, — устало отругал он себя. — Нашел, о чем думать. И опять же бронзовый, ты его в этом смысле не интересуешь...»

Ревность, впрочем, тоже не прошла; и еще оставалось странное какое-то чувство, сродни легкому гневу — Ш'лок ведь сказал, что Х'нес сваливает на Сару большую часть обязанностей по Вейру. Видно, не так он мил, как кажется.     

— Итак, — проговорил Х'нес деловым тоном, — что тебе нужно, Ш'лок?

 

***

Договорились, что опрос свидетелей будет проходить в личных покоях Госпожи Вейра, а свидетелей вызовут в Зал Совета и там они подождут все скопом. В покои же Госпожи будут заходить по одному.

К сожалению, Бернис позвать не получилось: как выяснилось, зеленая всадница слегла после Падения, но не со страшным ранением, а с обыкновенной простудой. Говорили, она немного кашляла еще накануне Падения, и уж совсем ничего удивительного не было в том, что всадница заболела после многочасового боя на высоте.

Ш'лок не особенно доверял этому народу: Т'верел, да и Сара — из тех, что могут из лучших побуждений рассказать своим людям, чего ждать от приезжих. Х'нес надежнее: у него фасад своего парня, но внутри он человек принципиальный, даже жесткий. Ш'лок это знал и ценил: Х'нес близко подходил к тому определению, которое люди обычно дают добрым приятелям. Но Х’нес своим Вейром практически не управляет.

Д'жон, кажется, понял опасения Ш’лока.

— Нам же нужно, чтобы они не знали, о чем ты будешь с ними говорить? — спросил он, глядя необычно внимательно.

Ш'лок все-таки не привык, чтобы его слушали, и незнакомое ощущение омывало с ног до головы.

— Ну, насколько они еще не в курсе после того, что, несомненно, разболтали драконы присутствующих здесь господ, — коротко сказал Ш'лок. — Впрочем, наше счастье, что драконам такие дела не слишком интересны.

— Ну так я послежу, — сказал Д'жон. — Останусь в Зале и погляжу. Заодно и поговорю о том, о чем... ты хотел узнать, в общем. А Сара попросит Литу, чтобы она проследила, чтобы и их драконы между собой не переговаривались и ни с кем не связывались, чтобы они не знали, что другие говорят. Да, Сара?

У Ш'лока чуть изумленная улыбка не поползла до ушей, как тогда, когда Д'жон бросился его защищать и, зеленый принялся спорить с золотой всадницей, даже командовать ей. К счастью, сдержался.

На этом приятные неожиданности кончились и начались ожидаемые неприятности.

Ш'лок терпеть не мог опрашивать свидетелей и раскалывать подозреваемых. Нет, наблюдать за людьми, раскрывать их мотивы, вычислять их действия он любил. Получать сведения тоже любил. Любил рисоваться, любил играть.

Подлаживаться и подстраиваться под идиотов, которыми является подавляющее большинство людей в принципе и все свидетели преступления вообще (еще бы! на их глазах совершено преступления, а они его не раскрыли сразу, дождались Ш'лока — кто они после этого?) — невыносимо.

Легче всего было с простыми холдерами, которые и так робели перед всадником. Достаточно приказать построже, и они выкладывают все, что знают. Просто, но противно. И еще бывает сложно разобраться в той куче мусора, который они считают важным. Сложнее — лорды и их благородные родственники. Впрочем, с этими тоже все проще, чем можно предположить. У такой публики всегда достаточно секретов распихано по дальним кладовым. Узнал хотя бы один-два — и гордый наследник или не менее гордая вторая жена лорда твоя на блюдечке. Гордые своим статусом мастеровые — уже сложнее. Запугать их непросто: всадников они уважают, но и не робеют перед ними так, как фермеры. Но и тайны тоже случаются, где-то побольше, чем у благородных. Есть, чем прижать.

Всадники...

Со всадниками еще сложнее. Тут секреты иные, часто постыдные, но редко преступные. Всадники лучше знают себя, хотя бы даже если со слов своего дракона; всадника сложно запугать, потому что во время Прохождения они каждые три дня сталкиваются с древним ужасом Перна. Да и последствия грубости иные: ни один холдер не пожалуется на бронзового всадника за резкость обращения; жалобу мастерового проигнорируют; жалобу лорда можно обойти: дела Вейров — не дела холдов. Но если ненароком обидишь своего... или даже кому-то покажется, что обидишь...

В общем, тут приходится быть обаятельным. Очаровывать. Стремиться понравиться не только людям, но и драконам. Иногда это бывает противно.

С другой стороны... интерес. Игра. И в конце — приз в виде разгадки человеческого поведения. Может быть, если повезет. Люди интересны и всегда были интересны, всегда и останутся.

С другой стороны, при всей своей нелюбви работать со свидетелями, каждый раз, когда приходилось, Ш'лок искренне желал, чтобы такие преступления совершались почаще. Чтобы у него было больше опыта. Сейчас приходило два-три интересных дела за Оборот, если повезет; остальное — глупые кражи да поножовщина.

И каждый раз, оставаясь наедине с человеком, который мог заговорить, а мог и не заговорить (и тем самым повредить делу), Ш'лок испытывал неприятное ощущение, что не вполне владеет ситуацией. Невыносимо. Словно идешь, балансируя, по кромке каменного склона, и даже Скаллт не в состоянии помочь.

С В'луфом оказалось именно так, как Ш'лок и полагал: сложно. Парень просто уселся напротив него за каменным столом в покоях Госпожи Вейра и молчал. И отвечал односложно. И ничего Ш'лок не смог с ним сделать, даже его Скаллт не смог разговорить Бринирта.

Ш'лок давил на голубого всадника, наверное, минут пятнадцать и все без толку. Разве что прямо в убийствах не обвинял. За эти пятнадцать минут из молчания и уклончивых жестов он узнал, что парня поколачивал отец, что он был слегка влюблен в свою мачеху, что испытывал очень сильные чувства к кому-то в своем Крыле, но, вероятно, не к погибшему Б'нефу — либо объект его привязанности еще жив, либо у голубого большие проблемы с головой. Да, еще В'луф любил скакунов и частенько наведывался на конюшню Вейра — в Телгаре держали небольшое стадо для хозяйственных нужд. Но все это было неважно.

Какое-то туманное воспоминание посетило Ш'лока под конец и он, имитируя понимающий тон Д'жона, произнес, стараясь поймать уклончивый взгляд карих глаз:

— Б'неф был единственным, кто понимал, каково тебе, да? Когда все держатся на расстоянии, потому что ты другой, и невозможно заговорить с тем, кто тебе интересен, по-настоящему интересен, потому что слова сами застревают в горле?

В'луф мучительно сглотнул и поднял на Ш'лока пораженный взгляд, в котором мешалась какая-то смесь стыда и обиды.

«Не убийца, — решил Ш'лок. — Недостаточно умен для этого».

 

В отличие от него Даннар, безусловно была умна. Независимая невысокая темно-рыжая женщина, ровесница Ш'лока. Посадка головы, специфическая осанка — все это выдавало воспитание. Либо готовили к сцене, приучали — в цехе арфистов, например — либо аристократическое происхождение. Впрочем, о ее происхождении Ш'лок уже знал. Превосходный материал для всадницы королевы, просто удивительно, что ее не выбрали... Кто запечатлел в этой кладке?..

«Ее Таит — дочь Бейкерты», — спокойно сообщил Скаллт.

«Надо же, родня. А из какой кладки? Кто Запечатлел вместе с ней?»

Но тут Скаллт ему помочь не мог: драконы всегда помнили своих матерей, иногда даже отцов, но — не более того. Таит и сама едва ли смогла бы сказать, кто был в одной кладке с ней, но Ш'локу это особенно и не требовалось. Золотая, в Форте, Оборотов двадцать назад... да, в тот период было два рождения золотых, одну потом перевели в Айген, но она рано погибла: всадница умерла при родах. Вторая... второй была Моримета, чьей всадницей стала Луиза.

Больше его интересовало, почему Даннар перевелась из Форта в Телгар.

Этот вопрос он ей и задал.

— Какое это имеет отношение к делу? — сухо спросила Даннар.

— Может быть, никакого, а может быть, самое прямое, — пожал плечами Ш'лок. — Убито три  всадника из Форта, и убийца — телгарец. Мотив может быть любой, поэтому позвольте мне решать, что важно, а что нет.

— Вы точно не знаете, — упрямо возразила Даннар; у нее в ушах звякнули сережки из зеленых стеклянных бус. — Сара сказала нам про фляжку, но это только догадки.

Ш'лок мысленно проклял Сару, но делать было нечего: работать предстояло с тем, что есть.

— Вы перевелись из Форта из-за эмоциональной травмы, — скучающим голосом произнес Ш'лок. — И дело было не в большой любви, нет: вы очень хотели стать матерью, воспитанные в строгости девушки из холдов почти все этого хотят. Вы не могли исполнить эту задачу даже косвенно, через заботу о драконьих яйцах, как поступают многие золотые всадницы, лишенные возможности из-за заботы о Вейре и традиций воспитывать своих собственных детей. Выкидыш, плод одного из первого брачных полетов вашей Таит, оставивший вас бесплодной в нежном возрасте семнадцати или восемнадцати Оборотов, случился примерно тогда, когда запечатлевшая одновременно с вами золотая всадница — кажется, ее звали Айлин, и она тоже была из Болла, ваша старшая подруга?.. — умерла от послеродовой горячки. Все это произвело на вас такое сильное впечатление, что вы попросились о переводе в Айген, где Айлин провела последние дни, но не выдержали жаркого климата и вернулись на север, уже в Телгар, а не в Форт. Здесь, в Телгаре, вы так и не смогли сформировать постоянной пары ни с кем из голубых, коричневых или даже бронзовых всадников, хотя недостатка в предложениях не испытывали. Все свободное время вы тратили на помощь молодым всадникам. Вот уже Оборотов семь или восемь вы были особенно близки с Б'нефом, которого воспринимали как приемного сына. Вы одобряли его союз с Д'вином, но иррационально вините последнего в гибели вашего мальчика.

— Мерзавец! — прошипела Даннар, распахнув огромные зеленые глаза. — Ты следил за мной!

«Ш'лок, — предостерегающе произнес Скаллт, — Таит нас слышит, она...»

— Успокойтесь, я за вами не следил. Сядьте, — Ш'лок добавил в голос немного ментального усилия и, к его удивлению, Даннар рухнула на стул, как подкошенная. А, вот почему не запечатлела золотую: низкая сопротивляемость прямому приказу. Темперамент огневой,  ум выше среднего, но воля не такая сильная, как может показаться. Бывает.

— Я за вами не следил, — сухо произнес Ш'лок. — Про ваше Запечатление я вспомнил, я появился в Форте Оборотом раньше.

— Но как... — Даннар сверлила его неверящим взглядом.

— Я рано запечатлел и старше, чем выгляжу, — фыркнул Ш'лок. — Далее. Я не запоминаю все переводы всадников из Вейра в Вейр, тем более, что причина большинства из них — чистые капризы, но то, что вы какое-то время прожили в Айгене, видно по кольцу с черным алмазом айгенской огранки у вас на пальце и по тому, как вы закалываете волосы. Хотя это был рискованный вывод, должен признаться: кольцо вы могли купить на Встрече, волосы могли так носить просто потому, что вам идет, — Даннар машинально коснулась скрученных на затылке раковиной прядей. — Но про то, что золотая всадница Айлин, запечатлевшая примерно одновременно с вами, умерла именно в Айгене, я помнил хорошо: южный Перн целую семидневку носил траур по ней и ее королеве. Что касается перевода, то тут могло быть две причины: склочный характер и душевная травма. Со склочным характером вы бы долго не продержались в Крыле Т'верела, он не способен приструнить склочницу. Значит, травма. О характере этой травмы догадаться несложно: ваши серьги. По вам видно, что вкус у вас есть, однако серьги не сочетаются ни с вашим кольцом, ни с узором на вороте рубашки, да и делали их явно не очень опытные руки. Вы носите их из сентиментальности, вы дотронулись до левой сережки, когда Т'верел произнес имя Б'нефа в зале собраний. Б'неф любил работать руками; возможно, это одна из его первых поделок, подаренная вам. Даже если это и не так, Т'верел говорил, что вы были близки с Б'нефом. Он Оборотов на пятнадцать вас моложе — вполне достаточно для материнских чувств, особенно, учитывая, что мальчик тоже запечатлел рано, в тринадцать или четырнадцать.

— Он был сиротой, не знал точно, сколько ему лет, — бесцветно проговорила Даннар. — Он был таким маленьким, худеньким...

— Ну и про то, что вы одобряли союз с Д'вином, но последнее время между вами двумя произошло охлаждение, видно по вашим жестам. Вы подчеркнуто не смотрели в его сторону, и Таит подтвердила Скаллту, что вы обижены на него. За что — она, естественно, не стала говорить, не посоветовавшись с вами, но это и так достаточно очевидно. Как видите, все очень просто.

— Да... — проговорила Даннар, зачем-то поглаживая стол кончиками пальцев. — Но я не убивала этого несчастного мальчика из Форта... и тех двух других, с лекарем, не убивала. Нужно быть совсем сумасшедшей, чтобы мстить кому-то за... за то, что они пытались спасти. Я, может, не самая рассудочная из всадниц зеленых, — она усмехнулась, — но настолько дурой меня не назовешь.

— Да, вы не дура, — задумчиво проговорил Ш'лок. — Совсем не дура... А кто, по вашему, самая рассудочная из зеленых всадниц?

— Не знаю, — дернула плечом Даннар. — Может, Бернис?.. Они с Б'нефом так дружили... а девочка совсем не переживала. Совсем. Вы понимаете?.. Не плакала даже. Я знаю, это иногда не признак, я всякого горя навидалась, но она... Скорлупа и осколки, она посчитала, сколько всадников того или иного возраста и расцветки погибают в Вейрах в разное время Прохождения, и принялась говорить, что для Б'нефа с его характером это было самое опасное время, и он все равно бы погиб... Я никогда ничего не слышала такого. Ни такой глупости, ни такого... — она передернула плечами, — бессердечия. Бен был славный мальчик, он всегда летал так осторожно!

— Бен? — переспросил Ш'лок.

— Бенефер, его старое имя. Я называла его иногда Беном, ласково.

Могла ли эта женщина убить?.. Безусловно. Но в одном она была права: кто бы это ни был, он либо утратил рассудок (правда, странно, что дракон этого не заметил), либо была какая-то иная причина, помимо мести. Какая же?..

 

***

Лита поговорила со всеми драконами в Крыле Т'верела. Никто, естественно, ничего не знал об убийствах.

Осмотры вейров, решил Ш'лок. Осмотр жилища Б'нефа и Д'вина должен помочь. И разговор с Бернис. Это все, что осталось от телгарского следа.

 

***

Осмотры не помогли.

У входа в вейр Б'нефа Ш’локу показалось, что туннель от драконьего логова уходит куда-то в темноту, в пустоту, в самое чрево Промежутка. Ерунда, помутнение рассудка. Такое случается, когда думаешь о деле и только о деле. Догадки сбивают с толку, крутят вокруг да около. Нужно запретить себе строить гипотезы без достаточных фактов. Да, взять и запретить. Если бы было побольше опыта... Не думать об этом, сейчас лишнее. Хорошо, перинитские преступники хоть иногда радуют его достойными загадками.

На трех шагах от входа Д’вин поместил светильник, должен быть Д’вин, а не второй. На случай, если возвращаться в темноте. Запасливый, осторожный, предусмотрительный... заботливый. Ш’локу и в голову бы не пришло ставить светильники в своем жилье, он всегда хорошо помнил дорогу. Интересно, а Д’жон бы поставил?.. Д’жон — наверное, он из той же породы, что этот коричневый. Странно, что Д’жон зеленый, ему бы коричневый цвет больше пошел. Мэрит, правда, тоже не типичный дракон.

Д’жон бы поставил светильник, если бы это было нужно; но в Форте вейры гораздо меньше, и у Джона драконью пещеру от его спальни отделяет только занавеска. Наверное. Ш’лок еще не был у него, но уже точно мог бы сказать, как там все устроено: минимум личных вещей, порядок — но не от того, что кто-то маниакально стремился его наводить, а от того, что нечего разбрасывать. Впрочем, уже наверняка набрались лекарственные травы, тот самый травник, который он хотел получить от Стэмфорда... Должно быть, самопишущая табличка лежит поперек кровати, если он с утра набрасывал заметки о пациентах и не успел убрать.

Словом, образ жизни человека, который весь в боях, своем деле и своем драконе как на ладони. Одиночка. Ш’лок и сам такой.

Кто же из них, кто убийца? Должен быть кто-то из телгарцев, все пути ведут в Телгар. Если только кто-то не подбрасывает ложные следы. Нет, для грубого следа слишком очевидно, слишком топорно.

Ни к селу ни к городу вспомнилось: у Молли когда-то было синее платье с драконами по вороту, сама вышивала. Молли? При чем тут Молли? Вот что бывает, когда позволяешь себе привязываться к кому-то.

Коридор не вел в бесконечность: кончался на тринадцатом шаге от входа, и Д’вин даже предупредил их:

— Осторожно, ступенька.

Точно, светильник ставил он, а не его сожитель.

Хозяин зажег светильник, и стало видно, что вейр его чист и аккуратен, но это не чистота аскетизма. Помещение просторное: Телгар моложе Форта, строили его без спешки, населяли не так плотно, и вейры тут большие. Кровать в нише застеленная одеялом из кусочков разноцветного меха. Явно чье-то рукоделье. Цвета подобраны смело, но со вкусом... мастерски. На стене украшение; бусинки, проволока, угадывался силуэт телгарских гор. Что характерно, без обязательного элемента — летящих драконов. Тоже рука мастера. На деревянном верстаке под украшением разложены были разноцветные камни, бусы, инструменты, пестрая пряжа. Чье-то рабочее место; им, кажется, давно не пользовались, но пыль не вытирали. Сверху, на верстаке, недоделанное: корзинка, украшенная каменными бусами. Прутья торчат как попало, брошено на полпетли, но рядом не видно вымокающих прутьев...

Ш’лок быстро огляделся и без труда заметил бадейку для них, в углу.

— Это рабочее место Б’нефа? — поинтересовался он у Д’вина.

— Да, — тот кивнул спокойно. — Он здорово... все делал руками. Говорил, почти так же здорово, как лететь на драконе. Даже выдувал сам стекло немного... ну, пытался.

— И куртку эту вам тоже сшил?

— Да.

— Со всадницей Бернис он из-за этого занятия сдружился?

— Вроде того, — Д’вин едва заметно пожал плечами; или, скажем, сделал намек на пожатие плеч. Этот большой человек явно не слишком-то любил совершать лишние телодвижения. — Он ее научил с камнем и стеклом работать. И плести. А она его по металлу... немного. Они летали в кузницу к ее отцу вместе.

Д’жон стоял за плечом, не мешал, смотрел заинтересованно, и кажется, его присутствие успокаивало Д’вина. Удивительно было, насколько Д’жон не мешал. Даже дышал почти в унисон.

Делать тут было больше нечего, и Ш'лок хотел было уже сказать, что пора к Бернис — последний свидетель, последняя соломинка — как Д'жон вдруг подал голос.

— Здесь столько всего, — произнес он уважительным тоном. — Мастерски сделано.

— Да, Б'неф был мастер, — сдержанно ответил Д'вин.

— Это уже не очень похоже на то, чем занимают себя между вылетами, — мягко продолжил лекарь. — Больше... как все равно что одержимость. Словно Б'неф заглушал какую-то тоску. Вы не знаете?

Д'вин помедлил; на взгляд Ш'лока — слишком долго.

— Не знаю, — сказал он наконец.

 

***

У вейра Бернис были самые изящные, пожалуй, косицы из плетеных шнуров. Ш'лок понимал толк в красивых вещах и, прикоснувшись к ним, оценил, что волокна прилегают плотно, гладко. Руки, которые плели их, не дрожали в нетерпении, не спешили; узор был подобран хорошо.

Еще Ш'лок оценил задумку: плетение было сделано таким образом, что в ажурные отверстия основы можно было пропустить шнуры или нити, не переплетая все заново. Основа была зеленая; сквозь нее пропущены сегодня желтые и бледно-голубые ленты.

— Почему зеленый? — спросил Ш'лок.

— В знак траура по Б'нефу, — пояснил Т'верел. — У нас... ну, вы видите, — он качнул головой вокруг, указывая на входы в вейры, расцвеченные такими же плетенками; Ш'локу не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы вспомнить, что они все имели похожую конструкцию и что, в самом деле, среди разноцветных лент очень много было зеленых.

Со смерти Б'нефа прошло много времени по меркам Вейра, где всегда есть по кому носить траур; сегодня, возможно, ленты вдели в знак солидарности с Фортом. «Мода, — решил Ш'лок. — Скоро пройдет».

— А у вас, случайно, соревнований не было, у кого украшения лучше? — поинтересовался внезапно Д'жон. Ш'лок подивился, что навело его на мысль.

— По выходным, — согласился Т'верел. — Б'неф и Бернис всегда соревновались за первое место.

Места на карнизе у вейра зеленой было мало, и решено было, что от жилища Д'вина (кстати, расположенного рядом) всех троих отвезет Илат, драконица Бернис: довольно большая зеленая, почти одного размера с Мэрит. Сама всадница встретила их на пороге. Бернис явно болела: распухший нос, красные глаза; судя по тому, как она морщилась, ее также преследовали головные боли.

Говорила она, однако, довольно спокойно, и Ш'лок решил, что если бы не простуда, в целом ее можно было найти довольно красивой.

— Вы расследуете смерть К'тела и тех двух других? — тихо спросила Бернис, когда провела их в свой вейр — небольшой, но вполне уютный; правда, присесть там было особенно некуда, после того, как всадница устроилась на краю своей кровати в спальной нише. — Знаете, я... я должна извиниться.

— За что? — нахмурился Д'жон, но Ш'лок уже знал, что она скажет; знал, прежде чем девушка открыла рот.

Это было более чем очевидно; у всех трех лекарей в Форте были отдельные полки с настоями, плюс отдельная полка имелась у золотых всадниц, хотя пользовалась запасами с нее, в основном, Молли; и если целью убийцы был К'тел, ему достаточно было поместить отравленную мазь на нужную полку и ждать.

Но если целью убийцы был Н'бенер, а К'тел погиб случайно — как на то указывал телгарский след — то убийца должен был передать горшочек с мазью К'телу прямо в руки, когда тот занимался раной коричневого всадника.

— Это я отдала ему мазь! — воскликнула Бернис; к сожалению, заложенный нос превратил восклицание в нечто вроде «я оддаба ебу базь», и это отрицательно сказалось на драматичности восклицания. — Я... я должна была раньше сказать, но я... только сейчас сообразила, что это важно.

Д'жон присвистнул.

— Расскажите нам, как это было, — попросил он, бросив короткий взгляд на Ш'лока.

— Я... ну, я отлетала почти свою смену, как положено, а я в нашем Крыле всегда после смены лечу за огненным камнем. Ну я и полетела, а там было такое столпотворение...

— Почему в Форт? — перебил ее Ш'лок.

— То есть? — Бернис моргнула.

— Почему в Форт, а не в Телгар? Обычно во время Падений курьеры летят каждый в свой Вейр...

— Не совсем... — начал Д'жон, и Т'верел заговорил с ним одновременно:

— У нас есть такое правило, что...

Ш'лок вскинул руку.

— Рассказывает всадница Илат, — перебил он.

— В Форте расположение ям с огненным камнем удобнее, поэтому у нас была договоренность, что какие всадники хорошо знают Форт, те во вторую половину Падения должны лететь в Форт, — сказала Бернис. — Вы разве не знали, командир Ш'лок?

Ш'лок мысленно проклял себя за такое явное упущение; сколько он летал на совместные Падения с Телгаром, никогда не замечал обилие их курьеров в Форте. С другой стороны, как бы он заметил?.. Он-то — бронзовый всадник, почти все Падение проводит в воздухе, и после тоже часто остается на патрулирование...

И все-таки чудовищное упущение для того, кто почитает наблюдательность основой своего образа жизни!

— Вообще-то это новое правило, — вклинился Т'верел. — Так Айген и Иста начали делать, у Айгена тоже огненные ямы больше и качество камня получше. Поэтому пару Оборотов назад мы по их примеру так договорились между собой. Это годится только для курьеров, которые хорошо знают Форт, так-то всадники, молодежь особенно, все равно в спешке представляют знакомые ориентиры. Но немножко наши ямы разгрузило. Временная мера, на следующий Оборот лорд Телгара выделяет рабочие руки, расширим и наши ямы.

Он говорил так, как будто оправдывался.

— Что было дальше? — поторопил Ш'лок.

— Мне все равно пришлось подождать моей очереди, там было штук пять из молодежи, ну и тут меня окликнули помочь с перевязкой... Пока я заканчивала кому-то перевязывать руку, К'тел — я его знала немного — отправил меня за холодилкой. Я просто ближе всех оказалось, наверное... — Бернис шмыгнула носом.

— Откуда ты взяла холодилку? — резко спросил Ш'лок. — В лазарете?

— Да, в лазарете, там рядом было. Я знала, где полки К'тела, взяла оттуда.

— Откуда знала?

— Оттуда же, откуда знала Форт, — довольно резко ответила Бернис. — У меня был любовник оттуда. Давно еще. Я к нему часто летала.

Бернис было на вид Оборотов двадцать; ее «давно», вероятно, означало два или три Оборота назад.

— Всадник? — поинтересовался Ш'лок.

— Нет, — Бернис дернула плечом. — Лекарь ваш... подмастерье. Андерсон. Не хочу о нем ничего плохого сказать, но... — она закусила губу, и Ш'лок решил, что дай она себе волю, простым «придурок» дело бы не ограничилось.

Уже в который раз Ш'лок подивился способности этого довольно невзрачного человека охмурять зеленых всадниц; воистину, женщин и их предпочтения невозможно логически проанализировать. Ш'лок всегда внутренне напрягался, когда в преступление оказывалась замешана женщина — или особенно женственный зеленый всадник. Безусловно, он заучил наизусть многое, что касается романтических взаимоотношений, но изучить — не значит понимать.

Вот хотя бы Салли из Крыла Л'рада. Относительно разумный же экземпляр, однако...

— Нет! — воскликнул Т'верел, поймав холодный взгляд Ш'лока. — Это глупость! Не думаете же вы, что это она отравила, как вы там говорили, ради мести?.. Да Бернис — одна из лучших всадниц, которых я знал, она...

— Не говори глупости, — оборвал его Ш'лок. — Разумеется, она не убивала. Чтобы убийца сам дал яд на виду у всего Вейра, да еще потом сознался в этом?.. Никто в суматохе не заметил, кто дал К'телу мазь, убийца не мог этого рассчитать. Если бы Бернис сейчас не призналась, мы бы даже не знали об этом. Ее, конечно, подставили.

— Бернис, — на сей раз Ш'лок обернулся к самой девушке, — ты понимаешь, что все остальные горшочки на полке были безопасны? Что ты умудрилась взять единственный, который был отравлен? Скажи, он чем-то отличался?

— Он был немножко как бы так выдвинут... — начала было девушка, и охнула. — Во имя первого яйца! Я... что же, если бы я взяла другой, лекарь и второй всадник были бы живы?.. Вы врете! — она уткнулась лицом в ладони; в соседнем помещении отчаянно то ли затрубила, то ли заскулила зеленая.

— Нет, нет, стой, — Д'жон быстро подошел к девушке, приобнял ее за плечи. — Бернис! Все в порядке. Ты не убийца, никто тебя не винит. Ты не знала. У убийцы был план, это уже ясно. Если бы не ты, он бы еще что-нибудь придумал, не переживай...

Руки его гладили плечи девушки, голову, губы что-то шептали успокоительно, и Ш'лок почувствовал какое-то иррациональное, неприятное чувство в животе.

 

***

Лита, королева Сары, еще раз, более подробно допросила зеленую Илат. Та подтвердила, что они были в Форте во время смерти лекаря; зеленая тоже опечалена была его гибелью, потому что К'тел, оказывается, как-то залечил ей большую рану на боку. Разумеется, они с Бернис никого не убивали, даже подумать не могли...

Драконы не лгут и драконы не способны  ничего утаить от золотой королевы. Очевидно, никто из Крыла Т'верела не травил мазь в Телгаре.

Ш'лок и Д'жон возвращались из Телгара уже под вечер, в отвратительном настроении; Д'жон, к тому же, чувствовал себя особенно погано, поскольку не вылетел вовремя на патрулирование — он и думать об этом забыл. Больше всего он был, правда, удивлен, что Л'рад не связался с ним до сих пор через Мэрит и не спросил, где это его носят семь ветров.

— Мы пошли не по тому пути, — бормотал Ш'лок, когда они спускались по лестнице из королевского вейра Сары и Х'неса. — Все-таки нужно узнавать, кто из Телгара доставал румексовую кислоту. Кроме того, еще раз проверить, какие связи... Если горшочек стоял на полке К'тела, то, может быть, убить хотели именно его с самого начала, а Н'бенер и связь через Б'нефа — моя ошибка?

— Ну что сразу ошибка, — покачал головой Д'жон. Встреча с Сарой настроила его на меланхоличный, доброжелательный лад: хотелось поддержать Ш'лока, сделать или сказать ему что-нибудь приятное. — Может быть, убийца специально сделал отвлекающий ход?.. Может быть, — тут Д'жона посетило вдохновение, — он и хотел, чтобы ты подумал на телгарцев?..

— Уверен, кто-то из Крыла Т'верела что-то скрывает, — продолжал бубнить Ш’лок, не слушая его. — Даннар или В'луф? Даннар могла хотеть подставить Бернис, она явно не так хорошо относится к ней, как пыталась нам показать: не одобряла ее дружбу с Б'нефом, возможно, ревновала... Материнская ревность — страшная вещь.

— Но Лита же сказала тебе, что никто из драконов Телгара... — начал Д'жон.

— Я с самого начала не слишком надеялся на мнение золотой. Нет, убийца — в крыле Т'верела... или  ладно, может быть, не в его Крыле, а в Телгаре. Кто-то свихнулся на смерти Б'нефа и морочит нам голову. Если мы говорим о том, что убийца как-то обманул своего дракона, то нужно выявлять несоответствие, проверять, кто был в Телгаре и когда...

— Кстати, о «когда», — хмуро проговорил Д'жон. — Почему ты не спрашивал ни у кого, летали ли они на Встречу в Форт-холд? Ты так сконцентрировался на К'теле, что совсем забыл про М'тара?

Ш'лок хмыкнул.

— Дельное наблюдение, Д’жон! Ты делаешь успехи.

— Спасибо, — Д’жон ощутил легкую гордость.

Ш’лок, однако, практически немедленно погасил его радость:

— Однако неужели ты думаешь, что хоть кто-то на Встрече не был?.. Там весь Вейр побывал раньше или позже, кроме самых записных зануд и ворчунов. Да и те, надо думать, улизнули туда под покровом темноты, когда можно не рисковать репутацией. А кроме того... — Ш'лок остановился. — Есть еще один довод.

— Какой?

— Садись на спину Мэрит. Тебе нужно было лететь на патрулирование, не так ли?

— Да, нужно было, часа три назад! Кстати, ты обещал поговорить с Л'радом...

Ш'лок только подмигнул и ушел к своему дракону.

Они поднялись в воздух, и еще раз под ними раскинулся Телгар — во всем его скалистом великолепии. Несмотря на то, что здесь их постигла неудача и так и непонятным осталось, кто настолько тосковал по Б'нефу, что решился на тройное убийство, Д'жон не мог не оценить красоту здешних мест.

Интересно, а Ш’лок это все замечает? Или он в таких ситуациях думает только и исключительно о расследовании?

«Скаллт говорит, что передаст мне ориентиры, и чтобы я шла за ним», — произнесла Мэрит.

«Да, но покажи сначала мне, дорогая», — твердо произнес Д'жон.

Если бы драконы пожимали плечами, именно это Мэрит бы и сделала — мол, кому ты не доверяешь, Скаллту или мне? Но покладисто продемонстрировала ему картинку галечного пляжа с разноцветными скалами — кажется, где-то у побережья Тиллека. Скалы заливали яркое полуденное солнце.

«Скажи Ш’локу, что даже в Тиллеке сейчас не полдень!» — хмыкнул Д’жон. Очевидно, и умники могут ошибаться даже в таких простых вещах.

«Он говорит, чтобы мы доверились ему, — ответила Мэрит. — Он говорит, что в Тиллеке не полдень, но мы полетим в полдень Тиллека. И что мы будем там вовремя. И что ты вернешься в Форт, и мы успеем на патрулирование».

«Постой, но как же...» — Д’жону показалось, что внутренности его скрутило ледяным жгутом. И одновременно — он почувствовал предвкушение, сладкое, как перед битвой. Ходили смутные слухи... Он всегда подозревал, что с Промежутком не так все просто, как кажется.

Или ему сейчас кажется, что подозревал?..

«Я могу полететь туда, куда он говорит, — ответила Мэрит, кажется, с легким удивлением: она не понимала, отчего ее человек так разволновался. — Я всегда могу полететь за Скаллтом».

«Ну так лети, моя быстрая», — ответил Д’жон и прикрыл глаза.

Когда он открыл их пять ударов сердца спустя, его встретило полуденное солнце над тиллекскими скалами.

«Скаллт говорит, чтобы мы летели в Форт, — проговорила Мэрит. — Представляя, что там тоже полдень. Он говорит, что никто не удивится, потому что никто не думает, что мы полетели в Телгар вместе. А еще он говорит, что Ш’лок все объяснит тебе позже. И чтобы мы не пробовали этот фокус со временем без него, ему еще нужно объяснить нам технику безопасности».

 

***

Молли засиделась этим вечером за вышивкой допоздна. Она любила иногда вышивать: нити прошивали полотно, становясь с ним одним целом, вплетаясь плотнее, чем одна жизнь в десятки других, а экономить свечи и светильники ей теперь не приходилось. Руки успокаивались, мысли ложились одна за другой, словно стежки. Из хаоса, из опасений, из тревог, из печали понемногу выстраивается одно — ладное, ровное...

Она услышала легкий кашель от двери и даже испугалась, вздрогнула: как так, никто ей заранее не сказал: ни Тобита, ни Ярт, который иногда говорил с ней напрямую...

— Извини, если потревожил зря... — сдержанно произнес Л’рад от входа. — Я...

— Все в порядке, заходи! — перебила его Молли.

Как-то странно это было: вот уже почти шесть Оборотов их драконы все время летали вместе в брачные полеты (один раз только, когда Ярт был ранен, а Тобита поднялась, она вновь отдала предпочтение Скаллту, с которым уже летала раньше), да и сами они проводили больше вечеров вдвоем в ее вейре, чем по отдельности — а все-таки что-то стояло между ними, не давало Л’раду просто подойти, зарыться лицом в моллины волосы, прошептать: «У меня был тяжелый день, маленькая, давай помолчим вместе» (ей иногда снилось, как он это делает).

Может быть, то, что Молли была не «маленькой». Молли была всадницей золотой, а Л’рад был всадником бронзового, и они делили брачные полеты и свободное время, но никто из них не мог сказать другому — послушай, давай разделим и все остальное тоже. Во-первых, в Вейрах делается не так (или не совсем так), во-вторых, такие слова произносит мужчина... а Молли все больше и больше казалось, что Л’рад чувствует к ней не то совсем, что она к нему.

Тобита говорит, что он ее любит. Но мало ли что понимает под любовью дракон! У них все совсем иначе.

Сейчас, правда, Молли об этом не вспомнила. Сейчас она сказала:

— Как же я рада тебя видеть, Лес! Ужасный день сегодня, правда?..

И Л’рад все-таки подошел, все-таки обнял ее, целуя в висок сухими обветренными губами.

— Ужасный, — сказал со смешком.

— Опять Ш’лок лез под руку?

— Почти не лез... Наводил ужас на Телгар.

— Бедная Сара...

— О да, они схлестнулись, — улыбнулся Л’рад. — Она чуть ли не единственная, кроме Степлин, кто может дать ему отпор... Впрочем, по словам Ярта, он никого там особенно не огорчил.

Молли улыбнулась, и позволила себе — потерлась щекой о пропахшую огненным камнем куртку Л’рада. Такой домашний жест, такой... неуместный, что ли?.. Всадница золотой должна держаться с большим достоинством, нельзя, чтобы ей хотелось свернуться клубком у кого-то на коленях. Л’рад всегда советуется с ней о делах Вейра, всегда относится к ней с должным уважением.

— Этот новый лекарь, Д’жон, вроде, придержал его в рамках. Вот бы никогда не подумал! Сколько там они знакомы, дня два?

— Да... — Молли закусила губу. — Я с ним говорила вчера в лазарете... Целитель он опытный. Но Ш’лок...

— Ш’лок научил его ходить сквозь временной Промежуток сегодня, — сухо хмыкнул Л’рад.

— Что? — Молли воззрилась на бронзового почти в ужасе.

— Да, наплевал на традиции и научил. Чтобы тот на патрулирование прибыл вовремя. Я сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, но это было непросто: он так пораженно вертел головой, когда мне докладывался... И потом, я _знал,_ что они с Ш’локом застряли в Телгаре до вечера, я же связывался с Х’несом!

— Поверить не могу... — проговорила Молли, улыбаясь. — Кажется, это любовь.

А про себя она думала другое, и с горечью: «Поверить не могу, что мы все время должны говорить про Ш’лока... Право же, я уже не знаю, кто был в него влюблен раньше — я или ты?»

Л’рад засмеялся в ответ:

— А что, может, и любовь. Правда, этот зеленый не то чтобы красавец, да и мужчина, но Ш’лок всегда был оригиналом.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — вздохнула Молли. — То есть, я буду рада, если они подружатся... но нечто большее? Только лекаря с разбитым сердцем Вейру и не хватало.

— Ты говоришь, как настоящая Госпожа Вейра, — с гордостью произнес Л’рад, гладя ее по волосам.

Никогда еще Молли меньше не хотелось быть Госпожой Вейра, чем сейчас. Никогда в ней не была так сильна тоска по нормальной, обычной холдерской семье, по пятку ребятишек... она ведь так и не забеременела, ни разу, с тех пор, как попала в Вейр! Ни от Л’рада, ни от Ш’лока. И от Гейета она тоже сколько лет не могла понести...

И как всегда, подумав о холдерских семьях, о Гейете и о своей любви к Л’раду, Молли испугалась собственных желаний.

У нее есть Тобита, конечно же. Тобита, которая сейчас спит, свернувшись вокруг золотого яйца на площадке Рождений, и ей снится что-то теплое и солнечное.

 

 

***

Д’жон и предполагать не мог, что Ш’лок серьезно воспримет его просьбу насчет полуночных выступлений для одного слушателя. Однако в ту же ночь бронзовый разбудил его, как будто ему было мало целого дня, проведенного в Телгаре за опросом ни в чем не повинных всадников.

Кошмар, правда, Д’жону не снился, или, во всяком случае, так ему казалось. Не было двух самых частых сюжетов: ни серебряных нитей, которые обвивали М’рана, почему-то верхом на Мэрит, и утаскивали их прочь; не было и обжигающего холода посреди айгенской пустыни, которая внезапно превращалась в лед.

Просто кто-то уходил от него, падал в темноту, в безмолвие, и не достать, не дотянуться, а хуже всего, что он не знал, кто же там, и пытался догнать, увидеть...

— Ты по-прежнему в настроении для музыки?

— Что? — Д’жон рывком сел на кровати, мгновенно переходя от сна к бодрствованию, как он привык: не из-за Падений, они-то всегда по расписанию — из-за лекарского дела.

Ш’лок стоял возле его кровати с приоткрытой корзиной-светильником в руке. В мягком золотисто-зеленом свете Д’жон увидел, что бронзовый явно еще не ложился — на нем была та же куртка, в которой он летал на Падение, даже со следами от огненного камня.

— Ты что, не мог Мэрит попросить? — Д’жон потер лицо. — Зачем сюда лететь?

При этом, хоть он и ворчал, но испытывал смутную благодарность: кошмар не кошмар, а сон все-таки был не из тех, которые хочется досматривать.

— Она сказала Скаллту, что если я хочу тебя будить, то должен сделать это сам, — Ш’лок дернул плечом. — Интересный способ уклониться от ответственности для дракона. Впрочем, незадолго до брачного полета зеленые делаются странными.

«Ничего не странными, — спокойно произнесла Мэрит у него в голове. — Он хотел тебя увидеть, ему нужна помощь. Вот я его и позвала».

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — Д’жон вздохнул. — Да, я в настроении для музыки. Все равно уже не засну.

«И все равно мне нужно проверить повязки Х’дона и дать бедняге еще феллиса. Лучше сделать это пораньше, а то вдруг Мэрит решит подняться прямо с утра...»

— Еще нет полуночи, — Ш’лок пожал плечами. — Успеешь выспаться. Пошли. Мне нужно поделиться с кем-то соображениями по делу. Я не могу думать, когда не говорю вслух.

— А Скаллт?

— Он меня слушает, но его это не интересует, — Ш’лок махнул рукой. — Ладно, одевайся. Или ты ждешь, чтобы я отвернулся?

Д’жон пожал плечами: после житья в общей цеховой спальне и казармах для молодых всадников особой стыдливости в нем не осталось. Поэтому он откинул одеяло и потянулся к сундуку с одеждой. Ш’лок, к его удивлению, отвернулся сам, и начал расхаживать взад-вперед по крошечному вейру — у него получалось всего несколько шагов туда-сюда. При этом он быстро говорил, и Д’жону, особенно спросонья, приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы следить за ходом его мысли.

— Пока ты занимался всякими рутинными делами, которые хороши только для слетков-недоучек, — «Ну спасибо», — пропыхтел Д’жон, отыскивая в сундуке чистые штаны, — я слетал в мастерскую кузнецов в Керун, проверил, какой доступ был у Бернис к румексовой кислоте — она там используется в каких-то процессах, я не вникал. Но такая же, если не лучшая возможность была у Даннар: как выяснилось, ее младший брат является старшим подмастерьем Цеха скотоводов, там у них дубильная мастерская. А брат был единственным членом семьи, с которым она сохранила связь после смерти деда. Ну и В’луф, на закуску... открытого доступа к кислоте я не нашел, но выяснил, что он прекрасно разбирается в травах, помогал лекарю в Телгаре и даже часто летал в мастерскую целителей в Форте по тем или иным делам.

— Удивительно, — пробормотал Д’жон, который уже натягивал через голову рубаху. — А я думал, что знаю всех всадников, кто занимается лекарским делом...

— Я бы не сказал, что он занимался лекарским делом. Он, как ни странно, не выказывал желания помогать лекарям, его интересовали растения в чистом виде. Либо это безобидный интерес всадника, которому надо занять чем-то промежутки между Падениями, либо... — Шерлок сделал многозначительную паузу. — Впрочем, выводы ты можешь сделать самостоятельно.

— А как давно он этим интересуется? — вздохнул Д’жон.

— Недавно, с пол-Оборота. Впрочем, я не решусь сделать выводы на этом основании: во-первых, Б’неф погиб позже, во-вторых, В’луф молод, в его возрасте положено менять увлечения...

— Ш’лок, — перебил его Д’жон, — а тебе-то сколько Оборотов?

Ш’лок удивленно к нему обернулся (Д’жон уже был почти полностью одет, оставалось зашнуровать сапоги) и моргнул.

— Я точно не... тридцать с чем-то. Тридцать три. А что?

— Ничего, — проворчал Д’жон. — Кто бы говорил насчет молодости.

— Тебе всего тридцать пять, — хмыкнул Ш’лок. — _Дедушка_.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — запротестовал Д’жон. — Я выгляжу старше.

— Скорлупа и осколки, — Ш’лок закатил глаза. — Ты сам сказал, что Запечатлел в шестнадцать, это не могло случиться раньше начала Прохождения, во время Интервала юношей такого возраста на Площадку Рождений не пускали. Правда, зеленая могла бы выбрать тебя из зрителей, такое случается, но редко и ты бы наверняка уже упомянул. Прохождение идет девятнадцатый Оборот, значит, ты точно моложе тридцати шести. Остальное — удачная догадка, потому что моложе тридцати пяти ты точно не выглядишь. И да, еще я успел слетать в Руат, навестить моих основных осведомителей, и мне сообщили... но вижу, что ты почти готов. Разговор продолжим у меня в вейре.

С этими словами Ш’лок выскочил на карниз.

Д’жону оставалось только возвести очи горе и последовать за ним.

Ш’лок сказал правду: Тимор еще не взошел, следовательно, насколько помнил Д’жон (а все всадники были привычны следить за небосклоном), полночь еще не наступила и воздух над чашей Вейра, нагретой за день весенним солнцем, пока не остыл.

А вот в вейре Ш’лока оказалось холодно — он явно не разводил сегодня огонь в жаровне. Поворчав на него, Д’жон принялся возиться с огнем самостоятельно, пока Ш’лок с отсутствующим видом растирал пальцы. Наконец он положил их на струны арфы и тронул на пробу.

Д’жон сам играл только на свирели, и то посредственно, но частенько видел, как арфисты настраивают свои инструменты. И быстро понял, что Ш’лок, как всегда, позирует: арфа у него была уже готова. Он даже струны не подтянул. Так, перебрал немного, склонив голову на бок. В этот момент он был очень похож на внимательного, нахохленного ворона, который словно к чему-то прислушивается; зеленоватый свет от корзины-светильника и розовые блики жаровни льнули к его худому, угловатому лицу. Д’жон сглотнул: на мгновение Ш’лок показался ему существом выше и лучше человеческого.

«Ну, глупости, — сказал он себе тут же, — как же! Умен он, конечно, неимоверно, но больше выделываться любит».

Ш’лок, кажется, что-то заметил, потому что усмехнулся с непростым выражением лица — то ли сардоническим, то ли загадочным. Вновь склонился к арфе. Из-за высокого роста кудрявая макушка оказалась почти на уровне верхней деки. Он вдохнул, положил руки на арфу — и начал.

Голос у арфы оказался неожиданный: низкий, глубокий и удивительно сильный, с таким только аккомпанировать героическим балладам. Д’жон едва удержался от удивленного возгласа в первые же секунды — он почему-то ожидал, что нетерпеливый и резкий бронзовый в жизни не сможет покорить арфу, требующую спокойствия и терпения; ожидал, что звук окажется в лучшем случае механически точным, в худшем — посредственным.

Но нет. Ш’лок исполнял какую-то старую песню, Д’жон смутно помнил ее: кажется, там рассказывалось о древней чуме, которая когда-то косила в Вейрах и людей, и драконов. Мелодия была непростая, требующая от солиста большого мастерства даже в квартете, а уж в одиночку...

Ш’лок же заставлял арфу и низко гудеть, и тонко стонать, и кисти его трепетали над струнами, похожие на огромных белых пауков — это неправда, что у арфистов красивые руки, ничего подобного: они кривят пальцы, словно ветки старого дерева, чтобы взять аккорд. От тепла жаровни и от усилий на лбу у Ш’лока выступили капли пота, одна показалась на верхней губе. Д’жон не без труда отвел от этой капли глаза и принялся вновь смотреть на руки Ш’лока; заживший ожог от кислоты на левой, давний узкий шрам на правой. Впоследствии он все время вспоминал, как дрожала под кожей мышца, напрягающая мизинец: у обычных людей ее почти совсем не видно, вот у Д’жона, допустим...

Еще у Д’жона появилось смутное чувство, что мелодия схватила и тащит куда-то, волочет, тормошит — и бросает, выбрасывает на берег в самом конце, словно волна, а ты только хватаешь ртом воздух, словно рыба.

На самом деле Д’жон воздух не хватал. Когда Ш’лок закончил (а играл он от силы минут семь), Д’жон повел затекшими плечами, облизнул губы и сказал:

— Потрясающе.

Ш’лок сделал вид, что похвала ему так, ничего особенного, но уголок рта бронзового всадника дернулся и он вытянул перед собой сцепленные в замок руки, разминая.

— Если бы ты не был всадником, ты бы стал великим исполнителем, — продолжил Д’жон обыденным тоном.

  


— Если бы я не был всадником, отец, полагаю, привлек бы меня к управлению холдом, — скучным тоном произнес Ш’лок. — Пришлось бы бежать на Южный континент или идти в морские разбойники, — он вздохнул почти мечтательно.

Игра, определенно, настроила его на более спокойный, открытый лад: Д’жон впервые слышал, чтобы Ш’лок легко рассказывал о прошлом.

Впрочем, они и знакомы-то были... сколько? Вспоминать точные сроки становилось все сложнее и сложнее.

— А... лорд Майкрофт? Он же тебя старше.

— Да, но Майкрофта отец никогда не любил. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему: мы с ним родные братья, семейное сходство не оставляет сомнений. Теперь же я всадник, и все к лучшему, — на лице Ш’лока появилось мягкое выражение; конечно, вспомнил день Запечатления со Скаллтом.

— Да, свободное время ты коротаешь, определенно, с пользой, — кивнул Д’жон. — Итак, еще раз? Кого ты подозреваешь из телгарцев? В’луфа? Даннар? Бернис?

— Д’вина, — Ш’лок нахмурился. — Ни у кого больше нет очевидного мотива, чтобы убивать трех человек из-за Б’нефа. Родительские и дружеские чувства — слишком слабый стимул!

— Да? — поинтересовался Д’жон.

— Ну или уж не настолько сильный, чтобы сходить с ума и приканчивать ни в чем не повинных людей и драконов. Нет. К тому же, Д’вин самый замкнутый, и только про него не ясно, откуда он мог взять румексовую кислоту.

— Но Лита допрашивала его Арута плотнее всего.

— Это-то и странно! — Ш’лок вскочил из-за арфы и начал, слегка сутулясь, расхаживать по вейру взад-вперед. — Я начинаю думать, что все это вообще ни при чем... Еще яд, про который Бернис сама созналась... это так глупо, сознаваться нам, когда она не созналась никому раньше, да еще и мы никак не можем проверить — зачем она это сделала, рискуя, что мы будем ее подозревать?

— Она чувствовала себя виноватой, хотела облегчить душу, — пожал плечами Д’жон.

Ш’лок только фыркнул.

— Яд... — пробормотал он. — Яд — это ключевое... Яд стоял на полке К’тела, рано или поздно он обречен был его взять, не важно, будет ли Падение, не важно, кто будет ранен, К’тел бы все равно намазал руки ядом.

— Ты думаешь, это все-таки на К’тела покушались? — обеспокоенно спросил Д’жон. — А М’тар тогда что — совпадение?

— Или кто-то убил К’тела тем же ядом, стремясь оставить ложный след, — отмахнулся Ш’лок.

— Но ведь К’тел мог не умереть, — тихо сказал Д’жон. — Совсем немного яду впиталось через ладони. Вспомни, он прожил несколько часов! Он мог бы выжить, известковая вода помогала! Если бы он не был так стар, если бы сердце не отказало... Если бы я, например, взял ту мазь, мне кажется...

— Но ты ее не взял, — на сей раз Ш’лок буквально оскалился, — потому что ее подложили не тебе. К’тел был стар, высока была вероятность того, что эта мазь в любом случае убьет его или уложит в постель надолго...

— Если бы я взял мазь, — вновь перебил Д’жон, на сей раз чуть повысив голос, — со мной бы вообще ничего не случилось, потому что я бы не касался ее голыми руками! От холодилки кисти немеют, ее только К’тел рисковал вот так брать, потому что у него болели суставы!

— Ха... — протянул Ш’лок. — Об этом я как-то не подумал... То есть либо лекаря хотели пощадить, либо, напротив, были прекрасно осведомлены о его привычках...

— Но кому мешал К’тел?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил запасы в лазарете, — не отвечая, произнес Ш’лок. — Особенно самые ценные. Что у вас самое редкое? Феллис, взбадривающие средства, кровеостанавливающие? Вы же ведете записи, что и когда кто использовал. Проверь Андерсона и кто там еще работает в лазарете... Молли, я думаю.

— Ты думаешь, что Андерсон украл дорогие лекарства и убил из-за этого К’тела? — Д’жон почувствовал смешанное чувство истерической веселости и какого-то ужаса. — Нет, он, конечно, не самый приятный подмастерье, с кем мне доводилось работать, но это слишком...

— И Молли проверь, — повторил Ш’лок. — Записи К’тела посмотри, не пропало ли что.

— Ну уж золотую-то всадницу... — начал Д’жон с гневным протестом.

— У меня есть причины ее подозревать, — резко ответил Ш’лок. — Не такое уж у нее было безоблачное прошлое до Запечатления, она способна на многое. И вот уж кто дурит своего дракона много лет своим подростковым романом!

— Так, не хочу ничего об этом знать, — Д’жон потер лоб открытой ладонью.

— Д’жон! Телгарский след — фальшивка, я почти в этом убежден. Есть какая-то другая причина, но какая — мы упускаем, — Ш’лок теперь бормотал, запустив руки в волосы. — Сколько нужного времени я убил на него, целый день. Нужно было сразу сообразить, что это слишком очевидно, слишком под носом, а наш убийца умен, — «Наш?!» — попытался возмутиться Д’жон, но Ш’лок, не слушая его, продолжал свой монолог: — Опыт, проклятый опыт! Как же я жалею, что преступления так редко совершаются на этой никчемной планете!

Теперь уже Д’жон точно не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

— Хорошо, я проверю лазарет. Только не обещаю, что смогу завтра этим заняться.

— Почему? — удивленно уставился на него Ш’лок. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, потом нам еще нужно будет слетать в Битру, есть одна идея...

Д’жон не стал даже спрашивать, что такого им потребовалось в Битре. Просто сказал, стараясь не отводить глаз и не чувствовать неудобства — из-за чего, собственно?

— Потому что Мэрит завтра поднимется. Это очевидно. Я только не знаю, с утра или после обеда. Мне нужно будет подготовиться. Если останется время — тогда, конечно. Тебе придется лететь в Битру одному.

— А, — глаза отвел теперь уже Ш’лок. — Пожалуй, это действительно неудобно. Но мы, кажется, все обсудили.

— Тогда я пойду, — сказал Д’жон, но не пошевелился. Уходить почему-то не хотелось.

Повисло молчание — короткое и почему-то совсем не неловкое, только угли в жаровне красновато светились.

— Может быть... — Ш’лок, кажется, замялся. — Сыграть тебе что-нибудь еще?

— Да, пожалуйста, — кивнул Д’жон, испытывая легкое облегчение и легкую печаль.

Он боялся, что Ш’лок скажет, что он тогда отложит визит в Битру. Оно и к лучшему. Никаких глупых терзаний. Потому что люди — не драконы, и любовные игры у них всегда ведут к ожиданиям, которые не оправдываются, сколько ни тверди себе, что брачные полеты никакой роли не играют.

То есть они в самом деле не играют — в этом-то и беда. А люди все равно чего-то такого ждут, особенно зеленые всадники.

Д’жон не хотел и мысли допускать, что во время брачного полета их с Ш’локом драконы могут подняться вместе. Лишнее это. Не то. Будучи лекарем, он частенько наблюдал ближе, чем ему хотелось, что даже в Вейре, где смерть стояла за каждым взмахом крыльев и где все привыкли ко всему, брачные полеты так же часто разрушали узы, как и создавали их. Поэтому нет. Не стоит усложнять.

Тем более, что Ш’лок — бронзовый, а значит, влечения к мужчине помимо брачного полета заведомо испытывать не будет.

Странная, только что зародившаяся и уже такая привычная дружба с Ш’локом была пока лучшим, что случилось с ним за последние несколько лет. Он вовсе не хотел терять ее.

Хорошо, что Ш’лок — сам почти дракон, и его дело для него все равно превыше всего.

Ш’лок же тем временем положил руки на струны арфы, и инструмент зазвенел, запел неожиданно высоко, застонал тревожно и диссонансно, словно ожидая чего-то. Незнакомая мелодия, странная какая-то, чужая. Костяшки правой руки Ш’лока иногда тихонько отщелкивали ритм по корпусу арфы, и Д’жону казалось: это время его жизни они отбивают ударами клепсидры.

Ночь над Вейром скользила к утру. 


	7. Брачный полет

**Пятое Прохождение, 123-й день 19-го Оборота, Форт-Вейр**

 

Помнится, когда Д’жон впервые решил поговорить о том, что значит быть зеленым всадником, он выбрал в собеседники М’рея — молодого коричневого всадника, с которым они подружились в Айгене еще пока Д’жон был просто лекарем.

Выслушав его, М’рей издал нервный смешок.

— Да ладно, Джонни. Говорят, так бывает: когда запечатлел зеленого дракона, сначала все по-старому, а потом понимаешь, что... ну, ты понял. Скорлупа, мне неловко это с тобой обсуждать!

— А как мне неловко! — отчаянно воскликнул Д’жон тогда. — Я лекарь, я знаю! Но мне-то по-прежнему нравятся девушки! Уже Оборот прошел с запечатления, и Мэрит скоро должна подняться, и я думал, что будет легче, но...

Д’жон замер: он редко позволял себе так расходиться. Едва слова слетели с языка, молодой лекарь тут же подумал, что зря перекидывает свои проблемы на коричневого всадника.

М’рей среагировал ожидаемо: неловко усмехнулся и сказал, в обычной для себя попытке пошутить:

— Ну тогда... слышал шутку: «закрой глаза и думай о своем драконе»? Хотя вообще-то в этом нет необходимости, Д’жон. Ты знаешь, мне самому парни вообще никак, но мой Биллт сколько раз летал с зелеными — и ничего. Это вообще значения не имеет. Знаешь, в это время, когда драконы... ну, сам понимаешь, тебе все нравится. Вообще все. Так что не переживай. Сам поймешь. Помнишь, когда в прошлом Обороте Калент догнал Илланту?.. Как будто М’кин переспал бы с Лиддой по доброй воле, она ж ему... ну, почти что в бабки годится!

Д’жон только раздраженно поджал губы. Все это он уже слышал, не один раз, и все это не так уж его и пугало: он жил в Айгене достаточно давно, чтобы его перестало бросать в жар и в холод от эмоциональных волн во время чужих брачных полетов; он научился принимать это и, как многие другие в Вейре, даже пользоваться поводом — особенно если удавалось найти сговорчивую девушку. Его волновало другое. Не сам брачный полет, а то, что будет после.

— Кстати говоря, — Д’жон вздохнул. — Раз уж об этом речь... Не мог бы ты поднять Биллта вслед за Мэрит? Я думаю, он не будет против.

М’рей усмехнулся, нервно провел рукой по волосам.

— Думаешь, легче будет с кем-то знакомым? Я же говорю, это все равно...

— Я думаю, легче будет с другом, — Д’жон прямо встретил его взгляд. — Тем более, раз Биллт часто летает с зелеными.

— Но я никогда не был с ними дружен! — запротестовал М’рей. — То есть со всадниками, я имею в виду... Мы даже из своего Крыла ни за кем не летали!.. Скорлупа и осколки, Д’жон, это как-то неправильно. Если тебе нужна рекомендация, вот С’мел отличный парень, и я знаю, ты ему нравишься...

— Да, — Д’жон только вздохнул. — Извини, что спросил.

Парой дней позже Д’жон решил, что навести справки — не такая плохая идея. Но спрашивать он принялся не коричневых и голубых, а зеленых всадников. Узнал несколько имен, сделал вывод, поинтересовался мнением Мэрит о соответствующих драконах и заранее договорился с наиболее приемлемой для них обоих парой. Дракон отнесся с энтузиазмом, всадник, как и следовало ожидать, без юмора и с большим пониманием — дело для Вейров привычное.

В результате первый брачный полет никаких проблем для Д’жона не создал и очень понравился. Даже более чем.

В последующие разы он договариваться уже не пытался, отдавая выбор полностью Мэрит. Разницы почти никакой — так стоит ли ограничивать дракона?

 

***

Утром, забывшись после импровизированного концерта коротким сном, Ш’лок проснулся с одной мыслью: зеленая Д’жона сегодня взлетит. Ситуация обычная настолько, что зубы сводит от ее обыденности. Зеленая Д’жона сегодня взлетит, и какой-то дракон ее догонит, это как дважды два. Разумеется, сам Д’жон достанется всаднику этого дракона, точно так же, как зеленая своему самцу — побочный приз в утратившей смысл борьбе за выживание: зеленые драконы уже веками не откладывают яйца (а может быть, и никогда не откладывали, летописи на этот счет ужасно туманны).[1]

Исключительно разумно. Было бы слишком много королев, и всех драконов не прокормили бы обычной десятиной. Но без зеленых самцы сделались бы слишком агрессивны.

Жизнь Вейров преисполнена подобной практичности.

Когда это происходит — просто наслаждайся, всадник. Когда закончится — просто не отводи глаза от лица той или того, с кем разделил свой очередной брачный полет. Просто не допускай во взгляд признака чувств — ни сострадания, ни отвращения, ни скуки, ни вины. Старайся вообще их не испытывать. Терпи.

Так просто. _Безумно_ просто на самом деле. Безумие — утрата себя. Ш’лок не выносил даже отсутствие разума, так стоит ли удивляться, что он сторонился безумия?.. Насколько это возможно, конечно.

Неразумно, например, ограничивать собственного дракона — Ш’лок и не ограничивал. Во-первых, это было бы непросто, во-вторых, вопреки шепоткам, он ценил Скаллта. Никогда бы даже мельком бы не подумал ему повредить. Но Скаллт никого из дракониц не выделял; правило «не летать два раза с одной и той же» его не слишком трогало, тем более, что, в отличие от многих бронзовых, он никогда не испытывал желания участвовать в брачных полетах чаще, чем раз или два в Оборот (и Ш’лок был ему за это благодарен).

Остается один вопрос.

Стоит ли рискнуть и лететь за Мэрит?..

«Я хочу, ты знаешь, — тихо сказал ему Скаллт. — Она мне нравится».

«Ты первый раз говоришь такое о другом драконе».

«Нет. Ярт мне тоже нравится. И Тобита. И Бейкерта. Я люблю Бейкерту».

«Но не так?»

«Не так. Но я знаю, что у людей все сложно. Ты тоже хочешь, но почему-то сомневаешься. Мы можем полететь в Тиллек. Мы всегда летаем в Тиллек, когда поднимается Беллта или Моримета».

Ш’лок подумал, прикинул варианты. Он никогда не бегал от опасности. Никогда. Ясно, что Скаллт догонит Мэрит, если поднимется за ней; никто другой Д’жона не получит и у Д’жона не будет шанса влюбиться ни в кого случайно, как это происходит порой даже с самыми разумными зелеными всадниками и всадницами. Другое дело, чем кончится все остальное. У Д’жона и у него.

А ведь все кончится. Так или иначе. Все к этому идет, это ясно.

Д’жон так на него смотрел этой ночью... Ш’локу очень хотелось, чтобы он на него посмотрел так еще раз. Не верилось, что это случилось только однажды и больше не повторится.

«Значит, нужно попробовать, — решил он. — В крайнем случае, я закончу расследование и один. Не так уж он мне и помогает».

От этой мысли сделалось неуютно, даже немного ознобно. Но Ш’лок быстро подавил неудобство, как он умел.

Они со Скаллтом не полетели в Тиллек. Они не полетели даже в Битру и вообще не покидали окрестностей Вейра: будучи почти уверенным, что Мэрит не взлетит до обеда, Ш’лок вызвал Сулин и назначил внеочередные тренировки Крыла.

Он вообще любил назначать их внезапно, сурово глядя на тех, кто начинал ворчать на тему того, что атаки Нитей, мол, всегда по расписанию. Теперь, конечно, после стольких Оборотов Крыло было слетано прекрасно, и уже почти никто не возмущался, даже когда Ш’лок устроил им скоростные гонки по запутанному ущелью, велев не подниматься выше скал и не уходить в Промежуток. Сулин, правда, отстранила от участия двух молодых всадников, голубого и коричневого: недавнее пополнение. Сочла, что переломают крылья.

Ш’лок не стал с ней спорить: не для того он завел помощницу, чтобы отвлекаться на мелочи.

Из остальных же членов Крыла никто ничего себе не повредил и в скалы не врезался, а результаты почти все показали приличные. Сам Ш’лок проходил маршрут последним, и уже в самом конце внезапно ощутил, как его обступила ледяная тьма — Скаллт ушел в Промежуток без его разрешения!

«Зачем?» — спросил Ш’лок, когда они буквально один удар сердца спустя вынырнули над Чашей.

И тут же ощутил, зачем: сознание поплыло, оглушенное эмоциями драконов. Пока еще не сильно, пока еще терпимо.

«Мэрит начала пить кровь, — констатировал Скаллт очевидное. — Я тебя доставлю к _нему_ в вейр, хорошо?»

Ш'лок двумя парами глаз посмотрел в сторону загонов, где разбегалось перепуганное стадо. Зеленая была неаккуратна в этот раз, долго кружила над стадами и высматривала жертву. Возможно, всадник пока сдерживал ее?

Скаллт опустился на карниз перед недавно занятым вейром прямиком под Звездными Камнями.

Ш’лок спешился. И в очередной раз подумал, что все понимают правила брачных полетов. Что бы  там ни говорили в Вейре, он тоже их понимал; может быть, лучше прочих. В своей холодности к случайным... партнерам? жертвам?.. он видел милосердие.

А сейчас впервые испугался — что, если так же милосердно обойдутся с ним?

Но решение было принято. Самое рациональное и разумное, позволяющее разом рассечь тот клубок чувственных проблем, от которых он до сих пор успешно бежал, и в которые, видимо, сам того не ведая, втащил его этот зеленый всадник.

_«Просто... ну. Брачные полеты не всегда значат много»._

_«Мэрит завтра поднимется. Тебе придется лететь в Битру одному»._

Интересно, понимал ли Д’жон его чувства? Его намерения?  Разделял ли их? Намеренно давал свободу, или, наоборот, давал понять, что Ш’лок на брачном полете будет лишним? Иногда все эти мерзкие маленькие человеческие уловки так сложно трактовать. Ш’лок желал бы, чтобы Д’жон от них отучился. По крайней мере, с ним. С другими пусть юлит, сколько угодно.

Что ж, в любом случае, скоро все выяснится.

Ветер принес от загона жалобное блеянье задранного зверя: драконица схватила новое животное. Бронзовый всадник спрыгнул на карниз.

«И что ты думаешь?» — спросил он своего дракона.

«Она быстро летает, — почти проворковал довольный бронзовый, — Она высоко поднимется».

На этом же карнизе дожидался взлета новенькой рассерженный коричневый С'баса. И, судя по следам от лап, когтей и ног, во внешнем вейре уже собралось еще несколько всадников — Мэрит стала внезапно популярна.

Ш'лок коротко хмыкнул и откинул полог входа в вейр, одновременно отсылая Скаллта прочь:

«Тогда лети за ней и догони».

 

Его глазам предстала картина воплощенного напряжения. Полет еще не начался, и всадники по большей части осознавали все происходящее. Их было пятеро — двое замерших возле противоположных стен коричневых и трое голубых, на чьих лицах застыли выражения между мрачным упрямством и решимостью. У них были некие шансы, объективно говоря — голубые все-таки быстрее и легче, хотя коричневые сильнее и выносливее. Впрочем, теперь шансов у всех, здесь собравшихся, не оставалось вовсе никаких.

Д'жон замер у дальнего края вейра, опершись на стол. Он единственный уже был полностью увлечен своим драконом: полуопущенные веки не скрывали остекленевшего взгляда, волосы выглядели встрепанными, летная куртка, невзирая на предзакатную прохладу, была сброшена, а у рубашки оказался удивительно свободный ворот.

Он готовился, — мгновенно понял Ш'лок, — готовился, как большая часть опытных зеленых. Эту одежду ненароком не порвешь.

Он подумал, как еще готовятся к брачным полетам опытные зеленые всадники, и на мгновение скрутило смесью мутного отвращения и вожделения, да так, что пришлось сжать кулаки.

Бронзовый замер, ощутил, как изменяется, сужается граница восприятия, словно свет стал темней и гуще, услышал, как в ушах глухо шумит.

Прилив крови, — отметил он, — учащенное сердцебиение, и, видимо, расширены зрачки.

У Д'жона тоже были непривычно темные глаза, а на лице суровое и в то же время одобрительное выражение. Он явно контролировал, сдерживал, уговаривал Мэрит — зеленая прямо сейчас испытывала мучительный голод, нужно было заставить ее не наесться, только пить.

Конечно, зеленым это не так важно, как золотым; но все-таки отяжелевшее брюхо и низкий полет может кончиться травмой.

— Ш'лок?! — С'бас обернулся к командиру, видимо, ощутив гнев своего дракона.

Просто удивительно, что ни один из здесь присутствующих до сих пор не заметил его появления и не услышал доносящийся с карниза приглушенный рык. Поразительное отсутствие самоконтроля: полет еще даже не начался.

— Ш'лок, если ты по делу, то ошибся вейром! — резко заявил С’бас. — У тебя там тренировка не закончена, не так ли?

Он действовал достаточно сообразительно в Падении, но на земле был о себе завышенного мнения. А с тренировки ушел раньше. Ш’лок помнил, что в ущелье он летел, но потом ему не доложился. Сулин его отпустила?.. Надо же. Ш’локу казалось, она ревнива.

— Я часто ошибаюсь, С'бас? — вот этого Ш'лок решил, что не потерпит. — Может, это тебе лучше покинуть вейр, пока Маркет не взлетел?

Он молча проследил, как разъяренный его появлением коричневый, явно уже рассчитывавший на победу, сделал резкое движение к нему и остановился:

— Я не уйду. Пускай драконица решит.

Ш'лок усмехнулся, с четко отмеренной долей скуки и пренебрежения во взгляде отворачиваясь к владельцу вейра:

— Строго говоря, Мэрит действительно вполне может решить дело в пользу более слабого дракона, если имеет к нему склонность. Бронзовые разгоняются медленнее более мелких самцов, так что, пожалуй, в первые мгновения полета у коричневого есть призрачные шансы изловить ее — если она позволит ему это. Но это лишь теория. На деле Мэрит быстрая и сильная, и хочет лучшего. Она пьет много. Она _высоко_ взлетит.

Ш'лок ничего не мог с собой поделать, кажется, был уже сейчас не в состоянии. Смотрел на полностью отсутствующего здесь Д'жона и беседовал с соперником. Кто-то из голубых, не выдержав, сделал короткий шаг назад, затем другой, и выбрался на свежий воздух — прочь, прочь, и пусть те, у кого крепче нервы и больше ментальной силы, разбираются между собой! Когда Ш’лок заканчивал рассуждения, он уже больше шипел, чем говорил.

И получил за это в челюсть кулаком коричневого всадника. Точней сказать — едва не получил.

Тело мгновенно среагировало, хватило доли секунды, чтобы увернуться, перехватить запястье, заломить…

Д'жон на мгновение пришел в себя, видимо, отвлеченный шумом:

— Что происходит? Прекратите. Ш…

Ш’лок не смог сразу понять, что такое отразилось него в глазах. Расстройство? Удивление. Растерянность.

Не ожидал. Не ждал. Совсем не ждал его. Даже мысли не допускал. Бронзовый всадник неожиданно почувствовал, как грудь теснит нелепая злость и обида, на какое-то мгновение сам захотел сбежать из вейра, совершенно по-мальчишески.

Но Д'жон резко оттолкнулся от стола, хватая воздух ртом. Мэрит вскричала и наконец бросила на камни последнюю из своих жертв. Скаллт отозвался ревом, взмахнул крыльями, огромное правое крыло едва-едва не сбило при этом чуть замешкавшегося коричневого соперника — ошибка С'баса, отвлекшего дракона на свои эмоции. Ш'лок разжал пальцы, выпуская руку члена своего Крыла, и невольно сделал шаг к Д'жону. Притяжение вскипело в крови слишком быстро и сильно, чтобы его можно было контролировать. Тот обернулся к нему, коротко облизываясь, и на губах вдруг зазмеилась тонкая усмешка:

— Стой на месте, бронзовый.

 Мэрит вскричала — там, в закатных небесах — что-то похожее, Ш'лок видел длинный, хлесткий силуэт летящей к солнцу торжествующей драконицы глазами Скаллта.

— Никакой разницы все равно не будет, — почти спокойно сообщил зачем-то Ш'лок осипшим голосом.

Он был почти не здесь сейчас, он видел, как Скаллт ловит ветер, набирает скорость, голубые отрываются один за другим с яростно-обиженными стонами. Маркет так и удерживается за хвостом где-то на расстоянии длины, впрочем, Скаллт не так глуп, чтобы уделять соперникам лишнее внимание. Ему нужна зеленая.

— Ты тоже знаешь, чем это закончится.

Д'жон до белизны в ногтях вцепился в край столешницы, как-то удерживая у себя в сознании обе реальности. Улыбка у него была сейчас совсем не Д'жонова: жесткая, жаркая, дразнящая, насмешливая. Ш’лок не смотрел на прочих остающихся пока что в вейре, но знал, что не его одного от нее бросает в злую дрожь.

Он стоял здесь, едва удерживая свое слабое человеческое тело от ненужных движений, он летел вместе со своим драконом, нагоняя дерзко и весело трубящую зеленую. В его сознании сливались этот трубный рев и полные сдержанного смеха слова Д'жона:

— Сначала догони!

Слова Мэрит.

 

***

А небо синее. Синее и такое тихое. Зеленая полощется в лучах, танцует, дразнится, взлетая по спирали, более узкой и крутой, чем та, которой кончится этот полет. Мэрит кричит —  ликующе, счастливо, солнце обнимает ее шкуру светом, и она сияет зеленью и золотом летней степи. Они оторвались ото всех прочих, они вместе, совсем одни в огромном небе, но Скаллт  медлит поймать драконицу — им все и так понятно. Он летит все выше и играясь, кружится в воздухе. Она крупнее других зеленых и игривей их. Скаллт сейчас думает, что она лучше даже королевы. Он ревет во всю мощь огромных легких, сплетая этот крик с ее, и где-то, где-то смеется Ш'лок, смеется так, как он смеется только когда летит на спине Скаллта... где-то уходят лишние, и где-то, улыбаясь, Д'жон поднимает незрячие глаза к скрытому толщей камня небу.

А потом Мэрит начинает уставать, улыбка Д'жона становится бледней. Всего один неловкий хлопок крылом, всего один молниеносный рывок вперед!..

Мэрит кричит — сначала возмущенно, в недоумении, бьется, пытаясь вырваться, упрямая и гордая, но Скаллту хватает только нескольких движений длинными лапами, чтобы покорить, смирить ее. Драконица стенает, трепещут крылья, расправляясь шире, бронзовый ревет громче — это его самка, все будут знать об этом. Два драконьих тела свиваются друг с другом и неторопливо планируют в потоках воздуха.

У Д'жона нет сил дышать. «Крылья, Мэрит, не забывай лететь». Мэрит едва слышит, охваченная наслаждением, но расправляет крылья, повинуясь мысли своего всадника  —  пусть даже Скаллт может удержать в полете их обоих...

 

Бронзовому не нужно никаких лишних  команд, он ее держит. И его всадник тоже держит ее человека, держит запястья, приникает к его губам собственным жадным ртом, почти толкает слишком занятого Мэрит зеленого за штору, что отделяет приготовленную для любви постель от остального вейра, и стаскивает всю одежду — к счастью, слишком свободную, чтобы в горячке  она могла ему серьезно помешать. У Д'жона уже другая, новая улыбка на губах. Сильные руки притягивают бронзового всадника за плечи, за рубаху, прямо за жесткие черные волосы. У Д'жона осмысленно потемневшие глаза, как темная вода, как грозовое небо...

—  Мэрит...

—  Слежу за ней. Молчи, иди сюда.

Ш'лок чувствует себя желанным, жданным, изумленным — в брачных полетах никогда не было так.

А потом драконы вдруг слаженно ловят новое, сильное течение воздушных рек и поднимаются чуть выше... Дальше Ш'лок помнит только двоих драконов и еще Д'жона —  но не себя.

 

***

 

В себя Д’жон приходил медленно — с эйфорией во всем теле, странной расслабленностью, головокружением. С осознанием, что вот тут и тут, наверное, будут синяки, не говоря уже обо всем остальном... Впрочем, пока еще ничего не болело.

Ш’лок лежал на боку, лицом к нему. Кажется, он-то уже полностью пришел в себя, смотрел спокойно, даже холодновато. Обычное его непроницаемо-внимательное выражение лица.

Д’жону сделалось неуютно и неловко в собственном вейре, в собственной кровати... да и в собственной шкуре тоже.

Скорлупа, предупреждал же его! Его же носит нелегкая по всему Перну, почему именно сегодня (или уже вчера?) он задержался в Форте?..

— А, ну… хорошо полетали, — Д'жон криво улыбнулся, сделал было движение, чтобы подтянуть партнера к себе, поцеловать в лоб, но остановился на полужесте. — Правда, хорошо.

Он выпутался из одеял и потянулся за сброшенной на пол рубахой — слава Яйцу, целая, а то после брачных полетов всякое бывает. Вещи жалко.

— Могу я остаться? — вдруг спросил Ш'лок.

Д'жон оглянулся в удивлении.

— Ты устал?

Тот смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Нет. Сейчас вечер. Завтра нет Падения. Наши драконы спят. У нас еще есть время.

— Ты же не… — начал Д'жон и осекся.

Вот поэтому он не хотел, чтобы Мэрит летала со Скаллтом. То есть по большому счету это все равно — брачные полеты не считаются, они не влияют ни на дружбу, ни на отношения (а «отношений» с бронзовым всадником ждать и не приходится). Для некоторых жителей вейра приятный нюанс; для других, особенно бывших холдеров, — нечто вроде насморка: не вылечиться, нужно просто пережить. Для Д'жона обычно ни то, ни другое. По обстоятельствам.

Но Ш'лок вообще особенный. Д'жон против воли очень многое запомнил из событий последнего часа и знал, что от воспоминаний не удержится.

С другой стороны, Скаллт никогда не летает с одной зеленой дважды. Так что, скорее всего, через пару семидневок забыть удастся. И все пойдет как было.

Дружба с Ш'локом — а это, несмотря на все странные проявления, была именно дружба — самое лучшее, что пока случилось с Д'жоном в Форте. И самое интересное, что случилось с ним в жизни вообще — после того дня, когда Мэрит выбрала его. Будь он проклят, если позволит брачному полету разрушить это хрупкое равновесие, несмотря на все Ш'локовские заморочки.

— Что я «не»? — сухо спросил Ш'лок.

— Ты бронзовый всадник. Тебя мужчины не должны интересовать.

— А ты зеленый всадник. Тебя не должны интересовать женщины. И что?

— Хочешь сказать…

— Ничего не хочу, — Ш'лок откинулся на подушки, закрыл глаза предплечьем согнутой руки. — Одевайся первым, раз начал. У тебя тут мало места.

«Тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то был рядом, — вдруг понял Д'жон. — Мужчина, женщина — все равно. Рядом с тобой никто не удерживается. А тебе нужно. Ты тоже человек. Драконы — это замечательно; но даже драконам не обойтись без других драконов…»

Он отпустил рубашку, позволил ей упасть на пол.

— Одевайся, — повторил Ш'лок из-под руки. — Мне не нужна жалость.

Д'жон знал его уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы переспросить спокойным тоном:

— А что тебе нужно?

— Ты.

— Тогда считай, что я у тебя есть, — после неловкой паузы Д'жон забрался обратно под одеяло. — Уже давно.

 

Когда некуда торопиться — это хорошо. Можно не спеша провести губами по щеке, над бровью, коснуться уголка губ… Бешеная страсть брачного полета все еще кипит внутри, рвется, ищет выхода, но теперь уже спокойнее: можно отложить, переждать, потянуть, касаясь губами светлых плеч, скользя по длинной шее, ероша густые, коротко остриженные волосы... «Он был бы кудрявым, — Д’жона вдруг осенило. — Если бы не шлем, он отрастил бы кудри...»

Ш'лок, похоже, не собирался терпеть это исследование, ждать, пока его задразнят до беспамятства — схватил Д'жона за плечи, прижал к себе плотнее, впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу, по свежим царапинам. Д'жон застонал в полуоткрытый рот, последовал намеку — послушно приник к мягким губам, но не пошел на поводу, нет. Он взял этот рот штурмом, как берут неприступный утес, как врываются в гущу битвы, как сшивают артерию по живому, потому что нет времени даже наложить холодилку... Да, точно, нет времени, как он мог подумать, что они никуда не спешат? Разве можно не спешить, когда они так бездарно потратили все эти двадцать или сколько там Оборотов, когда можно было просто...

Д'жон прикусил губу Ш'лока, разорвал контакт, тяжело дыша; он по-прежнему лежал сверху, одной рукой опираясь на кровать. Ладонь другой руки лежала на щеке любовника, и большим пальцем Д'жон гладил его скулу, машинально удивляясь — непонятно чему, но удивление было, и оно казалось самым приятным чувством на свете.

Руки Ш'лока, однако, крепко держали его плечи. Мышцы бронзового всадника напряглись и слегка подрагивали. Д'жон со всей определенностью понял, что сейчас случится: Ш'лок притянет его к себе, перевернется, завладеет положением и буквально _разберет на части_ со всей своей любовью к безупречности и точности, со всем своим богатым опытом бронзового всадника. Внизу живота что-то перевернулось при этой мысли, Д'жон почувствовал предательский жар, но не позволил себя отвлечь. Время. У них будет время, если верить Ш'локу; и, помоги ему все звезды, он таки верил ему.

— Расслабься, — шепнул он другу. — Брачный полет закончен. Теперь мы можем делать это по-своему.

— Предлагаешь смену ролей? — Ш'лок улыбнулся, чуть иронично, но без недовольства или страха. — Я никогда не пробовал.

— Тебе же нравится экспериментировать.

— О да.

И Ш'лок явно расслабился; дрожь его не прошла, но он вытянулся под Д'жоном, словно вдавливаясь в тюфяк. Сердце Д'жона сжалось от нежности, он склонился, целуя соленую, пахнущую мускусом кожу в ямке под ухом, прошептал:

— Не думаю, что я сейчас потяну что-то совсем тебе непривычное. Просто хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Понимаешь?

— Ты доставляешь, — серьезно проговорил Ш'лок, совершенно не постельным тоном; но, с другой стороны, странно было бы ожидать постельного тона от этого человека. — Всегда.

— О, — Д'жон замер. — Спасибо. Но, в любом случае, я хочу похвастаться. Я люблю... показывать... свою ловкость... не меньше... Мэрит.

Говоря так, он расчетливо покрывал поцелуями шею Ш'лока, стараясь, чтобы каждый из этих поцелуев был очень уверенным, самую малость жестким, жадным, но не требовательным — давал почувствовать зубы, вылизывал крошечные круги.

— Каков дракон, таков и… — начал Ш'лок, и то ли охнул, то ли усмехнулся, когда Д'жон неожиданно зарылся лицом ему под мышку и чуть прикусил мягкую кожу. — Ох…

«Ага, я так и знал», — довольно подумал Д'жон.

А вслух сказал не менее серьезно:

— Не только в драконах дело, Ш'лок.

«Может быть, это он должен был бы мне доказывать, — подумал Д'жон в минуту просветления, когда завел руки Ш'лока ему за голову и провел языком по внутренней стороне предплечья правой, потом чуть прикусил сгиб локтя левой. — В конце концов, это я так волновался из-за брачных полетов, а не он... Может быть, это он должен дать мне понять, что он заинтересован во мне не меньше, чем Скаллт заинтересован в Мэрит... Но имеет ли это значение? Он уже попытался, и попытка тоже считается...»

И дальше все, что делал Д'жон — это доказывал, за него и за себя самого, что дело не только в драконах; конечно, и в них тоже — он до сих пор чувствовал это пламя брачного полета, ни с чем не перепутаешь — но когда он ласкал бока Ш'лока, его бедра, дразнил член, проводя языком по толстым, выступающим венам, брал кончик в рот, посасывал, уверенно раздвигая складки плоти языком, он всячески старался дать понять, почти отчаянно: это тебя я вижу перед тобой. Твою кожу, твои сосуды, что просвечивают под ней, твои ногти, твои волосы; твое тепло меня греет. И даже за сомкнутыми веками у меня не безграничное небо, за которое благодарю свою судьбу каждый день; нет, я вижу только тебя, твое запрокинутое лицо, твои пальцы, что впиваются в простыни и в мои плечи; и слышу я не вой ветра в крыльях, а твои стоны. Смотри; ты чувствуешь мою уверенность? Я не податлив сейчас, я сейчас только Д'жон, Мэрит сейчас спит, она бы тоже одобрила, но Д'жон любит тебя и хочет тебя не меньше; я другой, ты чувствуешь, как уверенны мои пальцы и мой рот, чувствуешь, куда я веду тебя?.. Ты так гениален, конечно, ты чувствуешь.

Д'жон выпустил каменной твердости плоть изо рта, приподнялся, намереваясь опуститься на Ш'лока сверху — он уже предвкушал, как приятно будет положить руки на скульптурно вылепленные плечи бронзового всадника, удерживая на месте, и задать ритм, такой, чтобы он задохнулся, и выгнулся, и...

Д’жон уже потянулся за флаконом с маслом, который они раньше скинули на пол, но тут Ш'лок остановил его, положив руки на бедра.

— Стой, — хрипло проговорил он. — Стой. Тебе, должно быть, больно. Мы, кажется, немного перестарались…

Д'жон хмыкнул.

— О да, — протянул он. — Не то что бы я возражал.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты мог ходить завтра, — заметил Ш'лок буднично. — У нас расследование. Давай лучше я…

И он все-таки подтянул Д'жона к себе и перевернул, но не подмял, а пристроил рядом, сполз ниже вдоль его тела, зарылся лицом между шеей и плечом, лизнув на пробу. Потом опустил руку и начал ласкать Д'жона — нет, не так. Он начал касаться Д'жона, как-то очень неуверенно, мягко, даже не исследуя, словно пробуя, и тяжело дышал ему в шею, не переставая дрожать.

«Вот так, — понял Д'жон, — он тоже показывает, что это он сам. Без драконьей самоуверенности. Без срочности. Без опыта, полученного с другими в беспамятстве брачных полетов. Без…»

Одного этого осознания, кажется, было достаточно; Д’жон застонал, подаваясь вперед, в руку, и кончил, прежде чем успел предупредить или смутиться.

Впрочем, смущаться ему долго не пришлось: Ш'локу хватило всего несколько быстрых, резких толчков, прижимаясь к его ноге, чтобы кончить.

После первого долгого и мощного акта, после неторопливых сложных ласк это выглядело почти смешно. Д'жон не смог подавить хихиканье, но, к счастью, Ш'лок засмеялся тоже, и так они хохотали, вжимаясь в друг друга.

— Как подростки, скорлупа и осколки... — всхлипывал Д'жон. — Нельзя же так...

— Не сильно ты и вырос с тех пор.

— Эй! Рост тут не причем. Ты вообще еще ребенок. Ворвался ко мне в вейр, чуть не подрался со своим же помощником...

Ш'лок резко поцеловал его в губы, яростно, бескомпромиссно. Как этот человек делал все, что стоило делать.

— В следующий твой брачный полет мы отправимся куда-нибудь в горы, — мрачно проговорил он, оторвавшись. — Эти коричневые раздражают.

— Боишься конкуренции? — Д'жон приподнял бровь.

— Заткнись. Что ты там собирался сделать пять минут назад?

— Уже?

— Это брачный полет, Д'жон. Только не говори мне, что не знал, как он влияет на выносливость.

 

***

 

Д’жон чувствовал сквозь сон, как кто-то через него куда-то перебирается, и ощущение было странным, полузабытым. Спросонья он вообразил даже, что это они с Гарри спят еще в общей кровати, она собирается на занятия в Цех Арфистов и ему тоже пора вставать, а не то она оставит его одного...

— У тебя нет сегодня патруля, — сказал над ухом смутно знакомый голос, — Молли обещала сделать перевязки. Спи.

«Какая Молли? Какие перевязки? — хотел спросить Д’жон сквозь сон. — Я учил ту мелодию для флейты...»

Музыка из сна еще звучала у него в голове; она усилилась, перехлестнулась, брызнула в лицо солнечным светом. «Тебе хорошо, — сонно сказала Мэрит, — это здорово».

Часа через два он проснулся уже окончательно. По его внутренним часам была, наверное, середина утра. Из пещеры Мэрит во внутреннее помещение пробивался слабый свет: значит, драконица нежится на солнце снаружи.

Д’жон редко вставал так поздно. Он лениво подумал, подъели ли уже в Нижних Пещерах всю утреннюю выпечку, или что-то еще осталось?.. Его уколола мгновенная тревога по поводу Мирата и С’гела, на чьи заживающие рубцы он должен был взглянуть (вчера они выглядели неважно), но тотчас он вспомнил слова Ш’лока и расслабился.

Ш’лок! Вот зараза...

События прошлого вечера и ночи предстали в голове с кристальной ясностью. Д’жон нахмурился. Очень странно, что бронзовый не разбудил его, когда уходил. Чего-чего, а деликатности Д’жон за ним не подозревал...

Он сел на кровати, и с удивлением обнаружил, что меховое одеяло было расправлено, будто кто-то сделал попытку заправить постель прямо поверх него. И рядом на одеяле лежала, аккуратно сложенная, ш’локовская куртка — та, в которой он летал на Падение. Не новая, но мастерски сшитая (он ведь сам шил, не так ли?.. У Д’жона никогда так аккуратно не выходило) и тщательно ухоженная.

Зачем он тут ее оставил? Неужели... как бы это сказать, застолбил? Знак внимания?..

Нет, наверняка просто снаружи слишком жарко, такое бывает весной, а он поленился забросить ее в собственный вейр.

И все равно жест этот почему-то Д’жона тронул.

Оглянувшись по сторонам — как будто в его собственном вейре его мог кто-то увидеть — он взял куртку и поднес ее к лицу.

Подкладка пахла огненным камнем, гарью, мыльным песком и совсем немного — потом с легким эхом лечебных трав. Приятный запах. Очень приятный.

«Во имя Фарант, во что я вляпался...» — подумал Д’жон с легкой обреченностью.

  


* * *

[1] В каноне высказывались две версии: а) огненный камень подавляет у самок способность к воспроизводству, поэтому зеленые _драконы_ (в отличие от файров) бесплодны, а золотые камень не жуют и огнем не дышат; б) создатели драконов закрепили для зеленых самок бесплодие, а для золотых — неспособность к выдыханию пламени  на генетическом уровне, на всякий случай.


	8. Лорд Бездомных

**Пятое Прохождение, 124-й день 19-го Оборота, Форт-Вейр, холды Айген и Битра**

 

В Вейре ничего со вчерашнего дня не изменилось. Никому, разумеется, не было дела до брачного полета отдельно взятой зеленой... нет, не в том смысле, что не было дела сплетникам (Д'жон только заскочил на кухню за чашкой кла, а его уже три человека с подмигиванием попробовали расспросить «как все прошло» и «как там этот сукин сын в постели»), а в том смысле, что всеобщей атмосферы расслабленности и легкого опьянения, которая возникала в Вейрах после брачных полетов золотых, не было. Люди работали как ни в чем не бывало. Д'жон тоже постарался взять себя в руки, хотя его-то как раз не покидало то самое легкое головокружение.

«Прекрати, — твердо велел он себе, стараясь сосредоточиться на записях, которые оставила для него в лазарете Молли. — Тебе тридцать пять. Тридцать пять! Хватит вести себя, как подросток после первого поцелуя!»

Самовнушение не очень помогало — может быть, потому, что даже после первого поцелуя Д'жон себя так не чувствовал. Даже после первого секса.

Нет, ну если серьезно, что такого?.. Да, брачный полет был очень долгим и сильным; но Мэрит уже и раньше летала с бронзовыми, и, в принципе, насколько Д'жон мог судить, этот раз не то чтобы был прямо уж таким незабываемым...

«Был, — вклинилась Мэрит в его мысли, — Скаллт — лучше».

«Чем он лучше? — осторожно спросил Д'жон. — Он даже не самый крупный из всех бронзовых, с которыми мы...»

«Просто лучший, — ответила Мэрит таким тоном, словно разговор был исчерпан. — Да ты ведь и сам так чувствуешь про Ш'лока. Вы, люди, слишком много рассуждаете».

Тут по косяку постучали — появился всадник, лицом бледный, глазами покрасневший. Д'жон его еще пока не знал, но Мэрит просветила, что дракон у него — голубой Банрат, а самого парня зовут Ф'лидел. Парень жаловался на страшные боли в животе.

— После этих отравлений... — говорил он дрожащим голосом.

Д'жон еле удержался, чтобы глаза не закатить. Да, можно было догадаться, что после «этих отравлений» от мающихся желудком, на самом деле или выдуманно, отбою не будет. Хорошо еще, что вчера он полдня провел в патрулях, но у Андерсона в записях уже значилось невероятно количество выданной настойки солодового корня и угольного порошка.

— Да-да, конечно, — вздохнул Д'жон. — Вытяните руки перед собой и сделайте глубокий вдох. Так больно?

Этот паренек был слишком молод и слишком напуган, чтобы донимать вопросами, но когда Д'жон зашел ко всадникам, которым Молли делала перевязку с утра, убедиться, что все сделано верно (в конце концов, он пока слишком мало работал с Молли, чтобы безоглядно доверять ее навыкам), от вопросов не было отбоя.

Как ни удивительно, о брачном полете его спрашивали мало — все больше о расследовании: правда ли, что Ш'лок подозревает в убийствах Предводителя Телгара и правда ли, что ожидается еще семь смертей, по одному за каждый год жизни безвременно погибшего дракона Б'нефа.

— А ей было именно семь лет? — уточнил Д'жон у одного из всадников.

Тот только плечами пожал.

— Так говорят, лекарь.

До обеда (от Ш'лока по-прежнему не было ни слуху, ни духу) Д'жон нашел время все-таки разобраться с новым травником, из-за которого они когда-то и познакомились с Ш'локом. Удивительно: ему казалось иногда, что это случилось не два дня, а два года назад. 

Потом он поймал в обеденном зале Степлин и спросил, что она думает насчет того, чтобы запросить еще одного лекаря.

— Еще вчера послала запрос в Форт, — ответила та сухо. — Пока у них никого нет, в середине Прохождения лекарей никогда не хватает. Но обещали через пару месяцев послать опытного подмастерья. Пока вы с Андерсоном справитесь?

Д’жон поколебался.

— Постараюсь, — сказал он наконец. — Я больше привык драконов лечить, не людей. Обычно у нас было разделение обязанностей.

— Да, К'тел... — Степлин сделала едва заметную паузу на этом имени, — говорил, что ты хорош. Как продвигаются поиски убийцы?

— Как только Ш'лок появится, спрошу его, — ответил Д'жон. — Кстати, еще один вопрос... Я хотел бы устроить экспедицию за травами, тут в горах есть места... Нужны один-два дракона и пара человек, которые в этом разбираются. Можно еще пригласить специалистов из Цеха целителей, из Форта. Иначе им туда долго добираться. С кем мне договариваться? Моя предыдущая Госпожа Вейра любила быть в курсе таких предприятий.

— Лианора? Узнаю, во все вникает, — хмыкнула Степлин. — Нет, у нас этим занимается Молли, ее и ставь в известность. Думаю, она и сама охотно с тобой полетит. Вы, смотрю, уже поладили. Сходство вкусов, — она хмыкнула. — Только не завтра, завтра Падение.

— Естественно, — Д'жон коротко отсалютовал Степлин и ушел разыскивать себе обед.

Ш'лок и за обедом не появился, зато к Д'жону подсела Салли.

— Слушай, — сказала она, — если тебе нужна помощь с Ш'локом...

— Почему это мне нужна с ним помощь? — Д'жон постарался посмотреть на нее как можно невиннее.

— Скорлупа, да я все знаю... — Салли взъерошила коротко остриженные черные кудри. — Короче, — продолжила она тихим голосом, — я знаю, каково это. Скаллт летал с Мет. Я... молодая была еще, совсем девчонка. Потом расстроилась ужасно, злилась, вещи в стену бросала. Мне тогда еле объяснили добрые люди, — она хмыкнула, — что это не во мне дело. Что Ш'лок со всеми так.

— Как? — Д'жон облизнул губы.

— Ну как... будто ты не знаешь! Каменная рожа и сбегает сразу же. Плевать ему на партнеров вообще, если бы не зов природы...

— А кто тебе объяснил? — уточнил Д'жон.

— Один зеленый, ты его не знаешь. Он погиб, — уточнила она. — Хороший был парень. Он, конечно, и не ждал ничего, сам знаешь, бронзовым мужчины не нравятся, но обычно они хоть вежливо держатся. А тут вообще ничего, глухая стена. Так что, — она положила руку на плечо Д'жону, — ничего страшного, лекарь. Ты симпатичный, найдешь себе кого получше.

— Спасибо, — вежливо кивнул Д’жон.

И улыбнулся.

Ему на самом деле стало куда легче на душе.

Ш’лок явно повел себя с ним иначе, чем с другими своими случайными любовниками. Начать с того, что он в самом деле хотел послать Скаллта в брачный полет за Мэрит; а кроме того, потом он явно... продолжал желать Д’жона. Тело не обманешь. Кто его знает, то ли Ш’лок был таким оригиналом, то ли все-таки вейровые предрассудки на тему «бронзовые любят только женщин» следовало отправить туда же, что и «зеленые любят только мужчин»...

Д’жон не думал, что Ш’лок чувствует то же, что и он; нет, ну право же, невозможно поверить, что Ш’лок способен испытывать к нему то же глубокое восхищение, ту же смесь почти родительского смирения и глубочайшей привязанности, ту же теплоту, от которой словно отпускает что-то внутри. Но, по крайней мере, Ш’лок искренне хорошо к нему относился и желал, чтобы их отношения продолжились. Вероятно, и в любовном плане тоже — по крайней мере, вчера он ясно выразился на этот счет, а Ш’лок не был похож на человека, которого восторги брачного полета способны лишить здравого смысла.

Кто его знает, почему он из всех партнеров Ш’лока оказался особенным, думал Д’жон, перебирая инструменты К’тела — только сейчас до этого дошли руки. (Старый лекарь был аккуратен, но хранил довольно много всего, пришедшего в негодность: вероятно, из сентиментальных соображений). Может быть, потому, что Д’жон помогал ему в работе и не требовал большего — что ж, он и не собирается начинать. Дружба, возможно, время от времени брачные полеты... что-то похожее связывало его с М’раном. И возможность сделать что-то большее на пользу Вейру, что-то по-настоящему интересное. Д’жону невозможно повезло.

На этом месте его раздумий в лазарет ворвался Ш’лок, влетел, как ураган, сверкнув неожиданной улыбкой, не ответил на приветствие, уселся на его рабочий стол (еще и двигался при этом элегантно, подлец, ни одной таблички не уронил!) и выпалил:

— Быстро собирайся, мы со Скаллтом будем ждать вас на Звездных камнях.

— Ш... — начал Д’жон, сам не зная, что собирается сказать, но Ш’лок только рукой махнул.

— Ты можешь отложить это, я вижу по состоянию твоего стола, что с самыми срочными делами ты уже разобрался. Полетели со мной. В Айген, а потом в Битру.

— И с чего я тебе сдался в Айгене, а потом в Битре? — ворчливо поинтересовался Д’жон, вытаскивая из-под задницы Ш’лока один из журналов учета — между  прочим, переплетенный в прекрасно выделанную кожу, нашли на что тратить, конечно...

— С того, что со мной интереснее, чем проводить эту нудную инвентаризацию, — Ш’лок почти по-мальчишески улыбнулся.

— Между прочим, ты сам меня про...

Д’жон не успел договорить, потому что Ш’лок наклонился вперед и накрыл ему рот поцелуем — да так качественно, так сильно, что когда он оторвался, Д’жон еще несколько ударов сердца (торопливых, бешеных) не знал, что сказать.

Хотелось прошептать: «Ты пахнешь зимним ветром и весенним солнцем» или еще какую-нибудь глупость в этом роде.

Не сказал. Промолчал. Молча вздохнул, поднялся со стула и принялся натягивать летную куртку.

 

***

Ш’лок, казалось, был знаком с холдом Айген не хуже, чем с Форт-Вейром, Форт-холдом или мастерской Целителей: у него даже оказался в скалах неподалеку от холда тайник, и они возле этого тайника быстро переоделись в пыльные обноски, выдающие в них небогатых подмастерьев, и даже взяли дорожные сумки.

«Завтра в Айгене ярмарка, — объяснил Ш’лок. — Не Встреча, конечно, но никто не удивится, что небогатые неудачники пришли пораньше попытать счастья. Никто не обратит внимания».

И они вошли в холд со стороны предместий, пропыленные и прожаренные солнцем, словно местные жители. То есть Д’жон был прожарен солнцем; Ш’лок просто замотал голову и лицо тюрбаном на манер странствующих торговцев.

Часа два они бродили по скученным айгенским пещерам, и Д’жон быстро понял: именно здесь, а вовсе не в главном холде, куда его вместе с прочими всадниками порой приглашали на торжественные пиры, живет большая часть айгенского народа. В Форт-холде, где вырос Д’жон, таких жутких трущоб не водилось, и ничто не подготовило зеленого всадника к их посещению.

Туннели нависали низко над головой, вместо дверей входы в личные лачуги их обитателей закрывали разве что жиденькие занавески, а запах стоял такой, что Д’жон не мог не думать о стирке с известью, мыльном песке и, даже может быть, огненном обеззараживании. Ш’лок же, обычно такой высокомерный и даже брезгливый, ничего этого, казалось, не замечал.

У бронзового всадника было много знакомых там, и все какого-то странного свойства. Нищие, картежники, наемные клинки — подрабатывали стражей на Встречах, в охране купцов или другими сомнительными делами. Пена человеческая. Д’жон никогда не сталкивался с подобной публикой, даже когда был ребенком в Форте, и понятия не имел, как с ними разговаривать. Ш’лок же держался легко и непринужденно, у него даже речь изменялась — он то начинал жевать слова, как коренной айгенец, то выстреливал битранской скороговоркой. Д’жон понятия не имел, кем эти люди считали Ш’лока — знали ли они, что он всадник, например?

Да, они звали его Шерлоком, и это звучало немного непривычно; Д’жона же Ш’лок представлял просто: по его имени не разобрать было, что когда-то его сокращали. Разве что слишком короткое; на Перне редко какая мать даст своему сыну односложное имя — все мечтают, чтобы их дети стали всадниками, а тогда ведь придется один слог выкинуть.

Д’жон несколько раз порывался сказать Ш’локу, что в детстве его звали Джеоном, но отчего-то никак не мог выбрать времени.

Увы, в айгенских тоннелях они потерпели неудачу: многие из живущих там слышали о Мориарти, но ничего конкретного в последнее время. Казалось, Лорд Бездомных, как и говорил Ш’лок, затаился.

— Поразительно, — ядовито произнес Ш’лок, когда они выбрались из трущоб, наконец, на свежий воздух, — я начинаю думать, что возможности Мориарти куда больше, чем я предполагал! Так контролировать сплетни о самом себе, чтобы не допустить ничего...

— Я думал, что он распускает сплетни. Ты же сказал, что в этом его основная сила.

— О да. Он паук в центре паутины. Если знать, за какую ниточку дернуть...

— Может быть, все-таки не он за этим стоит? — спросил Д’жон, раздраженный этими бесцельными шатаниями, жарой и жаждой донельзя. И это после вчерашнего, когда у него, честно говоря, еще полтела болело! Это если говорить деликатно. А если неделикатно, то с его задницей кое-кто мог бы обойтись поаккуратнее. Хотя, конечно, в горячке брачного полета об этом никто вообще не думает.

— Д’жон, речь идет о человеке, который умудрился убить трех всадников и трех драконов так, что я до сих пор не понял, кто это сделал, как, почему и зачем! — фыркнул Ш’лок. — Да еще и умудрился создать такой хороший ложный след. Если это не Мориарти, значит, где-то в Форт-Вейре находится колоссальный ментальный манипулятор уровня, по крайней мере, легендарной Торины.

— А может быть, находится? — спросил Д’жон. — Ты же сам подозревал Молли...

— Не смеши меня, — Ш’лок махнул рукой. — Молли я подозревал по другой причине. Она в Вейре уже десять Оборотов, любой ментальный потенциал давно уже был бы раскрыт драконами или другими Госпожами. Между тем, ни у Степлин, ни у Луизы нет причин ее покрывать.

— Хорошо, но если о Мориарти ничего не слышно, а ты сам говорил, что он затевает войну и первым делом хочет привлечь к себе внимание... — упрямо гнул свое Д’жон.

— Мы еще не были в Битре, — махнул рукой Ш’лок.

— А что в Битре?

— Битра — это величайший центр сплетен на севере континента, да и на юге тоже. Хуже только большие Встречи в Форте, но они бывают редко, а битранские игорные дома работают постоянно. Только не говори, что ты там не бывал.

— Я больше по скачкам... — промямлил Д’жон, прекрасно понимая, что Ш’лок видит его, как облупленного.

К счастью, бронзовый всадник больше эту тему не поднимал, а развернулся на каблуках и зашагал обратно под палящим солнцем, по дороге между скал к надежно укрытому тайнику с их нормальной одеждой и отдыхающим на утесах вдали от чужих глаз Скаллту и Мэрит. Страшная жара его, похоже, не беспокоила. Ну чисто дракон-солнцепоклонник.

К счастью, Анджело, хозяин небольшого игорного дома в Северной Битре, ничуть не походил на битранца. Судя по акценту, он был откуда-то с юга Нерата, и оттого своим шумным и щедрым духом заведение ничуть не напоминало обычно скупые к путникам битранские притоны. Видимо, поэтому и процветало.

По его собственному признанию Анджело когда-то был вором, но завязал, когда Ш’лок разоблачил особенно большую его аферу.

— И он не выдал вас лорду Нерата? — удивился Д’жон, сделав глоток холодного ягодного морса, который Анджело предложил им со всем южным гостеприимством.

— Отчего же, выдал, — расхохотался Анджело. — Только не Нерата, дело было в Южном Болле. Я потом два года на фруктовых плантациях вкалывал, даже похудел. Но зато меня не зарезали, как всех остальных бедняг из той шайки.

Анджело, кажется, был одним из самых полезных знакомых Ш’локовских знакомых — бронзовый всадник терпел и фамильярность, и похлопывание по плечу, и даже подмигивания в сторону Д’жона и всякие намеки насчет того, что наконец-то ты, Ш’лок, в надежных руках.

Кстати говоря, когда Д’жон в первый раз услышал что-то в этом роде, он чуть было морсом не подавился. Холдеры вообще старались об обычаях Вейров не задумываться; детям и подросткам про этот нюанс, например, вообще не рассказывали, между взрослыми он замалчивался. А вот так открыто, да еще одобрительно намекать на любовные отношения между мужчинами... Может, Анджело и сам такой? Или это все шуточки? Удивительно.

Так или иначе, ценность свою в глазах Ш’лока толстяк, на взгляд Д’жона, оправдал: покончив с многословными восклицаниями о том, как он рад видеть всадников в своем скромном доме и с воспоминаниями о прошлом, он вдруг посерьезнел и сказал:

— А про Мориарти я вот что слышал. Помнишь, ты, Ш’лок, пару семидневок назад попросил меня узнать, отчего его люди стали лучше уходить от драконьих патрулей? — Ш’лок кивнул, подаваясь вперед; Д’жон увидел, каким огнем зажглись его глаза, да вообще весь он загорелся, почти как тем вечером, с арфой, почти как в тот день, когда они встретились. Когда Ш’лок брал след, он был всего прекрасней, и сердце Д’жона сжалось от предательской нежности и почти постыдного восхищения.

— Так вот, — продолжил Анджело, — не сказать, чтобы я мог сказать со всей точностью, но ходят такие слухи, что среди людей Мориарти появился кто-то, кто умеет слышать драконов.

 — Женщина? — быстро спросил Ш’лок. Д’жон моментально удивился, а потом вспомнил давнее Ш’локовское замечание — мол, только у женщин бывает способность слышать любого дракона в любом Вейре.

— Может быть, — кивнул Анджело. — Но ничего об этом не знаю. Этот человек называет себя Драконьим убийцей. Говорят, он драконов терпеть не может и поклялся их уничтожать, плевать ему на Нити. Мориарти, мол, очень им гордится и приблизил к себе. Еще кое-кто говорит, что этот человек сам был всадником и убил своего дракона.

— Быть не может, — уверенно сказали Ш’лок и Д’жон хором. Переглянулись.

— За всю письменную историю на Перне не было такого случая, чтобы всадник убил своего дракона, — пояснил Ш’лок. — Хотя, разумеется, случаи, когда всадники винят себя в смерти своего зверя, происходят сплошь и рядом.

— Да это и невозможно! — горячо воскликнул Д’жон. — Любой всадник тебе скажет, Анджело, что такого просто быть не может!

— Охотно верю, охотно верю, — Анджело погладил свою окладистую бороду. — Но только такие слухи ходят. Пока еще осторожно очень, с опаской, только здесь, на Северо-Востоке. Но скоро и до вас на Западе доберутся.

— Штаб Мориарти так и остается в лесах Лемоса? — поинтересовался Ш’лок скучающим тоном, который никого и никогда не мог обмануть.

— Да кто ж его знает, — Анджело пожал плечами. — Вы со своими воздушными патрулями и то знали лучше. А теперь, когда он уходит от них... Может, только сам Мориарти и знает.

— В лемосских лесах, — уверенно повторил Ш’лок. — Он оттуда родом. Я почти уверен, что Джим Мориарти и Ричард из Брук-холда — это одно и то же лицо. Такие преступные и смелые умы появляются редко.

— Ричард из Брук-холда? — пораженно спросил Д’жон.

Разумеется, он помнил эту историю: Оборотов то ли пятнадцать, то ли больше назад патрули всадников нашли полностью обезлюдевший маленький холд, где из всего населения остался один маленький мальчик по имени Ричард, который не знал, куда делись родители, братья и сестры. Поиски остальных ни к чему не привели. Правда, почти через месяц к людям выбралась умирающая от голода девушка, которая оказалась одной из старших сестер Ричарда.

Она умерла от истощения и лихорадки через два дня, но успела рассказать свою историю. Оказывается, Ричард сумел заманить все свое семейство в пещеру и завалить вход камнем. Там жители Брук-холда мучительно умирали от жажды и голода, пока спасатели из главного холда Лемос искали их; одна эта девочка спаслась, потому что смогла залезть в крошечную щель из камней, выбраться по подземным проходам на воздух и пережить в лесу два Падения.

Преступление Ричарда раскрылось (хотя мотивы остались непонятны), но пока лорд Лемоса решал, как именно казнить мальчишку, тот сбежал.

— Да, и в этой истории удивительно только, как он еще до сих пор не успел захватить какой-нибудь из крупных холдов не с армией бездомных, а подкупом и шантажом, — пожал плечами Ш’лок. — Впрочем, он никогда не скрывал своего презрения к лордам.

— И ты расстроил много его планов, не скромничай, Ш’лок, — усмехнулся Анджело. А потом обратился уже к Д’жону, заговорщицки: — Говорят, Мориарти даже заказал себе его портрет у какого-то странствующего художника! Без кожи.

— Очаровательно, — пробормотал Д’жон. — Какой милый человек.

— Я знал, что он тебе понравится, — фыркнул Ш’лок. — Я давно уже за ним охочусь. Боюсь даже, что когда поймаю, мне придется перепоручить его убийство кому-нибудь другому — у меня рука не поднимется на это чудо.

— С удовольствием окажу тебе эту услугу, — сухо произнес Д’жон.

Анджело гулко рассмеялся:

— Ну не чудесная ли вы пара, а?

 

***

Ш’лок лежал в темноте и холоде своего вейра, не заметив даже, что жаровня опять погасла, а слабый дневной свет, пробивавшийся из передней пещеры, истончился, истаял: на Вейр опускалась весенняя ночь.

Джим Мориарти. Чудо природы, вечная загадка. Среди многочисленных посредственностей — бриллиант. Черный истинский алмаз. Существо с таинственной историей и не менее таинственными способностями. Не очень понятно, чего он хочет — даже Ш’локу. И еще меньше понятно, какими средствами он этого намеревается добиться.

Теперь уже ясно, что след, которым его привели в Телгар — фляжка и тот факт, что второе покушение было совершено во время совместного Падения — был ловким отвлекающим маневром. Против воли сердце начинало биться сильнее, когда он об этом думал.

Но какова цель Мориарти? Какова?

Логично... да, очень логично... ему сейчас было бы показать, что он способен пробраться не только в холды, но и в Вейры. Показать, что он держит в своих паучьих лапах жизнь любого всадника и любого дракона на Перне. И яд — подходящее для него оружие. Ведь именно он три года назад отравил лорда холда Бенден. О да, Ш’лок не смог это доказать наследникам, но сам остался совершенно уверен.

Тогда немного странна цель Мориарти. Почему он выбрал именно этих жертв?.. Совершенно обычный голубой М’тар, не менее обычный Н’бенер... К’тел — уже куда более заметная фигура, все-таки единственный всадник и одновременно мастер Целителей (хотя Ш’лок знал, что титул мастера ему пожалован был без экзамена, несколько Оборотов назад; иначе официально старик был бы лишь подмастерьем). Но все-таки, вероятно, К’тел был только случайной жертвой.

А если и все остальные жертвы случайны? М’тар — потому что молодой, глупый и быстро напился на Встрече. Н’бенер — потому что был ранен в начале Падения... Но как же тогда эта связь через Б’нефа?.. И тот факт, что подруга Б’нефа, зеленая всадница Бернис, принесла мазь?.. Слишком много совпадений. Слишком.

Или все-таки? С логической точки зрения в этом всем нет ничего невозможного. Ш’лок знал, что полувоенный образ жизни Вейров давал обильную почву еще и не таким случайностям. И Бернис-то, скорее всего, оказалась в Форт-Вейре, потому что тосковала по другу и хотела оказаться на месте его гибели. А то, что она косвенно поспособствала гибели того, кто пытался спасти Б’нефа и не спас — ну что ж, и такое бывает.

Потому что даже для Мориарти чересчур — выбрать Н’бенера и М’тара именно из-за этого странного клубка взаимоотношений. В конце концов, Джим Мориарти никак не мог знать заранее, кто будет ранен в тот же день!

Знать заранее!.. Вот оно!

Мысль вспыхнула перед глазами Ш’лока — и погасла.

Нет. Во-первых, нельзя изменить прошлое — Ш’лок проводил достаточно экспериментов, чтобы знать это наверняка. Во-вторых, в будущее попасть нельзя, если ты, конечно, не знаешь точно, что именно там произойдет. В-третьих, из прошлого будущее тоже изменить не получается, Ш’лок в юности пробовал и это тоже и едва не погиб. Значит, чушь. Но тогда как, как?..

Неужели эти убийства — убийства, из-за которых до сих пор все Вейры гудят и Б’римор собирает завтра тревожный совет Предводителей — окажутся гению Ш’лока не подвластны? Нет, не может быть. Мориарти не умнее его. Не сильнее. Не хитрее. Он, бронзовый всадник, не проиграет.

«Д’жон», — вдруг сказал Скаллт.

«Что? — Ш’лок опомнился от размышлений, и только тогда осознал, что прошло уже много времени: в его вейре стало холодно, руки, которые он скрестил за головой, затекли, а кончик носа и босые ноги замерзли. — Что с ним?»

«Мэрит говорит, он устал и собирается ложиться спать. Ты не позовешь его сюда? Люди, когда близки, спят вместе».

«Драконы тоже, — ответил Ш’лок машинально, — хотя в вашем случае это, скорее, из-за тепла».

В самом деле: Скаллт, например, раньше никогда не дремал на скалах вместе со своими зелеными подружками. Куда чаще его можно было видеть в обществе Тобиты и Ярта, с которыми он дружил... во всяком случае, дружил куда больше, чем Ш’лок с их всадниками.

И Ш’лок вспомнил, что да, кроме этого поцелуя в лазарете (а он просто не мог не поцеловать Д’жона, когда тот так сердито смотрел на него снизу вверх) они больше не говорили об отношениях. Держались же точно так же, как раньше. Зеленый столько раз повторял, что брачный полет — не повод... Но, вроде бы, они поговорили об этом вчера?..

Ш’локу показалось, что в пещере холоднее и куда более сыро, чем раньше. Подумалось, что он зря мучает арфу, заставляя ее жить в таких условиях. И вообще к такому, как он, лучше не подходить.

Допустим, если Д’жон решит быть только друзьями, только сотрудничать — это даже хорошо. Это полезно. Приемлемо. Ш’лок, в конце концов, давний одиночка, да и у Д’жона характер. И лет им обоим немало, успели закостенеть в своих привычках. Ничего все равно не выйдет, объективно говоря.

Из передней пещеры послышался звук, будто посыпались мелкие камушки, и Ш’лок немедленно сел на койке.

— Эй, Ш’лок! — крикнул голос Д’жона. — Чтоб тебе ни скорлупы ни осколков, зажги уже свет какой-нибудь! А то я тут навернусь.

Ш’лок послушно откинул крышку корзины-светильника, схватил ее и пошел вперед, в пещеру Скаллта — как был, босиком. С Д’жоном они столкнулись на пороге: тот подслеповато щурился от света и нес ш’локовскую куртку.

— Я думал, ты за ней вернешься, но Скаллт сказал, что ты так задумался, что, цитирую, «ничего не соображаешь».

— Скаллт сказал? — поразился Ш’лок.

— Да, он... говорил со мной пару раз, — как-то неохотно пояснил Д’жон.

Ш’лок распрямил плечи. Потом передумал и чуть наклонился вперед. Глупости. Какие глупости. Он же решился вчера. Вчера было страшнее.

— У меня больше места, — сказал он. — Будет удобнее, если ты останешься здесь.

— Хорошо, — просто ответил Д’жон после короткой паузы и положил руку (правую) на шею Ш’лока. Пальцы у него были огненные. — Но сначала мы слетаем вниз и возьмем хотя бы пару кувшинов с кла и еще угля для жаровни. Ты же скоро обледенеешь!

 

***

Этой ночью Д’жон, кажется, не понимал, чего Ш’лок от него хочет — обнимал, целовал, молчал, положив голову на плечо, и лег рядом на постель, но даже к поясу не потянулся. И это было странно. У Ш’лока, конечно, были любовные связи помимо брачных полетов, но всего два раза, и то были женщины. Может быть, он что-то не так делает? Он ведь даже пригласил остаться на ночь.

В конце концов Ш’лок спросил прямо, даже резко.

— Я немного устал, Ш’лок, — пробормотал в ответ Д’жон, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Я... к тому же, после вчерашнего я еще не...

— Я не об этом, — Ш’лок сам удивился, насколько сильно его затопило облегчение. — Вчера мы собирались повторить все предприятие, поменявшись ролями.

— А, — Д’жон неловко хмыкнул и, кажется, покраснел, хотя краснеть-то, пожалуй, полагалось Ш’локу. — Я не... не уверен, в общем. Я же сказал, я устал.

— В таком случае почему бы нам не попробовать другие варианты?

И они пробовали много всего, прижимаясь друг к другу, скользя руками и губами по телу. У Д’жона были удивительно мягкие руки — это от драконьего масла, наверное, и от прочих мазей, а еще потому что он всегда долго скребет ладони пемзой, как положено лекарю. У Ш’лока руки жестче, грубее, и странным образом его это начало беспокоить, хотя с женщинами (да и вчера) не беспокоило ничуть. Тогда, со случайными партнершами, разве что волновало мимолетно, что он может нечаянно поранить, сломать что-то — но теперь этого страха не было. Д’жон был сильным и крепким, таким же сильным и крепким, как он, и это рождало удивительное, головокружительное чувство свободы, почти как во время брачного полета.

Только не хотелось показаться неловким, но Ш’лок выгнал эту мысль из головы. Право же, не так уж все и отличается. Что делать с членом, он знал прекрасно. Все это детали. Меньше внимания груди, больше внимания заднице...

Они даже вытащили из сундука драконье масло[1], и Д’жон размял Ш’локу плечи, а потом не удержался, шепнул — «Я осторожно» — и проник пальцем между ягодиц, раздвинул плоть, нащупал что-то внутри. Это было сначала странно, потом неловко, но к странности Ш’лок быстро привык, а неловкость задавил. И получилось хорошо.

Странно, ведь никогда ему мужчины не нравились. Никакие зеленые всадники, даже самые молодые, те, что специально слегка отпускали волосы, вихляли бедрами и только что глаза не подводили. Появляется такая мода среди молодежи время от времени. А Д’жон... что в нем особенного? Не молод, не особенно красив... Разве что не сбежал сразу. Оказался рядом, помог, поддержал, выслушал, подставил плечо — да еще, кажется, получил от этого удовольствие.

Смелый. Любопытный. Надежный.

Но даже его Ш’лок не хотел. Вчера он думал о другом: о том, как узнать его на вкус, как заполучить его, но никогда о том, как он желанен. Отчего же сейчас даже самого близкого контакта мало, даже его рук недостаточно, даже его губ на шее не хватает?

И вот теперь он рядом, и дышит в плечо. Обжигает дыханием, прикосновениями, путает мысли. Близок, ближе, и отчего-то — то ли от злости, то ли от беспомощности, то ли от сладости — хочется плакать и задыхаться.

Ш’лок никогда не плакал. Только в детстве. Но он уже не помнил это. Да, совсем не помнил. Стер из памяти.

— Я не... — прошептал Д’жон. — Ничего, если я все-таки?..

— Давай, — ответил Ш’лок, и Д’жон вошел, заполнил всего, и это было немного больно, немного противно, если подумать, но Ш’лок старался не думать (удивительно, но получалось!), только отдался волнам жара и всему, что было приятно и хорошо в Д’жоне, а этого было много.

Волны подняли его и унесли.

Потом уже в темноте, когда угли окончательно догорели, они лежали рядом, медленно остывая. И Ш’лок сказал то, что давно хотел:

— Расскажи мне о человеке, из-за которого ты оказался в Форте.

— О М’ране?

Д’жон напрягся, но Ш’лок только поцеловал его в плечо и повторил:

— Расскажи.

Д’жон вздохнул и рассказал.

 

***

Сначала это было простое знакомство на сдвоенном падении: странный коричневый, который поднял своего дракона за королевой и стал командиром Крыла, интересуется очень сдержанным зеленым, который не паникует, когда его дракон ранен, и продолжает лечить других — ну чем не пара! Никто поэтому даже не удивляется особенно, когда в день следующего брачного полета Мэрит этот самый командир Крыла из Исты появляется в Айгене и заявляет на упомянутого зеленого свои права; его дракон решительно обходит всех прочих, а сам М’ран в относительной прохладе Д’жонового вейра (в Айгене зима, значит, все мокнут от пота не круглые сутки, а только в середине дня) доказывает ему, что он действительно, действительно заинтересован.

— Перебирайся к нам, парень, — говорит потом М’ран, лениво поглаживая Д’жона по бедру. — Чего ты в этих голых скалах не видел? А у нас море, лес... красиво.

М’ран старше Оборотов на десять; он выше Д’жона, загар его гуще и другого оттенка — в Исте загорают не до черноты, до золотистого цвета. Он очень сильный; Д’жон и сам не слабак, но М’ран из-за роста и мышечной массы способен поднять его на вытянутых руках, и это неожиданно заводит. И вообще секс с ним очень хорош, прямо на удивление; у Д’жона никогда еще так не было во время брачных полетов. Сильно, страстно, ярко, как угодно — но чтобы так уверенно, так серьезно, на самой грани боли, когда экстаз и напряжение мышц сливаются воедино, буквально выворачивая душу наизнанку...

Игнорируя фразу про Исту, Д’жон так и говорит.

— Это был драконий жар, не я, — смеется М’ран. — Если захочешь — можем потом сами по себе... Увидишь разницу. И тему ты не переводи. Давай, серьезно. У нас драконьего лекаря нет совсем, только Госпожа наша, Лианора, но она, извини, совсем дура. Лекари ее не выдерживают. Ты выдержишь. Нужен нам мастер хороший, вот прямо позарез.

— А, и значит, брачный полет... — начинает Д’жон; во рту у него мерзкий привкус.

Ладно то, что коричневый подобрался к нему через постель — ну всякое бывает. Но то, что он считает, что после удачного брачного полета зеленый всадник вот так просто все бросит и...

— Да стой ты! — М’ран ловит его, когда он уже начинает вылезать из кровати. — Брачный полет сам по себе, дела сами по себе... Мой Баст в твою красавицу знаешь как втюрился? С самого того падения только про нее и говорит — все спрашивал, как поправляется, все дела... Он мне про ее полет и сказал, что ты думаешь? И ты мне нравишься тоже, парень, но, без обид, я по женщинам больше.

Д’жон хмыкнул; комок в горле внезапно отпустил.

— Да я тоже, вообще-то. И у меня тут женщина, кстати.

— Эта, с косами? Да у вас с ней уже все кончилось, даже со стороны видно. Не тяни Стража за хвост, в логово не вернется. В Иста-Вейре тоже красоток полно; вот, допустим, та, с которой я живу — уже с месяц как хочет меня на кого помоложе сменить. Хорошая девушка, дурного не посоветую. Ну?

Разумеется, Д’жон согласился. Не из-за золотисто-загорелых красоток Исты, и не из-за привлекательности М’рана для Д’жона или его дракона для Мэрит... даже не из-за того, что они с Нери явно устали друг от друга, и она давно уже вернулась в свою прежнюю комнату в Нижних Пещерах, навещая его вейр только изредка. Просто... если в Исте в нем действительно нуждались? В Айгене драконьих лекарей хватало: кроме человеческого целителя и его помощника здесь драконов с удовольствием лечили одна из золотых всадниц и еще один голубой всадник, который вырос в Цехе Скотоводов и с самого своего появления в Вейре, еще не Запечатлев, ходил за Д’жоном хвостиком, перенимал опыт...

Как-то вышло так, что в итоге они с М’раном поселились в одном вейре. И не в том дело было даже, что их драконы летали вместе — нет, за десять лет Мэрит несколько раз догоняли другие самцы, М’ран и его Баст к этому относились философски.

Просто им было легко вдвоем. Они не так уж часто занимались любовью, хотя делили постель; они спали с женщинами, но не приводили их к себе и никогда не обсуждали между собой своих подруг; М’ран учил Д’жона жизни и всяким мелким хитростям и обижался на его шутки; Д’жон следил, чтобы М’ран делал упражнения для раз и навсегда посаженной спины и ругал его жестким матом, когда во время Падений тот особенно лихачил; в лихачестве Д’жон бывал виновен и сам, но М’ран не ругал его — просто переставал разговаривать, иногда на день или два. Кончалось это молчание всегда одинаково: хлопок по плечу и короткое «Забудем».

А потом, когда все кончилось...

Как объяснить это?..

Д’жон не винил М’рана... Морана... не мог его винить. Ни за пену на губах, ни за бешеный взгляд побелевших глаз, ни за: «Ублюдок! Сука, это все ты! Ты убил его!» Даже если от этих слов Д’жон до сих пор просыпался по ночам, слыша их в кошмарах.

Нет, правда, он не мог его винить, и не мог думать, что Моран просто умер, хотя, может быть, так было бы легче. Но знать, что твой друг, человек, с которым ты столько прожил, сидит где-то взаперти, безумный, схваченный горем и гневом, горше которого нет, с каждым днем все сильнее погружаясь в бездну, и ты бессилен, потому что не смог достучаться, и он сам оттолкнул тебя... Что может быть хуже этого?..

Но как рассказать, как объяснить? Да и можно ли?

А они говорили — время лечит. И еще: «Может быть, тебе нужно сменить обстановку?»

Д’жон сменил. Д’жон молчал. Д’жон зажимал себе рот кулаком, просыпаясь среди ночи, и шел под теплый бок Мэрит, давясь непрошеными, злыми слезами.

М’ран был прав... если бы не он... Нет-нет, нельзя так думать. Эти мысли огорчают Мэрит. Нельзя себя винить, все так говорят.

Что бы эти «все» понимали.

 

***

 

Ш’лок плохо ладил с людьми. Отвратительно. Он умел вызвать на откровенность — но тем, кого он допрашивал, это редко нравилось. Ему никогда не выливали душу вот так, в темноте, продолжая держать в объятьях. И он, хоть и хотел услышать, что же дальше, растерялся: не знал, что сказать, что спросить.

Всхлестнулось отвращение к самому себе: кого утешать задумал? Сам считаешь утешение прибежищем слабых. А Д’жон не слаб, и не слабость тебе только что показал.

Вместо утешений Ш’лок спросил:

— Ты чувствуешь себя вдовцом?

Д’жон снова напрягся. Потом вздохнул, провел ладонью по его спине. Не ласка, скорее, сам пытался успокоиться.

— Я чувствовал себя... одним, — сказал он. — Нас было двое, а стал я один. У меня было чувство... заметь, я не говорю, что оно было верное, я понимаю, что это недостойно, но..

— Д’жон, — оборвал его Ш’лок, — эти игры с моралью меня не волнуют. Он бросил тебя и у тебя было полное право чувствовать себя брошенным. Он плохо с тобой обошелся.

— Он потерял дракона, Ш’лок. Никто не ждет от человека разумного поведения в такой ситуации. Я не должен был... Я должен был сделать больше. А так его просто заперли в специальной лечебнице при Цехе целителей в Исте, и...

— Люди, — Ш’лок выделил это слово голосом, — ведут себя очень по-разному. Я видел примеры как удивительной подлости, так и удивительного самообладания. Это драконы не могут не покончить с собой, когда всадник умирает, и сходят с ума, если он тяжело ранен. У людей есть выбор. Ты помнишь историю Мераи?

— Младшая госпожа Форта, погибшая в самом начале Прохождения? — осторожно спросил Д’жон. — Помню, но я никогда не встречал ее.

— Я встречал. Среди вейровских идиотов она была не худшей, несмотря на крайне подозрительное жизнелюбие. Так вот, когда ее Тилита погибла, Мераи не сошла с ума и не покончила с собой. Она выжила, но не пожелала остаться в Вейре. Сменила имя и вышла замуж за своего тогдашнего любовника. Родила ему пять сыновей и теперь, после его смерти, управляет его холдом от имени старшего, которого больше занимает разведение скакунов. Ты наверняка знаешь ее как леди Джарру.

— Леди-мать Руата? — удивился Д’жон.

— Да, еще одна порция вейрской крови в их фамильное древо[2], — хмыкнул Ш’лок.

— Для человека, который позвал меня спать, ты удивительно много болтаешь, — проворчал Д’жон, но в тоне его Ш’лок услышал благодарность.

Ш’лок плохо понимал в человеческой совести, и тем более не понимал, почему нужно чувствовать вину за то, в чем не виноват. Мать пыталась заставить его, но он не поддался. Зато бронзовый всадник знал, что груз совершенных ошибок тяжело снять. За одну ночь это уж точно не делается. Но хорошо, если Д’жону понравилось то, что он сказал.

  


* * *

[1] Имеется в виду попросту масло, которым смазывают шкуры драконов от трещин. Нуждается в этом, в основном, молодняк, который быстро вырастает из собственной кожи, но взрослых зверей тоже надлежит иногда обрабатывать, особенно там, где шкуру натирает упряжь.

[2] Ш’лок намекает на широко известный факт, что руатанцы со временем основателя холда Рэда Ханрахана обладают обширными родственными связями с Вейрами Перна.


	9. Овраг в Лемосе

**125-й день 19-го Оборота, Форт-Вейр и где-то в горах Большого Хребта**

 

***

Последние полчаса спокойствия перед всеобщей суетой Падения Молли проводила не с Тобитой на Площадке рождений и не в лазарете, проверяя лекарства; нет, по возможности, она уединялась у себя в вейре, в своем _кабинете_ , где стоял ее заслуженный письменный стол, и посвящала время чему-нибудь приятному: перекладывала бумаги, сортировала письменные принадлежности, рисовала (и потом, мучительно краснея, разравнивала вощеные таблички).

Сегодня же у нее было дело. Приятное, но все-таки дело.

Молли стыдилась признаться самой себе, но она любила получать письма от лорда Майкрофта.

Начать с того, что ее до сих пор поражало — как это могущественный лорд, повелитель старейшего холда на Перне, пишет ей письма, а она, скромная Молли из Хупер-холда, их читает. Причем, благодаря обучению в Вейре, читает легко, свободно, не возя пальцам по строчкам и не морща лоб.

Ну и почерк у леди Форт-холда — а большую часть личных писем лорда Майкрофта пишет именно леди Антея — безупречен, конечно же. Это помогает. Записи архивариуса в Цехе целителей Молли всегда разбирала с большим трудом и чуть ли не со слезами на глазах.

Еще ей нравилась форт-холдовская печать, которой лорд Майкрофт неизменно запечатывал одинаковые ровные свитки. Каждый раз, получая такой, Молли хотелось по-детски заглянуть внутрь, попытаться разобрать нелепо перекрученные слова на внутренней поверхности трубочки.

Казалось бы, что тут стыдного? А все-таки немножко было неприятно. Потому что лорд Майкрофт никогда не писал о хороших вещах. Его послания всегда содержали одно и то же: преступления, происшествия и странные случаи, которые он хотел бы донести до своего брата. Но Ш’лок письма от Майкрофта бросал бы в жаровню, не читая. Молли же, конечно, так делать не могла — она просматривала все. И потом рассказывала Ш’локу.

Ш’лок понимал, откуда у нее сведения, каждый раз кривил губы в усмешке — и в этом состояла вторая причина, почему было немного стыдно за радость от очередного письма. Но слушал. И иногда даже летел расследовать. Возвращался либо поскучневший, насупленный, и скрывался у себя в вейре, либо с горящими глазами, резкий, и начинал мучить пол-Форта скрипами и стонами арфы (до знакомства с Ш’локом Молли даже и не знала, что у арфы могут так скрипеть колки и стонать струны). А потом Молли узнавала (чаще всего от лорда Майкрофта же), что где-то на другом конце Перна что-то найдено, возвращено или искуплено. И ей тогда становилось чуточку легче.

Молли сама не знала, как она оказалась в такой ситуации. Был такой эпизод, когда лорд Майкрофт пригласил ее побеседовать в Форт-холде, заговорил о Ш’локе, попросил помощи. Он хотел знать о брате больше, и Молли не сразу поняла, к чему это было сказано; но в конце концов поняла и отказалась шпионить, а еще чуть было возмущенно не вылетела из Форт-холда с мыслью никогда не возвращаться. Тогда леди Антея попросила поговорить с ней наедине.

И рассказала многое. Про покойного старого лорда Форта. Про ныне здравствующую вдовствующую леди Майколу. Про то, почему Ш’лок появился в Форт-Вейре таким холодным, не отогреть. И отчего лорд Майкрофт не может, никак не может перестать следить за ним и помогать ему. А потом сказал опять лорд Майкрофт: «Если хотите помочь, госпожа Молли...» — и говорил он устало, и на виске у него билась жилка, как у немолодого уже человека, хотя немолодым он и не выглядел.

Тогда Молли подумала, что помочь она все-таки хочет. Пусть она и не была уже влюблена в Ш’лока (ну ладно, чуть-чуть все-таки была... чуть-чуть даже и до сих пор)

В этот раз письмо было коротким и загадочным:

_«Если Ш. по-прежнему интересуется делами Бездомного, пусть наведается в долину на восточном склоне Телгарского хребта. Семь дней назад странствующий арфист, заплутавший в лесу, заметил там нечто очень необычное»._

Ниже прилагалась карта, и долина была отмечена крестиком.

Лорд Бездомных? Молли немного знала о нем: Л’рад рассказывал, и выглядел он обеспокоенным.

Сердце кольнуло, как почти всегда, когда она думала о Л’раде. Молли потерла виски и подумала, что слишком много в ее жизни связано с Ш’локом. Да и вообще слишком многие жизни связаны с Ш’локовской, он как-то умеет забирать несоразмерно большую долю внимания и усилий. Вот и этот лекарь Д’жон — только появился, и уже оказался затянут в водоворот. Еще и брачный полет... так быстро...

Вейровские сплетни говорили: зеленый не ждал Ш’лока, тот сам поднял дракона в брачный полет. Вот значит как. Что Ш’лок делает, привязывает полезного человека к себе?.. Как когда-то привязал Молли парой легких жестов (платье с вышивкой по вороту до сих пор лежало у нее в сундуке, хоть и не соответствовало статусу госпожи Вейра[1]) и обещанием не выдавать?

Мысль вызвало во рту неприятный, тухловатый вкус. Нет, все не так; в Ш’локе нет такого расчета. Он вымогает одолжения, но _прикармливать_ , как домашнего зверька, не будет, он честный. Да и любовные игры он никогда до сих пор не использовал, так что, может быть, все и хорошо там, наконец-то нашел кого-то себе в пару.

А все-таки жалко будет Д’жона, если не получится. Только что одного любовника потерял, и вот — Ш’лок нарисовался, на свежие раны.

Ее, в общем, тоже жаль, потому что Ш’лок до сих пор маячит в ее жизни. Но не только он, конечно. Еще Гейет. Совсем другой, и все-таки. И вот они, Ш’лок с Гейетом, плавают призраками перед глазами, не дают взять Л’рада за руку, положить его ладонь себе на щеку так, как она никогда прежде не клала, и сказать все, что не решалась сказать...

Молли стало тошно, жарко; привкус тухлятины во рту усилился. Она почти с ненавистью посмотрела на письмо от лорда Майкрофта на своем письменном столе; нужно будет сказать Ш’локу, как только он вернется с Падения. А вернется он позже всех, как всегда... Кстати, пора идти: скоро начнут прибывать первые легкораненые, нужно будет перевязывать, помогать Андерсону.

Молли представила привычные жесткие бинты, привычный вид обнаженной, лишенной кожи алой, багровой и фиолетовой плоти — и ее неожиданно скрутило изнутри. Она охнула, зажала рот ладонью, и еле успела вытащить из-за сундука ночной горшок.

 

***

В тот день Б’римор собрал всех всадников задолго до Падения и оповестил о том, что вчера на совещании Предводителей Вейров было принято решение об ужесточении охраны Вейров, и о том, что после Падения никто не должен задерживаться: всем следует лететь немедленно в Форт, не наведываясь ни в холды, ни в цеха, ни по знакомым из других Вейров («А то я знаю, как кое-кто любит после Падений бегать по любовникам! — рявкнул Б’римор, и, что характерно, никто из всадников не засмеялся — все прочувствовали, прониклись, что дело серьезное).

В целом же новость о новых порядках удивления не вызвала: учитывая скорость распространения слухов в Вейрах, о решении Совета узнали чуть не до его начала. Пожалуй, сюрпризом это оказалось только для Д’жона, который не слишком выспался (не очень мудро, перед Падением-то), а потом все утро занимался проверкой раненых, мрачно размышляя, что сегодня, конечно же, появятся новые.

Расходясь, всадники шептались, что Б’римор нервничает. Еще бы. Беллта яйца пока не отложила, при этом на яйцах, которые вот-вот проклюнутся, сидит Тобита, и, говорят, Моримета через семидневку-другую поднимется... в Вейрах при таком раскладе всегда нервная обстановка, а тут еще убийства. И интересно еще, не высказала ли Сара Б’римору пару ласковых в связи с Ш’локовскими подозрениями?..

Про это последнее Д’жон своим случайным собеседникам не сказал, но сам подумал, что еще бы: он бы на месте Предводителя еще и не так бы рявкал. Хорошо, все-таки, что он не предводитель и даже не его зам, и никогда не будет. Ему и как лекарю забот хватает.

Впрочем, с ранеными прошлых Падений все было хорошо: ничье состояние катастрофически не ухудшилось, многие шли на поправку, а двое, раненые еще до прибытия Д’жона в Вейр, даже ныли, чтобы он разрешил им сегодня лететь: врали напропалую, будто К’тел их всегда отпускал в таком состоянии. Как дети малые.

Перед самым Падением, когда все кормили зверей огненным камнем, Д’жона разыскал Ш’лок и заметил, довольно вольно облокотясь о плечо Мэрит (драконица не возразила):

— Постарайся не слишком устать во время Падения.

— А что? — нахмурился лекарь. — Не забудь, у меня еще раненые!

— Да, конечно, — Ш’лок поморщился. — Ну ладно, значит, присоединишься ко мне позже. Я намереваюсь проверить еще слухи о Бездомном. Нужно выяснить, были ли связи с нашими жертвами. Скучная, утомительная работа. Мне нужен кто-то, чей разум лучше подходит для расспросов и проверки архивов арфистов.

— Спасибо, — саркастически буркнул Д’жон. — А что тебя у арфистов-то заинтересовало? Новые пьесы?

— Регистрация рождений, смертей и браков, — дернул щекой Ш’лок.

Потом внезапно наклонился и неловко, явно стесняясь, поцеловал Д’жона в висок. У Д’жона даже рот приоткрылся от удивления.

— На счастье, — пояснил Ш’лок.

А с самого Падения Д’жона опять отозвали раньше времени, он не успел даже толком в нем поучаствовать.

 Они с Мэрит только набрали высоту, только спалили первый клубок Нитей, только в ноздри ударил запах жженого огненного камня и обжигающе хлестнул ветер, когда Мэрит рванулась за отдельной Нитью в головокружительное пике — и тут же зеленая без команды Д’жона скакнула через Промежуток в сторону и вниз, в глубину второго эшелона.

«Нам нужно в Вейр! — передала Мэрит, когда они вынырнули среди коричневых и молодых зеленых всадников. — Мы нужны Тобите!»

«Тобите?! — Д’жон сжал ремни упряжи. — Но она же на яйцах сидит, что с ней могло случиться?!»

В панике Д’жон первым делом подумал о Бездомном, и о том, что этот Мориарти мог каким-то образом проникнуть в Вейр вновь со своим ядом и добраться до Молли. Слова Мэрит, кажется, подтвердили: «Молли очень плохо, — сказала она тревожно, — тошнит, руки трясутся...»

«Скажи об этом Ярту! — торопливо велел Д’жон. — И... и Беллте, пожалуй, Баскероту пока не говори».

Еще не хватало отвлекать Предводителя в разгар Падения. Его заместителя более чем достаточно... тем более, что Л’рад, вроде бы, вместе с Молли... или нет? Вейровские сплетни уже просветили Д’жона, что драконы их летали почти всегда вместе, да и всадники проводили больше ночей в вейрах друг друга, чем порознь, но все никак не съезжались окончательно, да и на людях вели себя друг с другом куда как сдержанно. А ведь вейровские правила приличия не такие, как в холдах: допустимо и за руку подержать, и за талию обнять, и даже поцеловать, пожалуй.

Нет, лишнее: в любом случае, Л’рад ближе других Молли, он имеет право знать.

Мысли Д’жона метались панически, словно за стеклянной стеной от него, а действовал он спокойно: дал Мэрит ориентиры, чтобы она несла их в Форт. Зеленая его не подвела: вынырнула из стылой темноты Промежутка прямо на раскаленных камнях перед лазаретом, Д’жону даже спешиваться не понадобилось — наорал на Андерсона, чтобы кинул ему загодя собранную сумку.

И там уже Мэрит в два взмаха крыльями перенесла его через Чашу ко входам в королевские вейры, даже ссадила с шеи прямо на площадку, чтобы не пришлось с бухающим у самого горла сердцем бежать вверх по лестнице, перескакивая через две ступени.

В полутемном вейре Молли сидела на постели, держась за живот, и морщилась. Д’жон метнулся к ней, щупать пульс, смотреть зрачки, но Молли закрыла нос, отшатнулась.

— От тебя гарью пахнет! — прогундосила она сквозь ладонь.

— Что? — Д’жон даже не понял, что она говорит. — Я же с Падения! Где у тебя тут вода?

— Я в порядке, — морщась, Молли убрала ладонь ото рта. — Это не яд. Тобита просто испугалась. Ты же знаешь, как королевы мнительны, когда сидят на яйцах, — она улыбнулась нервно и сконфуженно.

— А что это такое? — рявкнул Д’жон, одной рукой меряя ее пульс, а другой хватая за подбородок и разворачивая лицо к свету, чтобы посмотреть зрачки.

И почти сразу же понял. Не по зрачкам, конечно же.

Д’жон не так уж часто лечил людей, тут он сказал Степлин правду. В основном он брал на себя драконов: драконьих лекарей мало, и тех, кто умеет (а главное, обладает достаточной силой и смелостью) лечить гигантских зверей, всегда стараются освободить от прочих обязанностей. Но каким же нужно быть неучем, чтобы не суметь распознать беременность на самой ранней стадии?

— Только не говори Л’раду, — простонала Молли. — Пожалуйста.

Взгляд у нее был умоляющий, почти испуганный, и это Д’жона удивило.

— Не скажу, — кивнул он и не стал задавать всяких глупо-очевидных вопросов.

Если отец не Л’рад — сами разберутся. Если Л’рад — тем более.

 

***

 

Л’рада ему удалось успокоить байкой о пищевом отравлении. Правда, его беспокойство было самой малой из д’жоновых проблем: Молли все еще мутило от разного рода запахов, и Д’жону пришлось справляться с потоком раненых только с помощью Андерсона. К счастью, и раненых оказалось не так много сегодня: Крылья Вейра превзошли себя осторожностью. Может, недавние смерти на них так подействовали? Да и Андерсон двигался как-то свободнее и вообще показал себя на удивление компетентным подмастерьем. То ли до сих пор К’тел внушал ему цепенеющий ужас, то ли что...

Ш’лока Д’жон не видел до того самого момента, пока не пошел умываться после перевязок к водонапорной колонке возле входа в лазарет. Он привычно полоскал руки под текущей из резервуара струйкой, как тут откуда ни возьмись прямо на его склоненную голову и плечи обрушился поток ледяной воды.

Грязно выругавшись, Д’жон отскочил в сторону — и увидел Ш’лока, который смотрел на него с поразительно лукавым видом, держа в руках уже пустую бадейку.

— Опять ни одного ранения в моем Крыле, Д’жон, — весело сказал он. — И, раз ты с моей помощью уже закончил умываться, полетели. Ты мне нужен.

— Я-то закончил, — пробормотал Д’жон, отфыркиваясь и смаргивая капли воды с ресниц. — А вот ты, кажется, нет.

Ш’лок, вроде бы, удивился — слегка скосил глаза на свои руки, как будто засомневавшись, не осталась ли на них черная пыль от угольного камня.

И это дало Д’жон возможность быстро провести подсечку, поймать Ш’лока в захват, засунуть его голову под металлический желоб и надавить на рычаг. Да не еле-еле, а изо всех сил, так, чтобы тугая холодная струя буквально ударила, разбрызгивая в ярком весеннем солнце миллиарды капель.

Ш’лок заорал, Д’жон захохотал, пара всадников, выходивших из Нижних Пещер неподалеку, одобрительно засвистели, а женщина, которая перебирала стручки, сидя там же на раскладном стуле, даже в ладоши захлопала.

Ш’лок вырвался (или Д’жон его отпустил, попробуй разберись), откинул со лба мокрые пряди и полыхнул глазами.

— Достойный ответ, лекарь. Я так полагаю, ты ничуть не возражаешь против полета в промежутке с мокрой головой? Ай-яй-яй, — он даже языком прищелкнул.

— Возражаю, —  Д’жон провел рукой по собственным волосам, не таким густым и подстриженным чуть короче, чем у Ш’лока, но тоже достаточно мокрых после недавней выходки бронзового. — Мне теперь, по твоей милости, тоже сушиться. И вот пока мы сушимся, как раз успеем пообедать. Или ты собрался лететь на очередной многочасовой опрос свидетелей на голодный желудок? Благодарю покорно.

Ш’лок пробормотал что-то про преданных слуг своего желудка, но в обеденный зал все-таки за Д’жоном пошел и даже съел примерно треть жаркого из его миски, хотя Д’жон периодически хлопал его по рукам и требовал взять собственную порцию.

В общем, все это казалось до странности нормальным и мирным. Д’жону никогда бы и в голову не пришло, что с Ш’локом можно проводить время таким вот образом. Любой продолжительности время, хоть пару часов. Когда Ш’лок все-таки заставил его надеть обратно кожаную куртку и шлем и усесться на спину Мэрит (Мэрит, кстати, тоже ворчала: требование Ш’лока куда-то лететь заставило ее покинуть замечательную солнечную лежанку), Д’жон сообразил, что не уточнил, куда именно они направляются для начала — вроде бы, Ш’лок хотел проверять родичей жертв на связи с Бездомным?..

Когда Ш’лок через Скаллта и Мэрит передал ему картинку обширных северных лесов с высоты драконьего полета, у Д’жона появилось неприятное чувство.

— Это ведь те леса, которые начинаются к северу от лемосского Великого озера? — уточнил Д’жон у Мэрит.

«Скаллт говорит, что да»,  — ответила зеленая.

Неприятное чувство усилилось: Д’жон вспомнил, что именно в лемосских лесах, вроде бы, прячется Мориарти. Ну или в горах между Лемосом и Телгаром, что не такая уж большая разница.

«Спроси у Ш’лока, не хочет ли он, чтобы мы вдвоем ловили Лорда Бездомных?» — зло спросил Д’жон.

Он, наконец, опознал чувство, которое посетило его вчера, когда Ш’лок при Анджело нахватывал преступного гения. Простое такое чувство, «ревность» называется. Не то чтобы оно Д’жону очень нравилось, но...

«Скаллт говорит, что мы только посмотрим одно место. Что про него сказала Молли. И еще он говорит, чтобы мы взлетали».

Д’жон только глаза закатил.

В Лемосе оказалось холоднее, чем в Форте; весна в этих лесах еще окончательно не вступила в свои права. Хотя сверху среди зелени белого было не видно, но, когда они приземлились на небольшую прогалину, спешились и углубились в лес, выяснилось, что у стволов и между корней уцелели целые островки неопрятно ноздреватого, припорошенного хвоей снега.

В лесу было хорошо: одуряюще пахло смолой, свистели в ветвях мало знакомые Д’жону птицы (он ведь вырос в большом холде и никогда не интересовался животными помимо драконов). Пожалуй, прогулку можно было даже счесть приятной. Это вам не нератские джунгли, где без тесака шагу не пройдешь сквозь густые заросли.

— Может, расскажешь, что мы ищем в этой глуши? — спросил Д’жон, отводя в сторону колючую ветвь, чтобы они с Ш’локом могли поднырнуть под нее и выйти на тропу — похоже, звериную.

— Как сказала мне Молли — а ей, безусловно, сообщил Майкрофт... Какой-то странствующий арфист был здесь и наткнулся на нечто, что может быть связано с Бездомным лордом.

— Молли получает сведения от Майкрофта? — не поверил Д’жон.

— Я же говорил, что у меня свои причины ее подозревать, — загадочно усмехнулся бронзовый. — О, эта женщина прячет куда больше секретов, чем может показаться.

— Слушай, а что у нее с... — начал Д’жон, отдаваясь извечному человеческому желанию посплетничать.

Но закончить фразу не вышло: продравшись через сухостой, куда ныряла истончившаяся почти до невидимости тропа, они неожиданно выскочили на край лесного оврага. По дну его тек ручей — сейчас бурный, но, видимо, летом он мелел или иссякал совсем: многие кусты в воде до трети ствола. По берегам же ручья, частью в воде, частью на суше, словно когда-то они пытались вскарабкаться по пологому склону вверх...

— Во имя Фаранты... — пробормотал Д’жон.

Не дожидаясь, что скажет Ш’лок и как прореагирует, он начал торопливо спускаться, хватаясь за гибкие ветви кустов. Ш’лок, судя по шороху скатывающейся земли, последовал за ним.

Впрочем, ничем помочь тут они не могли: пара десятков зверей, чьи трупы кто-то выложил вдоль берегов с бесстрастной аккуратностью, были мертвы уже давно. Минимум пару месяцев. Драконы хорошо защищали эти леса, ведь Лемос снабжал древесиной весь Перн, поэтому Нити до трупов не добрались. Однако того же нельзя было сказать о паразитах и падальщиках.

Добравшись до первого скелета, Д’жон испытал огромное облегчение. Как бы то ни было, не самое худшее... все-таки не дракон. И даже не драконий детеныш.

Слишком массивный скелет, слишком короткие лапы, тяжелая челюсть... и размах крыльев для такой туши маловат. Стражи порога. Дальние, значительно более маленькие, уродливые и глупые родственники драконов. Но все-таки родственники.

— Разумеется, это Стражи порога, — проговорил за его спиной Ш’лок, как будто подслушал мысли. — Как ты себе представляешь убийство такого количества драконов или птенцов? Весь Перн узнал бы моментально!

— Я уже ничего не представляю, — признался Д’жон. — Но этих-то кто?! И как?

— Как... да, как, хороший вопрос... — пробормотал Ш’лок. — На твой взгляд, шеи не сломаны?

Д’жон помотал головой.

— Не вижу повреждений скелета. Шкура... ну, что от нее осталось... непонятно, не знаю. Но где их столько взяли?

— Купили партию у заводчиков, одну или две кладки, это очевидно, — Ш’лок передернул плечами. — Или купили королеву и сами вывели.

— Ты думаешь, их выводили специально с целью прикончить? — ужаснулся Д’жон.

— Они все примерно одного возраста, это видно по костям, — кивнул Ш’лок. — Убиты, насколько я могу сказать предварительно, в течение одного-двух месяцев. Да, их купили с определенной целью. Я думаю, это была проверка, Д’жон. Испытание.

— Испытание — чего? — Д’жон сжал и разжал кулаки.

— А вот это нам и нужно выяснить, — кивнул Ш’лок. Глаза у него горели уже привычным огнем.

Они осматривали трупы еще около часа, но не нашли почти ничего, что указывало бы на то, кто их сюда притащил и откуда. Единственное, что Ш’лок смог определить — Стражей не тащили волоком, а приводили сюда, в овраг, шли они сами. После, уже здесь, на месте, убивали.

— Я думаю, яд, — пробормотал Ш’лок, глядя вверх, где кроны деревьев смыкались над оврагом, образуя дырчатый купол. Пятна света падали на его худое, некрасивое лицо. Д’жон против воли почти подумал, что глаз от этого отвести невозможно — и тотчас обругал себя за неуместность мысли.

— Яд? —  Д’жон облизнул губы. — Но ведь нет таких ядов, которые действуют на Стражей или на драконов.

— О, — Ш’лок опустил взгляд на своего спутника и неприятно улыбнулся; глаза остались холодными. — Значит, я не ошибся. Ты тоже догадался.

— До чего? — честно не понял Д’жон.

— Кому нужно травить Стражей порога? Да никому! Драконы — другое дело.

— Никому не нужно травить драконов, — возразил Д’жон с яростным упрямством. — Драконы священны!

— А вот Бездомный лорд так не считает, — хмыкнул Ш’лок.

— Ты думаешь, это он?

— А кто еще? — Ш’лок пожал плечами. — Во всем этом мне непонятно только одно... Если он изобретает яд для _драконов_ , к чему ему было травить _людей_?

 

***

 

После этого открытия они уже не полетели никого опрашивать; нет, они направились в Форт, где Ш’лок умчался в Цех арфистов, проверять, видимо, свои записи рождений и смертей (Д’жон попытался его убедить, что это бесполезно — телгарские, скажем, записи, хранятся в Телгаре, Лемосские — в Лемосе, и много ли Ш’лок извлечет из того, что каким-то чудом оказалось в Форт-холде? Ш’лок не убедился, бросил что-то насчет того, что у него свои методы.)

Д’жон же был отправлен копаться в исследованиях по драконьим травам, с какими и просидел до вечера: до песка в глазах, до затекшей шеи и стойкого отвращения ко всем и всяческим архивариусам, а пуще того — к светящемуся лишайнику. Если бы еще хоть нормально светился...

Пока Д’жон сидел в архивах, к нему заглядывал давешний красавчик-блондин, помощник лорда Майкрофта. Причем заглядывал бесцеремонно: даже через плечо перегнулся.

— Что вам? — неприязненно поинтересовался Д’жон.

Блондин прочувствованно извинился и поинтересовался, не хочет ли уважаемый всадник что-нибудь передать лорду Майкрофту.

Д’жон поколебался. Может быть, и стоит... Но все-таки сказал твердо: «Нет», — и отправился просматривать дозировки рвотного корня, который также оказывал влияние и на драконов.

Он был уверен, что из доклада помощника лорд Майкрофт сделает свои выводы, но помогать ему, да еще не посоветовавшись с Ш’локом, Д’жон был не намерен.

Кстати говоря, Ш’лок улетел без него — когда Д’жон, решив, что с него хватит, связался через Мэрит со Скаллтом, бронзовый дракон спокойно ответил, что они со всадником где-то в Тиллеке — думают. И нет, ему пока неинтересно, что именно Д’жон раскопал.

Слегка злой и очень голодный, Д’жон направился в Вейр, предварительно пообещав все-таки Стэмфорду, что завтра захватит пару учеников в ту знакомую долинку в виду Двуглавой вершины. Уже в Вейре он договорился и с Молли, что она составит ему компанию, а заодно прихватит пару подростков, чтобы помогли в сборе трав. Потом с чувством выполненного долга отправился спать — в свой собственный вейр.

Ш’лок разбудил его в невыясненное время ночи, забравшись под одеяло и прижавшись холодными ногами. Д’жон, толком не проснувшись, буркнул:

— Рассказал все Майкрофту?

— Нет, — был ответ.

— А Б’римору?

— Нет. И, предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос, завтра тоже не расскажу. Спи.

Д’жон в корне с ним не согласился, но почему-то не провалиться обратно в сон, когда тебя обнимают горячими (в отличие от ног) руками, оказалось совершенно невозможно.

  


* * *

[1] Речь идет о событиях, описанных в фике «Песня о драконьих глазах»


	10. Политика Вейра

**126-й день 19-го Оборота, сбор трав на плоскогорье в Форт-холде**

 

 

— По его мнению, нам сейчас все равно не поверят, и только помешают. Я с ним не согласен...

Руки Молли работали ловко: отщипывали соцветие или листики, снимали с пояса нож — на удивление большой нож, явно мужской — и срезали им стебель потолще, не трогая корней. Шагала она тоже легко; длинная юбка, которую младшая госпожа носила вопреки обычаям женщин Вейра, ей совершенно не мешала.

Д'жон поймал себя на том, что любуется ее скупыми движениями, ее поджатыми губами, ее сложной косой, убранной под вышитую льняную повязку. Д'жон никогда не видел, чтобы вейровские женщины так носили, даже если и отращивали волосы.

Она была ладная и спокойная, Молли, всадница Тобиты. Даже сейчас, когда нервничала из-за того, что Д'жон ей рассказывал и из-за того, о чем сама она молчала.

Мелькнула мысль: если бы не Ш'лок...

Ладно, тогда уж скажи: если бы не Нери, не М'рей, не М'ран, не Сара...

Бывает так: прошла судьба мимо, другие люди тебя сделали тем, что есть. И все силы уходят на то, чтобы это принять, чтобы жить с этим. Или так думал Д'жон еще семидневку назад, когда не ждал, что еще когда-нибудь станет с кем-нибудь жить. Теперь же он до сих пор в себя прийти не мог от Ш'лока, таким все казалось ярким и настоящим. Какая уж тут Молли!

С другой стороны, а понял бы Д'жон Ш'лока, если бы с ним не случилось всего того, что раньше?

— ...Короче говоря, Ш'лок упрямится, — продолжал Д'жон тем временем, не позволяя себе отвлекаться; он также не отставал от Молли, собирая цветки ромашек и листья алоцвета (только растения этого года; от растений постарше они срезали один или два стебля из пучка — в них уже скопился сок). — Я ему говорю: это уже серьезно, если кто-то в самом деле собирается драконов травить, нужно сказать Б'римору.

— А он сказал, что Б'римор ему не поверит, да? — грустно сказала Молли.

Яркий солнечный свет вспыхнул на ее волосах, когда она нагнулась, стряхнула с юбки травинки.

— Да. Он точно не поверит?..

— Не то что не поверит, но... Говоришь, он все понял только по следам на листьях?

Д'жон кивнул.

— Тогда точно нет, — Молли вздохнула. — Видишь же, они с трудом приняли, что кто-то может всадника убить. А тут еще нужно осознать про драконов... Когда все, что у вас есть — это два десятка мертвых Стражей.

— Но Ш'лок...

— А что Ш'лок? Думаешь, он никогда не ошибался? Он тоже — подержи-ка здесь, не могу подцепить — не всегда прав, уже несколько случаев было. И Б'римор сейчас предпочтет думать, что это опять Ш'локовская ошибка. Нет, правильно, ему сообщать не стоит... Послушай, по-моему, ромашки уже хватит, нет? Тем более, что все другие Вейры никак не могут решить, как относиться к решению Б'римора не общаться с холдерами пока: то ли считать мудрым, то ли... ай, палец уколола... паникером клеймить...

Молли говорила размеренно, буднично, не отрываясь от дела. От этого ее слова производили впечатление, по-своему не меньшее, чем откровения Ш'лока. Д'жон улыбнулся.

— Ты очень мудра, госпожа.

— А! — Молли как-то очень по-холдерски, по-простому махнула рукой. — Это не я, это мы с Л'радом обсуждали... Он еще говорил, что все еще удивляются, как это Ш'лок не раскрыл до сих пор убийства. В Телгаре и Бендене, например, считают, что и убийства никакого не было, а люди случайно отравились. Ну или начинают думать. Погляди, вот это что такое, алоцвет такой?

— Нет, это обманник еще не зацвел, не бери его, — покачал головой Д'жон. — Послушай, Молли... я не хочу не в свое дело лезть, но тебе бы посоветоваться с кем еще кроме меня. Я все-таки в... женских делах не очень. И осмотреть бы тебя... Если это у тебя первый.. — Д'жон хотел было добавить «а лет-то тебе немало», но вовремя сдержался.

Молли поджала губы.

— Д'жон... — сказала она, и тон вроде был тот же спокойный, а все-таки немножко по-другому, с напряжением. — Вот у тебя бывало такое... что тебе хотелось, может быть, какую-то мелочь? Что-то такое простое, пустяковое... может быть, даже смешное. Но вот того, что тебе бы хотелось... этого или вовсе не было, или никто бы так не делал, как тебе нужно. И тебе предлагают много других вещей, прекрасных, даже замечательных, и ты соглашаешься — а все равно душа горит по тому, чего не будет?

На миг в голосе госпожи Вейра послышалась такая глухая тоска, что и солнечный день, и медовые запахи над горным лугом, и веселые голоса школяров и вейровской молодежи выше по склону (Д'жон и Молли отошли от них порядочно) показались далекими, почти ненастоящими.

Д'жон вспомнил свои разговоры с юной Сарой, потом игры в семью с Нери. Вспомнил, как обиделся на М'рана — тогда еще, десять Оборотов назад, мимолетно, когда узнал, что он просто ищет хорошего лекаря в Исту.

И сказал:

— Наверное, бывало.

— Вот, — Молли вздохнула. — Я... я все думаю, не соврать ли Л'раду. Не сказать ли, что ребенок не его.

Д'жон почувствовал, что у него ум за разум заходит, но Молли, к счастью, тут же пояснила:

— Ну я не выдержу, если... если вот у нас будет дочка, допустим, и она будет воспитываться в Нижних Пещерах вместе со всеми. И станет потом либо зеленой всадницей... ты ведь знаешь, девочки из Вейров почему-то никогда почти не запечатлевают золотых... либо просто чьей-то подругой, и будет так же считать, что это нормально, когда родителей своих не видишь, а дети все воспитываются как-то вот так, скопом... — Молли прерывисто вздохнула. — И когда дети — дети! — летают в брачные полеты[1]... Или вот мальчик если... понимаешь? А Л'рад будет мне говорить, что это нормально, и ничего не увидит такого, потому что он-то родился и вырос в Вейре, для него это — как будто ничего... Про своего ребенка! — она умоляюще посмотрела на Д'жона. — Д'жон, ну ты же из Цеха. Ты понимаешь?

— Тебе не нравится, как живут в Вейре? — догадался Д'жон и обругал себя идиотом: нужно же было раньше понять. Даже то, как она так подчеркнуто юбки носит все время... Ш’лок наверняка понял сразу бы, даже если бы раньше не знал.

— Н-нет, — Молли помотала головой. — Нормально, в Вейрах все ради драконов. И это правильно! Мы бы без драконов не выжили, весь Перн. И я Тобиту ни на что не променяю. А потом, в холдах хуже, там многие дети вообще при родителях беспризорниками вырастают... И умирает их больше в детстве, в Вейрах почти все доживают до отрочества. Я просто... понимаешь... я для себя этого не хочу, Д'жон! Лучше уж... Как ты думаешь, если я все-таки не наберусь смелости, Ш'лок согласится сказать, что ребенок его?..

— Молли! — Д'жон поколебался, потом плюнул на все и положил руку на плечо. — Ну зачем это? Ты, мне кажется, немного переволновалась. Ты сколько спала прошлой ночью? — Молли покачала головой, отвернулась. — Ты немного... преувеличиваешь. Даже если — даже если! —  Ш'лок согласится соврать, хотя он этого не любит... Сама подумай, ведь весь Вейр знает, что у вас с ним годами ничего не было! — тут Д'жон говорил наугад: вейровских сплетен он на этот счет не знал. — А даже если бы поверил, что от этого изменится?.. Разве что Л'рад может обидеться, что ты за его спиной... — Д'жон не закончил. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы он обиделся и ушел? Так проще ему об этом прямо сказать. Вот это мне в обычаях Вейров точно нравится: что женщина всегда может просто тебя послать куда подальше.

— А это чем же? — чуть удивилась Молли, вновь посмотрела на Д’жона, хотя и искоса, исподлобья.

— Да потому что не приходится гадать, отчего она тебя терпит: оттого, что уйти не может и все косо посмотрят, или правда любит дурака, — серьезно сказал Д'жон.

Молли хихикнула.

Они закончили собирать ромашки и вернулись на вершину холма, откуда прекрасно была видна седая двуглавая вершина. Здесь еще лежал снег, языками спускавшийся с вершин; уже чуть выше по склону начиналась черная грязь без всякой травы, которая переходила в блестящую под солнцем наледь. Естественно, молодежь, равно из Вейра и из Цеха, самозабвенно играла в снежки, хотя мешки с травами, заполненные едва на треть, валялись поодаль. Подошедших «взрослых» они, конечно, не заметили.

Д’жон и Молли переглянулись.

— Даже жалко прерывать, — сказала Молли, чуть ли не оправдываясь.

Ей бы, наверное, хотелось на деле не одного ребенка, а штук пять-шесть ребятишек. Чтобы разнимать веселые свалки и утихомиривать споры...

Пусть не по-женски, но он вполне мог понять эту тоску.

— Жалко, — согласился Д’жон. — Но мы все-таки прервем, ладно?

Молли кивнула.

— Вы что творите, парни? — рявкнул Д’жон.

Мальчишки тут же прекратили потасовку; один, который забежал далеко на снег, в панике даже поскользнулся, упал, проехался вниз, попытался вскочить, снова упал... Молли рядом героически давилась смехом, но поддержала:

— Да, как вам не стыдно! Вам зимы было мало?

— Со всем уважением, в Форт-холде снега почти нет, госпожа, — сказал один из учеников-целителей посмелее.

— Поиграете потом, когда наберем достаточно, — менторским тоном сказала Молли. — Давайте-давайте. А то натравлю на вас Тобиту!

Мальчишки переглянулись, хихикнули и послушно похватал мешки. Д’жон не обманывался: по такой солнечной погоде их рвения хватит максимум еще на полчаса. Ну и пусть. Пусть.

 

***

 

Ш’лок был недоволен обстоятельствами. Крайне недоволен. Во-первых, Д’жон отказался его сопровождать. Вероломство с его стороны. Настоял, что, мол, он должен участвовать в сборе лекарственных трав и что сезон кончается. С одной стороны, Ш’лок, конечно же, способен был проверить возможные связи Мориарти и погибших в одиночку — с другой же...

Он сам удивился, насколько Д’жон стал ему необходим. Зеленый всадник не делал ничего особенного, но даже его присутствие рядом последние несколько дней бодрило куда лучше кла. Да и он все-таки брал на себя самое скучное... Скажем, его проверка перинитских ядов вчера в архивах... Знаний Ш’лока хватило бы только на то, чтобы сказать: яды, воздействующие на драконов, нужно искать среди тех растений, которые росли на Перне до того, как сюда прибыли первые переселенцы. Но что это за растения и чем они отличаются от других, привезенных, Ш’лок не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Д’жон же в этом немного разбирался; он хотя бы помнил названия, с которых можно начать, и одно это сэкономило им множество времени.

Но подходящий яд они так и не нашли.

Теперь же Ш’лок вынужден без Д’жона общаться с этими холдерами (семья М’тара) и кузнецами (дядя и отец Н’бенера), шипя любезности сквозь стиснутые зубы: как показывала практика, даже от всадника стерпят не любую грубость (в отрочестве Ш’локу пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы определить, какая именно разновидность правды считается грубостью; но Скаллт помог ему, они справились, и теперь Ш’лок заслуженно гордился собой).

Толком Ш’лок ничего не добился и не узнал, никаких связей не нашел. Да еще, вернувшись в Вейр, пришлось выдержать неприятный разговор с Б’римором, который желал знать, с чего это Ш’лок вчера летал в холд, хотя все контакты с холдерами были запрещены.

— Если ты хоть на минуту допустил, что ваш несвоевременный запрет относится ко мне, то ты гораздо глупее, чем я думал, и пятнадцать Оборотов оставался Предводителем Вейра только благодаря постоянству Степлин, — резко ответил Ш’лок. Он крайне устал; для него за утро прошло часов десять. Сил сдерживать рвущиеся наружу слова уже не было. — Разве ты не знаешь, что я делаю то, на что больше никто в этом Вейре не способен? Пытаюсь найти убийцу.

— Уж это-то мне известно, — прорычал Предводитель. — Я о другом. Сколько часов ты добавил в свой день, Ш’лок?

— Не больше шести, — ответил Ш’лок, занизив ответ. — Я осторожен. Какое тебе дело, Б’римор?

— Точно такое же, как и до любого всадника и дракона в моем Вейре! — Б’римор хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Ты злоупотребляешь. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты умер от старости через десять Оборотов.

— Да, пошли бы слухи, — рот Ш’лока скривился сам собой.

Б’римор смотрел мрачно, тяжело.

— У меня хватит ума не допустить такого, — процедил Ш’лок. — Когда нет стоящих дел — а на этой скучной планете дел нет почти никогда — я не пользуюсь Временным промежутком, чтобы выкроить лишний часок и слетать к любовнице, благодарю покорно.

— Кстати, об этом, — Б’римор продолжал смотреть, _давить_ ; воздух от напряжения сделался холодным, сухим. — Нового лекаря ты тоже таскал через временной промежуток?

— Только по необходимости, — холодно проговорил Ш’лок. — Он куда осмотрительнее этих бронзовых юнцов, которым вы доверяете секрет, едва они встанут на Крыло.

Ш’лок не стал добавлять, что вчера, в Битре и в Айгене, Д’жон даже не понял, когда он растянул время.

— Допустим, — Б’римор говорил тяжело, с расстановкой. — Знаю, что ты скажешь следующим: что многие всадники-ветераны, если они не совсем идиоты, рано или поздно о временном Промежутке узнают и даже в нашем Вейре о нем знает, как минимум, пятнадцать человек помимо золотых и бронзовых, — («Четырнадцать, — чуть было не поправил Ш’лок, — А’трин просто рассеянный», — но удержался.) — Но если он попадет в неприятность из-за тебя... ты, Ш’лок, как бы умен ни был, не заменишь этому Вейру хорошего лекаря. Я поставлю вопрос на Совете Предводителей.

— Этого не случится, — сказал Ш’лок, стиснув зубы от унижения.

«Скаллт... — сказал он себе. — Думай о Скаллте. Все эти вейрские пляски стоят Скаллта. И про Д’жона с Мэрит думай...»

А еще был страх. Удушливый, ледяной. Потому что Ш’лок в самом деле показал Д’жону временной Промежуток уже три дня назад, но даже не подумал рассказать ему, обучить его... А что если они с Мэрит начнут экспериментировать?!

«С ними все будет хорошо, — успокаивающе ответил Скаллт. — Они разумные. Мэрит всегда спросит меня, прежде чем лететь куда-то».

— Ладно, — Б’римор наконец-то отвел глаза. — Иди, всадник. И чтобы разобрался с этим делом до Рождения. Нам не нужны слухи, что в Вейре непорядки. Лорды и так пытались срезать десятину из-за неурожая в прошлом году.

Ш’лок про это помнил, хотя и без особого удовольствия: бурления лордов помог успокоить Майкрофт, и держался еще потом так, будто младший брат ему чем-то за это обязан.

Ш’лока десятина не беспокоила ни в малейшей мере. Они со Скаллтом всегда прокормятся.

Короче говоря, из вейра Предводителя Ш’лок вышел изрядно раздраженным — а тут еще увидел Д’жона и Молли, которые возле лазарета снимали со своих драконов мешки с травами и с помощью вейровской ребятни заносили их в лазарет. Оба непринужденно болтали, смеялись. На носу и щеках Молли расцветали красные пятна — переработала под коварным горным солнцем. Выглядело это глупо. Д’жона спасал истинский загар, и Ш’лок ощутил короткий приступ странной радости, непонятно из-за чего.

Радость, правда, сменилась раздражением: травы от Д’жона никуда бы не делись ни завтра, ни еще пару дней спустя. А Ш’лок ничего не нашел, ни на шаг не приблизился к тайне мотивов и помыслов Мориарти, только зря потратил время.

Ш’лок собирался что-то подобное ему высказать, даже начал формулировать слова, но пока Д’жон разгружал мешки в компании нескольких подростков и Молли, сказать это было никак невозможно.

Молли, кстати, на Ш’лока странно посмотрела, когда он подошел — то ли оценивала, то ли собиралась о чем-то попросить, но раздумывала, стоит ли. Ш’лок не стал уточнять.

            — Привет, — кивнул ему Д’жон, улыбнувшись так, что Ш’лок сразу забыл, что хотел возмутиться. — Я скоро освобожусь, подожди немного, ладно? Задам только задачу этим бестолочам, — это он сказал уже совсем другим тоном, почти прорычал, отчего один из двух мальчишек, крутившихся тут под ногами, хихикнул.

Ш’лок этого парня, разумеется, знал, как знал всех в Вейре; знал он и то, что обычно он не подчиняется авторитетам (пожилые кумушки из Нижних Пещер умилялись на этот счет, что из него обязательно получится бронзовый всадник). Как только Д’жону его приструнить?

Ну что ж, ему, как лекарю, наверняка приходилось частенько общаться с детьми...

Когда Д’жон раздавал уже последние указания насчет того, как раскладывать травы для просушки (алоцветы полагалось сушить в темноте, поэтому для этой цели выбрали одно из подсобных помещений; а вот ромашки Молли собиралась забрать и разложить в одном из укромных безветренных местечек выше в скалах, ей только были нужны специальные плоские подносы), он вдруг напрягся, выпрямил спину и ругнулся себе под нос.

— Что? — нахмурился Ш’лок, отрываясь от стены.

— Вот мальчишка! — пробормотал Д’жон себе под нос. — Запретили же полеты!

С этими словами Д’жон вылетел из лазарета так, будто пытался убежать от переднего фронта Нитей.

«Что случилось?» — почти рявкнул Ш’лок Скаллту.

«К нему гость, — ответил Скаллт почти растерянно. — Он сказал, что он к Д’жону по делу, и сторожевой дракон его пустил. Весь Вейр знает, что Д’жон с нами!» — а вот в последней фразе Скаллта слышалась сдержанная гордость.

Ш’лок, вот удивительно, даже на какую-то долю секунды разделил чувства дракона. Затем он тоже вышел из лазарета — не так торопливо, как Д’жон, но лестницу вверх преодолел в два прыжка.

Глазам его предстало возмутительное зрелище.

На дно чаши Вейра недалеко от лазарета приземлился незнакомый бронзовый дракон — совсем молодой, без шрамов.

Его всадник — тощий мальчишка-подросток — как раз ловко спрыгнул с плеча своего зверя, немного рисуясь. Что у него может быть общего с Д’жоном? Какой-то свидетель решил поделиться наблюдениями? Но почему с ним?

Или личный знакомый? Но какого рода? Не могло же у Д’жона быть такого молодого любовника, это не...

В следующую секунду Д’жон уже оказался рядом со всадником, и очень крепко обнял его, даже от земли оторвал и повернул. Надо же.

Еще толком не сообразив ничего, не подумав, Ш’лок быстрым шагом направился к ним. Его самообладания едва хватало, чтобы не побежать. В груди уже успело скрутиться что-то ледяное и огненное одновременно.

«Ерунда, — сказал он себе, — чушь, нелогично».

Скаллт заинтересованно молчал на периферии сознания.

С каждым шагом ситуация становилась все понятнее: вот они отстранились, Д’жон держит незнакомца за плечи, разглядывает его любовно — даже отсюда Ш’лок прекрасно различал непривычно ласковое выражение на лице лекаря. Чуть углубились морщины в уголках глаз, язык коснулся раздвинутых в улыбке губ — доволен чем-то, но нервничает.

Второго всадника Ш’лок видел только со спины: тонкая шея, узкие плечи; руки, может быть, чуть длинноваты, он ростом выше Д’жона, волосы выгорели добела под южным солнцем (айгенским, если верить цвету наплечного узла), но изначально тоже были светлые. Руки, которые сжимают предплечья Д’жона — небольшие ладони, крепкие пальцы. Знакомые руки, только гораздо моложе. Визитеру, несомненно, Оборотов четырнадцать или пятнадцать, не больше. При этом дракон у него уже совсем взрослый, минимум, три Оборота. Значит, скорее всего, всадник рожден в Вейре: во время Интервалов стараются брать на церемонию Рождения мальчиков помоложе, во время Прохождения — постарше (старшие подростки более ответственны, их скорее можно выпустить в бой). Но уроженцы Вейра в любом случае имеют право присутствовать на Запечатлениях с одиннадцати Оборотов.

Ах, вот оно что. Ну конечно.

Когда юноша обернулся, Ш’лок уже примерно представлял, кого увидит.

Разумеется, они были похожи. Одни и те же глаза — серо-голубые, непонятный, ускользающий цвет; у мальчишки они казались почти зелеными. Один и тот же подбородок с ямочкой. Похожие, слегка вздернутые носы. Одинаковые арки бровей. Да и все остальное... В целом, мальчик походил на молодую копию Д’жона; может быть, скулы чуть правильнее очерчены, чуть мягче линия рта, чуть изящнее овал лица. Мать, должно быть, была красавицей... Или все-таки племянник?

Никаких морщин, конечно. Веселое, гордое выражение лица — молодой бронзовый всадник, весь мир ему по колено. Ш’лок тоже был таким, только никогда не улыбался так открыто.

— Ш’лок, это Х’миш, всадник Уотта из Вейра Айген. Мой сын, — произнес Д’жон.

Лицо его опять замкнулось — в Вейре полагается говорить о кровных родичах нейтрально, не придавать значения родству... на словах, по крайней мере.

Мальчишка же, напротив, выпрямился; на лице у него появилась гордость, смешанная с вызовом.

«Не племянник, — отметил Ш’лок для галочки. Он мгновенно вспомнил собственного отца — на ум почему-то пришел Майкрофт — и сразу же отмел воспоминание. — И второе: их близость — инициатива мальчишки. Д’жон, несомненно, уделял ему много внимания в детстве — вероятно, больше, чем большинство всадников уделяют своим отпрыскам: визиты раз в семидневку, катания на драконе... Да. Но Д’жон бы отстранился, когда мальчик подрос, а уж тем более, когда Запечатлел — это соответствует традициям и это разумно, особенно, раз их драконы разного пола. Однако Х’миш — ни одного общего слога[2], в чью-то честь, вероятно; в честь отца?.. — несомненно, уже успел оценить, какое сокровище его отец, и сознательно поддерживает связь».

_Сокровище?_

Ш’лока слегка испугала эта мысль; Скаллт беззвучно засмеялся.

Теперь Ш’лок был абсолютно уверен в своей стойкой неприязни к мальчишке.

— Рад знакомству, Ш’лок, — голос мальчишки почему-то сорвался. Официально протянув руку ладонью вверх, он посмотрел на Ш’лока снизу вверх с некоторым вызовом. — Я о тебе много слышал.

— Не могу сказать того же, — ответил Ш’лок, коротко накрывая ладонь мальчишки своей.

Он понимал, что его фразу можно понять двояко: что он не слышал или что он не рад, но его это не особенно волновало.

Д’жон слегка обеспокоенно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Все-таки у него слишком прозрачное лицо, несмотря на сдержанность; как можно жить с таким?

Ш’лок со смешанным чувством осознал: открытие, что мальчишка — сын Д’жона, почему-то не расплело ужасный клубок в груди. _Ревность._ Удивительно.

Мысленно Ш’лок осмотрел сам себя с холодным любопытством целителя: он не думал, что уже способен ревновать зеленого всадника, а тем более, что способен ревновать его даже к привязанностям, лишенным романтического толка.

Рассказ о М’ране ничего подобного в нем не пробудил.

«Потому что с тем всадником он простился, — заметил Скаллт. — А с мальчиком — нет».

Страсть, любовь, родственное чувство — ярлыки. Все дело во внимании. В фокусе, если угодно.

«Спасибо за анализ», — неприязненно ответил Ш’лок.

Скаллт, конечно, не обиделся, потому что распознал за его словами чувство, которое, может быть, даже сам Ш’лок не осознавал.

«Ты боишься. Почему? _Они_ не собираются нас оставлять. _Им_ все нравится. Мэрит сказала бы мне иначе».

«Да, — проговорил Ш’лок. — Да, конечно».

— Слушай, отец... то есть Д’жон, я хотел сказать, это такие интересные дела! — возбужденно говорил тем временем мальчишка. — Мы с пар... то есть с другими всадниками в Айгене только это все и обсуждали! Убийство — это ужас что, конечно же, но вы так здорово за это взялись, раз и все! Я уверен, что... — он посмотрел на Ш’лока со странным, непривычным выражением (неужели смущенно?). — В общем... какие-то новости? — теперь он переводил жадный взгляд с Д’жона на Ш’лока. — А то последнее, что мы знаем, это то, что из Телгара рассказали...

Ш’лок еле сдержал гримасу отвращения. Удивительно ли, что в этих условиях ничего не возможно найти, когда весь Перн (ну, по крайней мере, все Вейры) знает, что они расследуют?

Д’жон хмыкнул, поглядел на Ш’лока, что-то, кажется, понял. Положил сыну руку на плечо.

— Вот что, Х’миш, — сказал он. — Пойдем-ка выпьем кла и поговорим с тобой о пользе секретов. И заодно расскажешь, что нового в Айгене. Как там твоя мать?

 

 

**126-й день, вечер и не только**

 

Необходимость приглядывать за группой шебутных подростков, да потом еще разговор с Х’мишем изрядно утомили Д’жона. То есть день вышел плодотворный, говорить нечего: трав они набрали изрядно, да и с сыном увидеться он был рад.

Это была не первая их встреча с момента трагедии М’рана. Пару месяцев назад, на второй или третий день после гибели Баста, когда стало ясно, что в себя М’ран уже не придет, Х’миш прилетал поддержать Д’жона. Ничего из этого толком не вышло: мальчишка выглядел явно не в своей тарелке, не знал, как держаться, а Д’жону было уж совершенно не до него. Ни с кем, кроме Мэрит, он тогда разговаривать не хотел и видеть никого не желал... но, к сожалению, от обязанностей в лазарете освободиться никак было нельзя и Д’жон не мог, скажем, упасть в спячку на несколько дней.

Промучившись в разговоре ни о чем с полчаса, он тогда отослал Х’миша домой.

Теперь же мальчик... да нет, уже юноша, повеселел: кажется, он рад был видеть, что за отца можно не волноваться и все как-то само устроилось. Ну и все время расспрашивал Д’жона о Ш’локе, который, кажется, стал в Айгене фигурой известной.

Под конец разговора (а говорили они в обеденном зале, укрывшись от любопытных глаз в углу) Ш’лок подошел к ним собственной персоной, положил Д’жону руку на плечо и, не заботясь понизить голос, сообщил, что он его будет ждать в своем вейре, потому что у Д’жона, мол, кровать маленькая и неудобная.

Глаза у Х’миша при этом стали, как двухмарочные монеты.

— Погоди, пап... — от волнения он опять сбился и забыл, что теперь, как всаднику, ему полагается называть отца по имени. — Вы что, вместе?

— Похоже, что так, — пробормотал Д’жон, глядя в спину удаляющемуся Ш’локу.

Х’миш даже слегка покраснел.

— Ну надо же... но он же бронзовый!

— Бывает иногда, — пожал плечами Д’жон.

Наступал вечер: обеденный зал заполнялся всадниками, вот уже на помост в дальнем конце поднялся Кейтин, вейровский арфист, держа за гриф гитару...

— Всем доброго вечера, — заговорил он, и его хорошо поставленный баритон (почти такой же красивый, как у Ш’лока, машинально подумал Д’жон) заполнил залу. — Друзья, сейчас у нас нелегкие дни. А завтра Падение к тому же. Повелитель и Госпожа вейра попросили меня начать сегодня вечер с чего-то, что воодушевит и придаст силы... Я не сомневаюсь, что вина вы тут выпьете и без меня, — послышались смешки, — но все-таки сейчас, пожалуй, самое время для Баллады о друге...

Х’миш с тревогой поглядел на отца.

— Может, нам выйти? — спросил он.

Д’жон прислушался к себе. Да, он терпеть не мог эту балладу с некоторых пор. В тот раз, как раз, когда приезжал Х’миш, ему от нее чуть не стало плохо — в ней описывались переживания дракона, чей всадник ранен, мечется в бреду и никто не знает, выживет ли. Несмотря на жизнеутверждающий финал песни, Д’жону эта вещь все равно казалась чересчур зловещей.

Но... удивительное дело, не сейчас.

Он сделал еще глоток кла.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Все в порядке. Знаешь что? Пойду-ка я схожу на кухню за вином. Думаю, за встречу?..

Перебрать они с Х’мишем не перебрали, но стакан неразбавленного Д’жон таки выпил и, когда он возвращался в вейр Ш’лока после разговора, у него слегка кружилась голова, а настроение в целом было приятное и расслабленное — редкость по нынешним временам.

Ш’лока в вейре не оказалось, но это Д’жона не расстроило: он скинул одежду, залез под меховое одеяло и моментально провалился в сон.

Как ему показалось, буквально через пару секунд его разбудила рука Ш’лока на плече. Д’жон выдрался из сна с ощущением, что он оставляет где-то там, на невидимых зубьях иных миров, клочья кожи, и мутным взглядом уставился на бронзового всадника, который угрожающей фигурой навис над кроватью.

— Поднимайся, быстро, — сказал он.

— Эй, — запротестовал Д’жон, — я не виноват, ты сам велел мне сюда прилететь на ночь, так что...

— Я не о том, — поморщился Ш’лок. — Ты ведь хочешь научиться летать в Промежутке?

— Ш’лок. Я уже восемнадцать Оборотов умею летать в Промежутке. Давай я досплю, мне еще пациентов смотреть с утра.

— Я имею в виду, летать в Промежутке по-настоящему, — проговорил Ш’лок заговорщицки. — Через время.

Тут же сон с Д’жона как рукой сняло.

События последние несколько дней неслись так стремительно, что у Д’жона и минуты лишней не было — обдумать то удивительное мгновение, когда Мэрит отнесла его не просто обратно в Форт-Вейр — обратно в прошлое. Когда его мысли все-таки возвращались к этому, он даже поверить себе не мог, все казалось, что почудилось. И вот теперь Ш’лок предлагает научить этим пользоваться!

Д’жона тут же сел, откинул одеяло и начал натягивать брюки. И только завязывая ворот рубахи, сообразил:

— Ш’лок! А зачем это ночью делать?

— Потому что при прыжках во времени ориентироваться по звездам удобнее всего, — закатил глаза Ш’лок. — Ты в звездных картах понимаешь?

— Откуда? Я только знаю, что Перн вращается вокруг Ракбета, — усмехнулся Д’жон. — Молодых лекарей этому не учат, юных всадников тоже.

— Непростительное упущение, — поморщился Ш’лок. — Астрономия для всадников жизненно важна.

Говорил он при этом таким менторским тоном, что Д’жон чуть было не засмеялся, сам не очень понял, почему. К счастью, удержался вовремя.

  


* * *

[1] Молли имеет в виду, что драконы впервые поднимаются в брачный полет, когда им 1–3 Оборота, а всадники Запечатлевают, начиная с 11 лет...

[2] На Перне традиционно составляют имена детей из слогов имен родителей — по крайней мере, пока слогов хватает, семьи-то большие. А потом уже начинает бурлить фантазия.


	11. Маяк в Форт-холде

**126-й день 19-го Оборота Пятого Прохождения, вечер и не только**

 

Несмотря на то, что уже который день держалась прекрасная, почти летняя погода, ночью в горах еще было холодно. Пар валил изо рта, звезды сияли на ясном небе близко-близко, крупно-крупно, рукой подать.

В Исте звезды были выше. А еще там частенько висела в воздухе дымка мелкого пара — от теплого океана.

Здесь же воздух был сух, колол горло. Откуда-то возникла, накрыла с головой почти беспричинная радость. Может, потому, что Д’жон давно не выбирался по ночам куда-то без дела; а звезды все-таки красивые. Да и вообще в детстве, например, он ночь любил больше другого времени суток.

Д’жон даже улыбнулся и поглядел искоса на Ш’лока. Тот, однако, казался серьезным, сосредоточенным, даже каким-то мрачным. Д’жону показалось, будто он чего-то опасается... да нет, чушь, конечно. Чего Шерлоку опасаться?.. Сейчас-то? С Д’жоном?

Для начала они переместились через Промежуток просто в сторону от Вейра — к некой одинокой скале, которую Ш’лок хорошо помнил. Дежурный всадник дремал на своем посту, однако его коричневый дракон проводил их светящимися в темноте голубыми глазами.

Мэрит хихикнула в голове Д’жона.

«Что такое?» — спросил он.

«Он посоветовал нашим всадникам ничего себе не отморозить в горах, — снисходительно произнесла Мэрит. — О вас весь Вейр говорит, между прочим. Почему-то им кажется странным, что вы вместе».

«А тебе нет?»

«С чего бы? Вы друг другу подходите. И мы со Скаллтом друг другу подходим. Было бы странно, если бы мы не сошлись».

«А Скаллт так же считает?»

«Разумеется».

Д’жон только в удивлении головой покачал. Надо же. Еще пару дней назад он и предположить не мог, что Ш’локу с его нервическим темпераментом, болезненной честностью и ледяным упрямством вообще кто-то может подойти. Как-то еще подумал, что неудивительно, мол, что его дракон не летает с золотыми — какая всадница его выдержит хоть пару часов?

А сам-то Д’жон почему выдерживает? И как? Он никогда не считал себя таким уж долготерпивцем, и у самого характер был не сахарный. А вот надо же.

И драконы думают, что это, мол, в порядке вещей... Драконы (особенно зеленые) обычно неплохо судят человеческие характеры, пусть и в упрощенном виде.

Как это самому Ш’локу видится, кстати? Он вот сказал, что Д’жон ему нужен, во время брачного полета еще сказал. И с тех пор всячески это демонстрирует, может быть, даже немного нарочито. Он что, хочет, чтобы Д’жон перебрался жить к нему в вейр окончательно?.. А то и, еще чего доброго, в его Крыло перевелся, чтобы был под рукой? Или чтобы они сидели за едой вместе, как прочие вейровские парочки (даже при том, что Ш’лок чаще всего ест на бегу или не ест вовсе)? Быть этого не может.

«Он хочет, чтобы ты был рядом», — ответила Мэрит, и не прибавила больше ничего.

            Тем временем они приземлились на облюбованную Ш’локом скалу, что торчала одиноко среди более низкой гряды — ну да, удобный ориентир. И наверху удобная площадка, достаточно большая, чтобы приземлились два дракона, и еще место остается. Словно была вершина, и кто-то ее срезал ножом.

— Время очень опасно, — начал Ш’лок без предисловий, едва только Д’жон спрыгнул с плеча Мэрит и подошел к нему. Говорил он резко, мрачно, со своим обычным напором. — Если обычные прыжки в Промежуток требуют осторожности, то чтобы скакать во времени, нужно все тщательно рассчитать. И тут на своего дракона положиться нельзя, потому что драконы, как правило, время не чувствуют. Они часто даже не понимают, что переместились во времени, просто летят по тем ориентирам, что дают всадники. Якобы именно поэтому, — Ш’лок скривил губы, — секрет путешествий во времени доверяют только золотым и старшим бронзовым. Якобы они достаточно разумны и осторожны.

— А на самом деле? — Д’жон облизал губы.

— А на самом деле, — хмыкнул Ш’лок, — у меня несколько версий. Одна из них — очень трудно следить за населением Вейров, которое бесконтрольно скачет туда-сюда. Хотя я не думаю, что, раскрой этот секрет всем, это было бы опасно. Самые неразумные, возможно, погибли бы. Те, кто умнее — выжили. Но все равно часто временным промежутком никто пользоваться не станет.

— Почему? — нахмурился Д’жон. — Слушай, у меня тут раз на раз не приходится, но иногда после Падений столько раненых, что мне не то что руки отмыть от крови — нос почесать некогда! Если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое в этот момент и помочь самому себе...

— ...Ты бы свалился в обморок или погиб в тот же момент, как встретился бы с самим собой, — холодно произнес Ш’лок. — Это главное правило всех путешествий во времени: ни в коем случае не встречаться с самим собой[1].

— Почему?

— Когда оказываешься в тот же момент, в котором присутствуешь, и в географической близости от самого себя, испытываешь дурноту и слабость вплоть до потери сознания. В летописях описаны продолжительные болезни всадников и, особенно, всадниц после таких почти-встреч. Да, на женщин почему-то путешествия во времени действуют сильнее, чем на мужчин. Неизвестно, правда, ни об одном случае, когда кто-то из всадников даже посмотрел на себя... неизвестно, чем бы это кончилось. Мне, разумеется, интересен исход, но я решил отложить этот опыт.

— Отложить? — Д’жон нахмурился.

— До того момента, когда у нас со Скаллтом больше не будет ничего интересного в ином плане или мы станем слишком стары, — Ш’лок мимолетно и холодно улыбнулся. — Потому что я оцениваю наши шансы не пережить такую встречу, как девятнадцать к одному.

— А.... ну... — Д’жон не знал, что сказать. — Тогда меня очень радует, что ты решил подождать. И я, пожалуй, тоже воздержусь от таких... проверок.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ш’лок. — Но такая встреча может получиться и нечаянно. У тебя память значительно хуже моей, поэтому рекомендую вести дневник, если ты будешь путешествовать часто, и записывать, в какое время и где ты находился.

— Знаешь, если это так неприятно, как ты говоришь, я, пожалуй, вообще воздержусь от того, чтобы путешествовать. Разве что для очень важного дела.

Ш’лок поглядел на Д’жона с легким удивлением. Тот даже не понял, к чему это удивление может относиться, но тут Ш’лок тряхнул головой и заговорил внезапно вдвое быстрее.

— Это действительно неприятно и выпивает много сил. Неприятно находиться в другом времени в течение своей жизни — сперва это почти незаметно, но со временем начинают накапливаться неприятные ощущения. Но если улететь в прошлое до момента своего рождения, там можно пробыть довольно долго. Правда, прыжок в Промежуток на длительное время занимает гораздо больше времени, чем прыжок в пространстве. Ты в курсе, что в Промежутке нет воздуха для дыхания, да и холод отрицательно сказывается на людях. Это тоже нужно учитывать. В Летописях Плоскогорья есть история про бронзового всадника, который решился прыгнуть на двести Оборотов назад, в начало Третьего интервала. Он пропал без следа, и связаться с ним не удалось.

— А с прошлым можно связаться?

— Иногда можно, — быстро кивнул Ш’лок. — Драконы, особенно те, кто хорошо друг друга знают, могут слышать друг друга через время, но связь ослабевает тем сильнее, чем больше период.

— Стой-стой! — Д’жон поднял руку. — А со всем с прошлым тогда можно связаться? Драконы могут услышать... ну, себя самих, например, но два Оборота назад? Да что там, семидневку назад? Или другого дракона?

По лицу Ш’лока расплылась хищная улыбка.

— Я пробовал, но мне так и не удалось объяснить Скаллту или Ярту, что я от них хочу. Для них существует только одно время — настоящее. И когда они попадают в прошлое, то тоже могут связаться только с тем, что считают «настоящим», — тут Ш’лок начал расхаживать по скале взад-вперед; Д’жон даже испугался, что он сверзится, но по озабоченно вытянутой шее Скаллта, решил, что дракон тоже про это подумал и, если что, успеет своего всадника подхватить. — Мы со Скаллтом на пробу прыгнули на десять Оборотов назад. Когда я просил там Скаллта связаться с Яртом, он мог вызвать только _того_ Ярта, который жил в том времени. Но вот Ярт _отсюда_ мог вызвать Скаллта из прошлого. Скаллта, правда, это раздвоение сбивало с толку, но он умнее других драконов, поэтому в итоге ему удалось понять. Когда же мы углубились еще на пять Оборотов в прошлое, связь пропала. Для Ярта, по его словам, это выглядело так, будто мы умерли, не умирая.

— И что, драконы устроили по вам траурный плач? — Д’жон не знал, какое чувство в нем было сильнее: ужас или желание рассмеяться, потому что, во имя Фарант, это было так по-ш’локовски!

— Нет, — Ш’лок яростно мотнул головой. — Момента смерти они не почувствовали, поэтому были в растерянности. Меня также занимает, что будет, если всадник отправится в прошлое на другом драконе — сможет ли он связаться со своим? Почувствует ли тот, будто его всадник погиб, если эта связь прервется?

— Этот эксперимент вы тоже решили отложить, я так понимаю? — приподнял бровь Д’жон.

— По настоянию Скаллта, — вздохнул Ш’лок. — Он категорически заявил, что не отпустит меня в чужое время с другим драконом.

— Ну, хоть кто-то в вашей паре не полный идиот...

— Спасибо за доверие, — фыркнул Ш’лок. — Теперь, если мы покончили с ремарками, может быть, вернемся к теме?

— Да, прости, — кивнул Д’жон. — Я внимательно слушаю.

— Да, — Ш’лок на мгновение нахмурился. — Ты действительно... Впрочем, ладно. Другая интересная особенность путешествий во времени, о которой нужно всегда помнить — это неспособность менять прошлое.

— Как это? — удивился Д’жон. — Вот смотри, когда ты третьего дня отправил меня в прошлое, чтобы я мог участвовать в патрулировании, я же изменил прошлое! Меня же там не было, на патрулировании, а потом я все-таки туда успел!

— Нет, — криво улыбнулся Ш’лок, — ты _был_ на патрулировании, и именно поэтому я смог тебя туда «отправить», как ты выразился. Вспомни, пока мы были в Телгаре, Ярт ведь не связывался с Мэрит, не узнавал, куда ты пропал? — Д’жон кивнул. — Потому что ты _уже_ там был. Если бы тебя там не было, у нас бы ничего не получилось.

— В каком смысле? — Д’жон нахмурился.

— Ну вот смотри, — Ш’лок нервно оглянулся, подхватил с земли острый обломок камня. — Скаллт, дорогой, подвинься...

Д’жон хмыкнул — он впервые слышал, чтобы Ш’лок обратился к своему дракону ласково. По крайней мере, вслух. Кто его знает, как они общаются между собой.

Скаллт послушно отступил на шаг, открылся островок голубоватой изморози, и на нем Ш’лок, присев на корточки, принялся обломком камня рисовать схему.

 

— Вот смотри, нижняя линяя — нормальное твое дневное расписание. Вот у тебя прекращается работа в лазарете. Вот обед. Вот дальше ты должен был лететь на патрулирование... кстати, с их стороны крайне глупо нагружать лекаря...

— Я боевой всадник, — перебил Д’жон. — Всегда был и всегда буду. Патрули для меня сокращены, не волнуйся. Но ориентиры мне обновлять нужно.

— Ладно. Отлично. Верхняя линия — это то, что случилось в итоге: после обеда ты полетел со мной в Телгар, — Ш’лок провел косую черту вверх и нарисовал от нее линию, параллельную нижней. — Видишь, появилась развилка?.. Ты должен был быть здесь, но оказался здесь. Прошло в Телгаре несколько часов, ты уже тут, — Ш’лок ткнул в точку на конце верхней линии. — И потом мы перенеслись сюда, — он поставил крест чуть впереди точки развилки и соединил крест с концом верхней линии. — Видишь, сверху получилась петля из трех отрезков? Два скачка в Промежуток — это косые отрезки — и время, проведенное в Телгаре?.. Ты был в Телгаре и одновременно в Крыле Л’рада, — Ш’лок быстро заштриховал общий отрезок. — И когда мы были в Телгаре, ты _уже_ был в Крыле Л’рада, хотя на самом деле скакнул туда позже. Понятно?

— Наглядно, — кивнул Д’жон.

Ш’лок поднялся с корточек, отряхнул замерзшие ладони.

— Я пару раз пытался изменить уже произошедшие события. Мелочи. Попросил Л’рада разбить чашку, потом пытался вернуться в прошлое и сделать так, чтобы чашка осталась цела. Не выходило. Я никак не мог попасть в нужный отрезок прошлого, до того, как он бил эту чашку, хотя выбрал очень точные ориентиры. А когда все-таки попал, то потерял сознание, едва только попытался через Скаллта связаться с Яртом. Скаллт в панике унес меня в настоящее для нас время. Да, и в летописях сказано, что изменить _случившееся_ действительно невозможно. Как можешь догадаться, всадники много раз пробовали нечто подобное. Чаще всего, чтобы спасти кого-то от смерти — банальнейший повод! Увы.

— Погоди, но если в прошлом ничего нельзя менять, то как же тогда вообще можно туда путешествовать? Как мне удалось попасть на патрулирование?

Ш’лок довольно улыбнулся.

— Все-таки я был прав, что выбрал тебя, — сказал он слегка снисходительным тоном, от которого у Д’жона слегка зачесались кулаки, — ты гораздо умнее большинства. Л’рад дня три думал, прежде чем задал мне этот вопрос. И это при том, что он знал о путешествиях во времени на десять Оборотов дольше, чем я!

— Ладно, как? — напряженно повторил Д’жон.

— Я проводил и такой опыт, — довольно усмехнулся Ш’лок, вновь начал расхаживать; Д’жон чувствовал, что его голова дергается туда-сюда, как на шарнирах, так он пытался уследить за Ш’локом. — Когда мне было Оборотов тринадцать. Повесил две чашки на веревке, которая должна была перегореть через определенное время. В разных местах. Затем позволил одной веревке догореть, не присутствуя при этом. Вернулся, посмотрел на осколки чашки. Затем, решив, что вторую чашку я спасу, отправился на то место, где она была. Разумеется, там осколков не было, веревка была цела, костерок затушен. Тогда я отправился в прошлое и потушил там костер.

— То есть... прошлое можно изменить, если ты заранее решишь, что его изменишь? Или что? — Д’жон нахмурил брови.

— Я провел еще несколько опытов, — кивнул Ш’лок, — скорлупа, ну и ругала меня Марта за эти чашки! Выяснилось, что можно изменить событие, если ты, во-первых, знаешь о том, что оно должно было произойти, во-вторых, либо не видел его исхода в настоящем, либо заранее принял решение вернуться в прошлое и точно знаешь, как его предотвратить. Потому что когда я попросил Л’рада спрятать чашку и не говорить мне, где она, потом решил вернуться и спасти ее, но не знал, где искать, то, когда Л’рад проверил чашку в настоящем, она все равно оказалась разбитой.

— Бред какой-то, — Д’жон потер лоб рукой, — что, время читает наши мысли, что ли? Как дракон?

— Нельзя сказать наверняка, — Ш’лок опять запустил руки в волосы, и Д’жон поспорил сам с собой на четверть марки, что он обязательно выдерет клок. — Скорее, тут дело в намерении. Или в предопределенности. В упрощенном виде правило такое: нельзя вернуться в прошлое и предотвратить событие, которое происходит прямо на твоих глазах, но если ты знаешь, что такое событие может произойти и еще не началось, можно вернуться в прошлое и изменить что-то. Поэтому внезапные смерти предотвратить нельзя. Вернуться в прошлое и предупредить о неурожае нельзя. Отправить письмо с советом себе-молодому тоже не получится — разве что ты помнишь, как получил такое письмо неизвестно от кого и совету этому не последовал.

— Хорошо, это все о прошлом. Как насчет будущего?

— Молодых бронзовых и золотых учат, что в будущее нельзя попасть, потому что его пока не существует, — дернул плечом Ш’лок. — На самом деле это не так: наверняка всадники будущего прилетают к нам. Один раз я даже встречал человека, который почти наверняка был будущей версией себя самого... Оборотов через пять, думаю, это подтвердится. Но путешествовать в будущее гораздо опаснее, чем в прошлое, и гораздо тяжелее. Такие полеты требуют тщательной подготовки и планирования. К тому же, если в прошлом ничего невозможно изменить, то в будущем ничего невозможно _увидеть_. Я терял сознание даже при попытке поговорить с людьми, которых лично знаю. Хотя если отправиться в будущее и держаться безлюдных мест, это достаточно безопасно. Но мне пока не удалось придумать практического применения таким путешествиям.

— Погоди, это что же, выходит, что будущее уже предопределено?! — Д’жон почувствовал ужасную, холодную тошноту. — С... скорлупа и осколки, мы что же, ничего не можем изменить, где-то _там_ оно все уже есть?!

— Да, меня это открытие тоже не обрадовало, — Ш’лок презрительно скривил губы. — Кстати говоря, я мог бы и не проверять: простая логика говорит, что если прошлое неизменно, то таково же и будущее. Но есть некоторый шанс, что я все-таки ошибаюсь, и объяснение тут иное.

Д’жон горько засмеялся.

— Ты обычно не ошибаешься.

— Шанс один к пяти, — Ш’лок пожал плечами. — Так вот, как я уже сказал, это открытие привело меня в самое дурное расположение духа. Я даже решил, что именно это — причина, по которой существование временного Промежутка скрывают. Ведь если об этом будет знать больше людей, кто-то рано или поздно догадается провести те же эксперименты, что и я, и догадается о предопределенности. Но постепенно я пришел к выводу, что практического значения это не имеет. Раз будущее нельзя увидеть, оно все равно, что не существует для меня. Вполне возможно, что все-таки существуют разнообразные варианты будущего, и именно поэтому мы не можем увидеть, что произойдет — потому что из нашего прошлого могут случиться самые разные варианты. И что если к нам прибывают гости из самых разных вариантов будущего? — в глазах Ш’лока появился тот самый немного сумасшедший блеск, который так нравился Д’жону. Ему даже захотелось поцеловать этого безумца, но Д’жон сдержался.

— Очень мудро, — зеленый всадник покачал головой. — Погоди, мне нужно время, чтобы это переварить.

Ш’лок покачал головой.

— Позволь показать тебе более приятный аспект путешествий во времени, — он опять лукаво улыбнулся, как тот раз, когда опрокинул на Д’жона ведро воды. — Так будет легче.

— Что ты еще задумал?

— Ничего плохого. Давай, я научу тебя ориентироваться по звездам.

 

***

 

Д’жон его слушал.

Нет, не так. Д’жон его _слушал._ И даже кое-что понимал. Везение удивительное, невероятное, которое не могло повториться. Он был тысячу раз прав, когда решил удерживать этого человека, несмотря на все его недостатки. Д’жон глядел на него так, что хотелось говорить еще и еще, и о путешествиях во времени, и о таинственных файрах, которых можно увидеть иногда на южных пляжах и о которых у Ш’лока была своя теория, и о говорящих рыбах — спутниках кораблей, и о прочих тайнах Перна.

А еще Ш’локу, удивительное дело, хотелось даже говорить с Д’жоном о преступлениях и загадках, которые он уже раскрыл. Это было странно: раскрытая тайна больше не была приятной, Ш’лок обычно набрасывал детали для памяти, чтобы не забыть, и убирал тайну в сундук, чтобы вернуться к ней, только если в будущем возникнет что-то похожее. Но почему-то Д’жону хотелось рассказать: «Знаешь, я обычно догадался, что любовница сбросила сына лорда с огневых высот и представила все самоубийством, по кольцу на ее пальце» или «как-то я расследовал кражу украшенного сапфирами кубка, предназначенного в подарок на свадьбу Главному мастеру арфистов, и разоблачил погонщика скакунов, который оказался в подсобке кузнецов абсолютно случайно, по полузатертому следу за дверью». Когда Д’жон слушал, Ш’локу казалось, что он мог говорить и говорить бесконечно, лишь бы зеленый всадник не уходил, оставался рядом.

Разумеется, стоило учить его полетам во Временном Промежутке, что бы там ни говорил Б’римор. Вот это парень, его _сын_ — он ведь и не подумал выучить Д’жона, не так ли?.. А раз его дракону уже Оборота три, значит, должен знать.

Никто не покажет Д’жону то, что Ш’лок. Ни с кем не будет ему так интересно.

И еще другое. То, чего Ш’лок совсем не ожидал. Никак. Все эти прикосновения, и вкусы, и запахи, про которые он раньше старался не думать лишний раз. Когда решил отпустить, дать себе волю с Д’жоном — думал, меньшее зло. Нет. Скрутило внезапно так, что не выдохнуть, но самое страшное, что не хочется выдыхать. Хочется быть, даже без воздуха в груди, даже когда сердце бьется так, что грозится сбежать вон из тела. Больше, крепче, ближе...

— Смотри, — сказал Ш’лок, прогоняя непрошенные мысли. — Рисунок созвездий меняется сотни лет. Но если нужно ориентироваться на время в течение одной ночи, проще всего смотреть на перемещение лун и планет. Время восхода Тимора и Белиора меняется день ото дня, у меня есть таблица. Сочетая их высоту над горизонтом с положением на небе других планет из системы Ракбета, мы получим не только время ночи, но и день в году...

— А Рассветные сестры? — поинтересовался Д’жон. — Они-то всегда висят неподвижно...

— Вот именно поэтому ими пользоваться бесполезно: они все равно восходят каждое утро, — Ш’лок произнес резко. — Погляди-ка сюда.

И Д’жон не шарахался от его прикосновения, даже когда Ш’лок клал руку ему на плечо или с силой дергал, чуть ли не сам разворачивал голову — нет, не туда смотришь, ниже хвоста Спящего дракона...

В итоге Ш’лок объяснил ему несколько простых правил, и даже повторил несколько раз, так, чтобы он понял. Это было скучно до крайности, но Ш’лок решил — пусть. Ничего страшного. Можно потерпеть. Д’жон совсем не глуп, запомнит в конце концов.

И они, ведомые звездами, отправились в одно из любимых местечек Ш’лока — пустынные пляжи Южного Континента перед началом Прохождения. Прыгали двумя скачками по десять Оборотов, причем Д’жон вполне удовлетворительно рассчитал ориентиры для второго — ну, это было легко, достаточно было ориентироваться по Алой Звезде. Во время Прохождения ее положение на небе меняется слабо, но во время Интервала по ее величине и высоте над горизонтом можно ориентироваться достаточно удобно.

Они вдоволь выкупались в теплых водах Южного океана, где в волнах скользили узкие светящиеся рыбы. Искупали и драконов; кроме того, Скаллт и Мэрит с удовольствием поохотились.

Потом они лежали под непривычным южным ночным небом и любили друг друга на мелком белом песке... что, впрочем, оказалось не очень удачной идеей, так что в итоге пришлось хохотать, отплевываться и стряхивать с себя песок, прилипший в самых неудобных местах.

Но все равно Ш’лок счел, что это был один из лучших для него прыжков во времени.

Так он это и сказал Д’жону, держа его в объятиях,  когда они полулежали, опершись на хвосты своих драконов, и лениво скользя губами по его уху.

— Да, — засмеялся Д’жон. — Уж точно лучше прошлого раза, когда мы с Мэрит голодными парились два часа в патрулях над Руатом... — тут он внезапно нахмурился, на миг глаза его остекленели, как всегда стекленеют взгляды всадников, говорящих со своими драконами. — Ха, — он расслабился и улыбнулся. — Ш’лок, что там говорят твои опыты? Она не разучится летать через время?

— Что значит? Почему она должна разучиться?

— Ну, она не помнит, что мы скакали через время, — лениво пояснил Д’жон. — Вот так. Для нее все было просто: мы сначала полетели в Телгар, потом мы полетели на патрулировать, как должны были. В Телгаре она почти все время проспала, ей было неинтересно, чем мы там занимаемся.

— А ей не надо учиться или разучиваться, — хмыкнул Ш’лок. — Я же сказал: не все драконы осознают перемещение во времени, это, кстати, даже не зависит от масти. Она просто полетит к тем ориентирам, которые ты ей покажешь. Так что тебе придется рассчитывать самому, только и всего...

И тут Ш’лок _понял_.

Глупец. Ну какой же невозможный, конченый идиот!

Ну конечно! И ведь сам же сказал этому напыщенному Б’римору, в самом начале же сказал! Да, драконы не врут, но дракона можно заморочить! И вот, пожалуйста, легче легкого... Именно так!

Знал же, знал с самого начала! Еще после первого же убийства чуял, что это всадник! Догадался бы, что искать, как знать, мог спасти этого ворчливого лекаря, и того, второго всадника тоже мог бы спасти. Отвратительно. Допустил ошибку, а сам хвастал, что не ошибается.

Что подумает Д’жон?..

— Д’жон, — сказал Ш’лок. — Д’жон, я понял. Телгарский след. Это не фальшивка. Это действительно след. Нас никто не путал. Убийца — действительно из Телгара! А Бездомный лорд не при чем.

 

**127-й день 19-го Оборота, Форт-холд**

 

На следующее утро Вейр буквально лихорадило: через день ожидалось одновременно Рождение (ближе к вечеру, как говорили, но, разумеется, дракончики могли начать вылупляться даже сегодня, такое случалось) и Падение (а оно с утра).

— Ну прямо как тогда, когда я Запечатлела Тобиту, — принужденно рассмеялась Молли, помогая Д’жону с утра в лазарете. — Тогда вот точно так же ждали. Но яйца проклюнулись раньше, еще утром, и никого на Запечатлении не было, только раненые, которые в Вейре оставались. Ну и Ш’лок.

— А Ш’лок почему? — удивился Д’жон.

— Он как раз тогда плечо вывихнул... И К’тел ему запретил ходить в Промежуток с отеком. Поэтому он остался на Рождении. Мне очень повезло тогда, потому что я была уставшая смертельно, и проспала.

— Проспала Рождение? — Д’жон даже не поверил. — Там же шум!

— Так я говорю, народу в Вейре было немного. А я, когда с мужем жила, привыкла, что там с утра племяшки, скотина... в общем, не громче было, — Молли передернула плечами. — И про меня все забыли... Меня привезли-то в последний день, даже из других кандидаток мало кто знал. А может быть, знали, но не захотели лишнюю конкурентку звать...

— А Ш’лок вспомнил? — понимающе спросил Д’жон. — Ну да, он же ничего не забывает.

— Нет, не то чтобы вспомнил, — Молли закусила губу и улыбнулась. — Он просто пересчитал их и увидел, что одной не хватает.

Д’жон не удержался и фыркнул от смеха; Молли фыркнула тоже.

— Ох как я его ненавидела, когда он меня вытащил на Площадку Рождений непричесанную! — добавила она. — Ну и боялась немного. Теперь вспомнить смешно.

Но было ей, кажется, не смешно, потому что глаза потемнели.

— А ты, Д’жон? Ты каким его увидел первый раз?

Д’жон замер, прекратив сматывать бинт.

— Знаешь, я уже не помню, — честно сказал он. — Кажется, таким как сейчас. Гениальным, великолепным, невыносимым... Хотя нет, — он честно задумался. — Помню, он мне в первый момент показался очень молодым. Свет, понимаешь, был такой...

— Ага, — вздохнула Молли. — Свет. А я вот когда впервые увидела Л’рада... — но закончить она не успела, потому что в лазарет опять влетел Ш’лок.

— Я был прав, как всегда, — начал он без предисловий. — Д’жон, вы с Мэрит нужны мне. Нужно, чтобы мы полетели в Форт-холд.

— Зачем в Форт? — нахмурился Д’жон, перебирая в уме все места, где они были в последние дни. Заодно он гадал, как это связано со вчерашним откровением Ш’лока в песках Южного (Ш’лок отказался что-либо объяснять, настоял только, чтобы они быстро собрались и летели назад), а также почему Ш’лок отдельно подчеркнул, что нужен ему не просто Д’жон, а Д’жон вместе с Мэрит. Как будто он мог куда-то полететь без своего дракона!

— Нужно, — повторил Ш’лок.

— Мне еще нужно травы перебрать, — уперся Д’жон.

Он при этом сам не понимал, почему упрямится. Может быть, обиделся слегка на то, что Ш’лок не пожелал ему ничего объяснить или на то, что тот с утра исчез куда-то и его не было видно до сих пор.

Хотя, если подумать, вот сейчас Ш’лок же сам прилетел, а не вызвал Д’жона и Мэрит мысленно через Скаллта. С его манерами это практически верх романтики. Ну или извинение за бестактность, как повезет.

— Молли, ты же займешься травами? — Ш’лок еле на нее взгляд кинул. — Это важно. Мы можем понять, кто убийца.

— У нее же Рождение... — начал Д’жон, но Молли только вздохнула.

— Конечно, сама разберусь. Летите.

— Великолепно, — Ш’лок схватил его за локоть и потащил, неодолимо и необоримо. — Полетим вдвоем на Мэрит.

— А Скаллт как же?

— А Скаллт с нами, будет показывать дорогу.

И Д’жон не успел ничего осознать или спросить, зачем показывать дорогу, когда достаточно передать ориентиры, как его буквально затащили на шею такой же ошарашенной Мэрит и нахлобучили на голову шлем. Откуда у Ш’лока его летный шлем — тоже вопрос!

Хотя о чем там речь, никаких вопросов. Залетел в его вейр и взял. И неписанный закон, о том, что к своей упряжи и снаряжению может прикасаться только сам всадник, для него и в самом деле не писан.

Одно и удивительно: что Д’жона это почему-то ни капли не раздражает.

Сам же Ш’лок как-то оказался позади Д’жона и велел: «Полетели».

И Д’жон с Мэрит полетели — а куда было деваться?.. Гениальный же. И абсолютно невыносимый.

Форт ничуть не изменился за те несколько дней, что Д’жон его не видел, но сегодня зеленый всадник смотрел на него совсем другими глазами. «А ведь завтра здесь Падение, — подумал он. — Над самим холдом. Интересно, не считает ли лорд Майкрофт каждое Падение личным вызовом?.. Если он хоть немного похож на Ш’лока...»

На сей раз они не стали приземляться на огневых высотах; вместо этого Скаллт заложил большую петлю и, редко взмахивая крыльями (воздушные потоки он искал мастерски, Мэрит оставалось только следовать за ним), полетел на восток, туда, где речка делала петлю. Там, как раз в излучине, хребет давал отрог, который заканчивался у самой воды высокой, заостренной кверху словно пика скалой. Д’жону показалось, что он помнит эту скалу, и что до начала Прохождения на ней росли, цепляясь за расщелины, невысокие кривые деревца. Сейчас скала была абсолютно голой, а возле самого пика едва ли кто-то мог приземлиться.         

— Смотри, — горячее дыхание Ш’лока обожгло ухо даже несмотря на ветер. Д’жон вдруг как-то отчетливо сообразил, что его обхватили сильные руки, а к спине прижимается чужое, теплое даже сквозь много слоев одежды тело.

Надо же. Сколько он не подвозил приятелей, сколько сам ни садился за чужой спиной на дракона — никогда ничего. И тут. На тридцать шестом Обороте жизни.

— Не отвлекайся! — сказал Ш’лок, вновь опасно приблизив губы к уху, да еще и ремешок шлема зубами потянул. Мерзавец явно наслаждался. — Сейчас Скаллт сделает круг...

Скаллт сделал круг, Мэрит повернула за ним, и глазам всадников наконец-то открылась цель их прилета.

— И что это такое? — заорал Д'жон на ухо Ш'локу, повернувшись. Выходило неловко, губы чуть не задевали его подбородок.

«Это» казалось ярко-оранжевой с золотыми полосами тряпкой, которую кто-то довольно грубо затолкал в расщелину на утесе и прикрыл потом камнями. Сейчас снаружи торчал только край. Разглядеть эту штуковину можно было только подлетев к утесу с определенной стороны, и то нужно только с превосходным зрением и если знать, что искать. Ну и конечно, если бы не цвет, то можно было бы все равно не увидеть.

— Это маяк! — торжествующе воскликнул Ш'лок. — Попроси Мэрит приземлиться вот на том пятачке, ну же!

В одном Ш'лок был прав: на «том пятачке» Скаллт бы не поместился однозначно. Даже Мэрит пришлось нелегко: без преувеличения, зеленая проявила чудеса балансировки, изящно приземлившись на крошечную площадку, где едва хватало места двум ее лапам — четыре уже не влезали.

Дальше чудеса акробатики проявлять пришлось уже всадникам: нужно было как-то спешиться, не сорвавшись при этом пропасть. Решено было сползать по шее Мэрит почти до самой ее головы, а Мэрит уже должна была опустить голову на террасу ниже, где, в ложбине со всех сторон укрытой скальными обломками, и лежал кусок оранжевой ткани.

— Маяк. Хорошо. А конкретнее? — спросил Д'жон, когда с акробатикой было покончено, и они оказались вдвоем в этом импровизированном убежище.

Ш'лок загадочно улыбнулся, выуживая оранжевую тряпку до конца и расправляя. Кроме самой тряпки под камнем нашлись еще какие-то прутья, и Д'жон почти сразу сообразил, что смотрит на небольшой складной зонтик. Такие можно найти в фургонах бродячих торговцев.

— С помощью этого маркера наш убийца летал в будущее, — торжественно проговорил Ш’лок. — В свое будущее, я имею в виду, в то будущее, которое уже прошло.

— Так, — Д’жон потер лоб и устало моргнул. — А теперь можно как-нибудь для придурков?

— Я все объясню тебе. Все, — пообещал Ш’лок, широко, хищно улыбаясь. — Но гораздо важнее, что убийца наш склонен к красивым ходам... до чего же я люблю работать с такими! И значит, я знаю, когда он ударит, и когда мы возьмем его. Или ее.

— Значит, не Мориарти? — уточнил Д’жон.

— Нет, не Мориарти, — раздраженно произнес Ш’лок. — Как бы высоко я не оценивал его таланты, все-таки сомнительно, что он стоит за покушением одного всадника на другого! Нет, это все-таки кто-то из Телгара, я, увы, совершил непростительную ошибку, когда посчитал этот след ложным и отвлекся на Джима! Личные счеты, Д’жон; именно поэтому я стараюсь избегать в деле всех и всяческих чувств.

— Да... — пробормотал Д’жон. — То есть, ты все-таки возвращаешься к тому, что это телгарец?

— Именно!

— Но не Д’вин?

— Едва ли. Ты же видишь, коричневому тут не сесть, — покачал головой Ш’лок. — Зеленой — без труда. У Мэрит возникли сложности, но она крупнее обычного. Голубому... не знаю, сложновато, но у Бринирта небольшие лапы, я обратил внимание. Так что Даннар или В’луф. Может быть, конечно, и Бернис, но я не стал бы подозревать в столь изощренном плане женщину, способную увлечься Андерсоном. Да и эта ловушка с ядом для К’тела...

— Но ведь и Даннар, и В’луфа — я имею в виду их драконов — допрашивала Лита! Ты ведь потому и отказался от той версии. Ни один дракон не может обмануть королеву, тем более старшую королеву, при прямом допросе.

— О, — хмыкнул Ш’лок. — А вот тут мы подходим к самому интересному. Тут мы подходим к тому, зачем были нужны прыжки через время. И _маяк_.

— Ну так объясни мне! — потребовал Д’жон.

— Объясню, — Ш’лок вдруг выпустил оранжевый зонт из рук, сделал шаг ближе и поймал лицо Д’жона в свои огромные ладони. — В свое время, которого у нас достаточно. Для начала кое-что поважнее?

— Что важнее? — спросил Д’жон, которому очень неуютно было, когда его вот так держали за щеки, но он терпел.

— Хочу заметить, что нас отсюда не видно. Да и смотреть некому. Вокруг только горы.

— И? — начал Д’жон, но Ш’лок уже целовал его — с яростным самозабвением, таким неожиданным и резким, что Д’жон почувствовал, как его затягивает куда-то, в неизвестные доселе темные глубины, а руки (да и ноги, и все тело) начинают дрожать крупной дрожью.

— Ты обиделся на меня за вчерашнее, — прошептал Ш’лок отрываясь. — Не вполне уверен только, на что: то ли потому, что сорвался слишком резко, то ли потому что не стал ничего объяснять. Так или иначе, я намерен искупить сразу все.

С этими словами он упал перед Д’жоном на колени, прямо на гравий, потерся щекой о его пах и потянулся к поясу штанов. М’ран, например, никогда такого не делал (в смысле, не делал так, с таким выражением лица), даже наедине, а уж белым днем за стенами жилища...

_Воимяпервогояйцаипрародителейдраконовэто!_

— Ш’лок, что на тебя... — Д’жон запустил пальцы ему в волосы. — Ты не должен ничего искупать, люди так не...

«Он не мог сказать, — сказал Скаллт (а кто это еще мог быть? голос ужасно походил на Ш’локовский, только мягче) с незнакомой, грустной интонацией. — Пока не проверил. Он не хотел ошибиться еще раз. Он и так ошибся уже дважды». Д’жон не успел переспросить, потому что Ш’лок поймал губами его плоть.

— Не должен — сказал Ш’лок резко через секунду, выпуская его изо рта. — Я ничего и никому не должен, меньше всего тебе. Я делаю только то, что хочу. Всегда. И я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Ясно тебе?

— Я буду, Ш’лок, для этого не обязательно...

— Что хочу, помнишь? — он хмыкнул. — Ты знаешь, как я люблю новый опыт.

Д’жон пока еще не знал — как-то не думал за то сумасшедшее, ураганное время, которое они были знакомы, — но теперь, кажется, почувствовал. В буквальном смысле на себе.

Восхитительный, невозможный, невыносимо молодой человек. Ш’лок, всадник Скаллта. Как же его угораздило случиться со всем Перном?..

  


* * *

[1] То, что Ш’лок изложит ниже касательно временных перемещений, частично взято из канона Маккефри, частично доработано мною, чтобы избежать авторского произвола и закрыть некоторые логические ляпы, на мой взгляд, допущенные Э. М. и Т. М.


	12. Рождение

**127-й день 19-го Оборота Пятого прохождения (вечер), Форт-Вейр**

 

—...Итак, — говорил Ш’лок, расхаживая взад-вперед по Залу Совета, — я не сомневался, что убийца — всадник. Более того, я не сомневался, что это телгарский всадник, близкий к Б’нефу. Но кто именно? Старшая королева Телгара допросила всех драконов из Крыла Т’верела, а тем, кто был близок Б’нефу и его Гвиннет, уделила особое внимание. Все они выдержали этот допрос. Тогда я решил проверить другие варианты...

— Ты решил, что ошибся, будем называть вещи своими именами, — пробурчал Л’рад, протирая рукой заспанное лицо: он уже успел лечь, когда Ш’лок выдернул его на совещание к Б’римору.

— Это неважно, пусть продолжает, — поморщилась Степлин.

Б’римор молчал, скрестив руки на груди.

Кроме Л’рада, Б’римора, Степлин и Ш’лока в зале находился только Д’жон. И обстановка тут была такая, что ему, сказать по чести, вовсе не хотелось здесь пребывать.

— Благодарю за разрешение, — процедил Ш’лок. — Однако несколько позже, осматривая окрестности Форт-холда, где произошло самое первое отравление, я кое-что нашел.

«Он меняет последовательность, — понял Д’жон. — На самом деле он догадался о чем-то тогда, когда мы скакали во времени, но Предводителю и Госпоже Вейра он об этих событиях сообщать не хочет...»

— Вот это ты нашел, я так полагаю? — Б’римор показал на ярко-оранжевый зонтик, лежащий в центре большого стола. — Чем же он нам должен помочь?

— Это не просто ярмарочный зонт. Я нашел его в голых скалах к западу от Форта. Это _маяк_ , Б’римор. Маяк, который кто-то использовал для путешествия в будущее!

Б’римор и Л’рад переглянулись, Степлин нахмурилась.

— В будущее путешествовать невозможно, — она переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. — А если и возможно, никто мне не сообщал.

— Возможно, — отрывисто, лающе произнес Б’римор. Видимо, решил принять огонь на себя. — Это очень рискованный метод. Ш’лок придумал его много Оборотов назад, и я велел никому не рассказывать. Даже тебе.

— Ясно, — Степлин выбила пальцами короткую дробь по краю стола. — Итак, путешествия в будущее.

— Нужно помочь самому себе. Оставить маяк, — проговорил Ш’лок. — В неком безлюдном месте, и так, чтобы маяк ничто не потревожило. Притом, чтобы попасть в какой-то конкретный день или час, маяк должен оставаться в нужной точке очень короткий промежуток времени. Маяком может быть камень приметной формы или цвета, но лучше что-то, заметное с воздуха — драконы ведь уходят в Промежуток в полете. Зонт, кусок яркой ткани, флаг, привязанный где-то — лучший вариант. Допустим, вам нужно попасть из 125-го дня года в 130-й день. Вы заранее приготовляете ориентир — этот самый кусок яркой ткани или что-то вроде. Решаете, где его привяжете в 130-й день. Потом, представив этот самый кусок ткани там, где вы собираетесь его привязать, переноситесь туда. Когда же вы возвращаетесь назад, в свое время, вам нужно утром 130-го дня повязать ткань именно на то место, и вечером 130-го дня ее снять. Или не вечером, или раньше, если вам нужно попасть в более конкретный промежуток времени... Способ довольно хороший.

— Но опасный, — вклинился Л‘рад. — Когда мы проверяли его первый раз, понятия не имели, выживет ли Ш’лок. Потому что он мог вообще не сработать, раз этой гребаной тряпки... прости, Степлин... там еще не висело. Или ее могло сдуть, мог зверь какой-нибудь сорвать, мог кто унести, хоть место мы выбрали и безлюдное... Короче, я тогда решил, что буду страховать эту тряпку, весь день возле нее в засаде просижу! И просидел, хотя к тому времени мы знали уже, что Ш’лок благополучно вернулся. С будущим лучше не шутить.

Слыша эту отповедь, Д’жон испытал сильнейшее желание ударить Ш’лока — и расцеловать Л’рада. Удержался. Но это все давало ему кое-что понять о том, почему, пережив Ш’лока подростка, жители Форт-Вейра не особенно доверяли Ш’локу-взрослому.

— Да, а убийца, между тем, проверял этот способ в одиночку, — хмыкнул Ш’лок, — что говорит либо об уме, сравнимом с моим, либо о безрассудстве и отчаянии. Впрочем, мы уже видели, что он отчаян и безрассуден... Итак, предположим, убийца применил именно этот способ: полетел к маяку из прошлого в день Встречи в Форт-холде, передал М’тару флягу. Потом вернулся в прошлое, дожил своим ходом до дня Встречи, полетел в скалы и поставил там маяк.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурилась Сара. — Я не понимаю!

Ш’лок закатил глаза, схватил с полки кусок старого вытертого пергамента и в два счета нарисовал схему — неряшливо, но довольно разборчиво. Вытянув шею, Д’жон даже сумел ее разглядеть

 

Потом Ш’лок подвинул пергамент по столу к Саре.

— Смотри, стрела — это временная линия. Убийца заранее знает, когда день Встречи, летит туда, представляя свой ориентир, который он подготовил заранее... Это прыжок в будущее. Потом, после дня встречи, ему достаточно отправиться в прошлое и оставить этот ориентир. Или же он мог бы даже не прыгать в прошлое, а оставить ориентир прямо утром в день встречи. Как это должно выглядеть для его дракона? Его дракону кажется, что они слетали с Форт-холд (задолго до дня Встречи), и М’тар в это время еще был жив. Потом они вернулись в Вейр — и М’тар и его Кит, опять же, еще живы! В день Встречи убийца мог даже не летать в Форт-холд, а только оставить маяк в его окрестностях. А могли и летать, это значения не имеет: главное, что всадник не встречался с М’таром, и тот умер только потом. Разумеется, даже если дракон и знал, что его всадник что-то передал М’тару (а мог и не знать, если они приземлились далеко от Форта и потом всадник дошел туда пешком), у него нет никаких причин связать это с ядом. Драконы умны, но они не умеют строить логические цепочки из прошлого в будущее, для них существует только настоящее. Поэтому дракон даже не понял, что его всадник виновен в убийстве!

— Хорошо, а второе убийство? Там-то как все получилось? — резко спросил Б’римор.

— Именно со второго убийства я и начал рассуждать, — кивнул Ш’лок. — Больше всего меня занимало вот что: если жертвой был Н’бенер, а не К’тел, то каким образом у убийцы получилось угадать, когда К’тел будет лечить именно его и подсунуть яд? Все это уж больно смахивало на совпадение. Тогда я вспомнил свои собственные опыты с изменением прошлого, и решил, что убийца попросту оказался в Форте в день Падения, и видел, что Н’бенер ранен, и что перевязывает его именно К’тел. После этого ему оставалось только улететь из Форта как можно быстрее и задумать план.

— Улететь как можно быстрее? — не поняла Степлин. — Это зачем?

— Чтобы не встретиться с самим собой, — торжествующе ответил Ш’лок. — Глядите...

Не дожидаясь дальнейших вопросов, он опять схватил пергамент, перевернул его и, оставляя кляксы,  нацарапал на обороте вот что:

 

— Итак, увидев, что Н’бенер ранен, наш убийца отправился в прошлое, в некое условленное место или время... Если он придумывал это место заранее, наверняка он решил, где он будет оставлять записки себе из прошлого и регулярно это место проверял, не сомневаюсь.  В этой записке было время, место и ориентиры. После чего наш убийца отправился опять в будущее, в тот конкретный день Падения, когда К’тел перевязывает Н’бенера! Видите, вот этот промежуток, от раны Н’бенера до его смерти?.. Вот тут-то и есть опасность для них пересечься: убийца наверняка дал своей прошлой версии ориентиры, чтобы он прибыл в будущее заранее.  И тогда убийца из прошлого подменил одну из мазей К’тела.

— Но ведь эту мазь мог взять все-таки кто-то другой, — возразил Л’рад. — Или К’тел мог использовать ее на ком-то другом. Слишком рискованно.

— Да, план не идеален, — кивнул Ш’лок, — тем более, что его будущее «я» не могло задержаться в Форте и посмотреть, чем же закончится эта история: во-первых, так он рисковал, что ничего не выйдет в принципе, потому что наблюдение факта влияет на возможность его изменить, — «О чем он?» — спросила Степлин у Б’римора, тот коротко ответил: «Потом расскажу», — во-вторых, его дракон не должен был ничего заподозрить. Но игры с будущим никогда не идеальны. Наш убийца рискнул — и ему повезло. О, я просто восхищаюсь его смелостью и умению поставить все на один бросок костей!

— Ш’лок! — Б’римор хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Да как ты смеешь!

— Да он в самом деле имеет в виду только это! — к собственному удивлению, воскликнул Д’жон. — Вы разве не видите? Он же хочет его поймать и разобраться!

Все собравшиеся посмотрели на Д’жона с изрядным удивлением, и сильнее всех, кажется, удивился Ш’лок.

— Ладно, — Б’римор откинулся обратно на спинку кресла. — Предположим. Но все это только твои догадки, Ш’лок. Где то, что укажет на убийцу? Кто он? Какой-то телгарский всадник? Один из тех, кого вы опрашивали? Кто-то другой?

— Мы схватим его с поличным, — твердо произнес Ш’лок. — Уже завтра. Именно поэтому я и собрал вас здесь.

Кажется, Д’жон догадался первым. И то только потому, что слишком много общался с Ш’локом и начал думать, как он.

— Ты думаешь, что он попытается убить в четвертый... то есть в третий раз? Во время Падения завтра? — спросил он чуть ошарашенно.

— Не во время Падения, — поправил Ш’лок с блеском в глазах. — Во время Рождения. Д’жон, ты ведь помнишь, какая именно королева пыталась спасти Гвиннет вместе с Китом и Миатом?

 

 

**128-й день 19-го Оборота, после обеда**

 

Утреннее Падение Д’жон был вынужден пропустить с самого начала: было ясно, что от Молли толку не будет, да и Тобита не отпускала ее от себя, с Площадки Рождений.

Д’жона эти преображения золотых драконов никогда не уставали поражать: несмотря на вейровские предрассудки, далеко не все королевы были гордыми и нетерпимыми; попадались среди них и вполне ласковые, и разумные. Вот Тобита, допустим: Д’жон с этой золотой пока не был знаком лично, но то, что она покладисто отпускала Молли собирать травы где-то за пределами холда, говорило о многом.

Однако какой бы золотой ни был у драконицы характер, к моменту вылупления кладки любая золотая королева преображалась. Оставалось надеяться, что Тобита в итоге успокоится достаточно, чтобы хотя бы отпустить Молли переодеться — а то придется ей присутствовать на вылуплении кладки с золотым яйцом в том же наряде, в котором она собиралась пользовать раненых!

По случаю золотого яйца на Рождение ожидалось множество гостей: главные мастера и лорды со всего Перна, а также родители кандидатов и просто важные люди. Еще вчера Б’римор и Степлин колебались, не отменить ли все-таки торжество; однако Ш’лок их в результате уговорил.

Да и у Ш’лока, наверное, не вышло бы: когда он предложил, что убийцу нужно выманивать на живца — то есть на Молли — сперва его заявление было воспринято в штыки. Степлин разбушевалась, Б’римор заледенел. Неизвестно, чем бы все это кончилось, но тут уже выпрямился во весь рост Л’рад (Д’жон впервые заметил, что он почти так же высок, как Ш’лок) и потребовал, чтобы позвали саму Молли и спросили ее мнения.

Молли согласилась.

И приготовления к торжеству начались в полную силу. Нервно, но весело: каким-то таинственным путем по Вейру прокатились слухи, что Ш’лок то ли убийцу уже схватил, то ли четко выяснил, что это был Бездомный лорд и вот-вот схватит — в общем, бояться теперь нечего. Обстановку это значительно улучшило.

Все больные пытались порасспросить Д’жона на этот счет, но он только улыбался, кивал, и вроде бы умудрился ничего нужного не опровергнуть и ничего не нужного не подтвердить.

К счастью, с делами удалось расправиться вовремя, и к моменту, когда начали собираться гости, Д’жон оказался вполне свободен и сумел занять удобный наблюдательный пост у самого входа на Площадку Рождений.

Было условлено, что они с Ш’локом будут наблюдать за телгарцами, точно так же, как и Б’римор. Л’рад должен был охранять Молли, ну и сама Молли клятвенно пообещала ничего не есть, не пить (в особенности, не принимать из чужих рук) и уж тем более ничем не мазаться.

Сейчас они с Л’радом у входа на Площадку Рождений встречали гостей: красивая пара. Молли была умопомрачительно хороша в травянисто-зеленом платье, прямо светилась, Д’жон даже мимолетно Л’раду позавидовал. Потом нашел глазами Ш’лока — тот безразлично подпирал плечом стену на противоположной стороне от входа и делал вид, что вся эта суета ниже него — и зависть ушла сама собой. Ш’лок, как ни странно, тоже принарядился: сменил кожаную куртку на темно-сиреневый камзол с черно-серебряным шитьем. Наряд этот ему очень шел; Д’жон даже пожалел, что не вытащил из сундука собственную нарядную рубаху и темно-синий жилет, как раз бы очень хорошо вместе смотрелись...

Он усмехнулся своим мыслям: вот оно, тщеславие! Какая разница? Рубаха на нем чистая, куртка (не летная, а легкая, из тонкой замши) движений не стесняет — так что еще нужно?

Д’жон удивился, увидев среди ранних гостей лорда Майкрофта — и с ним невероятной красоты молодую женщину с уложенными короной темными волосами, вероятно, супругу. Майкрофт проводил ее до места в ложе Предводителя и госпожей Вейра (пока там со скучающим видом сидела одна Луиза), усадил и спустился опять, в толпу гостей, что еще не рассосалась в нижней части амфитеатра. Леди Форт-холда вытащила парчовой сумочки на запястье кожаную тетрадку и, не ответив на приветствие Луизы, погрузилась в чтение, как будто мир вокруг для нее не существовал. Д’жон только в затылке почесал — неужели у знати сейчас так принято?

Сам же лорд Майкрофт нашел в толпе Б’римора и вовлек его в беседу — Д’жон, разумеется, не слышал, о чем шла речь, но было видно, что Предводитель темой недоволен.

Наблюдал Д’жон и прибытие Главного мастера Целителей Джареса (его сопровождал Стэмфорд, но Д’жон не стал махать старому приятелю рукой с амфитеатра), и Главного мастера Кузнецов, и многих других известных всему Перну людей. В глазах начало немного рябить от разноцветного бархата и мехов, от сложных причесок дам и блеска драгоценностей. Д’жон в очередной раз велел себе чаще бывать на Встречах и прочих Ярмарках: а то привык, понимаешь, к вейровской темной коже..

Среди лордов и старших мастеров мелькали и всадники — отлично узнаваемые по коротким прическам, загару и легкой сутулости, которая вырабатывалась у большинства из-за особенностей посадки на драконах. Кроме того, всадники прибывали по большей части без женщин, в одиночку, парами или группками побольше. Редкие всадницы выделялись из прочих гостий, в основном, тем, что многие предпочли явиться в юбках с разрезами поверх узких брюк — мода, которую очень любили в Вейрах, но в холдах почитали неприличной. Д’жон мог понять, почему: колыханиям женских бедер эти разрезы очень шли, а тонкая разноцветная ткань наилучшим образом подчеркивала все, что нужно было подчеркнуть.

Д’жон выглядывал в толпе цвета Телгара, и вскоре заметил их — крыло Т’верела прибыло в Форт-Вейр почти в полном составе. К его удивлению, почти все всадники, которых они с Ш’локом допрашивали, держались вместе. Д’вин возвышался над всеми остальными почти на голову, да и размахом плеч выделялся. За один его локоть держалась Даннар (Д’жон сразу узнал ее по гордой посадке головы и тем самым «детским» сережкам, которые она так и не сменила), за другой — незнакомая черноволосая всадница, ослепительно-красивая, в льнущем к телу платье из мягкого даже на вид голубого шелка. Ну ни дать ни взять оберегают. В’луф тоже держался рядом с ними, а еще к компании примыкало трое или двое всадников — Д’жон смутно помнил их по Телгару, но имен его память не сохранила.

Д’жон вскочил с места и, аккуратно лавируя между сидящими, быстро спустился к группе.

— Привет! — воскликнул он, вытягивая вперед руку. — Я Д’жон, помните меня?

Ослепительная красавица нахмурила брови, нервным жестом потянула за висящий на груди кулон, словно пыталась вспомнить, и сразу же стала узнаваемой: та самая девушка с насморком, Бернис, которую Ш’лок нещадно раскритиковал за роман с Андерсоном. Воистину, загадочна женская натура...

Даннар тоже нахмурилась, но совсем иначе.

— Вы же были с тем бронзовым, Ш’локом?

— Да, именно.

— Говорят, нашли убийцу этих всадников? — негромко, спокойно проговорил Д’вин. Точнее, постарался тихо, но его баритон все равно прозвучал трубно.

Д’жон только поглядел на него и сразу понял — все-таки он был ближе к этому Д’вину и по возрасту, и по опыту — что это не зеленые всадницы оберегают его после гибели партнера; это он, скорее, позволяет женщинам заботиться о себе, давая таким образом пережить общее горе. Мудрый человек. И не убийца, совсем не убийца. Если бы Ш’лок продолжал по-прежнему его подозревать, Д’жон бы так ему и сказал.

— Я пока не могу... — начал Д’жон, но Даннар его перебила:

— Это Бездомный лорд, не так ли?! — она тряхнула головой; простенькие серьги зазвенели. — Д’жон, если мы чем-то можем помочь... Давно пора прижать этого мерзавца, сейчас он просто перешел черту! Убийство всадников! Да еще и посмел впутать память Бена и Гвиннет! Если вы будете устраивать облаву, позовите — мы с Таит не будем лишними.

— Нас с Арутом запишите тоже, — так же спокойно проговорил Д’вин.

— И меня с Илат, — решительно приподняла подборок Бернис; Д’жон впервые обратил внимание, какие у нее изумительные серо-зелено-голубые глаза — почти как у Ш’лока. В медальоне у нее на груди в центре крупного лютика сиял незнакомый Д’жону зеленый камень, очень похожий по цвету.

— Мы с Бриниртом тоже в стороне не останемся, — вклинился В’луф, и прочие всадники из компании немедленно подтвердили свою готовность.

«С ума сойти, — устало подумал Д’жон, отчетливо осознав, что он с самого утра только и делал, что смотрел раны и отвешивал лекарства, и даже не перекусил толком, — неужели кто-то из этих открытых и честных людей — убийца? Может, все-таки, Ш’лок был прав раньше, и это Бездомного лорда следует винить?»

— Я... когда станет все ясно, то конечно, — кивнул Д’жон. — Слушайте, там, рядом со мной, были свободные места — на всех хватит. Пойдемте?

Одобрительно загалдев, телгарцы начали подниматься наверх, туда, куда указал им Д’жон.

Однако самого Д’жона самым бесцеремонным образом выхватили за локоть и выволокли из толпы. Д’жон чуть было не врезал обнаглевшему незнакомцу под дых, но, к счастью, вовремя узнал Ш’лока — то ли по хватке, то ли по запаху.

— Ты что делаешь? Я тут как раз слежу за телгарцами!

— Сейчас важнее следить за Молли. А она будет в ложе золотых. Пойдем, я договорился, нам оставили место.

Д’жон моментально заткнулся. Для всадников всегда оставались хорошие места, жаловаться не на что, но наблюдать Запечатление золотой королевы из ложи госпожей ему еще не доводилось — а ведь она располагается ровнехонько над тем местом, где обычно лежит золотой дракон, мать вылупляющихся птенцов!

Уже никем не понукаемый, он вбежал за Ш’локом по нескольким каменным ступеням — ложа располагалась низко, при желании оттуда можно было просто спрыгнуть на песок. Там уже собралось полно народу: кроме Степлин, Луизы, Молли и пожилой госпожи Марты (Д’жон ее пока встретить не успел, но уже был наслышан) там присутствовали Б’римор с Л’радом, Сара с Х’несом, Предводитель и Госпожа Плоскогорья, которых Д’жон знал только по именам, Главный кузнец (в гордом одиночестве) и лорд Майкрофт с его леди.

Как назло, Д’жону и Ш’локу пришлось занять места именно рядом с ними. Д’жон, памятуя о суровой отповеди Ш’лока касательно своего брата, приготовился уже ко взрыву, но Ш’лок просто кивнул лорду Форт-холда.

— Брат, — коротко ответил лорд Майкрофт вместо приветствия.

— Леди Антея, — Ш’лок обернулся к красавице, что по-прежнему читала книгу, и удивительно формальным тоном произнес: — Позвольте вам представить моего партнера по вейру[1], Д’жона, всадника Мэрит.

Сейчас, в этом фиолетовом камзоле, с аккуратно приглаженными чуть вьющимися волосами он и впрямь напоминал благородного лорда, а не боевого всадника. И невыносимо был хорош, зараза.

А еще Д’жон чуть не поперхнулся при слове «партнер» — не рано ли? Они знают друг друга всего семидневку, а спят вместе и того меньше. И в одном вейре, строго говоря, не живут, так что...

Но возражать он, разумеется, не стал: с чего бы? Стало вдруг до глупого приятно, даже голова чуть закружилась. Ну же, не время и не место!

Леди Антея на миг подняла голову от книги, быстро смерила Д’жона взглядом и опустила глаза.

Д’жон не знал, что и думать; Ш’лок аккуратно надавил ему на плечо, направляя к месту, и тут в голове заговорил голос Скаллта: «Ш’лок хочет сказать тебе, что _она_ не хотела обидеть. _Она_ так со всеми».

Д’жону почудилось что-то очень почтительное в этом «она» — драконы так даже о Степлин не говорили.

«Антея, — на сей раз Скаллт подчеркнул имя. — Нас слышит. Всех нас. С ней в детстве случилась беда, и с тех пор она говорит только с нами, но мало разговаривает с людьми».

 «Отчего же она не стала всадницей? — удивился Д’жон. — Любая золотая...»

« _Она_ не хочет, — ответил Скаллт. — _Она_ захотела стать женой этого человека. Мы очень уважаем _ее_ ».

Тем временем Д’жон волей неволей отвлекся и от леди Антеи, и от своего безмолвного диалога со Скаллтом — его до сих пор поражало и до ознобной дрожи радовало, когда бронзовый обращался к нему напрямую... нет, конечно, он знал, что при желании драконы могут говорить с кем угодно, даже с совсем посторонними людьми, но они так редко это делали, что любой такой случай стоило воспринимать как пример невероятного доверия. Начиналось Рождение.

Д’жон присутствовал на многих Рождениях; все-таки два-три за Оборот в Вейрах, как правило, происходило. Но его никогда не переставала восхищать эта картина: надежда на лицах мальчиков и девушек, собравшихся вокруг яиц, мерные раскачивания... вот побежала одна трещина, другая, вот скорлупа раскололась — и наружу показалась голова, влажноватая, слишком большая для тонкой шеи и неуклюжего тельца...

В этот раз сперва проклюнулись почти все пестрые яйца, а золотое только начало раскачиваться. Что ж, так часто бывает. Соотношение было превосходным для кладки из двадцати двух яиц: целых четыре бронзовых и пять коричневых. Д’жон уже услышал, как слева от него в нижнем ряду деньги поменяли хозяев: кто-то заключал пари на количество разных цветов.

Д’жон заметил, что к какому-то невзрачному мужичку в дальнем конце зала, потянулась целая очередь: наверняка принимал ставки на цвета в общем порядке. Наверняка были и пари на кандидатов, кто конкретно Запечатлеет, но, поскольку имена их знали не все, чаще между группками из одного Цеха или холда.

Д’жона охватило сожаление, что он ничего не успел поставить, но он тут ж оборвал эту мысль. Обещал же себе, что все, наигрался.

Компания телгарцев не поредела: видимо, они ничего не ставили. Заметив его взгляд, Даннар помахала ему рукой, и Д’жон помахал в ответ. Остальные телгарцы тоже закивали, даже Д’вин, все еще ненормально спокойный, и сумрачный В’луф, вскинули руки. Д’жон ощутил легкую зависть: все-таки очень сплоченной компанией было это крыло Т’верела, у него никогда таких друзей не было. И какие они все _молодые_ , несмотря на возраст. Даже его ровесники, Даннар и Д’вин, кажутся совсем юными.

Наверное, Ш’лок все-таки что-то не так понял, и убийца — кто-то еще. Пускай телгарец, но кто-то другой. Мало ли.

На Площадке тем временем происходило интересное: закачалось и пошло трещинами золотое яйцо. Ну наконец-то, главное событие вечера...

Яйцо раскололось быстро — хороший знак. Маленькая (всего по грудь Д’жону) золотая, жалобно вереща, побежала к кандидаткам, размахивая неуклюжими крылышками — те отступили подальше, потому что Тобита, обычно спокойная и ласковая, шипела на них почище раскаленной сковороды. Вот одна девочка (руатанка, судя по цвету узла на плече ее белой туники) осмелела, выступила вперед, но золотая миновала ее, даже не оглянувшись. Кажется, даже задела крылом или передней лапой: девочка вскрикнула и присела на песок, прижимая к груди ушибленную или оцарапанную руку. Впрочем, крови не видно...

А крошечная королева тем временем наклонила голову и ткнулась лбом в живот другой девушке, на чьем белом одеянии был закреплен узел в цветах Керуна, охнула, рассмеялась, обняла маленькую золотую и воскликнула:

— Оллевита! Она говорит, что ее зовут Оллевита! Откуда она знает свое имя?

— Драконы всегда это знают, дорогуша, — ответила ей пожилая госпожа, Марта, перегнувшись через край ложи.

 

***

 

...Итак, юную золотую, Оллевиту, запечатлела Лана, девушка из маленького скотоводческого холда на Юго-Западе Керуна, и в ее честь, как объявили со сцены арфисты, они будут играть сегодня до зари.

Среди арфистов была и Гарри — Д’жон заметил ее длинные, светло-пшеничные волосы, свободно распущенные по плечам — но постарался скрыться, чтобы сестра его не засекла. Бесполезно, конечно: как только у нее будет перерыв, она, конечно, все равно его найдет. Даже пьяная (а нет никаких сомнений, что к тому моменту Гарри основательно наберется) она всегда ориентировалась в праздничных толпах гораздо лучше Д’жона.

У Д’жона же вся мыслительная способность уходила на то, чтобы держать Молли в поле зрения. Во время Рождения никто на нее так и не покусился, но Ш’лок был более чем уверен: покушение произойдет, и скорее позже, на пиру, который вот-вот должен был начаться обеденном зале Вейра в нижних пещерах.

Молли, к сожалению, словно забыла о том, о чем они с ней договаривались. Вместо того, чтобы держаться под надзором Б’римора и Л’рада, она пошла утешать не Запечатлевших кандидатов, говорить с их родителями — безусловно, обязанность госпожи, чья королева отложила яйца, но уж сегодня-то можно было попросить кого-то другого!

Потом Молли переключилась на кандидатов успешных, которые к тому времени уже успели накормить своих юных дракончиков и уложить их спать. Только после того, как она перебросилась парой слов с каждым и убедилась, что все знают, где они будут ночевать и как и что в вейре найти, Д’жону и Л’раду удалось ее немного успокоить, поймать и усадить за стол, сунув в руку кубок с подогретым вином.

— Я не могу, не могу! — воскликнула Молли. — Нужно же отвести Тобиту на площадку для кормления, она столько времени не ела...

— Она ела всего пять дней назад, Ярт ее подменял возле кладки, — терпеливо произнес Л’рад, впихивая ей в руку кусок копченого мяса с сыром. — Подождет еще час. Или пусть поест сама, ничего с ней не случится, если переест разок[2]. А вот ты, Молл, совсем с ног валишься.

Тут к ним подошли Бернис и Д’вин — Д’жон все-таки напрягся, но не сильно: этих двоих Ш’лок считал из всех телгарцев наименее подозрительными.

— Госпожа Молли? — Поинтересовался Д’вин, наклоняя голову.

— Да, я... — начала Молли, переводя удивленный взгляд с него на Л’рада.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — проговорил коричневый всадник, — но ты была одной из тех, кто пытался спасти моего партнера... пару месяцев назад. Телгарец, Б’неф. Я... так никого из Форта не поблагодарил, а нужно было бы.

— Мы... — Молли нервно улыбнулась, явно сгорая от неловкости. — У нас не получилось.

— У вас получилось, — Д’вин хмуро качнул головой. — Вы же его на землю опустили, так? Просто не судьба. Если бы он выжил, я бы давно... но все равно нельзя молчать в таких случаях. Потому что если бы он выжил, то только из-за вас. И если какая помощь нужна с этими убийствами... ну, мы уже сказали вашему лекарю... — он кивнул Д’жону, — мы, все, кто был близок Б’нефу, поможем, только позовите.

Д’жон отвел глаза, потому что смотреть на сосредоточенное лицо коричневого всадника ему было тяжело — и внезапно поймал взгляд Андерсона, который зачем-то махал рукой и делал Д’жону явно призывные жесты.

Оглянувшись и убедившись, что Л’рад по-прежнему рядом с Молли и что Ш’лок тоже недалеко, Д’жон начал проталкиваться к подмастерью между гостей. Кто его знает, вдруг что-то срочное в лазарете?

— Д’жон, слушай, что там за красотка? — начал Андерсон без предисловий.

— Какая красотка? — как-никак, в Форт-Вейре сейчас собрались жены и подруги самых влиятельных людей со всего Перна, и совсем уж уродливых среди них было мало.

— Ну та, в голубом платье, с цветами Телгара на плече, — нервно облизнулся Андерсон. — .Вон, рядом с Молли уселась?

— Бернис, всадница Илат, — машинально сказал Д’жон и нахмурился. — Погоди, ты что, не знаешь ее?

— Ааа... — Андерсон поскучнел, и Д’жон тут же выдохнул: ну и глупо же с его стороны... — Бернис... ну как же, не узнал, с новой прической... Ты с ней знаком? Как думаешь, у меня есть шансы?

— Ну, это ты с ней когда-то встречался, тебе лучше знать, — пожал плечами Д’жон. — А что, Салли уже надоело?

— Кто тебе сказал? — Андерсон посмотрел на Д’жона, как на психа.

Теперь уже настал черед Д’жона смотреть на Андерсона с непониманием:

— Про Салли?

— Нет, про Бернис! — возмутился Андерсон. — Не было у нас с ней ничего! Сама меня отшила, сказала, что только со всадниками! Но это уже пару Оборотов назад как было, я вот думаю, может, поумнела с тех пор, а? В конце концов, вдруг у меня свой дракон не хуже ваших, а? — и Андерсон развязно подмигнул Д’жону; видно, уже успел набраться.

Д’жон, впрочем, этого уже не видел: он, не отрываясь, смотрел на тот стол, где Бернис, присев рядом с Молли, уже извлекала из широкого рукава платья нечто, завернутое в тряпицу, разворачивала это и протягивала Молли...

— Нет! — закричал Д’жон, отчаянно кидаясь вперед и расталкивая всех на своем пути, даже сбрасывая кое-кого со стульев. — Молли, не бери!

 

 

***

Ш’лок, пристроившись в углу залы, наблюдал за Молли и за ее столом, мрачнея с каждой секундой. Убийца все не показывался.

В’луф — а он все-таки ставил на В’луфа и на его чувства к Б’нефу, вероятно, более глубокие, чем дружеские — словно бы подчеркнуто держался от Молли подальше. Оставалось только кинуться к ее столу и начать проверять вино и подливу от жаркого на предмет румексовой кислоты... но Молли была предупреждена и обещала не пить вина и вообще не брать в рот ничего такого, что можно отравить. А уж кислоту-то на вкус она точно почувствует, она ведь _кислая_.

До сих пор убийце несказанно везло, даже если брать в расчет путешествия во времени. Удача любит наглых, конечно, но в третий раз это везение не повторится. И время удобно использовать не получится, потому что он, Д’жон и Л’рад просто не спустят с Молли глаз ни на секунду, не создадут удобного окна.

Да, Д’жон... Очень удачно, что Д’жон...

— Ш’лок, — прошипели из-за плеча.

Ш’лок обернулся, нахмурился: позади него стоял Б’римор, рядом с ним — Майкрофт, оба явственно разозленные.

— Значит, ты ошибся? — опасным голосом произнес Б’римор. — Значит, не Бездомный лорд? И опыты с отравлением Стражей, о которых рассказал мне лорд Майкрофт, не причем? А убийца — телгарский всадник, так выходит?

— Именно так, — Ш’лок подобрался. — Майкрофт! Я и не знал, что твои контакты с Молли заходят так далеко, что ты уже в курсе...

— С Молли — нет, — Майкрофт скривил губы. — А вот Тобита была настолько любезна, что рассказала Антее о вашей с Д’жоном небольшой находке и о выводах, которые ты сделал. Кстати говоря, Д’жон. Весьма любопытный экземпляр, не так ли?

Ш’лок его проигнорировал, обратился к Б’римору.

— Да, Бездомный лорд не замешан в убийствах, это точно, — сухо произнес Ш’лок. — Как бы много силы он ни набрал, у него нет дракона, способного путешествовать во времени.

— Тогда что делают альпинисты в темной одежде с арбалетами и ядом на склонах Форт-Вейра? — почти прорычал Б’римор. — Люди лорда Майкрофта и Халларда взяли двоих, и, возможно, это еще не все! Кстати говоря, яда мы не получили, они все успели от него избавиться.

Конец его утонул в сильнейшем шуме и грохоте. Оттолкнув  замешкавшегося Б’римора в сторону, Ш’лок увидел, что стол, за которым сидела Молли, обрушился, и в обломках барахтается Д’жон, сцепившись с зеленой всадницей из Телгара то ли в страстных объятиях, то ли в отвратительной драке.

— Д’жон! — Ш’лок кинулся вперед, но Д’жона и девушку уже растащили: с одной стороны Л’рад, с другой — гороподобный Д’вин. Причем всей силы Д’вина, кажется, еле хватало, чтобы удерживать отчаянно лягающуюся Бернис.

Между дерущимися валялась на полу красивейшая брошь из тонкой жести, серебряной проволоки и металлической филиграни. Очень тонкая, очень выверенная работа: чьи-то руки любовно делали ни одну семидневку. И в середине — таинственно мерцающий топаз, почти такого же цвета, как шкура золотой королевы.

— Молли! — крикнул Д’жон, сплевывая кровь из разбитой губы. — Молли, ты не дотрагивалась до броши? Не оцарапалась?

— Я... — Молли испуганно поднесла к лицу правую руку.

Рука была чистая, без царапин — с жалобным и жалким выражением лица она протянула ее Ш’локу, но он даже не посмотрел. Не до того, неважно. Жизнь золотой всадницы — важна, да, но...

Гораздо важнее, что Ш’лок просчитался. Вновь. Ухватился за найденный след, совершенно забыв, что опыты в овраге все-таки проводились, и двадцать Стражей были убиты.

А вот Майкрофт не забыл, нет, хотя носу никогда не казал из своего холда, из-под защиты каменных стен. От этого Ш’лока обдало ледяным бешенством, злобой на самого себя. Как мог не сообразить! Опять не доверился себе, а ведь интуиция с самого начала криком кричала, что не просто так все замолчали о Бездомном лорде, что здесь два следа, два!

— Что ты знаешь об арбалетчиках на склонах Вейра? — прорычал Ш’лок, надвигаясь на Бернис. — Говори, быстро! Ты что, думала, что Мориарти успокоится, убив только того дракона, который тебе нужен?

— Что? — лицо Бернис исказилось, поплыло, скривилось страшной гримасой; на нижней губе показалась капелька слюны. Снаружи трубно, страшно закричали драконы; а может быть, они закричали давно, просто Ш’лок услышал их только сейчас, пустил сквозь ментальные щиты. — Кто такой Мориарти?

— Степлин! — крикнул Б’римор. — Луиза! Пусть Беллта и Моримета придержат эту ненормальную.

«Правильно, — подумал Ш’лок, — даже зеленый дракон, который сходит с ума из-за беспокойства за всадницу, может натворить дел...»

— Бейкерта уже ее держит, Предводитель, — твердо произнесла Марта. Протолкалась сквозь кольцо плотно обступивших людей. — Какая мерзость! — произнесла она полным сдержанного достоинства и отвращения тоном.

Бернис захохотала, пугающе, страшно, захлебываясь.

— Яд! — Д’жон, наконец, сбросил руки Л’рада со своих плеч. — Что за яд?! Ну, быстро! Это не румексовая кислота, ты бы не нанесла ее на брошь, она не проникает так хорошо через кожу! Что это?!

— Аконит! — то ли выплюнула, то ли простонала Бернис, почему-то вцепившись в кулон на шее. — Аконит, на этот раз все было бы точно! Я не хотела убивать лекаря, не хотела! Илат, прости меня! Бен, прости меня! Дев... — она заплакала еще сильнее, цепляясь за руки коричневого всадника, на лицо которого сейчас было страшно смотреть.

— Аконит, — вздохнула Марта. — Как же это тебе в голову пришло, дорогуша? — с этими словами она стащила с плеч плотную расшитую шаль, сложила ее вдвое и, нагнувшись, аккуратно подобрала брошь через ткань.

Протянула ее Ш’локу.

Ш’лок был готов расцеловать старую госпожу в этот момент; впрочем, он почти всегда был готов ее расцеловать.

Д’жон тем временем уже осматривал руки Молли. Та вся тряслась, была бледна, но в остальном вполне спокойна — по крайней мере, не плакала. Л’рад вцепился в нее так, что видно было: не отпустит.

— Как?! — произнес Д’вин с болью, ни к кому не обращаясь конкретно. — Ну как же? Девочка моя...

Призванные Б’римором двое всадников — М’торол и еще один молодой коричневый — подхватили Бернис, высвободили из объятий Д’вина и повели. Марта пошла за ними, зачем-то еще потянула Молли.

— Во имя... — пробормотал Д’вин, потрясенно. — Во имя... не знаю. Я не... не подозревал, что она дойдет до такого. Никогда не думал... Я знал, что она любила его, но никогда...

— Вы знали? — Ш’лок резко шагнул к нему. — Что еще вы знали?

— Что она потеряла ребенка, когда Б’неф погиб, — Д’вин встретил его взгляд. — Больше никто не знал, только Даннар и я.

 

 

***

 

Возле Вейров голые горы, никакого цвета, ни зелени, ни травинки. Только драконы разноцветными клубками сворачиваются на скалах, сияют шкурами. Во время брачного полета зеленые, золотые блестят, словно самоцветы — ярче самоцветов! А ну хватай, кому достанется!

Так бывает: взвоет сердце, закипит кровь, несешься со своим драконом в небеса... и все прочие остаются позади, неважные, незаметные. Кроме одного: того, кто догонит, кто своей сделает.

А бывает, что и этот один не важен.

Они говорят, зеленые всадники — как их драконы. Говорят, не верь их словам, не верь их делам, не верь жадным рукам, что пролезают под куртку, не верь губам, что прикусывают кожу на шее, не верь языку, что шепчет твое имя — потому что недолго ему быть твоим! До следующего брачного полета, а то и того меньше.

Но разве всегда это так?

«Посмотри, — говорит он, — сейчас весна, я знаю, тебе грустно без цветов».

И протягивает ей ветвь цветущей сливы — где только нашел в горах! Цветки маленькие, белые, облетают от каждого прикосновения, каждого вздоха; листьев нет, вот уже и ветка голая. А глаза у него — то ли серые, то ли голубые, ускользающий цвет. То ли смеются, то ли конфузятся.

Ох, что ты делаешь со мной, зеленый всадник!

Отойди, не трогай — мы друзья, только друзья, не вижу я разве, как ты на него смотришь, на этого коричневого, какие речи с ним говоришь?.. И хотел бы ты петь и играть только с ним по вечерам, но приглашаешь на танец меня... не пойду с тобой танцевать!

Нет, дурочка, глупая, не выйдет, разве против этой улыбки хоть слово скажешь! И веду его к себе, и сижу с ним на камнях, и показываю, как выплетать петли, сложные узоры. «У нас в холде это так делали... »

И он смеется, и глаза у него в закатном свете — то ли голубые, то ли серые... темно-синие, глубокие. Мама говорила: смотри, девка, улетишь в глаза-колодцы, потеряешь голову, ни один дракон не вынесет!

Не вынес дракон.

Ох, зеленый всадник, что же ты делаешь со мной, зеленый всадник? Почему у тебя такие горячие губы, почему ты смеешься, и целуешь меня, словно пытаешься напиться мной, и обещаешь, бредя, что отвезешь куда угодно, и что угодно сделаешь? И называешь маленькой, и волосы мои не остриженные перебираешь? А в глазах твоих искры рассвета огневые, зелень и серебро.

Вот поднимется твой дракон в брачный полет — и все слова, все клятвы забудешь. А моя поднимается — и я не вспомню. Кому из нас тогда обижаться, на кого? Друг, любовник — какое слово вернее?

«Говорят, зеленые всадники все похожи на женщин», — шепчу.

«Говорят, есть женщины, что женщин любят, — смеешься, целуешь в ладонь. — Вот и я, видно, из таких. Только у двух женщин детей быть не может. А у нас... будет если ребенок — сохранишь?»

И в глазах уже не зелень с поволокой, хмурое море северное. Важен тебе ответ, важен. А я... разве я не друг тебе, разве не любишь ты меня? Сохраню, выношу, все сделаю...

А не сделаю, кого винить, кроме себя?

...Разве тех, что тебя не спасли?..

  


* * *

[1] Ш’лок тут употребляет термин weyrmate. В переводе издательства «Северо-Запад» его всячески обходили или передавали как «подруга», «спутница», «супруга» (там он применялся, в основном, к отношениям М/Ж). Я раздумывала, не перевести ли его здесь как «супруг» — по смыслу весьма близко. Это такой термин для «официально» близких отношений в Вейрах, где браков не заключают.

[2] Основная причина, по которой всадники должны водить своих даже вполне взрослых драконов на площадку для кормления — то, что у драконов, как у кошек, почти отсутствует рефлекс насыщения. Они могут есть, пока не растянут желудок и не заработают пищевое отравление.


	13. Месть

**128-й день 19-го Оборота Пятого Прохождения, Форт-Вейр, вечер**

 

— Она... всегда была хорошей, но странной, — пробормотал Д’вин.

В Зале Совещаний этим вечером собралась довольно большая группа людей: Б’римор и Степлин, Л’рад (без Молли), Х’нес и Сара, Ш’лок и Д’жон, а также лорд Майкрофт. У стены странной серой тенью замер помощник Главного арфиста Халлард (Д’жон очень его понимал — ему тоже хотелось вжаться в стену и превратиться в невесомую тень); сам Главный арфист отсутствовал. Впрочем, Д’жон слышал, что мастер Дороган был, скорее, хорошим организатором и неплохим музыкантом — но никудышным политиком.

Не было и Предводителей Вейров Плоскогорье и Иста, хотя они также присутствовали на Запечатлении — было решено, что пока чем меньше ушей, тем лучше. Однако все внимание было сосредоточено на Д’вине, который мрачно сгрудился за столом, положив перед собой сцепленные руки. Перед Д’вином стоял кубок с вином, но он ни разу к нему не приложился.

— Правда, хорошей, — продолжил коричневый всадник. — Немного замкнутая иногда. Но она менялась. С Б’нефом была совсем другой — открытая, общительная... Иногда на нее находило, целыми днями могла молчать, разговаривала только с Илат. Иногда, наоборот, была душой компании, лихачила в воздухе почем зря... А так все, так больше ничего странного. Ну и она все время была рядом с Б’нефом, с момента Запечатления. Я... я был не против. Мне странно было, что Б’неф меня выбрал — он моложе, красивый... был. Любой был бы рад... А он меня. И я думал: ну хорошо, что у него есть друг...  Женщины-то его не интересовали совсем, ревновать не с чего. Потом он меня спросил... Где-то за полгода до гибели... Он с детства детей хотел. Вот так. Женщины его не трогали, а детей хотел, — Д’вин неприятно дернул углом рта. — Он же цеховый сирота, вечно с малышней возился какой-то, мечтал о семье. Я... мне вот как-то все равно. Ну, мне хватало, что я молодых всадников учил. Даже Бернис... я же и ее. Как в Промежуток ходить, как огненный камень Илат давать... Ну вот, он хотел ребенка. Она тоже. От него хотела. И спросил, не против ли я, если они с Бернис попробуют. Я подумал: почему нет?.. Я бы только рад за них был. Все равно потом на воспитание отдавать, но все-таки ребенок, своя кровь... У меня вот ни одного нет, но так я ведь в Вейре вырос, мне как-то... Ну она понесла потом. Он очень радовался. Решили пока никому не говорить, чтобы не сглазить. Зеленым — им трудно доносить, полеты, то-се. Только я знал, даже Даннар узнала потом, когда выкидыш случился. А выкидыш — сразу, как сообщили, что Б’неф погиб... Она тогда полетела на Падение, хотя я ей говорил не лететь. Говорил — скажи Саре, пусть она тебя возьмет в свое Крыло. Даннар потом очень на нее разозлилась из-за этого. Что она дитя не сберегла. Но никому не сказала. И я не сказал. Не хотел, чтобы ее имя трепали в Вейре лишний раз... Но она так, вроде, ничего перенесла... Замкнулась только. Я подумал — молодая, еще раз ребенка родить может. Даннар сказала, что ничего страшного, выкидыш легкий был. Я и не подозревал... — Д’вин вновь помотал головой.

— Заметно, — бросил Ш’лок.

Он расхаживал взад и вперед по залу совета, и даже Б’римор одернул его только раз и то вполсердца. Ш’лок предпочел Предводителя проигнорировать.

— Что теперь делать с Бернис? — спросила Степлин.

— Изгнание, — твердо произнесла Сара.

— Да она же явно с ума сошла! — Х’нес, которому явно было тут неуютно, взъерошил волосы. — Какое изгнание! Она же не выживет.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — резко спросила Степлин. — Запереть ее в истинском убежище для всадников, потерявших дракона? Так этот дракон живехонек, она же все разнесет там! Не могут же Беллта с Бейкертой постоянно ее успокаивать!

— Если позволят господа Предводители... Она не сумасшедшая, — покачал головой лорд Майкрофт. — Ее разум нестабилен — это так. Но аконит — страшнейший яд. Получить его несложно, однако работа с аконитом требует большой осторожности. Она явно была в здравом уме, когда собирала и готовила его.

— Думаю, она его похитила, — не удержался Д’жон.

Все лица тотчас обернулись к нему.

— Прошу прощения, — он прокашлялся. — Просто листья аконита собирают в начале и середине лета, даже в начале осени. Клубни — в середине осени. Сейчас еще весна не закончилась. В листьях просто не было бы достаточно яда. Она украла аконит у целителей или где-то еще достала... Ну, могла, на самом деле, просто в кладовой Вейра взять, если знала, где искать. Его применяют при болях в суставах. Наверняка в Телгаре тоже...

— Я думаю, она выкрала у Андерсона два Оборота назад, — вдруг произнес Ш’лок. — Был скандал, К’тел обвинил Андерсона в пропаже лекарств, но так и не нашел, кому он перепродавал, и тот выпутался. Со мной К’тел решил не советоваться, — Ш’лок фыркнул. — Как раз тогда Андерсон вроде бы заигрывал с Бернис. Видимо, она возвращалась во времени. Это логично — кто вспомнил бы о краже два Оборота назад, если бы не я? Во имя Фарант, ну она и умна! Недостаточно, но все же...

— Яды лежат без охраны... — проговорил себе под нос лорд Майкрофт. — Безусловно, в Вейрах все делается иначе, чем в холдах...

— Это сейчас неважно, — неприязненно произнес Б’римор. — Она совершила преступление. Казнить всадницу мы не можем. Изолировать здесь или в Телгаре — тяжело, потому что ее дракон жив. Значит, остается изгнание.

— Куда? — пробормотал Х’нес. — На южные острова, куда ссылают убийц и оскопленных насильников?

— А ты ее не жалей, — проговорила Сара холодно. — Она тоже... шесть жизней погубила. И у нее дракон есть. Хотя она ее и не заслуживает.

«Бедная Илат», — подумал Д’жон.

Дракона ему и в самом деле было жалко в этой всей истории. Саму Бернис — ни капли. На лицах всех присутствующих, кроме Д’вина, который сидел, опустив голову, читалось примерно то же самое. Ему Д’жон тоже сочувствовал. Потерять партнера, потом пережить такое предательство от той, которую считал другом...

— Ссылки недостаточно, — возразила Степлин.

Госпожа Форта выглядела как никогда холодно и сурово: сжала зубы так, что на щеках ходили желваки, прищурила глаза. Живое воплощение ярости.

— Ссылки недостаточно, — повторила она. — Бернис очень опасна. Она придумала сложный и дерзкий план. Убила троих человек и троих драконов и планировала еще две смерти. Ш’лок, если я не ошибаюсь, это единственный случай такого порядка на Перне?

— Насколько я знаю, да, — после паузы произнес Ш’лок. — Убийства трех-четырех человек подряд мне встречались, даже зафиксированы в летописях. Но убийство трех всадников... думаю, это первый случай.

— Единственный! — рявкнул Б’римор. — М-мальчишка...

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросила Сара, которая тоже, как зачарованная, не сводила глаз со Степлин.

— Ослепите ее, — отчеканила Степлин.

Поднялась буря — или, по крайней мере, так это выглядело.

Х’нес воскликнул: «Эй, а не слишком ли ты...». Д’вин сделал попытку подняться со стула, сел обратно, тоже начал протестовать. Ш’лок схватил Х’неса за плечо, будто пытался его удержать, Сара вскочила, с шумом отодвинув тяжелый стул, и в это время Степлин все еще продолжала говорить — что-то насчет того, что Бернис водила своего дракона за нос, так пусть теперь попробует, каково это, зависеть от нее полностью.

— Тихо всем! — рявкнул Б’римор и поднялся, тяжело опираясь обеими руками о стол.

Тишины он добился, хотя Ш’лок и Х’нес почему-то выглядели так, будто их остановили на пороге драки.

— Лекарь Д’жон, проводите Д’вина в Нижние пещеры, — произнес Б’римор в наступившей тишине уже спокойнее. — Ему нужно отдохнуть.

Ш’лок вроде бы чуть нахмурился, поймал взгляд Д‘жона и отрицательно качнул головой. Д’жон пожал плечами.

«Мэрит, — обратился он к своему дракону, — попроси Скаллта, пусть скажет Ш’локу, что мне и самому тут не хочется оставаться».

«Я сама скажу, — мягко ответила Мэрит. — Ты молодец, Д’жон. Ты спас Молли».

Д’жон ничего на это зеленой не ответил: чувствовал он себя паршиво. Ощущение еще усилилось, когда он положил руку на плечо Д’вину, и тот встал и молча, так же ненормально спокойно пошел за ним — словно кукла на ниточках.

«Ш’лок говорит, что они еще будут обсуждать Бездомного, — проговорила Мэрит с нотками неприязни. — Что Ш’лок все-таки был прав, и тот готовит убийц драконов. С ядом похуже аконита, но они не знают, каким. Люди _брата Ш’лока_ взяли их, но кто-то мог остаться. Ш’лок просит тебя быть настороже. Он тоже мог ударить в день Рождения».

Д’жон мысленно улыбнулся.

«Дорогая, уж меня с драконом даже слепой убийца не перепутает. Это тебе нужно держаться настороже».

«Мы со Скаллтом следим, — заверила Мэрит. — И мы высоко в скалах. К нам никто не подберется».

— Думаешь, они ее правда ослепят? — спросил Д’вин, когда они вышли из темного прохода, ведущего из вейра Госпожи, и начали спускаться вниз, в Чашу, по вытертым каменным ступеням. — Ваша Госпожа, она же просто...

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Д’жон. — Лекарь К’тел, который погиб вторым, был Степлин  вместо отца.

— Она же женщина, — произнес Д’вин с болью. — Женщин же не...

— В северных холдах за мужеубийство закапывают в землю живьем, — мрачно произнес Д’жон. — В Нерате, я слышал, за детоубийство могут утопить, если докажут. Не в обычаях Вейров калечить женщин, да, но обычно и преступлений таких женщины не совершают. Никто не совершает, если уж на то пошло. Я не знаю, Д’вин. Но в любом случае сначала будет суд. Закрытый, я думаю, но нормальный, не так, как здесь. Ты не волнуйся.

 

***

— Хочу напомнить, — неприязненно произнес Б’римор, — что мы не можем единолично обсуждать судьбу Бернис. Она будет решена на суде.

— Надеюсь, на закрытом суде? — сухо спросила Сара. — Незачем... выносить это. На всеобщее обозрение.

— Разумеется, — Б’римор кивнул. — Степлин, — он положил руку на плечо Госпоже Форта, которая порывалась что-то сказать. — Ты знаешь, как важно соблюдать обычаи. Без них мы — прах. А суд по Хартии и традициям всегда был в обычаях Перна.

— Да, конечно, — Степлин опустила глаза. — Но если ты думаешь...

— Твое предложение будет передано суду, — резко произнес Б’римор. — Я лично, сам сообщу. Но не сейчас. Сейчас у нас есть более срочные дела. Ш’лок, расскажи нам, что ты выяснил по поводу Бездомного лорда.

 

***

 

Д’жон все-таки проводил Д’вина в Нижние Пещеры и сдал на руки дожидающимся там Даннар и В’луфу. Они, разумеется, спрашивали, что обсуждали Предводители — но Д’жон как-то от расспросов отвертелся. Он ничего не мог сказать им о том, где Бернис и что теперь с ней будет. Да и вообще язык отказывался произносить слова: в голове только одно билось — какие красивые у Бернис глаза, почти как у Ш’лока...

Если ее будут ослеплять, то как, интересно?.. Можно проткнуть раскаленной спицей по центру зрачка, тогда глаза останутся целы. Можно вытащить глаза целиком. Зависит от того, какого палача пригласят...

И если будет суд, Д’жона, наверное, пригласят свидетельствовать...

От этого было муторно, и даже радость за то, что они раскрыли таки дело и спасли Молли, не перевешивала.

Больше всего на свете хотелось сгрести Ш’лока в охапку и отправиться с ним опять в какое-нибудь безлюдное место, можно даже на те пляжи двадцать Оборотов назад. И плевать, что там везде песок.

Ш’лок сгребется, как же. В лучшем случае, просто не поймет. В худшем — пожалуй, что и высмеет. Для него, небось, дело закрыто и все хорошо...

 

***

 

— Да как же вы не понимаете! — Ш’лок не мог говорить спокойно. Он знал, знал без тени сомнения: время уходит, утекает песком, каплями клепсидры. — Если Мориарти подослал убийц в Форт — хоть одного, хоть троих, неважно — значит все, время вышло! Он объявил нам войну. Ждите таких же убийц с ядом или хуже того в другие Вейры. Может, и здесь схватили не всех.

— Я думаю, он хочет продемонстрировать, что старшие королевы в опасности, — процедил Майкрофт, поджав губы. Где он учился делать эти гримасы — до сих пор пытается скопировать мимику отца?.. Жалко и отвратительно. — Яда у него вряд ли много. Он будет выбирать самые заметные цели.

Мерзостное, расслабляющее бессилие, когда наперед известно, что никого не переубедить, кричи — не кричи, тоже родом из детства.

— Возможно, королевы — первая мишень, но я бы не стал исключать, что у его лучников есть приказ перенацелить стрелы на кого-то еще. Но главное не это. Главное — причина. Зачем ему нужно убивать драконов? Чего он хочет добиться этим?

— Политическое требование, — Майкрофт не собирался отдавать инициативу в разговоре. — Собрал свое отребье и давно пытается заставить Конклав выделить ему земли для основания еще одного холда. Но Конклав, разумеется, на это не пойдет: мы не ведем переговоров с преступниками. Кроме того, Мориарти претендует не на какие-то острова, нет. Он хочет земли Лемоса и Телгара.

— И он пытается надавить на _Вейры_ , чтобы получить что-то от лордов? — хмыкнул Б’римор. — Да уж, в изобретательности ему не откажешь. Неужели он не понимает, что убей он хоть одного дракона — и весь Перн поднимется против него?

— Он, безусловно, понимает, — так же гладко и спокойно проговорил Майкрофт, и Ш’локу отчаянно захотелось его ударить. Сдержался, конечно. Привык. — Поэтому я не думаю, что нам следует всерьез опасаться убийц с ядом... даже если яд существует и действительно смертелен для драконов. В чем я не убежден. Уж слишком умело для просты бездомных эти арбалетчики избавились от... свидетельств. Считаю, что это просто демонстрация намерения, впечатляющая, но не более того. Возможно, и овраг с погибшими Стражами мы нашли не случайно; Мориарти очень умен, захоти он спрятать следы преступления, он спрятал бы их. Поэтому, я считаю, нам следует приготовиться к переговорам...

— Чушь, — бросил Ш’лок. — Майкрофт, ты не понимаешь его! И никогда не понимал. Ты слишком разумен, в этом твоя беда.

— Объяснись, Ш’лок, — несмотря ни на что, Б’римор, похоже, готов был слушать.

— Мориарти утратил разум давно, может быть, еще в детстве. Он не пытается добиться своего холда или признания Конклавом, это слишком скучно для него. Как раз это — только фасад, чтобы привлечь под свои знамена несчастных и обездоленных. Все, чего он хочет — страх и смерти. Он хочет славы Драконоубийцы, и он ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы ее получить. Поэтому он будет присылать убийц снова и снова, он сам проберется, если сможет, и не успокоится, пока не убьет хотя бы одного дракона, лучше — десяток. Так что мы должны обеспечить охрану Вейра, мы должны следить...

— Ш’лок, — перебил Майкрофт, глядя по-жабьи снисходительно. — Ты хоть раз видел Мориарти лично?

 

***

 

Д’жон вышел из Нижних пещер с чувством облегчения и одновременно с осознанием того, что сделано не все. Что-то он забыл, недопонял, не разобрал... День уже заканчивался; розовые блики заходящего солнца накалили верхние пики Вейра, но внизу в Чаше уже наступили густые синие сумерки. Пир в Обеденном зале еще продолжался — инцидент с Бернис как-то удалось списать на пьяную драку. Помог Халлард: его арфисты немедленно объявили всем интересующимся, что все в порядке, веселье продолжается, и по заявкам из зала мы исполняем...

Да. Веселье продолжалось: как раз сейчас высоко над толпой взвилось сопрано Гарриет, долетело даже сюда. Д’жон пожалел мимолетно: надо было все-таки отловить ее до выступлений, поговорить. Чего побоялся? Разве она не сестра ему, не родная кровь?..

Раньше боялся, что станет жалеть. Но разве у нее есть повод?

Или не хотел пьяных откровений, стойкого винного запаха, плача о ее загубленной жизни?.. Да привык ведь.

«Привычка», — подумал Д’жон со вздохом.

И все-таки, несмотря ни на что, увидеться с Гарри было бы приятно. Соскучился он, что ли? Или хочет потеребить там, где болит — есть такое извращенное человеческое свойство?

А может быть, он достаточно уже повзрослел (постарел?) и научился, наконец-то, видеть только хорошее, а плохое принимать?.. Кажется, отец когда-то говорил ему, что это единственное средство, которое лекари придумали против профессионального выгорания.

Да, хорошо было бы, если так.

Совещание у Предводителей еще продолжалось: никто не появился на ступенях, ведущих от Зала Совещаний. Над площадкой для кормления золотым вихрем кружила Тобита — судя по скорости, только приступила. Нервы, нервы. Желая дождаться Ш’лока, Д’жон направился туда, присоединился к Молли, которая, приложив ко лбу ладонь козырьком от солнца, наблюдала за маневрами своей золотой.

— Тобита, прекращай немедленно пугать их! — сердито выговаривала Молли вслух, когда Д’жон подошел. — Сгонят же жир, другим драконам ничего не останется!

— Да ладно, — усмехнулся Д’жон, подходя. — Сегодня ей можно. Какая кладка!

Молли поджала губы.

— Может быть, но последнее время зеленые шалят, — вздохнула она. — Стадо вот уже второй раз меняют, старые звери совсем жир сбросили, их на пастбище... Ой, Д’жон, это я не тебе, твоя Мэрит очень аккуратно ест, я видела...

Д’жон улыбнулся.

— Так у вас молодежь из предпоследней кладки как раз только встала на крыло. Молодые всегда шалят, но это быстро проходит.

Молли улыбнулась — улыбка ей шла.

— У кого-то, как видишь, нет.

— Ты отлично держишься, — рискнул сказать Д’жон.

— Я же все-таки всадница, — она дернула плечом. — И потом, меня не первый раз пытались убить. Как-то все-таки даже легче, когда это чужой человек... Ну, ты понимаешь...

Д’жон не понимал, но расспрашивать даже не стал, потому что с ним как раз связался Скаллт — а это было все-таки еще немного в новинку, когда связывается Скаллт, и требовало предельного внимания.

 

***

— Да, я не знаю его лично, — холодно произнес Ш’лок; знающие его люди не обманывались этой холодностью — бронзовый всадник был на пороге взрыва. — Но я знаю его куда лучше, чем все вы. Я уже пару Оборотов наблюдаю за его выходками и кое-каким успел помешать! И вот что я скажу, Майкрофт: ясно, как день, что ты не отловил всех его посыльных, потому что Мориарти не станет посылать арбалетчиков карабкаться по горным склонам, когда можно поместить убийц среди гостей и среди слуг! И то, что мы сидим здесь и спорим, вместо того, чтобы наладить охрану, ему только на руку!

Л’рад наблюдал за Ш’локом почти в тревоге: тот побелел той особенной белизной, которая предшествовала либо гениальному озарению, либо совершенно фантастической выходке. Как в тот раз, когда он удрал в будущее на пять Оборотов, прежде чем кто-либо успел его остановить. Вернулся потом молчаливый, задумчивый и с диким взором.

Интересно, как там Молли? Покормила ли уже Тобиту? Может, уже вернулась в зал? Слушает арфистов?

«Они на площадке для кормления, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Ярт. — Она очень голодная и волнуется, поэтому Молли разрешит ей шесть птиц вместо пяти», — добавил дракон с некоторой завистью. Он полудремал, почти не слушая мысли Л’рада, но на упоминании Молли и Тобиты встрепенулся. У драконов Л’рада и Молли, в отличие от их всадников, все было в порядке — более нежной пары зверей поискать в Вейре.

«Спасибо, дорогой, — ласково ответил Л’рад. — Если ты голоден, мы с тобой тоже туда наведаемся позже».

— Мои люди...

— Всадники... — одновременно начали говорить лорд Майкрофт и Б’римор. В раздражении переглянулись, Б’римор закончил: — Охрана в обеденном зале есть, и вполне достаточная. До казарм молодняка тоже никто не доберется, а взрослые драконы в состоянии за себя постоять. К тому же, если убийцы Мориарти в самом деле как-то проникли сюда — во что я не верю, они же все-таки бродяги — то почему никто из них до сих пор не ударил?

— Да потому что это не внушило бы ужас! — Ш’лок воздел руки как бы в жесте картинного отчаяния. — А он хочет вызывать панику! Он мог ударить либо во время Рождения — но во время Рождения мы были настороже, выискивали убийцу-отравителя. Либо теперь — когда все расслабились и думают, что вечер удался.

— Ну и на кого же они нападут? — сардонически поинтересовался Б’римор. — Все золотые, насколько я знаю, в своих вейрах, молодняк, как я уже сказал...

— Да вот хотя бы на Тобиту, которая кормится сейчас на площадке! — фыркнул Ш’лок. — Как будто сложно найти!

Л’рад вновь испытал мимолетное желание ударить Ш’лока — ничего нового, он это по нескольку раз на дню чувствовал. И как Д’жон терпит?

В этот момент снаружи одновременно взревели драконы.

 

***

«Д’жон! — встревоженно проговорил Скаллт. — Ш’лок считает, что на Тобиту могут напасть! Что ее могут ранить или убить!»

«Да, яд для драконов, я слышал, — рассеянно согласился Д’жон. — Но почему ты так встревожился? Мы знали и раньше, что...»

«Оттуда, где лежим мы с Мэрит, видно, что какой-то человек пытается спрятаться за камнями вдоль Звездной тропы и направляет что-то на Тобиту, — встревоженно проговорил Скаллт. — Это тот самый злодей?»

Сердце Д’жона глухо стукнуло — и зачастило. Звездная тропа. Старый проход, что ведет со дна Чаши к ее кромки, к Звездным камням, узкий и отгороженный от бездны неровной стенкой из поставленных вертикально обломков скал. Легенды гласят, что когда-то именно по этой тропке поднимали Глаз-камень и Палец-скалу — какой идиот стал бы этим заниматься, когда можно просто привезти на драконах? Сейчас тропой почти не пользуются, она даже перегорожена снизу — от детей...

Но бордюр по краю означает, что драконьими лапами человека с тропы не снять, а вся Чаша как на ладони. Удачное место, если бы Д’жон задумывал целить в кого-то из лука, он не придумал бы лучше.

«Что говорит Ш’лок?» — спросил он мысленно, одновременно успев порадоваться за то, что, к счастью, мысленная речь куда короче устной.

«Он спорит с Предводителем и _тем человеком_ , это важно, а ты рядом с Молли, Д’жон! Что делать?»

«У него в руках арбалет?» — тут уже Д’жон имел в виду неведомого злоумышленника (а может, нет, может, кто-нибудь из гостей решил забраться на скалы и полюбоваться, как кроваво кормится фортовская королева).

«Я думаю, да».

«Пламя?» — в спешке Д’жон кинул в Скаллта не четко сформулированным вопросом, а скорее мысленным образом; он имел в виду, осталось ли у Скаллта пламя с Падения. Обычно всадники просят драконов срыгнуть излишек огненного камня сразу же, поскольку это вредно для второго желудка, но мало ли...

Скаллт понял, но в ответ Д’жон получил только отрицание.

Сотни, нет, тысячи мыслей пронеслись в голове Д’жона так быстро, что он даже не успел осознать их. Только леденящая пустота осталась, только...

«Скаллт! Попроси Мэрит... нет, быстрее, если ты сам! Маневр на учениях, перехват упавшего, ну? И сбрось меня прямо на него!»

Еще не договорив, Д’жон бросился бежать прочь от Молли, надеясь, что Скаллт понял его, поверил ему и послушает его. Насколько они с Ш’локом успели стать близки за последнюю семидневку? Насколько драконы одобряют и понимают эту связь?..

Не успел он пробежать и ярдов двадцать, как что-то схватило его за плечи, потянуло вверх с отчаянной силой, оторвало от земли. Солнце вспыхнуло в глазах, метнулись темные пятна. Секунду Д’жон смотрел на собственные ноги, неуклюже болтающиеся снизу, потом голова запрокинулась сама собой — и он мельком увидел мощную грудную клетку Скаллта, его мускулистые передние лапы.

«Получилось! — бешеная радость захлестнула немедленно. — Понял меня!»

«Сбрасываю!» — почти весело произнес Скаллт, и Д’жон еле успел сгруппироваться, как на тренировке — он полетел прямо на узкую тропу, впечатался в стену. К счастью, Скаллт подстраховал его, взмахивая крыльями на месте, не отпустил плечи: вот когда Д’жон почувствовал яростную благодарность себе самому за практичную замшевую куртку вместо щегольской тонкой рубашки и жилетки!

В следующую секунду Д’жон развернулся и бросился на арбалетчика — ошарашенного, сбитого с толку...

Д’жон врезался в него плечом, заставил выпустить арбалет и нож — тот канул рыбкой в щель между камней и исчез, бликанув на солнце. Арбалет тоже полетел на землю, но сам убийца на нога устоял — оказался массивнее, чем Д’жон думал.

Сам Д’жон отпрыгнул назад, вне досягаемости этих длинных рук, перевел дыхание. И замер, пораженный.

Теперь солнце уже не било ему в лицо, теперь оно, наоборот, осталось у него за спиной и над гребнем скалы, и он прекрасно различал человека Мориарти. Если это был человек Мориарти. Потому что не мог же в самом деле...

— М’ран... — имя соскользнуло с языка само.

— Моран, — досадливо скривился человек. — Теперь уже Моран, мой дорогой Джеон.

Атака, учитывая узость скального пятачка, на котором они очутились, получилась молниеносной.

 

***

«Д’жон!» — это было все, что Ш’лок получил от собственного дракона; это, да еще ментальный вопль Мэрит, такой сильный, что Ш’лок услышал его тоже, хотя направлен он на него не был. Он так и не понял, разобрали ли что-то Л’рад и Б’римор; впрочем, уж Майкрофт-то точно не мог ничего разобрать, он не услышал бы дракона, наверное, и под страхом собственной смерти (не потому ли Антея так вцепилась в него?). А на наружную лестницу они все вчетвером выскочили почти одновременно, даже столкнулись в узком туннеле плечами, но нет, как-то не застряли.

Солнце ударило в глаза. А по ушам ударил крик Мэрит, на сей раз не мысленный — настоящий.

Мир Ш’лока содрогнулся, в одночасье выцветая и холодея.

 

***

М’ран всегда был сильнее и массивнее Д’жона; да и просто на две головы выше. И драться умел лучше — он же Д’жона когда-то и доучивал. Учил также стрелять из лука, даже хвалил за успехи, но у Д’жона никогда не было времени практиковаться как следует: тут тебе и уход за драконом, и работа в лазарете...

С драками то же самое.

Впрочем, Д’жон не считал, что у него нет ни малейшего шанса. Если только удастся продержаться...

Удалось — от первой атаки Д’жон увернулся, даже умудрился успешно повалить М’рана на землю. На этом везение кончилось: даже за шею его обхватить у Д’жона не хватало рук, а от удара в челюсть М’ран успешно увернулся. Они покатились по земле, и теперь уже Д’жон врезался головой  в скалу.

Голова загудела, как медная, но он все-таки умудрился вывернуться, ударив Морану в солнечное сплетение коленом, вскочить...

Почти вскочить.

Нога подломилась сама. Упав на колени Д’жон с удивлением уставился на арбалетный болт, торчащий из своего бедра. От ноги по всему телу разбежалась острая, резкая боль, которая почти сразу сменилась нехорошим, тупым онемением.  Как ни странно, смутно знакомым. Он записывал симптомы, даже испытал сам, когда они подростками охотились на туннельных змей в заброшенных коридорах Форт-холда... Правда, тогда его куснула совсем молодая змейка, детеныш, можно сказать.

«Д’жон!» — застонала Мэрит.

«Тише, моя хорошая. Тише. Все хорошо. Я сейчас разберусь».

Моран, тяжело дыша, стоял напротив.

«Десять Оборотов жил с этим человеком, — отвлеченно подумал Д’жон, — и ведь догадывался же!»

— Мне следовало убить Мэрит, как ты убил Баста, — проговорил Моран, отцепляя от пояса небольшой кисет. — Джим бы, конечно, посоветовал именно это. А вместо этого я убил тебя.

После чего он достал из кисета крошечный стеклянный пузырек, бросил на камни — и наступил. Хрустнуло стекло.

— Лекарь, исцелись сам, — закончил Моран. — И вы не узнаете, что это за яд.

 

***

Они ворвались на звездную тропу с трех сторон: с воздуха, сверху (от Звездных Камней); снизу (из Чаши). Они были вооружены мечами и кинжалами, они окружили лучника со всех сторон, накинулись на него и связали. Впрочем, он не сопротивлялся: стоял совершенно спокойно над телом скрючившегося на камнях Д’жона.

Тяжелый арбалетный болт торчал у него из верхней части бедра: наконечник такой, хватит пробить любую, самую толстую шкуру. Человеку, пожалуй, и кость раздробит, если удачно (неудачно?) попадет. Арбалет валялся поодаль на камнях. Как протащил его сюда, чтобы никто не увидел? Интересно. Спрятал заранее?

Зеленый всадник был жив, конечно — Мэрит стонала от его боли, но в Промежуток не ушла — однако Ш’лок допускал возможность, что это только вопрос времени.

— Что это за яд?! — Л’рад схватил лучника за ворот раньше Ш’лока. Успел. — Что это за яд у тебя на стрелах, скотина, отвечай?!

            Тот только оскалился.

            Ответил, как ни странно Д’жон — с земли. Невероятное самообладание. Прошипел из последних сил:

            — Судя... по ощущениям... яд туннельных змей.

            Надо же. Противоядия от него не существует — по крайней мере, в больших дозах. А вот того, что он смертелен и для драконов тоже, Ш’лок раньше не знал. Логично, конечно: лекарственные растения первые колонисты привезли с собой, а туннельные змеи и предки драконов уже жили на Перне. Поэтому они с Д’жоном ничего и не нашли в летописях целителей.

Что ж, человек должен быть всегда открыт новому знанию.

 

***

Среди гостей было множество целителей — в том числе, и Главный целитель Джарес. Именно его позвали к Д’жону, когда того бережно, в четыре руки снесли с тропы и перенесли в лазарет, в большую пещеру, где обычно лечили драконов. Его позвали, а Молли оказалась позади, затертая спинами, и ей пришлось колотить кого-то кулаками, чтобы пропустили. Человек, которого она била, посторонился, и Молли с удивлением узнала М’торола. Весь Вейр знал, что он недолюбливает Ш’лока и, как следствие, нового целителя; но сейчас даже М’торол выглядел бледным и потрясенным.

Три смерти уже произошли. Но никогда еще нападение на всадника — нападение на всадника бывшим всадником, как уже пошли шепотки — не было таким наглядным.

— Почему сюда, а не в нормальный лазарет? — нетерпеливым, раздраженным голосом спросил Главный мастер. — Как я должен работать, скажите на милость?

— Лучше, чем обычно, — отрубил все еще невидимый для Молли Ш’лок. — Да расступитесь же, вы, идиоты!

Люди недействительно потеснились; Молли отнесло к стенке, потом вынесло в первый рад, и она увидела, как в пещеру аккуратно пролезает Мэрит. Драконица всунула сначала голову на длинной шее, потом как-то извернулась и, не задев никого ни крылом, ни когтем, очутилась уже возле Д’жона, уложенного на импровизированную постель из старого тюфяка и брошенных сверху чьих-то курток.

Зеленая почти по-кошачьи свернулась вокруг своего всадника, наклонила к нему голову, глаза на которой светились алым и золотым, словно драгоценные камни. Раздвоенный язык вырвался из пасти, скользнул по лбу Д’жона.

Всадник выглядел ужасно: бедный до синевы, каждая морщинка видна, мешки под глазами проявились резче обычного... Правая нога, штанину на которой уже кто-то додумался разрезать, распухла и походила, скорее, не на ногу, а на синеватое бревно.

— Ампутация? — спросил злой голос, по которому сложно было узнать Ш’лока.

— Бессмысленно, — качнул головой Главный лекарь. — Высоко, не спасем. Да и яд уже у него в крови, видите же, он без сознания?

Тут он обернулся, увидел, сколько людей в пещере, и закричал трубным, сорванным голосом:

— Выходите, выходите! На что глазеть, здесь вам не танцы! Прочь!

Тут Молли чуть не вынесло из лазарета вновь, но она как-то удержалась.

И тогда в лазарете остались, кроме целителя, Д’жона и Мэрит, только Ш’лок, она, Б’римор, Л’рад и смутно знакомый ей маленький толстый лекарь с цветами Форта на рукаве.

— А вы что здесь делаете? — насел мастер Джарес на троих всадников. — И где местный лекарь?

— Я Предводитель, — рявкнул Б’римор.

— Я командир его Крыла! — вскинул руки Л’рад. — А Андерсона я сейчас найду.

— А я его партнер, — рявкнул Ш’лок, — и я не уйду, сколько бы вы меня отсюда не выгоняли. Л’рад, ради Фарант и всего ее потомства, не нужно Андерсона. У нас тут есть Молли, она более чем подойдет.

Все как по команде обернулись к ней.

— Да, я... — слабо проговорила она. — Что принести?

— Холодную воду, — распорядился лекарь. — На компрессы. И питьевую. Общеукрепляющих отваров, если есть. Еще мне понадобится скакун.

— Скакун? — Молли попятилась.

— Скакун, — фыркнул лекарь, закатывая рукава. — Молодой и здоровый. Полые шприцы для забора крови и сукровицы. И еще этого змеиного яда. Да, вы, Предводитель и командир Крыла, вроде всадники? Так слетайте живенько, принесите льда с гор. Чем больше льда, тем лучше. И главное. Мне понадобится еще яд тоннельных змей.

— А это откуда... — начал Л’рад, но Молли перебила его:

— Мальчишки же! Сейчас они как раз детенышей выводят в дальних тоннелях, пошлите мальчишек в облаву. Вам же подойдет яд молодняка? Он слабее.

Молли, кажется, догадывалась, что Джарес хочет сделать.[1]

— Даже лучше, — буркнул мастер. — Ну, шевелитесь! Стэмфорд, ты чего стоишь столбом?!

 

***

 

Все было туманное, горячее. То ли сон, то ли не сон. Боль, сначала резкая, помутнела, отодвинулась. Перед глазами сперва был камень — базальт и щебень. Острый край врезался в щеку, но ощущение было тупым, не больным. Д’жон пытался их предупредить, сказать... Яд туннельных змей, противоядия нет, но не волнуйтесь, иногда пациенты выживают самостоятельно... иногда просто выживают... Д’жона в детстве укусили, рука опухла, но потом отек прошел и уже через пару дней ничего не было заметно.

Слышите? Ш’лок, слышишь?.. Я не умру. Мэрит?.. Ты тоже знаешь это? Я не собираюсь уходить, мы еще поживем, старушка, я и не думаю тебя бросать. Это же смешно, как я могу умереть?

Теплое присутствие Мэрит парило, обнимало его, но иногда Д’жон соскальзывал, падал куда-то в ледяную пустоту Промежутка, и все сложнее было цепляться, хвататься за это тепло.

Потом, в какой-то момент, все стало совсем хорошо, появилось над ним синее небо, свободное, вольное. Д’жон поднялся и закачался, подумал — лечу без крыльев...

«Тебя несут, — проговорила Мэрит у него в голове. — Д’жон, тебе плохо, тебя несут, не уходи, Д’жон! Не уходи, нам с тобой рано!»

Небо исчезло, и это было так горько, так тяжело, что тошнота подступила снова. Тошнота и жажда. Мэрит вновь была рядом, но почему-то пропадала, хотя в следующую секунду Д’жону начинало казаться, что она лежит совсем рядом с ним. И было еще какое-то присутствие, вроде бы Ш’лок... Нет, не Ш’лок — Скаллт. Снаружи, вроде, похоже, но на самом деле глубже, светлее, сияет в этой ...

Сколько там всего летящего, сколько неба и облаков...

Как они могли думать, что драконы — звери, которых легко обмануть, как он мог повторять это за Ш’локом, когда там такая глубина?

«Все в порядке, Д’жон, — мягко проговорил Скаллт. — Мы не люди. И нас легко обмануть. Ш’лок прав. Он всегда прав... он знает... не уходи, Д’жон, ты нужен нам!»

Да, он бы не уходил, но почему же так холодно? Как согреться, когда вокруг сплошной лед?.. Даже во рту у него лед... Только хрусткий, рассыпчатый.

Д’жон закашлялся, выплевывая снег изо рта. Видно, наступила зима. Неужели он так долго пролежал тут? Глаза открывались едва-едва; над ним плавал еле видный в зеленоватом свете лишайника потолок лазарета... драконьего лазарета... знакомый потолок.

И лицо Ш’лока, собранное, жесткое, тоже знакомое. Только глаза горят.

— Не смей, Д’жон! Джеон, не смей, слышишь?.. — слова Ш’лока сплетались со словами Скаллта, и непонятно было, кто кого зовет. Три голоса, три сердца пылали, тащили за собой, и, наверное, этого было бы достаточно, если бы кто-то убрал холодный компресс со лба Д’жона и все это холодное вокруг него...

— Ты... знаешь мое старое имя?..

Жалко, что Ш’лока так плохо видно. Даже глаз не разобрать. Вот бы еще раз... Красивые у него глаза... Вот бы они не ослепили эту девочку, Бернис, Оборотов двадцать же всего...

— Я все о тебе знаю, всадник Мэрит, чтоб тебе ни скорлупы, ни осколков! Джеон, сын мастера Хэмиша и Харраи из Форт-холда, брат Гарриет и отец Х’миша, я знаю о тебе все! Знаю про твою Нери, знаю, что в двенадцать Оборотов ты сломал руку, упав с утеса, и сам умудрился дойти до дома. Знаю, что после этого все несколько семидневок боялись заражения и что руку придется отнять, но ты выжил и руку сохранил назло лекарям. Знаю, что пять лет назад ты получил тяжелое ранение в живот и не приходил в себя двадцать дней, и все в Исте уже потеряли надежду, но ты выжил снова, и только посмей умереть сейчас, слышишь, Д’жон?! Ты будешь слабаком и лицемером, только посмей!

— Ш’лок... — Д’жон понял, что Ш’лок держит его за руку, и попытался пожать его руку в ответ, но, кажется, ничего у него уже не получилось.

А может быть, не попытался. Может быть, ему только показалось, что он пытается.

— Этот лекарь чуть меньший идиот, чем остальные, он сейчас хочет отравить скакуна и взять у него из крови противоядие, древняя методика. Нужно время, несколько часов. Только попробуй не дождаться!

— Я...

— Если ты умрешь, Мэрит погибнет тоже. Ты не посмеешь предать ее. Не оставляй ее, Д’жон. Ты нужен ей. Ты нужен. Вы нужны нам со Скаллтом. Д’жон! Джеон! Не оставляйте нас одних, чтоб тебя разорвало...

Д’жон хотел его спросить пораженно, неужели Ш’лок со Скаллтом и в самом деле без них не смогут, но глаза закрывались и спать хотелось фантастически. Слов оставалось только на что-нибудь одно. Он успел лишь выдавить из себя:

— Не умру, не бойся...

Д’жон твердо это знал: он уже умирал, много раз, но тогда всегда было больно и страшно, а сейчас он не чувствовал ничего такого, только всесокрушающее, всепоражающее желание спать. Нормально, сладко спать, а потом проснуться здоровым и отдохнувшим.

Спать.

И стало темно и спокойно.

  


* * *

[1] Методика создания сыворотки-антидота из крови животного кажется слишком продвинутой для этого мира, но в каноне еще в конце Шестого прохождения (то есть почти через 300 лет) Главный мастер умудрился вспомнить такую технологию на базе своих старых лекций. Так что в это время ее должны помнить лучше.


	14. Нужные люди

**128/129-й день 19-го Оборота Пятого Прохождения, Форт-Вейр, ночь**

 

 

Д’жон вновь утратил сознание, и это было хорошо. Теперь Ш’лок мог позволить себе не отвлекаться и не надеяться. Вообще можно было вернуться к тому холодному, немного отстраненному состоянию, которое раньше казалось ему самым естественным. Как-то он успел отвыкнуть от него за предыдущие семь дней.

Скаллт и Мэрит держат Д’жона. А ему не нужно. Ему вообще не нужно быть сейчас. Ему нужно только думать. Это не то же самое. Он разумный человек. Он вполне способен отставить эмоции в сторону и действовать рационально.

Первым делом нужно поговорить с Майкрофтом и Б’римором. И другими Предводителями. Наверняка они уже прилетели сюда. Ситуация чрезвычайная. Бездомный лорд угрожает всадникам.

Предводители и в самом деле уже собрались, не пришлось даже далеко ходить: собрались они не в Зале совещаний, а прямо в обеденном зале Вейра, где на столах еще громоздились остатки праздничного пира. Ш’лок отметил это только мимолетно, равно как и то, что гостей из Бендена вытащили прямо из-за обеденного стола из-за разницы во времени, и они явно раздражены.

Еще — совещание было расширенным: не только Предводители вейров, но и Госпожи (в том числе и несколько младших), и помощники Предводителей, и даже трое-четверо совершенно посторонних командиров Крыльев, которым, по идее, нечего было делать тут... впрочем, с лишним всадником из Плоскогорья все понятно: у них там вообще странная ситуация, когда Госпожа меняет двух Предводителей между собой по очереди. То ли пытается создать конкуренцию между ними, то ли они вообще втроем живут — поскольку ситуация не несла в себе преступного элемента, Ш’лок не пытался в ней разобраться.

Кроме того, присутствовал Майкрофт (разумеется, куда без него), Халлард и еще лорды Руата, Телгара, Тиллека, Лемоса и Нерата. Самые влиятельные сейчас люди на Перне. До остальных великих холдов, видимо, серьезность ситуации пока не дошла.

Они спорили. Ш’лок стоял в тени возле двери, слушал безучастно, анализировал и отмечал.

Он знал, что был прав: каждый из присутствующих здесь лордов получил послание от Джима Мориарти, Бездомного лорда, с требованием подчиниться ему и слушать его повеления — потому что у него есть возможность убить всех золотых королев Перна, если его требования не будут выполнены.

«Под моей рукой — все несчастные и обездоленные Перна, которые вы и гордые всадники сами выгнали из своих домов на поживу Нитям, — гласило послание. — И теперь нас не остановить. Берегитесь, ибо даже самым опытным стражам не уберечь кладовые от грызунов...»

Ш’лок ждал. Он отстранился от связи со Скаллтом, чтобы не чувствовать, как тот непрестанно зовет Д’жона, не отпускает его в темноту; отстранился от самого себя. Оставил только разум, безупречный и тренированный. Такой, какой он должен был быть всегда.

Он знал, что рано или поздно лорды обратятся к нему. И у них не будет другого выхода, кроме как согласиться с его планом.

Он, Ш’лок, уничтожит Мориарти. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

 

***

 

Главный лекарь удалился, и Молли осталась одна в пещере — если не считать Д’жона и Мэрит. А у нее почему-то возникало иногда странное впечатление, что их можно не считать. Она корила себя за него, но чувство это никуда не девалось — слабело иногда, но не пропадало совсем, и Молли могла занять себя только тем, чтобы менять влажные компрессы на лбу зеленого всадника.

Она, госпожа Вейра, в роли простой сиделки...

Мысль была чужая, не ее. Чуть ли не от Степлин была мысль: сама Молли, даже десять Оборотов спустя, все-таки не могла в полной мере думать о себе, как о золотой всаднице. Даже несмотря на то, что Тобита была постоянно с ней.

И Молли никому не могла бы доверить Д’жона. Странно было даже думать, что еще шесть дней назад она не знала этого человека. Непостижимо. А Ш’лок?.. Надо было видеть, как все чувства покинули его лицо в одночасье, когда он отвел глаза от своего зеленого всадника; надо было слышать, как звучал его голос, когда он говорил с ним.

Молли вкладывала Д‘жону в рот все новый лед — Главный мастер сказал, да она и сама знала, что при отеках очень важно, чтобы больной получал достаточно жидкости, но не захлебнулся, — обтирала его пота и думала о Л’раде. Он оттащил ее в какой-то пустой закуток после случая с брошью, и ощупал ее всю, и обхватил руками лицо, и встал перед ней на колени, и прижался лицом к ее животу и прошептал:

«Все сделаю... все, что хочешь... все переверну, весь мир... только пусть с тобой будет все в порядке, родная моя, хорошая... Хочешь, из Вейра уйдем вместе?.. Все, что угодно, все для тебя...»

И от этого чувства, незнакомого, теплого — будто тлело семь Оборотов, и только теперь вспыхивало — переворачивалось все в душе, плыло, и будто вспыхивали под пологом лазарета разноцветные огни.

Во имя Фаранты, чего боялась? Чего придумывала себе? Какую паутину плела?.. Зачем думала, что Тобиты ей достаточно? Почему не шагнула просто навстречу?.. Сколько времени потеряно!

Странно, так причудливо было сидеть здесь, где любовь и горе переплелись одним тесным узлом, и думать о том, что где-то совсем рядом лорды спорят о пернской политике и Главный мастер целителей пытается придумать, как Д’жона спасти, и...

Мэрит тихонько курлыкнула.

Молли тотчас наклонилась к Д’жону — поняла, что он приходит в себя. Он в самом деле как будто приходил: взгляд серых глаз, подернутых поволокой, плыл, туманился, но все-таки цеплялся за лицо Молли.

— М’ран... — прошептал он.

— Его допрашивают, — Молли потянулась к его руке, сжала холодные пальцы. — Не волнуйся так, все хорошо, он больше не угрожает никому...

— Н-не... — Д’жон явно боролся с собственным языком. — Не в том дело. Скажи Ш’локу...

И не закончил — уплыл опять в неведомые края.

— Что сказать? — произнесла Молли тихо, стараясь говорить ласково; но в голосе сквозило отчаяние. — Сам поправишься и все скажешь.

«Он говорит, — вдруг прозвучал в голове у Молли незнакомый женский голос, усталый, тихий и грустный, — он говорит, что люди — это еще не все».

— Что, прости? — спросила Молли вслух, выпрямившись и вцепившись в руку Д’жона.

«Это Мэрит, — продолжил голос. — Для вас, людей, он сказал бы иначе. Он говорит: не только в нас, драконах, дело. В вас самих тоже. _Тот человек, кто ранил его,_ был неправ».

 

 

***

Ночь тянулась и тянулась, опальная, бесконечная. Потом, Ш’лок был уверен, он сможет вспомнить каждую минуту, каждый миг. Потом — но не сейчас. Окружающее воспринималось вспышками, эпизодами, как будто это он, а не Д’жон, терял и обретал сознание каждые полчаса.

Он стоял перед Предводителями Вейров и лордами — теми, кто прибыл — в обеденном зале Форт-Вейра и говорил, хотя не слишком-то любил говорить перед большими собраниями; не боялся, нет, не стеснялся, просто не любил. Ему было больше по душе, когда в небольшой группке людей его слушали абсолютно все. Но сейчас было не время и не место для того, что он любил.

То, что он любил, медленно умирало, отделенное от него каменными стенами и двумя пролетами коридора, и он не мог, не мог, не мог ничего поделать. Поэтому он не думал об этом, а просто поступал так, как должен был.

Отвратительно, нудно. Уже ни капли не интересно. Но необходимо.

— Я проследил перемещения людей Мориарти за последние несколько месяцев, — говорил Ш‘лок. — Я _могу_ выследить его логово. Я _могу_ сказать, кого он подкупил. Так, у него уже наверняка на содержании любовница лорда Телгара. Проблема Бездомного касается Телгара и Лемоса больше всего, а лорд Вилиди не почтил нас своим присутствием.

Поднялся шум, гул. Ш’лок пережидал его спокойно — и возмущенные вопли «Да как он смеет!», и мягкие увещевания Майкрофта: «Но ведь уважаемый Вилиди действительно не явился...» Сейчас он все смел. И все мог. Ему было все равно. Мориарти будет взят.

— Но если у него яд, Ш’лок? — спросил Предводитель Плоскогорья. — Я верю, что ты можешь найти Бездомного, ты уже нам не раз доказал нам... свои таланты. Но ведь яд, который он изобрел, по слухам, опасен для драконов... Да и для людей тоже. Этот бедняга, здешний лекарь, ведь...

— Я думал, мы, всадники, а не трусливые дети, — ядовито почти перебил Предводителя Ш’лок. — Мы сражаемся с Нитями из Оборота в Оборот, но когда опасность незнакома, мы готовы сбежать в кусты?..

— Главный лекарь уже подбирает противоядие, — помощь пришла, откуда не ждали: Степлин встала, выпрямилась во весь рост. Невысокая и особенно заметная внешне, она, тем не менее, производила впечатление — двадцать Оборотов власти над Вейром даром не проходят. — Если удастся успешно получить сыворотку из скакуна и ввести ее человеку, то точно так же мы сможем получить и с драконами. Получить сыворотку у Стражей порога...

— Стражей порога?! — визгливо воскликнула Лианора, Госпожа Исты. — Степлин, ты в своем ли уме? Когда от них исходило нечто путное?!

— Сейчас это неважно, — бросила Степлин. — Важно, что нам, всадники, был брошен вызов. И вам, лорды, тоже. Неужели мы стерпим? Мы, периниты, позволим какому-то сумасшедшему оборванцу грозить нам ядом, указывать, что делать? Даже если никто из вас не согласится нам помочь, — Степлин обвела их гордым взглядом, — Форт вступится за своих всадников.

— Я поддерживаю слова своей Госпожи, — Б’римор поднялся с места. — Форт не спустит это оскорбление.

— Телгар с вами! — с места крикнул Х’нес. Ш’лок отметил, что Сара положила руку ему на локоть, но не понял, одобрила или, наоборот, предостерегла.

— Иста также, — произнес Предводитель Исты, неприязненно косясь на свою Госпожу. — В конце концов, в этом деле участвовали бывшие наши всадники.

— И Плоскогорье, — ответил еще один всадник. — Пока мы не избавимся от Бездомного, весь запад не сможет жить спокойно.

— Бенден поддерживает! Это дело всего Перна.

— Айген!

— Форт-холд окажет всю помощь, которую сумеет.

— Лемос, безусловно...

Дальше Ш’лок не слушал. Сейчас они будут еще долго выкрикивать, как сотрут Мориарти в порошок; еще долго радоваться общности, обсуждать, как будут прочесывать леса, как подводить войска. Может быть, к исходу ночи кто-нибудь наиболее разумный (Б’римор или предводитель Плоскогорья) напомнит, что в сборище Мориарти многие бездомные — с семьями, и что именно небрежение многих северных лордов привело к этой ситуации; что семьи надо будет где-то размещать, что для детей нужно будет искать арфистов, чтобы они не начала мстить спустя двадцать Оборотов... Разумеется, все начнут спорить, перебирать старые обиды, и только титаническими усилиями двух-трех человек все предприятие не развалится.

Скучно. Неинтересно. Пусть работают Майкрофт, Халлард и Б’римор. У Ш’лока есть дела поважнее.

 

***

 

Л’рад еле успел перехватить Ш’лока возле кладовой на нижних уровнях, где временно поместили убийцу... ну, почти убийцу. Согласно диким слухам, которые уже помчались по Вейру, этот малый был не только бывшим всадником, но и — надо же! — бывшим любовником Д’жона, который так вот отомстил ему за роман с Ш’локом. Л’рад этому, естественно, не поверил.

А вот Ш’лока он нашел вовремя: сумасшедший бронзовый уже почти убедил двух оставленных в дозоре голубых всадников, что на него указания Б’римора и М’торола, их непосредственного командира, не распространяются, и его можно пропустить.

Л’рад ухватил его за плечо.

— Куда ты собрался, Ш’лок?

— Ты не только утратил последнее соображение, но и ослеп? — почти выплюнул Ш’лок. — Сюда. Мне надо.

— Не сомневаюсь, — жестко ответил Л’рад. — Указание Б’римора: при всех твоих контактах с пленником должен присутствовать я.

На самом деле Б’римор такого приказа не отдавал — у него были сейчас другие заботы. Политическая куча-мала, в которую превратился мирный праздничный пир в честь Рождения (Молли, бедная...), разрасталась с каждой секундой. Но на что нужен хороший заместитель? Разумеется — предугадывать приказы командира.

Пока ведь Моран — единственная ниточка к этому... Мориарти. И неизвестно, останется ли от него что-то после разговора с Ш’локом.

Ш’лок оценивающе хмыкнул — видел Л’рада на сквозь. Но ничего не сказал.

— После вас, — издевательски произнес он, когда один из голубых всадников распахнул дверь в кладовую.

Л’рад еще неприязненно подумал, что Ш’лок все-таки бесчувственный гад: у него любовник умирает, а он паясничает. И только что с лордами говорил совершенно спокойно, как будто на каком-нибудь пиру в Форт-холде...

Потом мысли из головы у него вылетели, потому что Ш’лок затворил за ними дверь, и они остались наедине с Мораном.

Одет он был в одежду из кожи и плотной ткани — примерно так одеваются торговцы, издалека можно сойти за всадника. Л’рад заметил, что у его куртки бархатный подклад, и вспомнил, что его отец однажды заказывал у портного двустороннюю, чтобы можно было носить наизнанку. Может, и у этого такая же? Вывернул на одну сторону — карабкайся по скалам в свое удовольствие. Вывернул на другую — сойдешь за знатного гостя. Ш’лок, наверное, прав, и он как-то просочился в Вейр не с альпинистами по наружной стене, а вместе с приглашенными на Рождение.

Еще Л’рад понял, что слухи правы, и Моран — бывший всадник. В потасовке на тропе он этого не заметил, а теперь попросту узнал: да, точно, тот самый коричневый, чей дракон несколько раз догонял одну из младших королев Исты. Они встречались пару раз, хотя нельзя сказать, что были так уж хорошо знакомы.

— Не могу сказать, что рад вас видеть, господа, — заметил Моран таким тоном, как будто они навещали его дома и отвлекли от дел. — Но, с другой стороны, заняться тут особенно нечем, так что... — он невесело засмеялся.

В бывшей кладовой действительно особенно нечем было заняться, даже сесть было не на что. Кто-то додумался кинуть Морану тюфяк, но лежал он прямо на полу. Никакой другой мебели не было, только вырубленные прямо в стенах ниши для хранения, слишком узкие, чтобы человек мог туда втиснуться.

— Как долго Мориарти исследовал яд туннельных змей? — спросил Ш’лок, не отвечая на приветствие. — С чем он смешивал его?

— Понятия не имею, что это за яд, даже не думайте, что проговорюсь, — расслабленно произнес Моран.

— И не думаю, — любезно согласился Ш’лок. — А думаю я отдать тебя людям Майкрофта и Халларда. Там есть специалисты, которые разговорят тебя в миг.

— Что они могут сделать со мной такого, что уже не было сделано?

— Вонзить иголки под ногти? — с улыбкой спросил Ш’лок.

— Пусть хоть руки отрежут, — пожал плечами Моран.

— Как ты с ним познакомился? — резко спросил Ш’лок. — Я наводил справки, ты сошел с ума после гибели дракона, и тебя поместили в закрытую лечебницу Цеха целителей для бывших всадников, она одна такая — и она в Исте. Это была одна из причин, по которой Д’жон... — Ш’лок осекся. — Ты должен был окончательно сойти с ума, чтобы примкнуть к нему.

— Нет, я не сумасшедший, Шер-лок, — улыбнулся Моран, показывая превосходные, хищные, чуть желтоватые зубы. — Я отчаялся. Знаешь, отчаяние передается с дыханием. Распространяется по воздуху, как лихорадка. Нас там много таких, под началом Джима... отчаявшихся. Он ищет нас по всему Перну. И иногда находит. Тебя он тоже нашел... или ты нашел его, не знаю уж, как у вас там вышло. Но он знает о тебе все, Шер-лок. Он мечтает встретиться с тобой. Можно сказать, одержим. Когда он послал меня, он велел мне, по возможности, убить твоего зверя. Если не получится — тогда золотую, с которой твой дракон летал время от времени. Мы не знали, конечно, что ты сошелся с малышом Джеоном — не так быстро путешествуют сплетни, как Джиму бы хотелось. Если бы знали, я бы, конечно, целил красавицу Мэрит в первую очередь... но и так неплохо вышло, не находишь?

Ш’лок шагнул вперед, очень спокойно, и Л’рад, который все-таки ждал хоть какого-то изменения в лице или голосе, еле успел перехватить его за плечо.

— Если он умрет, — проговорил Ш’лок непреклонно (и Л’раду показалось, что от голоса его застонал воздух), — ты будешь жить под моим ножом долго. Очень.

Верхняя губа Морана хищно поползла вверх, словно он принимал угрозу и даже радовался ей.

— Эй, — тихо проговорил Л’рад. — Он покушался на Тобиту. У Молли и у меня право убить его вперед.

— Если Д’жон умрет, — повторил Ш’лок и повернулся к Л’раду.

Л’рад пожалел, что заговорил вообще: честно говоря, он предпочел бы не встречать этот взгляд.

Сколько там они знакомы — были? — с новым лекарем?.. Семидневку, две?.. У бездны, что открылась Л’раду, не было дна и времени тоже не было.

Возможно ли такое, бывает ли?..

Л’рада, всадника с почти тридцатилетним стажем, повидавшего всякого на своем веку, накрыло так сильно, что чуть слезы из глаз не потекли — неудержимо, как в детстве, когда умирала мать. Но он устоял. Конечно же, устоял.

Как можно было подумать, что это бесчувствие? Это, скорее, иное. Когда боли слишком много, Л’рад знал, и тело не может ее вынести, боль уходит, отключается. Вот и сейчас: как будто разум Ш’лока просто не в состоянии вынести ожидание,  горечь и мучительные срывы надежды. Л’раду стоило только на секунду представить, что это Молли могла бы оказаться в таком состоянии, как Д’жон — и его чуть на изнанку не выворачивало.

Моран фыркнул.

— О всадники и ваши драгоценные права и привилегии! — сказал он. — Эй, Л’рад, а я помню тебя! Как тебя звали раньше, до того, как ты вышел на площадку Рождений и заменил половину себя зверем? Ларад? Лерад?

— Не твое дело, — ответил Л’рад. — Пойдем отсюда, Ш’лок. Вернемся позже, когда он гонор подрастеряет.

— Ты иди, — сказал Ш’лок. — У меня тут еще дела.

— У тебя в другом месте дела, — отрезал Л’рад. — Тебя ждут.

 

***

 

Джарес и Стэмфорд вернулись с сывороткой, и Молли выскользнула из драконьего лазарета, отчаянно хватая воздух ртом. Над Вейром уже давно опустилась ночь — а она и не заметила. Из обеденного зала долетали спорящие голоса: там все еще заседали Предводители и Госпожи Вейра. Молли смутно порадовалась, что ее присутствия не требуется.

 — Молли? — спросили нерешительно из темноты.

Молли вздрогнула, но тут же поняла: это Степлин. Подошла незаметно и не одна: рядом с нею стояла Сара, Госпожа Телгара. Молли очень плохо знала эту женщину, но все-таки немного знакома была.

— Да? — слабо спросила Молли. — Если вы о Д’жоне спросить, то с ним мастера...

— Нет, мы не о Д’жоне, — Степлин покачала головой. — У нас к тебе разговор.

— Я предлагаю помощью, — произнесла Сара очень напряженно. — Не только помощь с Мориарти, на это вызывается весь Перн. Я предлагаю помощь Форт-Вейру... У нас пять золотых, откладывающих яйца, у вас три. Четыре, считая ту, что вылупилась сегодня. Мы готовы уступить вам Алиату. И пять молодых бронзовых.

— И что ты хочешь взамен? — уточнила Молли.

Она уже знала, что просто так подобные сделки не предлагают. Алиата была молодой, очень плодовитой королевой, а ее всадница — разумной женщиной с приятным и покладистым характером, сущий клад для любого Вейра. Степлин старалась заполучить их уже давно, упирая на то, что Форту последние двадцать Оборотов фатально не везло с золотыми, и оттого в Вейре попросту не хватает драконов — не совсем правда, но близко к тому.

— Не ослепляйте Бернис, — быстро сказала Сара. — Не нужно суда. Замните дело. Обвините Мориарти во всем.

— И ты согласна? — Молли с удивлением посмотрела на Степлин.

— Я бы сожгла ее живьем, — проговорила Госпожа Вейра буднично. — Но я понимаю приоритеты Вейра. Не нужно, чтобы знали, что всадники убивают друг друга. Дело за тобой, Молли. Из ее жертв ты одна осталась жива. За тобой и право. Если ты согласишься, я уговорю Б’римора. Сара возьмет на себя Х’неса. И это дело мы решим.

«А Д’жон? — чуть было не спросила она. — Он еще может выжить!» — и тут же осознала. Сегодня она оказалась жертвой сразу двух покушений.

Почему-то эта мысль чуть не заставила ее нервно засмеяться.

— Что с ней делать тогда?

— Ее можно отправить в прошлое, — с готовностью предложила Сара. — Ваш Ш’лок ведь битый час доказывал нам, что прошлое изменить нельзя. Значит, если мы ее туда отправим, это _уже было сделано_.

Молли порывисто вздохнула. Она вспомнила милую девушку из Телгара, то, как она показывала Молли самодельный медный кулон с и говорила, что делает украшение, и вот сделала одно, специально для Молли, в честь Рождения, ведь это первое золотое яйцо на всем Перне за последние пять Оборотов...

Как же она могла так запутаться? Медь моложе Молли, почти на десять Оборотов моложе... И глаза — большие, чистые, прозрачные. Каково это, ничего не видеть больше никогда?..

А Илат?.. Тобита сказала ей, что сейчас зеленая подавлена стыдом и горем, но если ее всадницу начнут калечить, она же наверняка будет буйствовать — все золотые Перна не удержат...

Бернис уже потеряла самого дорого ей человека, а теперь неизбежно потеряет и остальных. Изгнание — вполне достаточное наказание. Людям недостаточно драконов, Д’жон прав.

— Нет, не надо ослеплять, — сказала Молли, глубоко вздохнув. — Если вы сможете это провернуть, то, значит, прошлое.

 

***

 

Д’жон, в основном, спал... кажется, спал. Было темно, холодно и неспокойно. Ему то казалось, что он в Промежутке — и ничего странного тогда, что он слышит постоянно зовущий его голос Мэрит. Вот с голосом Скаллта не так однозначно, но все равно ведь это Промежуток, драконы и должны там находиться, разве нет?

То ему казалось, что он слышит голоса из прошлого — Стэмфорд, Гарриет... Откуда они здесь взялись, он же в Форт-Вейре, в своем вейре... или в вейре Ш’лока? А может быть, вейр Ш’лока теперь его вейр? Нужно будет спросить, когда Ш’лок проснется, а пока не стоит его будить, он и так спит меньше, чем нужно.

В какой-то момент, открыв глаза, он даже Гарриет увидел. Она была какой-то постаревшей, почему-то с мокрым, красным лицом (опять пила?), смотрела в сторону и спрашивала: «Стэм, но ведь надежда есть, да?»

Потом еще, кажется, было, как кто-то взял его за руку и назвал отцом, и Д’жон в приступе ясности подумал, что, должно быть, вызвали Х’миша из Айгена. Но лучше бы, право, не вызывали: у него просто не было сил говорить с мальчиком... но надо, надо, это ведь Х’миш. Единственное, что у него есть, кроме Мэрит... и Ш’лока...

И он все-таки открыл глаза, он все-таки сказал что-то сыну, только вот не помнил, что.

Снова наступили темнота и холод.

Тепло пришло неожиданно — с уколом в руку, очень болезненным. Волны боли и тепла побежали по телу; вновь затошнило, а еще в рот полилась вода, и это было до тошноты неприятно. Д’жона, кажется, вырвало — кто-то перевернул его на бок, подержал. Вода полилась вновь, смывая неприятный вкус, и Мэрит теребила его, не давала заснуть, не давала...

Во имя Фарант, он так устал, он слишком устал, отстаньте от него уже, Мэрит, дорогая, я только немного посплю...

Сознание вернулось рывком и сразу, как будто сдернули занавесь. Д’жон открыл глаза и увидел, что лежит на боку, почувствовал, что тяжело дышит, почти задыхается, и почти не ощущает правой ноги, а еще что все тело кажется распухшим, неповоротливым, и лицо горит.

Еще он понял, что лежит совсем возле Мэрит — понял без тени сомнений, и по знакомому пряному запаху драконьей шкуры, и по тому невероятному теплому чувству, без которого и жизнь не в жизнь...

«Ты пришел в себя! — радостно воскликнула Мэрит. — Это хорошо. Наконец-то хорошо...»

«Ты в сознании, — вторил голос Скаллта. — Не уходи опять, не пугай Ш’лока».

— Всадник Д’жон, — напряженно проговорил незнакомый голос... или знакомый? Где-то Д’жон его точно слышал, вспомнить бы. Мужчина, немолодой уже... почему-то смутно напоминает об учебе. — Всадник, постарайся оставаться в сознании. Ты молодец, ты столько выдержал. Если продержишься еще немного, будешь жить. И твой дракон будет жить, это же для вас важнее всего, да? Мне сказали, ты здешний лекарь, значит, поймешь меня. Мы сделали сыворотку из лошадиной крови. Отравили скакуна немножко... Знаешь этот метод? Старый-старый, а значит, надежный. Сделали тебе укол. Эта сыворотка поможет твоей крови бороться с заразой. Если выживешь, мы, всадник, твоей кровью всех спасем. Всех, кто пойдет с этими оборванцами воевать. Так что давай. Борись.

И Д’жон боролся: позволял усадить себя, пил воду, слушал Мэрит, которая что-то шептала ему, теплое, ласковое; слушал Скаллта, который не давал ему заснуть. Потом все почему-то ушли, и стало тихо, пусто. Тогда появился Ш’лок. Бледный, не похожий на себя. Сел рядом, не касаясь.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал ему Д’жон. — Я не собираюсь умирать. Но пожалуйста, скажи им всем, что мне можно поспать, ладно? Я просто очень хочу спать. А когда я проснусь, мы полетим убивать этого твоего... Бездомного. Прошу тебя, Ш’лок.

Он хотел еще сказать Ш’локу: «Спасибо». Хотел: «Людям нужны не только драконы, понимаешь? И если я нужен тебе, то ты нужен мне во сто крат больше». Но почему-то не хватало сил. А может быть, хватало, просто казалось, что не нужно это произносить вслух, нельзя, лишнее.

Д’жону казалось, что он говорит громко и четко, но, наверное, он почти шептал, потому что Ш’лок наклонился совсем низко, так, что его глаза закрыли собой все. Все-все вообще.

Д’жон вспомнил Бернис, ее кулон, и сообразил отвлеченно: это был не лютик, это был аконит. Цветок аконита. Ядовитый. Надо же... Где-то он уже слышал о ядовитом цветке из меди, но это все потом, потом.

Ш’лок взял его ладони в свои, сжал. Ответил:

— Я сделаю, как ты хочешь, Д’жон. Всегда.

Тогда Мэрит, всхлипнув, умолкла, Скаллт замолчал, и Д’жон, с облегчением, что боль, наконец, утихла, и счастливый, что любит их всех, заснул. Ему снилось небо — синее, высокое — и силуэты Скаллта и Мэрит, которые, взлетая, превращались в разноцветные искры среди облаков.

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых, огромное спасибо моему замечательному художнику.  
> Во-вторых... Вещь была начата в соавторстве с Ms. Ada, но, к сожалению, продолжать ее вместе у нас не получилось по причинам IRL. (Более того, мне, к сожалению, пришлось почти полностью переписать сцены, написанные Адочкой, потому что я довольно быстро поняла, что одна не смогу выдержать задаваемую ей атмосферу.) Поэтому благодарность Адочке за то, что она была со мной в начале пути, воскуряла один фимиам и помогла придумать всякие фишки.  
> Также — благодарность Сашке Огеньской, которая меня поддерживала все это время и была альфа-ридером, Citera, которая безропотно и неустанно читала мой меняющийся сто раз на дню текст на опечатки, La haine, которая слушала нытье, Noda, которая заставила переписать и сократить первые главы, rony-robber, которая помогла с оформлением в последний момент, jetta-e и Awaiter и (last but not least) Greyrat, который терпел меня и приносил еду.  
> И — я наверняка забыла перечислить еще кучу народу, которые мне так или иначе помогали. Спасибо вам тоже!


End file.
